


LA LUCE AZZURRA

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 91,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/></p>
<p>
  <img/></p>
<p>Может ли зарождающаяся любовь спасти умирающий мир? Курту и Блейну дано несколько дней, чтобы проверить это...</p>
<p>"Парень глубоко вдохнул и открыл глаза.<br/>
Только в двух вещах он мог быть уверен в этот момент: небо над ним было ясным, а цемент под ним - холодным.<br/>
Слева от него было двухэтажное здание со множеством окон, недалеко от него располагалась широкая каменная лестница, перед ней находились столики, за которыми сидели обедающие ученики.<br/>
Вот только... почему никто из них не шевелился?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пробуждение.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [LA LUCE AZZURRA](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81380) by OLDLADY. 



Парень глубоко вдохнул и открыл глаза.  
Только в двух вещах он мог быть уверен в этот момент: небо над ним было ясным, а цемент под ним – холодным.  
Но почему он лежал на земле в лёгонькой помятой рубашке? Что случилось?  
Даже не пытаясь встать, парень чувствовал лёгкое головокружение, которое заставляло его ощущать некоторую нестабильность относительно поверхности под ним. Однако то, что доставляло ему больше всего дискомфорта, был не свист в ушах – пронзительный, как звук скоростного поезда – и даже не горький вкус чернил во рту, но... ощущение абсолютной потерянности, которое заполнило его, когда он огляделся.  
Слева от него было двухэтажное здание со множеством окон, недалеко располагалась широкая каменная лестница, а перед ней находились столики, за которыми сидели обедающие ученики.  
Вот только... почему никто из них не шевелился?  
Например, эта девушка неподалеку от него, с повязкой и бантом в волосах, сидела со своим пакетиком молока, зависшим в воздухе, так и не донесённым до рта.  
А рядом с ней маленькая брюнетка с крупным носом наклонилась, чтобы прошептать какой-то секрет подруге... который так и не слетел с её губ.  
– ...Какого чёрта... – промямлил парень непослушными губами, окидывая взглядом весь двор того, что совершенно точно являлось старшей школой, где каждый студент был... как бы это сказать... да, сомневаться не приходилось: каждый студент был окаменевшим!  
Неподвижным, словно статуя.  
Это было похоже на жуткий фантастический фильм сороковых годов – из тех, где пришельцы производят странные эксперименты над людьми. Не было ни единого человека в этом дворе, который бы не был парализован, с остекленевшим взглядом, будто поражённый замораживающим марсианским лучом.  
Замораживающим марсианским лучом?  
"О Господи, я думаю, как нерд, я похож на Арт..." – имя испарилось из его мыслей в тот самый момент, как только он начал его произносить, и это заставило его с новой силой ощутить горечь во рту.  
«Это чистое безумие», – подумал парень, пока паника овладевала им. Невозможно, чтобы имя стёрлось из памяти за момент до того, как он закончил его произносить. И почему мир вокруг него казался фильмом в режиме паузы? И, главное, что он должен был сделать, чтобы запустить... всё это?  
– Помогите, – прошептал он, едва дыша, поднося дрожащие руки ко рту. – Я должен найти кого-нибудь, кто мне поможет...  
Однако парню не удавалось сдвинуться с места, может, он тоже начинал каменеть?  
В этот момент порыв ледяного ветра налетел на двор, срывая в воздух листы бумаги со стола девушек – той, что с бантом и... носатой – которые улетели прочь, хлопнув его прямо в лицо.  
Рука парня на автомате дёрнулась, чтобы схватить в полёте один из них (партитура, заметил он подсознательно), и, благодаря этому жесту, его тело сбросило оцепенение.  
«Да, да, сейчас я встану и пойду искать помощь. Наверняка есть какое-то рациональное объяснение всему этому», – подумал он, с трудом запихивая листок в карман джинс (и почему они такие узкие?), потом поднялся и побрёл по направлению к зданию.  
Вскоре, впрочем, парень перешёл на бег, ощущая себя всё более испуганным и потерянным, когда увидел, что внутри ситуация была в точности такой же, как и снаружи. Ученики, замершие в коридорах за болтовней или прислонившиеся к шкафчикам, или сидящие за партами в классах. Все с совершенно живыми выражениями на лицах, увлечённые своими занятиями – кто смеялся, кто читал, кто разговаривал – и с одной единственной проблемой: все были абсолютно неподвижны.  
Парень в ужасе прислонился к шкафчику, стараясь не расплакаться.  
***  
– Есть кто-нибудь ещё живой в этой чёртовой дыре!? – раздался внезапно крик, больше похожий на жалобный стон, откуда-то позади него, разносясь тревожным эхом по всей школе. Парню в тот момент отчаяния этот почти нечеловеческий крик показался звуком тысячи райских скрипок, изысканной симфонией, гимном радости. Маршем из Аиды вперемешку с Марсельезой.  
– Да! Да! Я здесь! Внизу! Я внизу! Рядом со шкафчиками!  
– Я иду! Не двигайся!.. Хотя нет, двигайся, а то я не пойму, который ты!  
И вот из-за одной из дверей впереди по коридору выскочил другой парень, весь запыхавшийся, и потерянно огляделся.  
– Здесь! Здесь! – замахал руками первый.  
Второй его моментально заметил и бросился к нему.  
И как только он оказался рядом, всё остальное перестало иметь значение.  
Тот факт, что он не мог вспомнить ровным счётом ничего, даже собственного имени? Пустяки.  
То, что он представления не имел, где находится и почему? Мелочи.  
Всё эти оцепеневшие люди вокруг? Случается.  
Сейчас, прямо перед собой, он видел то, что не смог бы определить, потому что не знал, что это было... но всё его существо кричало: смотри в оба... будь начеку! Потому что это не было случайностью.  
Этот красивый черноволосый парень с янтарными глазами, в свою очередь пристально его разглядывающий, не был ни пустячком, ни мелочью.  
И не могло быть случаем, что едва их взгляды встретились, туман в его голове на секунду развеялся, возвращая ему его имя.  
– Меня зовут Курт! – изумлённо воскликнул он.  
Парень напротив распахнул глаза и приложил руку ко лбу, словно пытаясь найти решение сложной задачки. Он зажмурился от напряжения, и непокорная прядка вырвалась из плена геля, которым была покрыта его голова.  
Курт не задумываясь слегка коснулся тыльной стороны его руки, и на мгновение между их ладонями сверкнула маленькая голубая искорка. Другой тут же распахнул глаза и отдёрнул руку.  
– Ты видел иск...  
– Блейн! – торжествующе провозгласил парень. – Меня зовут Блейн!  
***  
– Кто бы мог подумать, что в кладовой школьной столовой хранится столько добра! – восторженно воскликнул Блейн, закрывая очередной шкаф. – Ты только посмотри! Хлеб, томатные консервы, горы печенья... а сколько всяких замороженных продуктов! Этим можно кормить целую армию в течение месяцев.  
Курт не казался таким же энтузиастом, более того, он устало упал на стул рядом с ящиком кабачков и раздражённо вздохнул.  
– Здорово! Приятно осознавать, что мы не умрём от голода, но мы пришли сюда в поисках кофе, и единственное, чего мы ещё не нашли... это именно кофе!  
Они провели последний час, пытаясь выйти за пределы школы, но безрезультатно. Лицей МакКинли – определить название учебного заведения оказалось несложно – было невозможно покинуть, словно он был окружён невидимой стеной. Обойдя здание, они смогли пересечь футбольное поле, но и там, за границами игровой площадки, прогулка завершилась.  
Тогда они решили спокойно поразмыслить и обсудить дальнейшие действия за чашкой кофе, в надежде, что на холодную голову смогут найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. А поскольку сразу же обнаружилось, что кофеварка в столовой сломана, они забрались в кухню, чтобы найти его там.  
Блейн продолжал открывать и закрывать шкафы справа и слева не потому, что на самом деле ощущал необходимость в кофеине, а просто чтобы чем-то себя занять.  
Курт же казался напуганным до смерти, но даже в таком состоянии – потрясённый и потерянный, с лицом бледнее обычного – всё равно оставался ошеломляюще красивым.  
– Может, попробуем в учительской, что скажешь? – заботливо спросил Блейн.  
– Да, точно! – немного оживившись, ответил Курт. Какие-то небольшие фрагментарные воспоминания начинали вспыхивать у него в голове. – Мне кажется, там была действующая кофемашина.  
Они направились туда, и Блейн немного отстал, чтобы закрыть за ними дверь, не отрывая глаз от Курта, который, не замечая этого пристального взгляда, проследовал вперёд.  
Раньше, в коридоре, он притворился, что не заметил этого, но когда их руки соприкоснулись, он увидел – да ещё как – ту маленькую голубую искру. Блейну следовало быть внимательнее. Ещё бы чуть-чуть, и могло случиться непоправимое.  
Проблема была в том, что когда он проснулся незадолго до этого, растянувшись на сцене аудитории, у него в голове была жуткая мешанина, мысли были неясными, и он был не в состоянии должным образом контролировать вещи, за которыми – он знал – было необходимо постоянно следить. Курт не должен был ничего узнать о голубом сиянии, и нужно было поддерживать в нём уверенность, что и Блейн был не в курсе насчёт того, что происходило вокруг.  
Ему повезло, что их ладони тогда не соединились, Блейн был ещё совершенно не готов к такому.


	2. Статуи из пластика.

– Я проснулся внезапно там, во дворе, прямо на земле, а всё вокруг было... ну... вот так, как сейчас! – воскликнул Курт, сидя напротив Блейна в учительской и указывая на трёх людей за столиком перед ними, замерших за едой.   
– Да, знаю... это безумие, – подтвердил Блейн. – Со мной было то же самое, когда я открыл глаза там, в одном из классов. На секунду я подумал, что это какой-то флэшмоб. Потом, когда понял, что тут всё куда серьёзнее, я запаниковал. Слава Богу, что ты тогда откликнулся, – добавил он, глядя на Курта с благодарностью. – А то бы я, наверное, начал об стенку головой биться.  
– Как я, когда понял, что и здесь нет кофе? – усмехнулся Курт, вертя в руках наводящую тоску чашку чая, который он приготовил, смирившись с недоступностью кофеина.  
– Более или менее, – согласился другой, улыбаясь.  
Оба замолчали на несколько минут, погружённые каждый в собственные мысли, и блуждающий взгляд Курта вновь упал на три фигуры напротив. Мужчина с кудрявыми волосами и плотного телосложения женщина поедали картофельные чипсы, а миниатюрная рыжеволосая дама грызла стебель сельдерея, бросая на них взгляд, казалось, полный осуждения. Курт был просто уверен, что они имели к нему какое-то отношение, и приглядывался к ним, стараясь вызвать в памяти имена, факты, хоть что-нибудь посущественней, нежели туманные ощущения. Из этих троих, пожалуй, образ рыжеволосой женщины говорил ему больше других, призрак воспоминаний витал над ним, но, как бы он ни пытался сосредоточиться, единственное, что приходило ему в голову, так это мультик про Бэмби, что было лишено всякого смысла.  
– Ты что-нибудь помнишь кроме своего имени? – спросил он, внезапно обратившись к Блейну, и тот слегка вздрогнул от неожиданности.   
– А? Нет... ничего. Чистый лист.  
– Но кто-то из этих людей кажется тебе знакомым? – продолжил настойчиво Курт, надеясь найти подтверждения своим впечатлениям, чтобы хоть избавиться от ощущения, что сам он тихо сходит с ума.  
Блейн обвёл взглядом всех преподавателей – они ведь находились в учительской, так что присутствующие должны были быть преподавателями – и потом пожал плечами.  
– Мне их лица ничего не говорят. Впервые вижу! Хотя, откуда мне знать, учитывая, что моя голова кажется абсолютно пустой?  
Но Курт не сдавался.  
– А вот я совершенно уверен, что знаю этих людей. На все сто. Они все выглядят так знакомо, так... как бы это сказать... так привычно!  
– Ну, это школа, а мы подростки, – ответил Блейн, потирая шею в попытке собраться с мыслями. – Наверняка, мы здесь учимся. Вполне вероятно, что и мы с тобой знакомы. Может, даже друзья.  
– Может быть... а, может, и нет, – задумчиво произнёс Курт, потихоньку наблюдая за Блейном.  
Невзирая на необычность, мягко говоря, ситуации, он не мог не любоваться великолепием парня, сидящего рядом с ним: крепкое мускулистое тело, угадывавшееся под просторной толстовкой, гладкая смуглая кожа, прямой нос, чёрные волосы... "Бог ты мой, если бы мы и вправду были друзьями или хотя бы просто знакомыми, уж будь уверен, я бы тебя запомнил! Я бы никогда не забыл... такого!"  
Незадолго до этого, когда Блейн вывалился в коридор из одного из классов, Курт, глядя на него не испытал ощущения чего-то привычного, знакомого или обыкновенного.  
Единственные слова, приходившие ему в голову были: невероятный, удивительный, изумительный. Курт не просто ошалел от бесспорной красоты Блейна (даже слепой, казалось ему, смог бы уловить её) – он был глубоко потрясён, как кто-то, кто наблюдает за рождением сверхновой звезды... ну или что-то в этом роде.  
– Почему ты считаешь, что я не мог бы быть твоим одноклассником? – спросил Блейн, как показалось Курту, с досадой.  
Тот внимательно посмотрел на него, оглядывая с головы до ног. Действительно, почему? Ну, не считая этого неопределённого ощущения.   
– Твоя одежда! – воскликнул он, внезапно найдя ответ.  
Блейн с сомнением опустил взгляд на свою самую обычную толстовку и столь же обычные штаны.  
– А что с моей одеждой не так? – спросил он с намёком на раздражение в голосе.  
– Смотри, вот этот вышитый знак на кофте и, погляди, такой же на кармане брюк. Они одинаковые! Это не марка, и если уж я это тебе говорю, будь спокоен, что так оно и есть... я их все наперечёт знаю. Это знак... герб какой-то школы. Поверь мне: этот костюм на тебе – часть униформы какого-то частного заведения для богачей. Я бы не удивился, если бы на уроки вас заставляли приходить в пиджаках и при галстуках.  
Курт сиял от того, что сумел наскрести хоть какое-то логическое объяснение в этой тупиковой ситуации, но его улыбка мгновенно потухла, когда он встретил взгляд другого.   
Блейн не просто не радовался... он казался расстроенным, а если быть точнее – печальным. Почему? Курту эта внезапная грусть в его глазах совсем не понравилась. Что вдруг его так огорчило?  
– Знаешь, что? – попытался он сменить тему разговора. – Ты мне помогаешь сосредоточиться!  
– А? Как это – сосредоточиться? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Твоё присутствие позволяет мне сконцентрироваться лучше. Например, вначале я был в полном ужасе от того, что не мог вспомнить собственное имя, а как только ты появился, оно сразу пришло мне в голову! И потом, разглядывая твою одежду, я вспомнил, что мне нравится мода... а сейчас, я смотрю вот на эту женщину, – он указал на рыжеволосую даму с сельдереем. – Я совершенно уверен, просто нутром чую... только не считай меня психом... короче, я абсолютно убеждён, что однажды я на неё проблевался!  
– Чегоооо?  
Курт вскочил, приближаясь к женщине и заглядывая ей в лицо. Он провёл рукой у неё перед глазами, безрезультатно пытаясь добиться хоть какой-то реакции, потом хлопнул её пару раз по плечу... ничего.  
– Совершенно точно, не сойти мне с этого места... меня вырвало на туфли этой женщины.  
– С её ногами... внутри.  
Блейн прыснул со смеху. Курту захотелось слушать этот смех снова и снова.  
– Я рад, что к тебе возвращаются какие-то воспоминания, – сказал Блейн. – И это огромная честь для меня, быть тем, кто помогает тебе... сосредоточиться! – добавил он, подмигивая.  
Подмигивая? Он ведь подмигнул, правда?  
Прежде чем Курт начал строить новые предположения по поводу своего товарища по несчастью, Блейн снова его отвлёк.   
– Вернёмся туда? Надо пойти и поискать что-нибудь полезное.

***

Блейн шёл впереди, открывая перед Куртом каждую дверь и выслушивая все его гипотезы, которые рождались у парня, пока они исследовали помещения лицея МакКинли.  
– Может, произошла ядерная катастрофа, а мы единственные выжившие!.. Да нет, не может быть, эти люди ведь не обуглились. И они не мёртвые, так что можно отмести вероятность смертельной эпидемии, спровоцированной правительством, которое решило проверить на нас какое-нибудь новое биологическое оружие. О Боже... то есть, это же не пришельцы, как я подумал в самом начале?  
Курт говорил и говорил, но Блейн только делал вид, что слушает, подбрасывая даже какие-то глупые комментарии к его неубедительным теориям.  
– Ага, – отвечал он время от времени Курту. – Может, нас загипнотизировал злой иллюзионист, который сейчас грабит наши дома, откуда нам знать. Или это предсказание Майя в действии? Да нет... не знаю.  
Ведь на самом деле ему было глубоко наплевать. Что касалось его, так все эти люди могли остаться в замороженном состоянии навсегда... навечно, создавая фон, как симпатичные статуи из пластика. Все эти люди были для Блейна лишь бутафорией, несколько громоздкой бутафорией и ничем больше. Единственно важным был для него Курт, Курт, стоящий в этот самый момент прямо перед ним, красивый сверх всякой меры, такой живой, с горящими щеками и сияющим взглядом. Когда в самом начале он увидел его в коридоре, у Блейна случилось маленькое замыкание в мозгах, которое на секунду заставило его потерять контроль. Он был ещё слаб и немного оглушён после пробуждения, и восторг от того, что он нашёл Курта, чуть не подвёл его. На короткое мгновение эмоции взяли верх, и, если бы он немедленно не пришёл в себя, последствия могли оказаться действительно тяжёлыми. Он не мог позволить себе других ошибок, даже под влиянием безудержного счастья.  
Ошибок вроде этой глупости с одеждой. Блейну захотелось дать себе подзатыльник, когда Курт заметил вышивку на его толстовке. Он так надеялся, что сможет выдать себя за студента МакКинли... всё было бы гораздо проще, если бы ему удалось убедить Курта, что их отношения уже раньше были близкими и доверительными. Тогда Блейн мог бы проскочить какие-то этапы, но Курт понял, что он был не оттуда, и теперь оставалось только смириться и держать себя в руках, хотя это было бы непросто. И потом, Блейна убивало то, что Курт воспринимает его как постороннего. Ну почему он был таким идиотом и не учёл его внимательность, особенно в том, что касалось одежды? Курт был слишком сообразительным, чёрт подери! И невероятно красивым – красивым до того, что одним взглядом заставлял забыть о пространстве и о времени. Да ещё и умный, как куница, забравшаяся в курятник. Перед Блейном стояла тяжёлая задача, но он никак не мог позволить себе расслабиться и отвлечься в самый деликатный момент всей этой истории, когда оставалось всего ничего до цели. Было бы безумием потерять всё только потому, что у Курта была слишком светлая голова!  
Конечно, был необходим нечеловеческий самоконтроль, чтобы не провалить всё дело к чертям и не обнять парня, в которого он влюбился, чтобы целовать его до забытья, уткнуться лицом ему в шею и сдаться на волю всех тех запретных мыслей, что всплывали в его мозгу каждый раз, как он смотрел на его лицо, его рот, его... "Хватит уже, чёрт тебя подери, Блейн! Возьми себя в руки и сосредоточься. Так ты его насмерть напугаешь, идиот несчастный!"  
Блейн хотел Курта во всех смыслах этого слова, но только не испуганным. Да к тому же, в их ситуации и без того хватало, чего бояться.  
Например, вон того типа, прямо напротив них.  
Они дошли до раздевалок спортзала, необычно пустых. Исключение составлял здоровенный парень в куртке футбольной команды, который стоял рядом со скамейкой. Он застыл в момент, когда подбросил мяч в воздух, и его глаза уставились в точку, где завис бедный овал.  
От Блейна не укрылся беспокойный взгляд Курта перед этим парнем, и он не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем схватить того за рукав и вытащить его оттуда.  
– Пойдём, Курт, здесь нет ничего интересного!  
Даже в окаменевшем состоянии Блейн не хотел, чтобы _этот_ футболист находился рядом с _его_ Куртом.

***

В результате они потратили день на прочёсывание всех, даже самых отдалённых уголков МакКинли, включая чердак и склад инструментов позади футбольного поля.  
Они попытались позвать на помощь, но сотовый Курта, как, впрочем, и всякий другой телефон или компьютер, найденный в школе, не подавал признаков жизни, и Блейн сумел – с огромным трудом – отговорить Курта от попыток послать дымовые сигналы с крыши.  
Они облазали всё в поисках неизвестно чего до самого вечера. Или, лучше сказать, они поняли, что уже вечер, благодаря наручным часам Блейна, учитывая, что снаружи небо продолжало оставаться ясным, как солнечным осенним утром.  
– Они указывают и дату? – Курт в жизни бы не надел наручные часы, это было настолько в стиле восьмидесятых. Но часы Блейна были серебристые, в старинном стиле, и придавали ему ещё более мужественный вид, хотя непонятно было, куда уж ещё больше.  
– Конечно. Вот, здесь: первое октября две тысячи двенадцатого.  
– Значит, остаётся ещё два месяца до конца света по прогнозам Майя.  
– Да, это можешь исключить из твоего списка возможных теорий.  
Когда утром Блейн сказал, что хотел бы поискать что-нибудь полезное, Курт подумал, что он имеет в виду что-нибудь полезное, чтобы _выбраться_ , но по ходу дела он понял, что это было не так.  
Блейн искал что-нибудь полезное, чтобы _остаться_. Это было ясно, как день, по его комментариям, по вещам, привлекавшим его внимание, но, особенно по восторгу, охватывавшему его при каждом открытии. Господи, он казался ребёнком, собравшимся разбить палатку в заколдованном лесу, он был совершенно неотразим!  
– С едой у нас не будет никаких проблем, – заявил он. – Запасы продуктов в кухне практически неограниченные. И с одеждой мы в порядке: ты только взгляни! Я и не представлял, что в запасниках аудитории может храниться такое множество костюмов!  
– Точно, теперь я вспомнил! – воскликнул Курт, хватаясь за новое просветление в памяти. – В прошлом году мы ставили "Кабаре", а в этом – "Роки Хоррор". Тут должна быть куча одежды в стиле ретро.  
– Отлично, – возрадовался Блейн. – Я обожаю старомодную одежду! Для стирки можно воспользоваться стиральными машинами, которые я видел в раздевалке группы поддержки, так что и это разрешимо. А... надо будет что-нибудь придумать для сна. В школе нет постелей... а от долгого сна на полу будет болеть спина... В медпункте я видел, кажется, кровать. И диван из директорского кабинета мог бы быть достаточно удобным.  
– Блейн, – перебил его Курт еле слышно. – Мы не на привале, нам не стоит устраиваться основательно, наоборот, мы должны найти способ выйти из этого положения и...  
– Конечно, конечно... выйти из этого положения, кто спорит. Но мы должны быть готовы к возможности, что это затянется. Мы не можем быть непред... твою мать!  
Блейн аж присвистнул. Он открыл очередную дверцу и прямо пред ними оказались нагромождённые один на другой двенадцать матрасов, ещё и завёрнутые в целлофан. Загадочным образом этот вид вызвал в памяти Курта припев "Jump" Van Helen. Это было странно, потому что ему не казалось, будто он был поклонником такого рода музыки.  
– Вот и решение проблемы! – восторженно воскликнул Блейн.  
После некоторых сомнений они решили устроить пару спальных мест на случай, если действительно придётся здесь спать. Курт настоял на том, чтобы расположиться на сцене, потому что, если уж они будут вынуждены остаться тут на ночь, так хотя бы сделают это в самом приятном месте во всей школе. Блейн настоял, чтобы они легли рядом. Курт приподнял бровь в сомнении.  
– Лучше быть поближе, – уточнил другой. – На случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.  
Трусливая сторона Курта заставила замолчать любые сомнения. "Непредвиденные обстоятельства – это опасность, а опасность означает, что я отказываюсь спать в одиночестве. И если я должен спать рядом с Блейном... так и ещё лучше".


	3. Оригами.

Ночь для Блейна превратилась в ад.  
Ну да, конечно, матрас был вполне удобный, и если к этому добавить одеяла, украденные (упс, позаимствованные) в медпункте, было даже уютненько. Да к тому же, в аудитории царил приятный полумрак.  
Но он только и делал, что вертелся, не в состоянии заснуть – да что там заснуть, Блейн даже лежать спокойно не мог, потому что Курт был прямо там, рядом... в нескольких сантиметрах от него, и нужно было всего-ничего, чтобы сжать его в своих объятиях. Он даже мог чувствовать его запах – смесь талька и ванили – и уже одного этого было достаточно, чтобы земля уходила у него из-под ног. Через пару часов агонии Блейн отчаялся и приподнялся, приблизившись к другому матрасу, стараясь не шуметь. Он лёг на бок, подложив руку под голову. Он мог бы, наверное, провести месяцы и месяцы вот так, любуясь парнем, которого любил, просто вдыхая его аромат. Курт во сне был таким спокойным, доверчивым и чистым... он казался фарфоровой куколкой, тем не менее, Блейн знал, сколько в нём было на самом деле силы, скрывавшейся за этим ангельским образом. Этот спящий парень был всем, о чём он когда-либо мечтал, и теперь, когда Блейн, наконец, был рядом с ним, то таял от удовольствия просто от ощущения его близости. Конечно, он хотел гораздо большего – у него аж грудь болела от усилий, которые Блейн прилагал, чтобы удержаться от порыва прижать его к себе и зацеловать до помутнения в мозгах... но и этого ему могло пока хватить.  
– Что бы я с тобой сделал... – вздохнул он, улыбнувшись, и откинулся на свою подушку.  
Блейн знал, что у него было полно времени для этого. Но сначала ему следовало заслужить доверие этого нежного и невинного парня, о котором он так давно мечтал. Блейн должен был за ним ухаживать и терпеливо заслужить с его стороны и любовь, и желание. Он должен был дождаться, когда тот будет готов, а пока просто быть с ним рядом. Было бы достаточно, чтобы он влюбился в него даже лишь на половину того, насколько он сам его любил, и всё было бы прекрасно. Но было ещё кое-что, о чём ему следовало позаботиться прежде всего. Блейн должен был непременно заставить Курта отказаться от желания выбраться с территории МакКинли.

***

Курт проснулся с неожиданным ощущением безмятежности. Он чувствовал себя полным энергией, спокойным и оптимистично настроенным. И всё это его крайне удивило, учитывая то, что произошло вчера. Тем не менее, было нечто правильное в том, как Курт провёл ночь, нечто комфортное и уютное, что заставило его ощутить себя в безопасности. Он обернулся к Блейну, чтобы спросить, хорошо ли он спал, но парня рядом не оказалось.  
На подушке красовался листок, покрытый аккуратным почерком: "Ступай по дороге из жёлтых цветов и доберёшься до Изумрудного города". Рядом с подушкой лежал простенький жёлтый оригами. Курт опасливо взял его в руки и рассмеялся от умиления: это был самый нескладный оригами, какой он когда-либо видел, и, если бы в записке не уточнялось, что речь идёт о цветке, возможно, он принял бы его за утёнка. Чуть дальше лежал ещё один, столь же корявенький, потом ещё и ещё... Следуя по дорожке, усыпанной жёлтыми цветками – или всё же утятами? – Курт дошёл до кухни, где жизнерадостный Блейн возился у плиты, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на трёх застывших рядом с ним кухарок, увлечённо распевая голоском, способным растопить даже вечные льды:  
 _Somewhere over the rainbow / Где-то высоко над радугой  
Way up high / Есть то, о чем ты мечтал,  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby / Есть страна, о которой слышал я однажды в колыбельной._

_Somewhere over the rainbow / Где-то высоко над радугой  
Skies are blue / Облака белее снега,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true / Там сбудется о чем ты только осмеливался мечтать. _

_Someday I'll wish upon a star / Когда-нибудь я загадаю желание под падающей звездой,  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me / А потом проснусь там, где увижу облака далеко внизу,  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops / Где проблемы исчезают так же быстро, как лимонные леденцы,  
High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me / И ты найдешь меня в небе высоко над крышами. _

_Somewhere over the rainbow / Где-то высоко над радугой  
Blue birds fly / Летают певчие птицы.  
Birds fly over the rainbow / Они парят над радугой.  
Why then oh why can't I? / Так почему же не могу это я?_

Курт затаил дыхание, очарованный необычным зрелищем. Этот голос, чудесный и тёплый, как ласка, казалось, действительно мог бы заставить растаять даже снега Гималаев и, возможно, чтобы разморозить всех этих людей, достаточно было лишь провести поющего Блейна по всей школе. Когда пение стихло, и Курт неохотно покинул страну над радугой, в которую его заманила песня, возвращаясь на планету Земля, он решил, что пора бы обозначить своё присутствие лёгким покашливанием.  
– Доброе утро, Курт... – произнёс Блейн, одарив его сияющей улыбкой, заставившей замереть сердце парня. Вот, это было ещё одно твёрдое убеждение, всплывшее в его памяти: никто и никогда не улыбался ему так.  
– Эмм... и тебе доброе утро, – неуверенно ответил он.  
– Я готовлю блинчики – объявил Блейн, указывая ему лопаткой, что держал в руке, на стул рядом с ним. – Садись и не отвлекай меня, потому что, без ложной скромности, это будет шедевр!  
Курта никто и никогда так не баловал...  
– Тебя не отвлечёт пара вопросов?  
– Валяй!  
– Мне кажется, в фильме упоминалась дорога из жёлтого кирпича, а вовсе не из цветов... Или я плохо помню?  
Блейн перевернул блин в воздухе и, к глубочайшему изумлению Курта, сумел поймать его в полёте.  
– Видал! Сам себе дивлюсь! И, отвечая на твой вопрос: нет, ты всё правильно помнишь, дорогая Дороти! В фильме, как, впрочем, и в книге, были жёлтые кирпичики. Но ты только подумай, как это скучно: делать оригами в форме кирпича?! А так... мне это показалось более романтичным.  
– По-моему, они похожи на утят, – вырвалось у Курта, пытавшегося подавить усмешку.  
– Утята? Я бы мог смертельно обидеться на подобное оскорбление моих талантов и съесть всё в одиночку! – однако, вопреки собственным словам, Блейн поставил перед ним тарелку полную блинов.  
Курт ответил ему озорной улыбкой, заставившей сердце Блейна пропустить удар, и тот неожиданно для себя раскрыл карты:  
– Ладно, ладно, признаюсь! Сегодня ночью я никак не мог заснуть и, в конце концов, от отчаяния отправился в библиотеку, найти почитать что-нибудь. Там был этот учебник "Оригами для начинающих", и просто так, чтобы убить время, я попробовал сделать несколько штук. Через час у меня накопилось порядочно этих великолепных жёлтых цветов, не боюсь показаться нескромным, истинных произведений искусства и... эй, не морщи нос, когда-нибудь они, возможно, будут стоить бешенных денег! По любому... я подумал, что грех не пустить их в дело как-нибудь, и – вуаля! – вот вам дорога из жёлтых цветов! Не стану хвастаться, но нужен инженерный опыт, чтобы сконструировать эти штуки!  
– Готов поспорить, что это были примеры со страницы номер один! – мягко усмехнулся Курт, но Блейн засунул в рот почти целый блин, получая идеальное оправдание, чтобы ничего ему не возразить.  
– Но, если я Дороти, – продолжил Курт, – а эта кухня – Изумрудный город, значит ты, получается, маг Оз? – Блейну не понадобилось и секунды на раздумья.  
– Ни в коем случае! – ответил он со всё ещё набитым ртом. – Этот тип – трусливый обманщик, я же хочу быть крутым героем!  
– Тогда ты будешь Пугалом, – воодушевлённо предположил Курт. – У меня всегда была слабость к этому персонажу.  
– В самом деле? Мне казалось, что в твоём вкусе больше Железный Лесоруб...  
– Должен признать, что он выглядит лучше всех остальных, но Пугало, уж не знаю, почему, всегда нравился мне больше. Давай... я буду Дороти, а ты Пугалом!  
– Неее... Пугало безмозглый, а я, не буду хвалиться, но я настоящий гений!  
– Сказал тот, чья любимая книга – "Оригами для начинающих", – уточнил Курт, разочарованный тем, что Блейн отказывался интерпретировать его любимого персонажа. – Знаешь что? Не хочешь быть Пугалом, будешь тогда Тото!  
В конце концов, подумал Курт увлечённо поедая блинчики, щенячьи глаза у Блейна уже были, так что Тото из него получится что надо. Только вот другой придерживался иного мнения.  
– Я буду Львом! – заявил он непреклонным тоном. – Изо всех он самый клёвый!  
– Но в этом же нет смысла! – запротестовал Курт. – Ты сказал, что не хочешь быть магом, потому что тот – трус, а теперь выбрал Льва, которому как раз не хватает храбрости?  
Блейн посмотрел ему прямо в глаза с выражением, которое заставило замереть руку Курта с вилкой на полпути ко рту.  
– Но он сумел найти её, чтобы спасти Дороти.

***

В течение дня сознание Курта всё больше прояснялось.  
Ему не удавалось вспомнить имена или какие-то подробности, имеющие отношение к окружавшим его людям, но мало-помалу его голова заполнялась некоторыми, скажем так... ощущениями, которые эти люди у него вызывали. Вот эта чернокожая девушка недалеко от выхода на задний двор – его лучшая подруга, он готов был поставить на кон свою правую руку. И нет, имени Курт не мог вспомнить, зато был практически уверен, что в прошлом, по какой-то неясной причине, она разбила лобвое стекло его машины, но сейчас между ними всё было прекрасно. И ещё был парень гигантского роста в одном из классов наверху, так тот совершенно точно имел какое-то отношение к его жизни и даже к его семье. Возможно, они были родственниками, учитывая чувство тёплой привязанности, которое испытывал Курт, глядя на того, замершего, уставившись с рассеянным видом в тетрадь.  
– Расслабься, – сказал ему Курт с лёгкой печалью. – В математике ты никогда не был силён.  
Он не помнил его имени, но помнил, как не раз и не два передавал ему втихаря ответы тестов по алгебре.  
Потом была очень красивая блондинка черлидер, державшая за руку столь же красивого высокого светловолосого парня, и, глядя на них, Курт моментально узнал две вещи: девушка встречалась с парнем, чтобы вернуть себе потерянную популярность, а он красил волосы.  
И вот так весь день Курт бродил по школе, отвоёвывая маленькие фрагменты памяти, которые, конечно, не позволяли ему полностью восстановить картину его жизни, но, по крайней мере, давали почувствовать её очертания. Парень бесцельно бродил по коридорам МакКинли, вглядываясь в каждого человека, что попадался ему на пути, и каждый раз прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, получая по кусочкам представление о собственном прошлом.  
 _Этот надо мной издевался, этому я был безразличен, этот даже не догадывается о моём существовании, этот иногда обливал меня слашем, этот меня не замечает._   
Не понадобилось много времени, чтобы Курт понял, что из трёхсот двадцати семи ребят – именно столько он насчитал их во всём здании – только одиннадцать, казалось, имели к нему какое-то отношение, выходящее за рамки простого знакомства. И из этих одиннадцати лишь с темнокожей девушкой и тем гигантом его объединяла определённая привязанность. Двое из трёхсот двадцати семи. Впрочем, и те двое, ему казалось, в последнее время не были с ним слишком близки.  
К обеду Курт погрузился в депрессию. Его ситуация выглядела трагично: ему приходилось выбирать, оставаться в этом замороженном мире или бороться, чтобы всё снова ожило и таким образом вернуться к той жизни, где почти всем не было до него никакого дела.  
Он пошёл к Блейну, которого отправил после завтрака в библиотеку, посмотреть, не найдётся ли там чего-нибудь полезного.   
– Ты ведь не взялся снова за оригами вместо того, чтобы искать решение наших проблем? – попытался он пошутить, увидев того почти погребённым под кучей томов, книг, буклетов и разрозненных листов бумаги.  
– Нет, я не занялся оригами, но скоро приступлю от безнадёжности моего занятия... Я глянул во всех книгах по физике и по медицине, какие только смог отыскать, но не нашёл ничего, что можно было бы связать с нашей ситуа... эй, что с тобой?  
Хмурое выражение Курта не осталось, судя по всему, незамеченным. Он упал на стул рядом с Блейном, более чем уверенный, что никто и никогда не спрашивал о его состоянии таким тоном... словно это действительно было важно. Мог он довериться Блейну и рассказать о том, что он чувствовал?  
Курт заколебался, и тогда Блейн сделал нечто странное. Он закрыл глаза с выражением того, кто взвешивает какую-то сомнительную идею, глубоко вздохнул и потом очень... чрезвычайно осторожно, не открывая глаз, опустил ладонь на руку Курта. Казалось, он задержал её в воздухе на несколько мгновений, словно пробуя, прежде чем дотронуться и уверенно сжать его руку. Курт вспыхнул: прикосновение Блейна было таким сильным, крепким и, в то же время, тёплым и таким... правильным, что парень неосознанно переплёл свои пальцы с его.  
– Что с тобой, Курт? – ласково повторил Блейн с искренним интересом в голосе.  
Этот тон действовал, как гипноз: сопротивляться было невозможно.  
– В то время, когда ты делал вид, что ищешь полезную информацию, я вспомнил многие вещи, которые мне не нравятся.  
– Это было как... флэшбеки?  
– Не совсем, скорее, как множество ощущений... осознаний, не знаю, как это можно определить. Я знаю, например, что моя мама давно умерла.  
Блейн ничего не сказал, а только накрыл их скрещенные ладони второй.  
– И потом, – добавил Курт. – я знаю, что очень люблю своего отца. Не могу толком вспомнить его лицо, но мне кажется, что он часто носит бейсболку. И я знаю, что мне нравится петь... очень. Но, главное, я знаю, что я один.  
– Почему ты так думаешь?   
– Я это просто знаю, – ответил Курт убеждённо. – Знаю, что никто из этих людей мне не близок, что никто из этих ребят не желает иметь со мной ничего общего, разве что лишь бы поиздеваться или того хуже. Все они меня презирают или недооценивают и насмехаются надо мной и... в общем...я...я знаю почему они так поступают...  
Блейн поглаживал его по руке с бесконечной нежностью, что было ощущением абсолютно новым для Курта, настолько обезоруживающим, что его глаза наполнились слезами, но он заставил себя загнать их назад.  
– Почему же?.. – спросил Блейн, хотя прекрасно знал ответ.  
Курт остановил взгляд на парочке ребят азиатов, сидящих за столом напротив. У девушки были длинные чёрные волосы, а парень был чересчур высоким и стройным для человека восточного происхождения. Двое были в числе тех немногих, с чьей стороны Курт не почувствовал неприязни во время своего путешествия. Они были одними из тех одиннадцати, которые являлись если и не его друзьями, то, по крайней мере, товарищами. Но то, что в настоящий момент привлекало его внимание, было положение, в котором они замерли: навсегда остановившись в ту секунду, когда, оторвавшись от учёбы, обменивались нежным поцелуем в губы.  
– Видишь их? – спросил Курт, и Блейн кивнул.  
– Я не такой, как они, – сказал он, надеясь, что другой поймёт. Потом, пытаясь быть более ясным, указал пальцем на парня. – Я не такой, как он.  
Блейну показалось, что голос Курта был готов сорваться на рыдания, однако, обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, заметил, что его взгляд был испуганным, но, в то же время, уверенным. Курт не стыдился себя, он боялся его негативной реакции. Блейн едва не рассмеялся от абсурдности этой идеи, и, всё же, когда он ответил, в его голосе звучала лишь бесконечная нежность, которую он испытывал.  
– И я тоже не такой, как он.  
Курт вздрогнул. Он правильно понял? Конечно, Блейн был очень заботливым и милым с ним, и вчера ему даже показалось, что тот ему подмигнул, но, может, это всё шутки его подсознания... Курт знал, что для него было бы не в новинку неверно всё интерпретировать.  
Но Блейн, казалось, был способен читать его мысли.  
– Да, ты правильно понял. Я не такой, как этот парень. Я никогда не смогу влюбиться в девушку или женщину. Я такой, как ты.  
И потом он наклонился вперёд, приблизившись к его ушку, чтобы прошептать:  
– Ты не один.


	4. Партитура.

Ясный свет осеннего утра ласкал лица ребят во дворе, смягчая выражения их лиц, замерших в момент, который, может, и не был бесконечным, но затянулся действительно надолго. Широченная лестница напротив столиков была практически пуста, если не брать в расчет пару сканков, усевшихся в уголке на корточки, чтобы покурить.  
Курту не верилось, что никто больше не расположился на ступеньках, наслаждаясь солнцем. Ведь там было так чудесно, ведь, учитывая вступавшую в свои права осень, это мог быть один из последних тёплых деньков. Он снова присел ровно в том же месте, где пробудился два дня назад. Хаммел знал о своей привычке устраиваться на солнце, словно ящерка, читая или выполняя наброски и, ведомый устоявшейся привычкой, парень вернулся именно туда, чтобы прояснить мысли.  
Внутри у него ничего не выходило – он испытывал постоянное ощущение лёгкого опьянения, как если бы перебрал немного с шампанским на вечеринке. Его мысли всё время были подвержены наплывам беспокойства и некоторой восторженности.  
Если честно, предметов для восторга был всего один, но стоил десяти: Блейн.  
Близость Блейна была схожа по эффекту с шампанским: она приводила парня в состояние эйфории и заставляла забыть, что они находятся в непонятным образом закрытом пространстве за гранью реальности. Блейн был красивым, симпатичным, милым, сексуальным, добрым, харизматичным и заботливым. И геем. Открытым геем, безо всяких проблем, без стыда и неуверенности.  
Одним словом, Блейн был тем, о чём Курт всегда мечтал, и даже гораздо больше. Но самым невероятным было то, что Блейн, казалось, отвечал Курту взаимностью. Ведь ему же всё это не снилось, правда? Все эти подмигивания и ослепительные улыбки, они ведь были адресованы ему, ну если сбросить со счетов тот факт, что он был единственным "живым" существом в окрестностях. И потом, были те маленькие милые жесты, вроде того, когда Блейн касался рукой его плеча, пока они шагали рядом, или настаивал на том, чтобы готовить, или делал ему комплименты... если бы Курт не чувствовал себя таким чудовищно неуверенным, он бы решил, что Блейн за ним ухаживает.  
Курт ещё раз взглянул на записку... да, и сегодня утром он нашёл записку на соседней подушке:  
"Доброе утро, красавчик! Надеюсь, тебе хорошо спалось. Я в библиотеке, вдруг наткнусь на что-нибудь интересное, но не переживай: завтрак ждёт тебя на кухне!"  
 _Красавчик_. Вот прямо так и написано: _красавчик_. Это не могло оказаться плодом его фантазии: Блейн, парень, о котором можно было только мечтать, находил его красивым. Курт аккуратно сложил листок, в то время как неконтролируемый смешок вырвался у него из груди. Много шампанского, слишком много шампанского.   
Именно поэтому он и вышел во двор... потому что присутствие Блейна затуманивало его мозги, а ему была необходима ясность мышления.  
Тем утром он решил устроить стирку, и, запустив стиральную машину в девичьей раздевалке, выбрался на свежий воздух, под мягкое осеннее солнышко, в надежде хоть немного привести мысли в порядок.  
Ему было о чём подумать.  
Прежде всего, даже прежде проклятья, павшего на МакКинли, были его воспоминания, которые всплывали всё чаще и всё с большей отчётливостью. Когда два дня назад он открыл глаза, лёжа на холодном цементе, Курту показалось, что проснулся он после столетнего сна, но с каждым прошедшим часом туман рассеивался, и все события прошлого восстанавливались в памяти. Вначале это были ощущения и осознания, как он их называл, потом потихоньку он начал вспоминать ситуации и целые эпизоды, а этим утром, пока он шёл по коридору с корзиной грязного белья подмышкой, он с удивлением понял, что знает имена многих из тех людей, которых видел.  
Ему вспомнились ребята из хорового кружка, это были как раз те одиннадцать. Но, главное, он вспомнил свою жизнь в этих стенах: полёты на дверцы шкафчиков, слаш в лицо, презрение и насмешки.  
Футбольная команда в полном составе не давала ему покоя, каждый божий день придумывая новый способ поиздеваться. Как-то раз ему в еду подмешали слабительного, в другой заперли в каморке, где хранились швабры, которая была такой тесной, что у Курта чуть было не случился самый настоящий приступ паники. По счастью, смотритель услышал его крики и выпустил, иначе он бы так и остался там на все выходные, поскольку был уже вечер пятницы и почти все разошлись по домам. И это не считая надписей и непристойных рисунков на стенах. Короче говоря, школа была настоящим дерьмом.  
Чем больше подробностей он вспоминал, тем меньше Курту хотелось найти способ снова запустить время.  
В конце концов, что было плохого в том, чтобы оставить всё как есть навсегда?  
"Отец" было единственным словом, пришедшим ему в голову.  
Да, был мотив, чтобы постараться найти выход. Где-то там у Курта был человек, который его ждал.  
И было кое-что, что здорово его пугало. Мужская раздевалка.  
Блейн вчера буквально выволок его оттуда, говоря, что там не было ничего интересного, тем не менее, каждый раз, бродя по коридорам, парень неизбежно оказывался перед этой закрытой дверью. Стоял перед ней, проводя пальцами по ручке, не решаясь нажать на неё и войти. Он знал, что там было, он помнил – даже слишком хорошо – то туповатое лицо и огромные ручищи, и у него не возникало ни малейшего желания находиться поблизости от этого парня. На самом деле, подобная мысль приводила его в ужас. И всё же, как ни крути, Курт оказывался перед этой дверью.

***

– Почему бы тебе не перестать изображать бурную деятельность по изучению содержимого шкафов библиотеки, и не заняться вместе со мной чем-нибудь более конструктивным? – спросил Курт, заставив Блейна подскочить на стуле от неожиданности.  
– Ты меня испугал; я не слышал, как ты вошёл!  
– Нашёл что-то интересненькое? И, главное, полезное?  
Блейн лениво потянулся и ответил, зевая:  
– Несколько загадочных предсказаний Нострадамуса и ещё какая-то ерунда. Сомневаюсь, что в этих книгах содержится решение наших проблем.  
– У нас всегда в распоряжении вариант дымовых сигналов! – заметил Курт.  
Блейн встал и направился налить себе воды в углу читального зала.  
– Если к завтрашнему дню мне не придёт в голову ничего лучше, я позволю тебе сжечь всю эту бесполезную бумагу на крыше школы, – вздохнул он, наполняя стакан.  
Курт бросил взгляд на стол, где, одна на другой, громоздились в беспорядке книги по медицине, математике, физике и химии. Вчера он сам предложил Блейну провести некоторые исследования, но это было так, скорее, лишь бы хоть что-то предложить. Просто способ чем-то заняться. Другой же, казалось, воспринял задание куда более серьёзно, кто знает, что он надеялся здесь нарыть? Курт был почти уверен, что на памяти человечества не случалось ничего столь же странного и, следовательно, вряд ли было возможно найти какую-нибудь инструкцию по поведению в их ситуации. Он присмотрелся повнимательнее к томику, раскрытому на столе перед опустевшим стулом. Заголовок гласил: _"Как управлять своей внутренней силой: руководство по контролю ментальной энергии и экстрасенсорных способностей, спрятанных в каждом из нас."_  
"А! Чудненько! Если мы уже обратились к чёрной магии и прочей фигне New Age, значит наше дело прям таки дрянь..." – подумал он, прежде чем его отвлекла горячая рука Блейна, коснувшаяся плеча.  
– Итак? О какой ещё конструктивной деятельности ты говорил?  
– Ах! Да, верно! Посмотри, что я нашёл в кармане джинс, когда складывал вещи в стирку, – сказал Курт, протягивая сложенный листок Блейну, который с любопытством его развернул. Это была партитура, написанная от руки угловатым почерком. Под нотами были написаны слова. – Два дня назад, когда я проснулся во дворе, на мгновение меня словно парализовало от страха. Потом, на моё счастье, порыв ветра поднял в воздух несколько листов бумаги, и этот впечатался мне прямо в лицо, заставив встряхнуться и прийти в себя. Только вот...  
– Только вот – что?  
– Да вот... посмотри, ты знаешь эту песню? – спросил Курт с сомнением.  
Блейн снова взглянул на листок и нахмурился.  
– Ну, так, на первый взгляд, она мне ничего не говорит.  
– Вот и мне тоже. Только не пойму, то ли я её не узнаю из-за амнезии, то ли это действительно неизвестная мелодия...  
– Я бы мог попробовать наиграть эти ноты на фортепьяно в хоровом классе, – предложил Блейн, потирая подбородок. – Может, на слух тебе удалось бы узнать мелодию.  
– Ты играешь на фортепьяно? – изумился Курт.  
– Эмм... да, думаю, да, – промямлил Блейн, внезапно чувствуя себя неловко.  
– Тогда, может, ты сам сумел бы вспомнить эту песню.  
– Кто ж знает... – уклончиво ответил Блейн.  
В то время, как мысли Курта прояснялись всё больше час от часу, Блейн по-прежнему, почти ничего о себе не помнил. Или, по крайней мере, он так утверждал, но Курт в некоторые моменты с трудом в это верил. Блейн был слишком в своей тарелке, слишком спокойным и иногда – как, например, тем утром, когда Курт поправлял ему воротник рубашки – казался совершенно счастливым. Как может человек, ровным счётом ничего не помнящий о своём прошлом, постоянно находиться в таком приподнятом состоянии?  
Каждый раз за последние сорок восемь часов, когда Курту удавалось что-нибудь вспомнить, он бежал к Блейну, чтобы поделиться, в надежде, что и у того появились бы какие-то воспоминания, которые помогли бы им прояснить картину происходящего.  
– Те трое учителей, напротив которых мы сидели в учительской! Это тренер футбольной команды, преподаватель испанского и школьный консультант! Тебе это ни о чём не говорит?  
– Неа...  
– Эй, эй! Вон та, это тренер группы поддержки! Я абсолютно уверен, что как-то убедил её снять музыкальное видео, переодевшись под Мадонну! Может, ты его видел?  
– Не знаю, вроде, нет.  
– На тебе была спортивная форма, когда ты проснулся, возможно, ты находился в МакКинли, чтобы участвовать в каком-нибудь матче?  
– Ммм... может быть.  
– Моя фамилия – Хаммел! Как я мог не вспомнить до сих пор? А ты вспомнил свою?  
– Нет ещё.  
И так далее, всё в том же духе: весь день для Курта прошёл в попытках восполнить пробелы в памяти (успешных) и в попытках заставить Блейна припомнить хоть что-то (безуспешных). Тем не менее, Блейн ни разу не подал ни малейших признаков нервозности или раздражения, лишь пожимая плечами, да мило улыбаясь. Вечно эта его чёртова волшебная улыбка, заставлявшая Курта забывать обо всём на свете.  
Вот и в тот момент Курт подумал, что что-то не сходилось, но, когда Блейн к нему повернулся и взял за руку, чтобы пойти в хоровой класс, все его сомнения моментально испарились. Он утратил способность сконцентрироваться. Снова. В конце концов, подумал Курт, такой прекрасный взгляд не мог скрывать что-то...

***

Блейн провёл по клавишам фортепьяно привычным жестом – мотив на листе перед ним был весьма несложным, – и, начав играть основную мелодию правой рукой, решил добавить красок левой.  
Курт отслеживал музыку по партитуре, и, по кивку Блейна, начал петь простые стихи:

_Stuck in a shadow  
i can't run away  
i close my eyes  
nobody is there  
where is my blossom?  
where is my smile?  
maybe one day  
i'll dream again  
maybe one day  
I'll dream again*_

Это была печальная песня, и голос Курта идеально подходил к мелодии, как если бы она была написана специально для него. Когда последние ноты растворились в воздухе, Блейн не мог не почувствовать себя тронутым, словно только что слушал плач ангела. Неожиданно для самого себя он заметил слёзы на своих глазах.  
– Нет, – голос Курта прозвучал сипло, будто и он готов был заплакать. – Я никогда раньше её не слышал.  
– Тебе следует исполнить её в твоём хоровом кружке, – сказал внезапно Блейн. – Она кажется написанной для твоего голоса.  
– Ну, эмм... спасибо, – смущённо ответил Курт. Он был рад, что хоровой класс оказался пуст, когда МакКинли "парализовало", Курт не смог бы исполнить эту песню перед своими товарищами, пусть даже и замороженными. Так же, в пустом кабинете, это получился такой... интимный момент между ним и Блейном. – Может быть, когда мы отсюда выберемся, я это предложу... Но она очень эмоциональная, надо будет порепетировать. Что такое? – спросил он, обращаясь к Блейну, когда заметил, что парень сильно побледнел.  
– Ничего, не беспокойся, – постарался минимизировать тот, глядя на него всё ещё влажными глазами. – Я в порядке.  
– Так не кажется... – заметил Курт, осторожно прикладывая руку к его лбу, чтобы убедиться, что у того не было жара. Свежее и деликатное прикосновение, заставившее Блейна закрыть глаза, чтобы не потерять контроль.  
– Возможно, будет лучше, если ты вернёшься к стирке, – прошептал Блейн едва слышно.  
– Нет, тебе плохо...  
– Ступай проверить бельё, Курт. Мне нужно побыть одному, правда, – его тихий и размеренный тон не оставлял места возражениям.  
Курт отступил, ещё колеблясь.  
– ...Эмм... Окей... тогда, я скоро вернусь...  
– Да.  
– Ты позовёшь, если понадобится помощь?  
– Да.  
Курт вышел, пару раз обернувшись на Блейна, сидящего за инструментом с закрытыми глазами. Когда шум его шагов затих вдалеке, парень поднёс руки к вискам и сполз на пол, позволяя всем чувствам, которые до сих пор сдерживал выйти наружу.  
Глубокое волнение, которое вызвал в нём голос Курта, слова песни, казалось, идеально описывающие жизнь Блейна, но, главное, ощущение вины за ту фразу, которая невольно у него вырвалась. Как он мог предложить Курту петь перед его друзьями, когда прекрасно знал, что тот никогда не вернулся бы к своей жизни? Как он мог даже просто намекнуть на что-то, что потом превратилось бы в ложную надежду? Впервые за всё это время Блейна накрыло осознание их положения и ужас того, что их окружало, душил его. Курт никогда больше не спел бы в хоре, не закончил бы лицей, не осуществил бы ни один из своих проектов, никогда больше не увидел бы своего отца. Вообще... ровным счётом ничего, кроме этого вечного осеннего утра. Блейн знал, что это было правильно, потому что единственная альтернатива была бы ещё чудовищней. А начни время в МакКинли снова тикать, это привело бы к последствиям, которые он не мог принять, а значит, всё должно было оставаться, как есть. Впрочем, даже пожелай он, это было бы невозможно. Отчаяние, сопровождавшее это осознание, заставило его корчиться на холодном полу, почти не в состоянии дышать, и тогда голубое сияние с лёгкостью вырвалось на свободу, обволакивая его.

Отрывок из книги _"Как управлять своей внутренней силой: руководство по контролю ментальной энергии и экстрасенсорных способностей, спрятанных в каждом из нас":  
Ментальные способности, как то: телепатия, телекинез, чтение мыслей, ментальный контроль и прочее того же рода, чтобы быть управляемыми и направленными на определённую цель, должны сопровождаться высоким самоконтролем со стороны субъекта. Чем больше способности, которыми следует управлять, тем большее самообладание требуется. Всякий раз, как субъект отдаётся страстям, эмоциям или нерациональным и неконтролируемым порывам, его власть над собственной энергией ослабевает и, в случаях крайней слабости, может привести к разрушительным последствиям. _

Блейн катался по полу в хоровом классе, а невыносимая боль разрывала его тело и стучала в голове как барабан. Вспышки голубого сияния скользили по нему, словно стайки изголодавшихся змей.  
– Нет, проклятье, – почти закричал он, пытаясь овладеть ситуацией.  
Он не мог испортить всё вот так, после всего, через что ему пришлось пройти, чтобы оказаться здесь.  
Курт! Только он имел значение и сейчас, когда он его наконец-то нашёл, Блейн не мог его потерять ни за что на свете. Собравшись, он глубоко вдохнул, потом выдохнул, стараясь освободить разум. Это было простое упражнение, к которому он прибегал, когда занимался боксом, чтобы найти ритм. _Вдохнуть, выдохнуть и сосчитать до пяти; вдохнуть, выдохнуть и сосчитать до пяти._ Очень медленно вспышки стали терять свою яркость. _Вдохнуть, выдохнуть и сосчитать до пяти; вдохнуть, выдохнуть и сосчитать до пяти._ Наконец, сияние исчезло вместе с сомнениями, которые Блейн мог ещё иметь до того момента.

***

Курт поспешно разгрузил стиральную машину, слишком обеспокоенный состоянием Блейна, чтобы как следует проверить качество стирки. Когда тот попросил оставить его одного, он послушался, сам не зная, почему. Было очевидно, что Блейну было плохо: он побледнел, на лице застыло страдальческое выражение, казалось, он готов был рухнуть в обморок. Курт мысленно стукнул себя за то, что не остался и не помог... может, надо было дотащить его до аудитории и уложить, приготовить чего-нибудь горячего. И что с ним такое... почему он ушёл, как ни в чём ни бывало? Это было не в его обычае. Ну, может, не поздно ещё было всё исправить. Сейчас надо пойти на кухню и приготовить горячего чаю, а потом, даже насильно, споить его Блейну и заставить отлежаться.  
Полный благих намерений, Курт бегом направился на кухню, но, едва переступив порог, замер как громом поражённый.  
Внутри кто-то был.  
И этот кто-то плакал.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Стихи принадлежат перу автора этого фф.


	5. Тревор.

После целых двух дней в компании окаменевших, за исключением Блейна, людей, вид другого человеческого существа, которое было в состоянии двигаться, оказался шокирующим.  
Посреди кухни стоял пацан, тихонько всхлипывавший, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Как только Курт решился сделать шаг вперёд, незнакомец вскинул голову, ощутив его присутствие.  
Парнишка выглядел таким хрупким и тоненьким, с нежными и деликатными чертами, что ему нельзя было дать больше двенадцати лет. Пшеничного цвета волосы были достаточно длинные и слегка волнистые, на носу виднелись бледные веснушки, а глаза были невероятного бирюзового цвета. Даже сейчас покрасневшие от слёз и печали глаза этого мальчика были совершенно потрясающими, и больше всего походили на пару горных озёр зимой.  
"Когда он подрастёт, то станет просто неотразимым красавцем", – с нежностью подумал Курт, в то время как парень снова закрыл лицо руками, содрогаясь в рыданиях.  
– Эй, эй, спокойно. Не бойся, – прошептал Курт, приблизившись маленькими шажками и осторожно опуская руку ему на плечо. Вероятно, мальчик был в ужасе из-за действительно жутковатого зрелища, которое представляли все эти парализованные люди. Наверное, он проснулся где-то в школе совсем один и, когда осознал, что все остальные находятся в таком состоянии, просто сорвался... Чёрт возьми, он и сам был в том же положении два дня назад.  
Вот только, что мог делать этот пацанёнок в МакКинли?  
– Не стоит бояться этих людей, – уверил Курт, похлопывая его по плечу. – Клянусь, они совершенно безобидные. Несколько нелепые, но абсолютно безобидные. И потом, я уверен, мы найдём способ заставить их прийти в себя, не волнуйся.  
– Я их не боюсь, – отрезал мальчик, потянув носом и бросая безразличный взгляд на кухарку поблизости, замершую в момент, когда собиралась записать что-то в журнал.  
– Меня зовут Курт. А тебя?  
Тот посмотрел на него подозрительно.  
– Ты меня боишься? Не хочешь назвать твоё имя?  
– Я Тревор, – ответил паренёк. – Я прекрасно знаю, кто ты такой, и я нисколько тебя не боюсь.   
Курт удивился. Тревор говорил тем характерным тоном, каким люди произносят вещи крайне очевидные и банальные. Тем не менее, Курт был уверен, что никогда в жизни его не видел – безусловно, он запомнил бы такое красивое лицо – однако тот утверждал, что знает его.   
– Почему ты плакал? – едва вопрос прозвучал, Курт понял, что допустил ошибку. Лицо Тревора сморщилось в безутешной гримасе, глаза наполнились слезами и, прежде чем снова разрыдаться, он произнёс:  
– Мне так стыдно...  
Стыдно? Казалось невероятным, чтобы вот этот похожий на ангела ребёнок мог испытывать такое чувство, как стыд.  
– Не говори так. Что такого ты мог натворить, чтобы стыдиться? Вот увидишь, для всего можно найти решение.  
– Нет, для меня не существует никакого решения, ничего не изменишь... Я... я... мне остаётся только стыд, и всё!  
У Курта сердце разрывалось от его слов – этот мальчик, такой нежный и хрупкий, не заслуживал испытывать подобное отчаяние. Нужно было найти что-то, пусть даже какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы отвлечь внимание ребёнка от источника его огорчения, каким бы он ни был.  
– Знаешь, я пришёл на кухню, чтобы заварить чаю. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько проблем начинают казаться менее страшными и более разрешимыми с чашкой горячего чая в руках. Составишь мне компанию?  
Тревор вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и слабо кивнул, садясь на стул, который Курт ему предложил. Он явно был не в себе и казался таким тоненьким, что мог буквально сломаться.  
– По правде говоря, я бы предпочёл крепкий кофе, но, похоже, он закончился во всём здании, – продолжал болтать Курт, стараясь снять напряжение, висевшее в воздухе. – Ты представляешь? Во всей школе не осталось ни единого грамма кофеина. Впрочем, ты, мне кажется, всё равно маловат, чтобы пить кофе, так что чай прекрасно подойдёт.  
– Мои иногда дают мне кофе, – ответил парнишка потухшим голосом. – Но мне не очень нравится. Отец настаивает, чтобы я всё равно его пил, потому что, по его мнению, это сделает меня круче.  
– Да ну? А ты не слишком маленький для этого? В смысле, тебе же лет одиннадцать, максимум – двенадцать...  
– Эй! Мне исполняется четырнадцать в следующем месяце... – в голосе паренька послышалась горечь. Курт удивлённо округлил глаза, и Тревор недовольно фыркнул. – Знаю, знаю, я кажусь младенцем. Все мои друзья в школе смеются надо мной, называют меня мальчик-с-пальчик... но это несправедливо, не я же решаю, когда мне расти! Только потому, что у них уже поменялся голос, они возомнили себя Бог весть кем!  
Курт был рад, что Тревор немного смягчился – так можно будет его попросить пойти вместе с ним, проверить, как дела у Блейна. Парень ещё беспокоился о нём и хотел поскорее убедиться, что тот в порядке, после того, как оставил его совсем одного в таком явно нездоровом состоянии. Но и Тревора негоже было бросать, особенно сейчас, когда он слегка успокоился, следовательно, было лучше позвать его с собой. А потом все вместе они могли бы обсудить дальнейшие действия. Но Тревор казался ещё слишком замкнутым, так что, может, следовало попытаться разговорить его, чтобы понять побольше об этом странном ребёнке.  
– Я тебя понимаю, – вздохнул Курт, прихлёбывая свой чай. – Мне тоже в школе не сладко. И у меня куча проблем с другими учениками.  
Тревор взглянул на него так, словно Хаммел только что сморозил несусветную глупость.  
– Я это прекрасно знаю! – заявил он, как если бы речь шла о самом очевидном на свете.  
– Откуда ты можешь это знать? – неожиданная мысль остановила Курта. – Погоди, в самом начале ты сказал, что знаком со мной. Ты это серьёзно?  
– Само собой. Это совсем на тебя не похоже, задавать такие глупые вопросы.  
– И ещё ты сказал, что тебя не пугают все эти застывшие люди...  
– А чего же мне их пугаться?  
– О Боже! Ты знаешь, что здесь происходит! – протянул Курт, и это не было вопросом.  
Тревор глядел на него сконфуженно, как если бы не мог решить, не издевается ли над ним Курт. И, главное, как если бы всё, что их окружало, было совершенно естественно. Потом, видимо, какая-то лампочка зажглась у него в голове, и его рот изумлённо округлился.  
– Ты действительно не знаешь, кто я такой? – спросил он, явно не в состоянии поверить в подобную возможность.  
– А... а должен?  
Тревор собирался ответить, но был чем-то остановлен – чем-то, чего Курт не ощутил, но чего оказалось достаточным, чтобы парень подскочил, как ужаленный, и резко развернулся, как если бы кто-то внезапно заорал у него за спиной.  
Он в мгновение ока сделался бледным, как призрак, его глаза наполнились страхом, а губы задрожали.  
– Я должен идти, – прошептал он, глядя прямо перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами.  
– Что? Почему... что?.. – Курт не успел сформулировать вопрос, потому что Тревор соскочил с табурета, разливая свой чай по столу, и помчался прочь из кухни.  
– Подожди!.. – крикнул Курт, выбегая за ним следом, но, когда оказался в коридоре, от Тревора там не осталось и следа. – Какого... Куда ты делся?  
Он не мог скрыться в одном из классов, все двери находились слишком далеко, чтобы добраться до одной из них за те пару секунд, которые понадобились Курту, чтобы выскочить за ним следом из кухни. И в коридоре не было даже ни единого шкафчика или каморки для инструментов, где спрятаться. Тревор попросту испарился – пуф! – и его не стало. Куда же он мог пропасть?  
– Тревор! Тревор! – попробовал звать его Курт, но получилось не слишком убедительно. Сомнительно, чтобы парнишка захотел вернуться: его взгляд был слишком напуганным, когда он сбежал.  
Курт нехотя вернулся на кухню, чтобы убрать беспорядок, который они после себя оставили, и приготовить чай для Блейна. Он торопился. Нужно было поскорей бежать к другу, убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, и рассказать о произошедшем. Тогда они вместе могли бы отправиться на поиски Тревора и, если повезёт, найти разгадку его тайны. Ещё одной тайны. Будто им не хватало этого кошмара: быть запертыми на территории лицея, где время, казалось, замерло. Вытирая тряпкой пролитый чай, Курт заметил, что он попал и на бумаги, которые заполняла кухарка. Его взгляд упал на верхний лист.  
 _Заказ на пополнение запасов продуктов питания, 29 сентября 2010 года: 5 кг. муки, 1 кг. моркови, 10 кг картофеля..._  
Курт застыл с тряпкой в воздухе.  
 _29 сентября 2010._  
 _29 сентября 2010..._ Но Блейн вчера, когда проверил дату на своих часах, сказал, что было первое октября две тысячи двенадцатого.  
– Не может быть, – прошептал он, роняя на тряпку и быстрым шагом выходя в коридор. Там Курт ворвался в первый попавшийся кабинет и вывалил на пол содержимое ящика кафедры, наклонившись потом, чтобы найти классный журнал. Он открыл последнюю заполненную страницу.  
 _29 сентября 2010._  
Парень в панике добежал до соседнего класса, вытащил журнал...  
 _29 сентября 2010._  
Курт поднёс дрожащие руки ко рту.  
 _Чёрт._  
Значит, это правда, время остановилось. Да, время остановилось, и не два дня назад, а целых два года! И вдобавок, плачущий мальчик появляется в кухне, а потом бесследно исчезает. Курт издал отчаянный стон, когда осознал единственное объяснение, которое до сих пор ни разу не приходило ему в голову.  
 _О... Боже..._

***

– Мы умерли, точно тебе говорю! Другого логического объяснения просто нет! – кричал Курт совершенно ошалевшему от такого неожиданного напора Блейну.  
Бедолага только-только пришёл в себя после того ужасного срыва, который случился с ним в хоровом классе, и отправился в аудиторию, чтобы прилечь на своём матрасе, но так и не сумел добраться до сцены, привлечённый грохотом шагов бегущего Курта и его отчаянными криками.  
– Блейн! Блейн! Где ты?! – судя по его интонации можно было подумать, что парень спятил. Что, чёрт подери, могло случиться такого страшного за какие-то несчастные тридцать минут?  
– Я в аудитории, Курт!  
Через несколько секунд Курт молнией промчался по лестнице и бросился в его объятья, сотрясаясь от рыданий.  
– Мы умерли! Чёрт... мы умерли... – всхлипывал он непрерывно, и не было никакой возможности убедить его прекратить повторять эту фразу, словно сломанный диск.  
В конце концов, Блейн с силой сжал его руки и заставил посмотреть ему в глаза.  
– Ты можешь объяснить мне, как тебе пришла в голову эта идея? – спросил он спокойным тоном.  
– Я видел мальчика в кухне... – начал Курт, но Блейн потрясённо перебил его.  
– Ты видел... что?!..  
– Мальчика! Ну, может, он не такой уже и мальчик... может, правильнее называть его парнишкой, потому что он сказал, что ему почти четырнадцать... но он казался совсем ребёнком. Он там стоял и плакал... а я попытался его утешить. Он не был похож на тех жутких детей из фильмов ужасов, ничего похожего на Сияние* или что-то в этом роде. Этот мальчик был очень красивым и славным... и очень-очень печальным. У него были такие прекрасные глаза, почти как твои... и внезапно он исчез. Он вдруг чего-то испугался, вскочил и выбежал... и за пару секунд, что мне понадобились, чтобы погнаться за ним, он... исчез... просто испарился! И сегодня не 2012, как ты мне сказал, сегодня 29 сентября 2010, то есть... было, когда всё остановилось, и сейчас... не знаю какой сейчас день, но мне кажется ясным, как день, что мы умерли. Я и ты, мы два призрака и парнишка... он тоже призрак, без вариантов... О Господи... я слишком молод, чтобы умереть, я ещё ничего не успел сделать... совсем ничего! Я даже ни разу не напился, ни разу не летал на воздушном шаре, ни разу не целовался, я никогда...  
– Шшш... – остановил Блейн Курта, тихонько прикладывая палец к его губам. Как бы его ни потрясла новость о третьем "живом" человеке, и как бы ни был очарователен лепет Хаммела, он не мог позволить ему продолжать в том же духе. – А теперь сделай глубокий вдох, – приказал он, не отпуская рук парня. – Смотри, прямо как я...  
Курт старательно исполнил его указания, вдыхая и выдыхая вместе с Блейном.  
– Молодец, Курт. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты произнёс вместе со мной, как мантру...   
Курт энергично закивал, всё ещё не готовый к вербальному общению.  
– Повторяй за мной. Теория о том, что мы умерли...  
– Теория о том, что мы умерли...  
– ... чудовищная ересь.  
– ... чудовищная... ты так считаешь?  
– Повтори всю фразу полностью, Курт!  
– Теория о том, что мы умерли – чудовищная ересь, – подчинился Курт, и они застыли, уставившись друг на друга: Курт – закусив губу, а Блейн, с умилением за ним наблюдая.  
– Но как... как ты можешь быть в этом уверен, Блейн? – выразил, наконец, свои сомнения Курт. – Почему ты думаешь, что это не как в том омерзительном фильме... ну, с Николь Кидман, где они все были мёртвые и даже не заметили этого. Идиоты! Мы призраки и бродим по этой школе... кто знает, сколько столетий уже! Вполне возможно, что в настоящей жизни сейчас Марк Якобс носит вставную челюсть, а Адам Ламберт стал прадедушкой!.. Впрочем, нет, вероятно, прошло только два года, то есть, мы умерли 29 сентября 2010...  
Блейн сжал сильнее руки Курта, заставляя его опять остановиться.  
– Курт, ты смотришь слишком много фильмов, и пока это единственное, в чём я уверен. Мы не призраки... мы живы и здоровы, прекрати говорить эти глупости! И к тому же, твоя теория не объясняет, почему все эти люди замороженные!  
– Найдётся какое-нибудь паранормальное объяснение и этому... Вот увидишь, что я прав! – запричитал Курт, снова начиная отчаянно всхлипывать.  
Блейн прижал его к себе, ему было невыносимо видеть парня таким, какой бы нелепой ни была причина его состояния.  
– Чшшш... Эй, шшш... Не надо так. Нельзя терять надежду.  
Одной рукой он поднял голову Курта за подбородок, вытирая слезу большим пальцем и нежно ему улыбнулся.  
В одно мгновение атмосфера между ними изменилась, словно все их тревоги исчезли, как по волшебству. Вокруг будто ощущалась некая энергия, вибрация... Курт не сумел бы объяснить, впрочем, трудно было объяснить хоть что-то, когда Блейн держал его в своих объятиях и так на него смотрел.  
– Я не могу разрешить все твои сомнения, Курт, – прошептал он, гладя ему в глаза. – Не знаю, по какой именно причине все окружающие окаменели, не в моих силах оживить их, но одну вещь я знаю совершенно точно... – другой рукой он провёл по его щеке, а потом, опустив глаза на его губы, выдохнул: – ... мы живые, – и после секундных колебаний добавил: – ... и сейчас я тебе это продемонстрирую.  
Блейн мучительно медленно приблизился к его губам и легонько поцеловал в уголок рта.  
Курт распахнул глаза, любые мысли испарились у него из головы.  
– Что ты сейчас чувствуешь? – спросил Блейн едва слышно, почти прикасаясь губами к его уху.  
Курт позабыл, как дышать.  
– Я... я чувствую, что моё сердце сейчас взорвётся.  
Блейн взял его за запястье и приложил его руку к своей груди. Сердце Блейна тоже колотилось, как сумасшедшее.  
В этот раз он коснулся губ Курта лёгким поцелуем.  
– У мёртвых не бьётся сердце, Курт, – Блейн прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох, потом снова открыл их.  
– Я и ты, мы живы. Я не могу дать тебе ответов, которые ты ищешь, но я знаю, что хочу быть с тобой. Я всегда хотел быть с тобой, с самого первого раза, как тебя увидел... И навсегда. Мне нужен ты, и больше никто. Знаю, эти слова могут показаться тебе абсурдными, особенно, когда произносит их человек, с которым ты знаком всего два дня, но поверь мне... прошу, поверь... это единственное, что имеет значение... А ты... Ты меня хочешь?  
Последняя фраза затронула что-то внутри Курта, и он встряхнулся, словно выходя из транса. В речи Блейна явно был некий подтекст, который от него ускользал, но это не имело значения, потому что это был не сон: этот потрясающий парень, чудо природы, который бережно держал его в своих объятиях, действительно спрашивал его – его! – хотел ли он его?  
– Чёрт, да! – выдохнул Курт, обнимая Блейна одной рукой за шею. Тот облегчённо хохотнул, прежде чем вернуться к его губам, в этот раз с таким отчаянием, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Курт ответил на поцелуй, слегка наклонив голову, и постарался, насколько это было возможно, прижаться к нему ещё крепче. Ну, может, он и не был мёртвым... но этот поцелуй вполне мог его доконать, спровоцировав инфаркт, и, чёрт подери... оно того стоило!  
Пока их губы ласкали друг друга всеми возможными способами, Блейн застонал от удовольствия и стиснул ладонь Курта – ту, что так и осталась прижатой к его груди – и в тот момент, когда он полностью сдался на власть чувств, все лампы в аудитории взорвались, осыпаясь тысячами осколков.  
Было большой удачей, что глаза Курта, целиком погружённого в собственные ощущения, оказались закрытыми, иначе он бы непременно заметил мириады голубых искорок, вспыхивающих по всей комнате.

\------------------  
‘* Имеется в виду фильм Сияние мистера Стэнли Кубрика, 1980 г.


	6. Чего бы я желал.

***

– Что, правда?.. Ты ни разу не напивался? – спросил Блейн с хитринкой во взгляде, щекоча кончиком носа его шею и после каждого слова оставляя лёгкий поцелуй то за ушком, то на ключице, то под подбородком.   
Они так и остались в аудитории, продолжая целоваться Бог знает сколько времени. Возможно, это длилось часы. Курт был слишком не в себе, чтобы замечать время. Не после того, как Блейн начал ласкать его и прижал к себе, и руки парня нежно, но решительно обняли его лицо, заставляя отклонить голову, открывая доступ к шее, не после того, как его рот разрисовал кожу парня тысячами затейливых арабесок.  
– Я пьян сейчас... – еле слышно ответил он. И действительно, он не слишком уверенно держался на ногах. – А ты откуда знаешь?  
– Ты сам мне сказал недавно. Ты сказал, что ни разу не был пьян, ни разу не летал на воздушном шаре и ни разу не целовался. Мне хотелось бы помочь тебе восполнить эти пробелы, особенно, последний, – и, чтобы подчеркнуть свою мысль, Блейн захватил его губы со страстью, которую можно было бы ожидать от парня... постарше. Его пальцы медленно вытащили из-под пояса края рубашки Курта и начали поглаживать его голую спину. Эти прикосновения казались ледяным огнём, обжигая и одновременно приводя в дрожь. И это оказалось слишком для Курта, которому до сих пор приходилось иметь дело лишь с пренебрежением тех, кто был рядом. Толчки, глупые прозвища, издевательства, гримасы отвращения. Со всем этим он был прекрасно знаком. А это желание? Это ощущение, будто отдаёшься на волю горячей волны, что несёт тебя неизвестно куда? Он просто не мог поверить, что это существовало в действительности, а не только в фильмах, которые он так любил... и вот, на тебе – он был в объятиях самого красивого, милого и харизматичного парня из всех, что когда-либо видел, и который совершенно невероятным образом ласкал и целовал его... и Курт должен был справляться с ощущениями абсолютно новыми и незнакомыми для него.  
– О Боже... у меня кружится голова, – щёки Курта горели. Он вздохнул, опираясь головой о плечо Блейна и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Тот мгновенно остановился, убирая руки из-под одежды.  
– Прости, я слишком тороплюсь, верно?  
– Нет... да... может быть... не знаю... – пробормотал Курт, пряча раскрасневшееся лицо у него на груди.  
Блейн рассмеялся, обнимая его ещё крепче – настолько крепко, что Курт смог отчётливо ощутить, _насколько_ на самом деле Блейн хотел бы поторопиться. И к этому... нет, к этому он точно не был готов. Стопроцентно не готов. Почувствовав его замешательство, Блейн ослабил хватку.  
– Точно, я тороплюсь, – ответил он сам себе, снова с нежностью глядя на Курта. – Не переживай, всё в порядке. Нет, что я говорю... всё просто великолепно, лучше, чем я мог себе представить.  
Если бы это зависело от Блейна, они бы не стояли сейчас там, а занимались бы подробным изучением всевозможных способов использования тех двенадцати матрасов, которые нашли накануне. Но такая задержка не была проблемой, это даже нисколько его не расстраивало.  
Когда не так давно Блейн принял решение, приведшее его к этому, он решил также, что желания и нужды Курта всегда будут на первом месте по отношению к его. Когда Блейн отказался от всего, что имел и с чем был знаком, чтобы разделить судьбу Курта, он обещал себе уважать его ритмы и никогда не давить на него. Это стало для него законом и сейчас, когда он, наконец-то, мог целовать и прижимать парня к себе после того, как тот сказал, что хочет быть с ним, Блейн ни за что не нарушил бы этого правила лишь из-за спешки удовлетворить свои мелкие желания. Ну хорошо... не мелкие... Блейн чёртовски желал его – просто ужасно, он в жизни не испытывал ничего подобного (а это кое о чём говорило), но в любом случае ничего не меняло.  
– Не беспокойся, Курт, – повторил он, беря его руки в свои. – Всё хорошо. Мне будет довольно, если ты позволишь мне целовать тебя... каждый раз, как мне этого захочется; с меня хватит этого. Но должен предупредить: я буду целовать тебя часто... – и, чтобы подтвердить свои слова, Блейн снова припал губами к маленькому чувствительному местечку за ушком парня. – Я не могу сдержаться, это сильнее меня.  
– Тебе не надо сдерживаться, – вздохнул Курт. – Можешь целовать меня, сколько хочешь. И остальное тоже... мне нравится, я хочу... просто...  
– Чшшш... Успокойся, у нас сколько угодно времени, – улыбнулся Блейн, осознавая, насколько буквально верны были его слова.  
– Можешь целовать меня, сколько хочешь, – повторил Курт почти настойчиво.  
Блейну не нужно было других подтверждений – он набросился на его губы со страстью и жадностью, которые смели напрочь остатки способности Курта мыслить рационально. Но напоследок парень сумел всё же сформулировать последнюю здравую мысль. Может, Блейн и был учеником старшей школы, ничего о себе не помнящим, но, по крайней мере, пару вещей о нём можно было сказать с полной уверенностью: Блейн учился в частной школе для богачей, умел играть на фортепьяно и был опытен... очень опытен. Он умел целовать, знал, где и как прикасаться, чтобы у партнёра снесло крышу. То, как двигались его руки и губы, как он вёл в этой игре, было чем-то неописуемым: чувствовалось, что он был совершенно спонтанен, его действия не были рассчитаны, тем не менее, не было в этом ни неуверенности, ни колебаний. Блейн знал, как вскружить ему голову, и делал он это чертовски здорово. Не было никаких сомнений, что интимность не являлась для него чем-то новым. Кто знает, сколько парней было у него до этого, и как далеко он заходил с ними? О, Господи... судя по тому, что он вытворял в этот момент языком, вполне вероятно, что ему должен был быть знаком путь до края вселенной и обратно! Курт задумался, наберётся ли он когда-нибудь смелости спросить Блейна о его прошлом. После этого он уже не был в состоянии сформулировать хоть какую-то связную мысль.

– Курт, те слова, что я сказал... это не было шуткой, – произнёс Блейн, пока они шли рука об руку по коридору на кухню. Согласно его часам, давно пора было пообедать и, проведя неопределённое время обжимаясь и болтая ни о чём, они решили пойти приготовить себе что-нибудь пожевать.  
– Я хочу быть с тобой, хочу разделить твою судьбу, даже если это... – он красноречиво повёл рукой, указывая на замерших в самых неожиданных позах людей. – Ну, в общем... если это не разрешится.  
– Это разрешится, – уверенно заявил Курт. – Мы вместе, я и ты это разрешим.  
– Да... конечно. Разрешим. Но если вдруг нам это не удастся, знай, что меня и так всё устраивает.  
– Блейн, что ты такое говоришь? Как это может тебя устраивать, если всё так и останется?  
– Мы сумели бы приспособиться, разве нет?  
Курт задумывался над такой возможностью пару раз. Оставить всё как есть со временем, остановившимся 29 сентября 2010 года, и не беспокоиться больше ни о хулиганах, ни о чужих предрассудках, ни о соперничестве. Жить в этом заколдованном, изолированном от остального мира пузыре вместе с Блейном...  
– Не знаю. Это могло бы быть здорово некоторое время, вроде как такие каникулы, но вообще такое не может сработать. Нельзя жить, ничего не ожидая от будущего. В изоляции от всего мира. Ну, по крайней мере, я бы так жить не смог. Мне бы столько всего хотелось успеть сделать в жизни...  
– Ты и сделаешь. Всё, что захочешь. Это место большое, оно хорошо организовано. Мы можем жить здесь, как короли. Я очень изобретательный. Скажи мне, какие мечты ты хочешь осуществить, и я сделаю всё, чтобы у тебя это получилось, не выходя отсюда.  
Курт скептически вздёрнул бровь.  
– Ты сказал, что никогда не целовался, и мы это исправили. И, поверь мне, я мог бы помочь тебе испробовать гораздо большее... если захочешь попробовать. Чего бы ты ни пожелал, что касается отношений – я сумею тебе это устроить. Даже не так; чего бы ты ни захотел, вообще, скажи мне, и я всё устрою. Ты вроде говорил, что никогда не был пьян – только свистни, и я взломаю замок на шкафчике с ликёрами в кабинете тренера группы поддержки.  
Так, за разговорами, они и добрались до кухни. Всё та же сцена: повариха что-то записывает, работницы в голубых фартуках занимаются уборкой.  
– Скажи мне, Курт, чего бы тебе на самом деле хотелось?  
Курт взглянул на повариху, склонившуюся над своими бумагами, и на двух работниц рядом с ней, и в тот момент одно воспоминание всплыло у него перед глазами.  
 _Помощницы кухарки убирали остатки обеда со столов, ворча на невоспитанность современной молодёжи, пока ученики во дворе собирали их вещи в сумки, готовясь отправиться на следующий урок.  
Курт спешил закончить раскрашивать шарфик, который только что добавил к последнему эскизу. Оставалось ещё пять минут до звонка, и, поторопись он, то сумел бы закончить рисунок вовремя. Это была копия пальто от Бёрбери, которое он видел в коммерческом центре неделю назад. Курт был убеждён, что, изменив застёжку и аксессуары, эта модель стала бы более элегантной, и вот уже несколько дней он пробовал набросать различные вариации на тему в поисках наиболее эффективной. Обеденный перерыв был его любимым моментом в школе. Хаммел ел очень быстро или вовсе отказывался от еды, лишь бы иметь возможность посидеть на широкой лестнице во дворе за своими набросками модной одежды. Это занятие, наравне с пением, было его самым любимым. С приходом зимы парень не смог бы больше уединяться здесь и должен бы был довольствоваться каким-нибудь пустым кабинетом, но, пока погода позволяла, никто и ничто не помешало бы ему проводить свободные минутки на солнышке, словно ящерке.  
– Чем это ты тут занимаешься, барышня? – услышал он голос за спиной, и внезапно блокнот с эскизами оказался вырванным из его рук.  
Позади Курта два здоровяка из футбольной команды расхохотались, листая его. Карофски и Азимио вместе и в режиме "тупые подонки" – худший из его кошмаров.  
– Хаммел, ты просто невероятен: одеваешься, как гомик, и рисуешь, как гомик! – ухмыльнулся Карофски, размахивая блокнотом перед его носом.  
В этом альбоме были лучшие наброски за последний месяц; не раз и не два Курт не спал допоздна, работая над ними.  
– Отдай, – прошептал он, надеясь, что его голос не прозвучал слишком испуганным.  
– Эй, Азимио, – сказал Карофски, вырывая первую страницу (модель килта, который Курт переделывал, по меньшей мере, раз десять, прежде чем остался удовлетворён результатом). – Ты вроде говорил, что в туалете закончилась бумага?  
– Точно, приятель, только вот не знаю, годится ли эта, чтобы подтереть задницу... Ещё заразимся!  
Курт протянул руку, чтобы выхватить свой альбом, прежде чем громилы разодрали бы его в клочья, но, даже не осознав, каким образом, внезапно полетел вниз по ступенькам и неловко приземлился, расцарапывая ладони о бетон в попытке смягчить падение.  
Стоя над ним, Карофски и Азимио выдирали листки, швыряя обрывки в воздух, словно конфетти. Остальные ученики вокруг продолжали заниматься своими делами, не удосуживаясь даже приподнять голову, чтобы убедиться, что он не покалечился. В конце концов, речь шла всего лишь о Курте Хаммеле – ничего такого, ради чего стоило бы рисковать и навлечь на себя гнев футболистов. Курт повернулся ко входу в лицей, где две работницы смотрели на него, нахмурившись. Но, едва встретив его взгляд, женщины, не сговариваясь, отвернулись в другую сторону. И точно так же поступила повариха, которая в этот самый момент вышла выбросить мусор.  
Однажды я выберусь отсюда, подумал Курт, загоняя назад злые слёзы. Он ещё не представлял, как, благодаря ли своему певческому таланту или эскизам модной одежды... или просто автостопом, но однажды он точно оттуда выберется._

Блейн пристально на него смотрел, ожидая ответа.  
– Курт, я спросил, чего ты действительно хочешь?  
– Выбраться отсюда... – ответил парень, с трудом выныривая из воспоминаний.  
Блейн вздохнул, упираясь руками в стол. Это было единственным, что он не сумел бы ему дать, даже если бы захотел.  
– Это не зависит от меня, Курт, – сказал он удручённо, налёт грусти в его глазах окончательно вернул Курта в настоящее. Вот чёрт, Блейн всего лишь пытался быть милым и порадовать его, несправедливо было заражать его своей печалью.  
– Ну что же, значит, придётся мне довольствоваться яичницей, – ответил он, улыбаясь. – Попробуем что-нибудь придумать на сытый желудок.  
Блейн, казалось, воспрял духом и кивнул, направляясь к огромному стальному шкафу, из которого выудил сковороду и лопатку.   
– Окей, я займусь готовкой. А ты расскажи мне поподробней о том парнишке, которого встретил раньше.  
Ах да! Тревор! Поцелуи Блейна совершенно его выбили из колеи, заставив полностью забыть о важном событии. Курт взялся описывать в деталях всё, что произошло с Тревором, и всё, что мальчик ему говорил. Рассказывая, Курт возбуждённо жестикулировал. Внезапно его взгляд упал на собственные ладони, и он замолк. Приглядевшись внимательно, можно было различить царапины, которые он заработал, упав с лестницы. Но... как такое было возможно, если теоретически с тех пор прошло два года?

***

Блейну вся это история с неизвестным парнишкой совершенно не нравилась. Он был не в состоянии объяснить себе, кто такой был этот Тревор, откуда он взялся и каким образом избежал судьбы всех остальных, попавшихся в ловушку времени. Одна его часть надеялась, что Курту всё это приснилось, и, благодаря буйному воображению и страсти драматизировать, он сам себя убедил, что действительно его встретил. Но Блейн слишком хорошо знал, что эта надежда была более чем зыбкой.  
Если Курт говорил, что видел этого мальчика, уж будьте спокойны: он его видел. Это не могло быть плодом его фантазии и, хотя Блейн не догадывался ещё, каким боком, но шкурой чувствовал, что появление этого Тревора сулит крупные неприятности.  
Уже за едой Курт закончил свой рассказ.  
– ... и, когда я выскочил за дверь, его уже нигде не было. Испарился!  
– Это невозможно. Люди не испаряются!  
Курт скептически выгнул бровь.  
– Ты так считаешь? Теоретически, люди и не замирают в коконе остановившегося времени, и, тем не менее – посмотри вокруг!   
Блейн раздражённо фыркнул.  
– Да он просто где-то спрятался.  
– Но он сказал, что знает, что происходит в МакКинли! Может, он бы сумел дать нам какие-то подсказки, помочь найти разрешение этой тайны.  
Что?! Это было абсолютно неприемлемо! Курт ни в коем случае не должен был понять, что происходит! Блейн правильно почуял неприятности... огромные неприятности на подходе! Ну почему, Господь справедливый, в кои-то веки, когда всё в его жизни складывалось... ну, не самым, конечно, наилучшим образом... но, по крайней мере, удовлетворительно, чтоб тебя!... впервые в жизни, когда он почувствовал себя счастливым, почему всё должно лететь к чертям собачьим со скоростью света?  
– Курт, я сомневаюсь, что в ситуации, настолько... настолько...  
– ... чудовищной?...  
– ... я хотел сказать, сложной... Короче, сомневаюсь, чтобы тринадцатилетний парнишка мог подкинуть нам стоящие идеи по выходу из этой ситуации.  
– В то время, как книга под названием "Как управлять своей внутренней силой, руководство по всей парапсихологической хрени на планете Земля и в её окрестностях", безусловно, может дать нам отличные советы!  
И как только разговор принял такой оборот? Почему нельзя было поужинать, просто держась за руку, флиртуя, как два кретина, и обмениваясь невинными шутками? Ведь Блейн, в сущности, не хотел ничего сложного от жизни, но получить то, чего он желал, казалось самой трудной задачкой во всей вселенной.  
– Откуда ты знаешь про эту книгу, ты что, рылся в моих вещах? – спросил он в отчаянии. Курта эти его слова серьёзно насторожили.  
– Во-первых, библиотечные книги – не _твои вещи_ , а общественное достояние; во-вторых, рыться в чьих-то вещах означает взломать замок дневника, который спрятан в тайнике твоей комнаты и прочитать всё, что в нём содержится, несмотря на то, что на первой странице написано крупными буквами "Запрещено читать, под страхом смерти!". Вот это значит рыться! Взглянуть на название книги, открытой на столе в библиотеке, это НЕ означает рыться!  
– Можно узнать, почему ты так завёлся?  
– Это я завёлся, по-твоему? Если я и нервничаю, то это потому, что мне приходится переживать невероятные, выбивающие почву из-под ног вещи рядом с парнем, который не прикладывает ни малейших усилий, чтобы найти какой-нибудь выход, и даже не пытается сделать вид, что это его хоть немного трогает! Я просто не могу этого понять! С тех пор, как мы здесь, такое впечатление, что ты в Диснейленде... как будто ты и не хочешь, чтобы всё пришло в норму.  
Блейн уставился на него, изумлённо приоткрыв рот, словно не ожидал от парня всей этой желчи.  
Курт боковым зрением приметил, что свет ламп начал менять оттенок, становясь слегка голубоватым, но был отвлечён Блейном, который закрыл глаза и начал глубоко вдыхать и выдыхать, как если бы делал упражнение из Йоги или что-то в этом роде. Когда он открыл глаза, освещение приняло обычный цвет.  
Блейн старался привести мысли в порядок: если его реакция оказалась такой негативной, это только потому, что он был напуган угрозой, которую представлял Тревор. Курт не сделал ничего дурного, и, в какой-то мере, его можно было понять – действительно, поведение Блейна в эти дни могло показаться странным. Он выругался про себя. Чёрт, излишний энтузиазм мог стоить ему доверия Курта, и он не мог позволить, чтобы Курт от него отдалился. Нет, Курт должен быть уверен, что Блейн на его стороне всегда... в любом случае. Ладно, может, нельзя было рассказывать ему всей правды, но, хотя бы ту часть, что относилась к его чувствам... это – да.  
– Прости меня, Курт... – голос Блейна снова стал ласковым. – Ты не должен думать, будто я не хочу тебе помочь. Правда в том, что я понятия не имею, как всё исправить. Но с самого начала я сказал себе: эй, постарайся извлечь что-то хорошее из этой ситуации, раз уж не можешь её изменить. Ты находишься здесь вместе с самым красивым парнем, какого ты когда-либо видел... – говоря так, он приблизился к Курту, проводя кончиками пальцев по его щеке. – ...всё не может быть так уж плохо. Прости, Курт, но я просто не могу слишком сильно расстраиваться...  
Курт хотел было возразить, но Блейн прервал его.  
– Клянусь, я сделаю всё, что ты только пожелаешь. Если хочешь посигналить дымом, залезу на крышу и спалю всё, что только можно поджечь в этой дурацкой школе. Если хочешь попытаться выбраться отсюда через подкоп, вырою туннель... что угодно. Но не вини меня, если быть с тобой мне достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым.  
И, сказав это, Блейн снова его поцеловал, уничтожая последние сомнения Курта.

***

В конце концов, они решили, что и в самом деле было весьма маловероятно, чтобы Тревор растворился в воздухе, и пришли к выводу, что мальчику, должно быть, известно какое-нибудь тайное укрытие внутри школы, и что он прячется там.  
Остаток этого дня, как, впрочем, и весь последующий, они провели, пытаясь найти его... Ну, лучше, наверное, будет сказать, пытаясь найти его и пытаясь – с переменным успехом – отлепиться друг от друга. Вследствие этого, их поиски проходили очень медленно, затрудняемые многочисленными остановками, потому что Курт никак не мог хорошенько запомнить гортанный звук, который издавал Блейн, когда он мучил зубками и языком мочку его уха, или потому, что Блейну было необходимо привести в порядок кудряшки, которые норовили сбежать из гелевой тюрьмы каждый раз, как Курт запускал в них пальцы.  
Когда же наступало время идти в постель, сон был последним, о чём оба могли думать, отодвинутый на задний план поцелуями, ласками и нежным шёпотом. Под конец, когда они оказывались совершенно вымотанными, или когда Блейн понимал, что не может продолжать без того, чтобы попросить о большем, отпугивая другого, он обнимал Курта и укачивал его, задавая вопросы о разных мелких деталях его жизни, которые тому удавалось вспомнить.  
Самые простые вещи: какая у него любимая песня и почему, во что ему нравилось играть в детстве, какую книгу он перечитывал чаще всего. И Курт отвечал, насколько мог вспомнить, бормоча тихим голосом, который понемногу сходил на нет, в то время как сон брал своё. Тогда Блейн продолжал просто молча разглядывать его, пока, в свою очередь, не засыпал, ощущая себя абсолютно счастливым.

***

Если верить часам Блейна, сегодня было четвёртое октября 2012. Прошло уже четыре дня с того момента, когда они проснулись в этой школе, которая была ловушкой, и Курту они показались веками.  
После их небольшого спора Блейн демонстрировал себя более чем готовым помочь ему воплотить в жизнь любую идею по освобождению. Они облазали здание вдоль и поперёк, заодно продолжая искать убежище Тревора, но всё оказалось бесполезным.  
Блейн даже предложил устроить те самые знаменитые дымовые сигналы, но Курту, внезапно, эта идея показалась крайне смешной, и в результате они от неё отказались.  
Потом Хаммелу пришло в голову кое-что более интересное.  
– В прошлом году Рейчел Берри заплатила Лорен Зайзис из клуба радиолюбителей, чтобы установить жучков в хоровом классе, – начал объяснять Курт.  
– Она что, больная?  
– Ах, не будем об этом. Однако я помню, что аппаратура у Лорен была не слабая... Чёрт, если подумать, она казалась агентом ЦРУ. Может, в кабинете клуба радиолюбителей мы найдём передатчик и сможем послать SOS... Как считаешь?  
Блейн согласился.  
– Можем попробовать. Я немного разбираюсь в транзисторах и передатчиках.  
– Правда?  
– Да, в детстве я собирал радиоуправляемые модели самолётов.  
– И когда ты об этом вспомнил?  
– Эмм... сейчас, вот прямо сейчас и вспомнил. Давай, пойдём и посмотрим.  
И они с Блейном провели последние полчаса в логовище радиолюбителей, которое больше, чем на класс, было похоже на гибрид центра управления аэропорта, заполненного схемами и компьютерами и каморкой старьёвщика с кучей проводов и прочего электро-хлама, занимающего каждый свободный угол. И одному Богу было известно, для чего Лорен и её команде нужны были все эти поломанные антенны. Блейн почти сразу нашёл устройство, которое было им необходимо, но говорил, что для его правильного функционирования и подсоединения его к другой штуке, нужен был "джек". Ну, по правде сказать, Блейн не использовал слова, как "штука", но Курт не понял ровным счётом ничего из того, что тот объяснял, роясь во всех этих... приспособлениях. Единственное, что ему удалось уловить, так это то, что Блейну был нужен "джек", и это слово было ему известно, потому что эта... штука использовалась также, чтобы подключать микрофон. Как ни странно, но у радиолюбителей такового не нашлось, так что Курт вызвался сходить за ним в кабинет музыки. Он оставил Блейна возиться с проводами и переключателями с тем же энтузиазмом, который можно было бы увидеть у пятилетнего ребёнка, осваивающего новую игрушечную железную дорогу, и направился на добычу.  
Однако, проходя мимо раздевалки, Хаммел заметил нечто необычное.  
Дверь была открыта.  
Почему она открыта?  
Эта дверь всегда оставалась запертой; Курт так и не собрался с духом, чтобы войти туда.  
Очень осторожно он заглянул в помещение.  
Парень, чьё имя теперь он уже помнил – Дэйв Карофски – был на своём месте, подбрасывая в воздух мяч.  
Но перед ним стоял Тревор.  
В этот раз он не плакал, а просто пристально смотрел на Карофски с непонятным выражением лица.  
– Тревор... где ты прятался? Я тебя обыскался! – сказал Курт.  
– В моей школе тоже есть такой вот тип... – ответил мальчик, не отрывая взгляда от футболиста. – Его зовут Митч, и я его ненавижу. Он здоровенный, как горилла, и всё время меня донимает. Он говорит мне ужасные вещи.  
Курт положил ему руку на плечо, заставляя повернуться. Его переполняло сострадание к этому парнишке. Господи, это было так несправедливо, что он, совсем ещё ребёнок, должен был уже сталкиваться с преследованиями хулиганов.  
– Ты попытался поговорить с твоими родителями?  
– Я никогда не смогу поговорить с ними, – фыркнул Тревор. Курт заметил, что, когда мальчик хотел избежать аргумента, его небесные глаза приобретали зеленоватый оттенок.  
– Почему нет? – Курт попытался настоять, вспоминая, какой поддержкой был для него отец, может, и Тревор смог бы найти в родителях союзников и защитников. – Они могли бы дать тебе хороший совет. Они же твои родители и они тебя лю...  
– Не говори так! – отрезал парнишка. – Я не могу говорить с ними. Я ведь уже сказал тебе: мне слишком стыдно... Я не могу!  
– Тревор, я не верю, что ты сделал что-то плохое. Ты слишком милый и чувствительный, чтобы мог совершить нечто, чего нужно стыдиться. Если бы ты поделился с кем-то, я уверен, что всё это показалось бы тебе менее ужасным...  
– Я не стыжусь чего-то, что я сделал, – прервал его Тревор. Его тон был снисходительным, как если бы он объяснял чрезвычайно очевидную вещь крайне отсталому ученику. – Я стыжусь того, чего хотел бы. То, что я думаю и чего хочу, это... это... чудовищно! Я монстр!  
От этих слов Курт аж подскочил, словно его ударило током.

_– Ты монстр, Хаммел! – заорал Карофски, швыряя ему в лицо несчастные обрывки его альбома. – Мерзкая шутка природы!  
Курт попытался подняться, но Дэйв пихнул его ногой, снова заставляя упасть. Теперь единственной целью Курта стало не расплакаться. Он не мог доставить им такого удовольствия.  
– Точно, – подхватил Азимио. – Нам не нравится, что такие, как ты, спокойно разгуливают по нашей школе.  
– С сегодняшнего дня, – объявил Карофски так громко, что все вокруг могли его слышать, – эта лестница – территория футбольной команды. И мы не желаем, чтобы кто-то ещё сидел здесь без нашего на то разрешения, особенно такие уроды, как ты, Хаммел!  
Потом Карофски одной рукой схватил его за ворот, легко поднимая вверх, и сунул ему кулак под нос.  
– Если я снова увижу тебя здесь... если ты даже только близко к этой лестнице подойдёшь, от твоей девчачьей мордашки останется кровавое месиво!_

Курт встряхнулся и вернулся в настоящее время.  
Карофский по-прежнему был там, а Тревор опять исчез.


	7. Десять дней.

***

\- Это ужасная... ужасная идея! - повторял Курт, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться от железной хватки Блейна, который тащил его за руку через футбольное поле.  
\- Идём! Я сказал тебе, что исполню все твои желания, и собираюсь исполнить своё обещание, - смеялся другой, подводя его опасно близко к осветительной башне, которой пользовались лишь в редчайших случаях, когда Титаны должны были играть после заката.  
\- Ты воспринял роль Джина слишком серьёзно, - голос Курта выдавал паническое состояние парня, но Блейн не намерен был сдаваться.  
\- Смелее, Курт, клянусь, в этом нет ничего опасного. Смотри, - говоря это, он указал на решётчатое ограждение и лесенку башни, уходящую, казалось, в бесконечность. - Видишь, лестница огорожена, всё абсолютно безопасно, - то, что Блейн считал достаточной мерой предосторожности, было хлипкой металлической сеткой, окружавшей лестничные пролёты. - Кроме того, ты пойдёшь первым, я буду прямо за тобой, так что, если ты вдруг оступишься, я тебя подхвачу!  
\- Ну, или мы оба размозжим себе головы... - заключил Курт, который всё ещё не мог понять, как, чёрт возьми, они дошли до этого. Всему причиной была непоколебимая решимость Блейна подсластить ему пилюлю вынужденного пребывания там: этим утром Курт случайно проболтался о том, что когда-то сохранил на мобильнике список "Сто вещей, которые я хочу сделать, прежде чем умру". И Блейн мёртвой хваткой вцепился в эту идею. К сожалению, сотовый не подавал признаков жизни, так что Курту пришлось поднатужиться, чтобы припомнить хотя бы самые необычные цели, которые он перед собой поставил. Как только ему удавалось что-то вспомнить, Блейн записывал это на доске в хоровом классе. Самые романтичные, вроде "вступить в законный брак до тридцати", "пойти на выпускной с парнем, который мне нравится" или "получить серенаду в подарок на Валентинов день", вызывали у него улыбку. Но, когда Курт произнёс то, что, безо всяких сомнений, стояло у него под номером семь - "отомстить за унижения" - лицо Блейна озарилось недоброй ухмылкой.  
\- А ты в курсе, что вот это мы можем осуществить прямо сейчас? - спросил он заговоческим тоном.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросил Курт озадаченно. Впрочем, это не помешало ему последовать за своим парнем (он ведь мог называть его так теперь?) на футбольное поле, где тот под его ошарашенным взглядом расстегнул штаны Джимми Стоунера, нового кикера команды, одного из тех, кто больше всех доставал Курта в последнее время.  
\- О Боже... что ты делаешь? - заверещал Курт, когда увидел, что Блейн опустил ему штаны до щиколоток, выставляя на показ голые тощие ляжки парня.  
\- Хочу оставить его в одних трусах, естественно. Пришло время, чтобы эти недоумки получили их дозу унижения, ты так не считаешь? И, если бы ты мне помог, я бы справился быстрей, - ответил Блейн так, словно это было самой очевидной вещью в мире, разворачиваясь, чтобы пойти и швырнуть брюки Джимми в ближайший мусорный ящик. Одного за другим, Блейн раздел всех парней из футбольной команды, вследствие чего выяснились некоторые весьма неожиданные неловкие подробности. Ну, кто бы мог подумать, например, что Азимио носил боксеры с Вуди и Базом Лайтйер? С этого дня Курт, даже при большом желании, не смог бы слишком сильно его бояться, зная эту деталь. А Лу Цукерман, который изображал вечно супер-самца, носил под одеждой шерстяную повязку (??)! При виде этого приспособления, один в один похожего на то, которым пользовалась двоюродная бабка Хаммела, чтобы держать почки в тепле, Курта разобрал истерический смех. Кроме того, Блейн понавешал таблички с надписями на спины тех, чьё бельё не оказалось само по себе достаточно забавным. Там были фразы типа: "Не орите, у меня слабый мочевой пузырь" или "Выходи за меня, Джордж, Мартини за мной". После часа такой тщательной работы, на поле не осталось ни единого футболиста, обойдённого их вниманием. Курт дождаться не мог, чтобы время вновь начало отсчитывать секунды и надеялся, когда бы это ни случилось, оказаться поблизости, потому что ни за что на свете не хотел бы пропустить подобный спектакль.  
\- Ну вот, это твоя маленькая месть за унижения, - сказал Блейн.  
\- А почему вон того ты не раздел? - подозрительно спросил Курт, указывая на парня с ирокезом, стоявшего чуть поодаль.  
Блейн заколебался, но лишь на мгновение. Он знал, что выдал себя, но надеялся, что, может, Курт не заметит. - У него не враждебный вид... - попытался он оправдаться. Ну, не мог же он, в самом деле, сказать, что знал, что Пак был его другом и, следовательно, не заслуживал подобных издевательств.  
Курт продолжал смотреть на него скептически, естественно, он не купился, но Блейн поспешил сменить тему.  
\- Возвращаясь к тому списку, что попробуем теперь? Погоди, погоди... - Блейн оборвал сам себя, вспыхивая новой идеей и вглядываясь во что-то на другом конце футбольного поля, прямо на границе того пространства, за которое им не удавалось выйти. Курт повернулся, следуя за его взглядом. Что там так его привлекло? Скамейки для зрителей? Машина для подрезки травы, которую забыли рядом с ограждением? - Ты, вроде, говорил, что хотел бы полетать на воздушном шаре? - спросил Блейн, и Курту его тон совсем не понравился.  
И вот они здесь, карабкаются на осветительную башню, а воздух вокруг них всё холоднее, с каждым пролётом, и всё потому, что Курт проболтался о своей детской фантазии... ну, когда он научится держать рот на замке?  
\- Не смотри вниз! - кричал Блейн за его спиной, заставляя Хаммела невольно усмехнуться. _Этому не бывать, золотко, даже и не подумаю_ , мысленно ответил парень, в то время, как справа и слева, по мере восхождения, футбольное поле исчезало, как, впрочем, и скучные корпуса МакКинли. И вдруг Курт ощутил себя подвешенным в небесной сини. Было голубое небо над его головой, то же голубое небо справа, слева, впереди и позади... ничего больше. Ему почудилось, что он оказался в неком волшебном измерении, будто он и в самом деле летел. _Интересно, так чувствуют себя птицы?_ , спросил он себя, пока возбуждение медленно занимало место страха. Его руки заледенели, как и всё остальное. Уже в нескольких метрах от земли воздух сделался более чем прохладным и с лёгкостью проникал через тонкую ткань рубашки, но Курту это не мешало. Он прекрасно чувствовал своё тело, и в таком подвешенном состоянии, замёрзший, но с адреналином, бегущим по его венам, ощущал себя живым, как никогда раньше. Ну, если не считать тех моментов, когда Блейн его целовал... Когда они добрались до маленькой смотровой площадки на вершине башни, он подумал, как ни странно, что они слишком быстро залезли наверх. Курту хотелось бы карабкаться ещё километры. Он чуть перегнулся через жалкую металлическую ограду, глядя на поле под ним, казавшееся зелёным носовым платочком, а школа чуть дальше была похожа на игрушечную модель. Это было впервые за пять дней, когда он так сильно отдалился от МакКинли. Кто бы мог подумать, что для этого пришлось бы подняться вверх?  
В этот момент сильные руки обняли его сзади, согревая кожу через рубашку.  
\- Осторожно, - прошептал Блейн за его спиной. - Не делай глупостей.  
Высота была головокружительной. Снизу эта структура не казалась такой уж громадной, но сейчас, когда перспектива перевернулась с точностью до наоборот, Курт чувствовал себя крошечным, как пылинка и таким же свободным. Ну, или почти.  
\- Ты бы удержал меня, если бы я упал? - спросил он Блейна, положив голову ему на плечо. Тот трепетно поцеловал его в висок и ещё крепче стиснул в объятии. Блейн был надёжным, сильным и тёплым и, вероятно, Курт никогда больше не испытал бы ощущения более схожего с раем.  
\- Я бы никогда не позволил тебе упасть. Никогда, - произнёс Блейн пылко. - А сейчас насладись твоим полётом на воздушном шаре.  
И Курт вернулся к обозреванию пейзажа вокруг, стараясь не думать о том мгновении, когда им придётся спускаться. Ему казалось, что он, скорее, предпочёл бы остаться там навсегда, разглядывая сверху школу, дома вдалеке, Лайму, в которую не мог вернуться и, кто знает, что ещё за её границей. В вышине над городом, парил воздушный шарик, выскользнувший, очевидно, из детской ручонки. Он застыл в своём бесконечно длящемся мгновении. Эта деталь почему-то потрясла Курта.  
\- Совсем нет ветра, - проговорил он. Воздух здесь наверху, хоть и был очень холодным, оставался абсолютно неподвижным.  
\- Если время и в самом деле остановилось, ветер не может дуть, - ответил Блейн, рисуя ленивые круги на его ладони. Эти слова прозвучали в голове Хаммела как маленький тревожный звоночек. Было в этом нечто, чего ему не удавалось уловить, какая-то несоответствующая деталь, что-то, что выбивалось из общей картины... и, чем больше он старался разобраться в этом, тем больше ускользало от него понимание, что же это было такое. И эти треклятые руки, блуждающие по его груди, отвлекали его ещё сильнее, чёрт возьми!  
Курт фыркнул в отчаянии.  
\- В чём дело? - спросил Блейн, застигнутый врасплох.  
\- Вернёмся вниз, уже, наверное, пора пообедать, - ответил Хаммел, чувствуя, что настроение окончательно испортилось.

***

\- Да что с тобой случилось? - поинтересовался Блейн, не в состоянии понять, внезапную перемену в настрое Курта.  
Только вот и сам Курт не знал, что с ним такое. Просто вид этого шарика, зависшего над городом, замороженного в своём стремлении освободиться, испортил ему день. Да ещё, был этот внутренний голосок, который не давал ему покоя; было что-то, сказанное, что не соответствовало всему остальному по некой туманной причине, а он не мог понять даже, что же это было, а уж тем более, почему. Блейн смотрел на него щенячьими глазами, не понимая, почему он ни с того, ни с сего вдруг сделался таким хмурым, а ведь он так старался и целый день провёл, воплощая в жизнь желания из его списка...  
\- Возможно... - вздохнул Курт. - ... мне только нужно пройтись и собраться с мыслями.  
\- Хорошо, куда пойдём?  
\- Нет, я имел в виду... пройтись... одному.  
Теперь Блейн, казалось, всерьёз обеспокоился.  
\- Ты сердишься на меня? Я тебя чем-то огорчил?  
\- Нет, - поспешил успокоить его Курт. - Правда, нет. Просто мне необходимо побыть немного наедине с собой, вот и всё, - и, сказав это, он встал.  
Блейн на мгновение нахмурился, но почти сразу его взгляд смягчился.  
\- Конечно, - ответил он, возвращая себе обычный приветливый тон. - А я пока приготовлю чего-нибудь вкусненького.  
Курт рассеянно кивнул и вышел в коридор.  
У него не было какой-то определённой цели, ему всего лишь нужно было побродить в одиночестве, чтобы прогнать это неприятное ощущение, похожее на то, что он испытывал каждый раз, когда читал какой-нибудь детектив и доходил до момента, когда был абсолютно уверен, что уже прочёл переломный эпизод и главные улики, чтобы разоблачить убийцу, должны быть у него перед глазами. И, тем не менее, чем больше он перечитывал подозрительные страницы, тем меньше улик оставалось у него в руках, и потихоньку радость победы бледнела и решение загадки отдалялось, оставляя лишь раздражение.  
Сам того не сознавая, бесцельно блуждая, Курт оказался перед комнатой радиолюбителей.  
Равномерный шум радио, которые Блейн оставил включёнными, привлёк его внимание, и он вошёл внутрь, чтобы глянуть, всё ли в порядке. Приёмники были включены все до единого, в зыбкой надежде на возможность поймать хоть какой-нибудь сигнал извне. Кроме того, на столике в углу стояло устройство, меньших размеров, чем другие, но казавшееся самым современным, которое без устали бросало сигнал бедствия. Три коротких гудка(??), три длинных и снова три коротких. SOS. Блейн добросовестно выполнил свою задачу, вероятно, больше, чтобы задобрить Курта, чем оттого, что верил в это. В любом случае, радиопередатчик настойчиво вопил о помощи в пространство, вот уже больше суток. Но Курт не смог удержаться, чтобы не подумать, а был ли там снаружи кто-нибудь, кто мог бы их услышать.  
\- Ты ошибся, - раздался голос у него за спиной, заставляя вздрогнуть от испуга.  
Это был Тревор.  
Он смотрел на Хаммела отрешённо и впервые с тех пор, как он встретил его, мальчик не казался таким уж отличным от жутковатых детишек из фильмов ужасов, как уверял он Блейна в первый день.  
\- Тревор, ты должен прекратить появляться ниоткуда и пугать меня, - заявил Курт слегка истеричным тоном.  
Тревор был бледен и явно чем-то потрясён, но то, что поразило Курта, это его глаза. Они всегда были печальными, но в этот момент в них отражалось отчаяние и неприкрытый ужас.  
\- Я сделал так, как ты мне сказал, и это было кошмарно! - закричал мальчик, гневно указывая на него пальцем.  
\- Но... о чём ты говоришь? Я не понимаю...  
\- Вчера вечером кое-что случилось, - голос паренька дрогнул. - и мои родители устроили мне настоящий допрос. Я не знал, что им ответить и тогда я сделал, как мне посоветовал ты. Я сказал им правду. Ты говорил, что они бы меня поняли, что они бы всё равно любили бы меня, несмотря ни на что! Но это всё было враньём! Это всё ложь!  
Тревор практически орал на него, и Курту показалось, что он тонет(??). Было очевидно, что, о чём бы Тревор и его родители ни говорили и где бы этот разговор ни произошёл, закончилось всё скверно... и даже ещё хуже.   
\- Мне... мне жаль... - прошептал Курт. - ... но я не смогу помочь, если ты не объяснишь мне...  
\- Нечего тут объяснять! - отчаянно закричал Тревор, схватив со стола с инструментами молоток и запустив его в один из мониторов. Экран разлетелся на тысячу осколков с оглушительным звоном. - Что я должен тебе объяснять? Всё кончено! Кончено! - Тревор продолжал кричать, швыряя во все стороны любые, попадавшиеся ему под руку предметы. - Я так больше не могу! Это безнадёжно, я больше не выдержу этого!  
\- Тревор, прошу тебя... - шептал Курт со слезами на глазах, не в силах сказать что-то более осмысленное, пока мальчик продолжал выкрикивать бессвязные фразы. Вдруг, отвёртка, брошенная с особой яростью, размозжила одну из сломанных антенн, выбивая искру, которая мгновенно преобразилась в электрический заряд, распространившийся по всей комнате и внезапно каждый приёмник начал каркать в унисон металлическим голосом одну и ту же фразу: "Редемпшон Лэйк Кэмп! Редемпшон Лэйк Кэмп! Редемпшон Лэйк Кэмп!"  
Услышав эти слова, Тревор побледнел ещё сильнее, прижал ладони к вискам и заорал изо всех сил:  
\- Нееееееееееееееееееееееееееееееет!!!!!!!!  
Каждое радио, каждый транзистор и каждый монитор моментально выключились, не подавая больше признаков жизни и оставляя ошарашенного Курта и задыхающегося Тревора в полнейшей тишине.  
Курт упал на колени, потрясённый и ни в малейшей степени не понимающий смысла произошедшего. Тревор же закинул голову назад, на мгновение уставившись в потолок, прежде чем устремить на него леденящий душу взгляд. Да, именно леденящий, потому что его глаза, всегда трепещущие и живые, теперь были совершенно погасшими. Их прекрасный небесный цвет превратился в нечто больше похожее на грязную лужу и никакой свет был бы не в силах озарить их. Курт смотрел на него в ужасе. Тревор медленно к нему подошёл и приставил палец к его груди.  
\- Через десять дней этот мир умрёт, - объявил он бесцветным голосом. - И я, и ты... мы умрём вместе с ним. Не беспокойся, будет не больно. Это будет просто, как если бы ничего никогда и не существовало. Как если бы я и ты никогда не существовали. Не будет больше страданий. Никогда больше, я тебе обещаю.  
Потом Тревор прикоснулся губами ко лбу Курта, повернулся и провёл кончиком пальца в воздухе линию.   
Сознание Курта безразлично зарегистрировало звук приближающихся торопливых шагов, но он не сумел заострить на этом внимание, слишком потрясённый тем, что происходило прямо перед ним: пространство в том месте, где Тревор нарисовал своего рода разрыв, как бы разверзлось, открывая проход, из которого вырывалось невероятной силы голубое сияние, залившее в мгновение ока всё помещение и ослепив его. Тревор бросился в этот просвет, который тут же закрылся за ним, но прежде чем это произошло, оттуда вылетели яркие змеящиеся молнии, мгновенно обвившиеся вокруг всех предметов в комнате, поднимая их в воздух, как пушинки.  
Тревор и светящаяся дыра в пространстве исчезли, но убежище радиолюбителей теперь было заполнено синеватыми электрическими разрядами, которые заставляли предметы носиться по воздуху с такой скоростью, что казалось, будто там внутри бушевало торнадо. Курт в ужасе присел, стараясь защитить голову руками. Чёрт... это что, гаечный ключ только что пролетел в сантиметре от его виска? Он почти не заметил, как кто-то схватил его за плечи, оттаскивая к двери, тот же самый кто-то, который загородил его от мчащегося на него стула, принимая спиной жуткой силы удар, предназначенный ему.  
\- Блейн! - закричал он, испуганный гримасой боли, исказившей лицо другого.  
\- Прочь отсюда! - прокричал ему парень в ответ, заставляя пригнуться, прежде чем моток электрических проводов смог бы обернуться вокруг его шеи.  
Змейки голубого света бросались на каждый предмет и на каждую поверхность в зале и пару раз больно ударили Курта в спину. Однако, в конце концов, недюжинным усилием Блейну удалось вытащить их обоих наружу.

***

Да какого ж дьявола происходит?!  
Блейн был вне себя от злости и испуга.  
Всего несколько мгновений назад он был в кухне, вполне довольный жизнью, готовил одно из своих любимых блюд (лазанью), сам себя нахваливая за то, каким замечательным и понимающим возлюбленным он был, оставляя своему парню право на его пространство и автономию. Курту надо побыть одному? Хорошо, милый, я останусь здесь и не буду на тебя давить. Он был просто паинькой, он даже удержался от соблазна спросить ещё хотя бы раз... тридцать, что так обеспокоило его. Блейн повёл себя как взрослый человек, умеющий уважать потребности другого.  
Но потом, когда он услышал вдалеке крики, его тело отреагировало безо всякого вмешательства серого вещества. Он, будто со стороны, увидел себя, бегущим вслепую по коридорам, не в состоянии понять, откуда доносились эти вопли. Когда же, наконец, ему удалось добраться до кабинета радиолюбителей, от того, что предстало глазам Блейна, волосы зашевелились у него на голове: Курт лежал свернувшись на полу, окружённый ураганом голубого сияния! Чёртов ураган бешенных голубых молний в клубе радиолюбителей, с носящимися в воздухе потенциально смертоносными предметами и электрическими разрядами, вспыхивающими повсюду. И снова, не подключая голову, его тело кинулось в самую сердцевину циклона с единственной целью: вытащить Курта из этого ада.  
И вот они сидят обнявшись у стены в коридоре, живые и, вроде бы, здоровые, в то время, как буря в комнате постепенно утихала.  
Курт безутешно рыдал, сотрясаясь всем телом и закусив кулак.  
\- Блейн... Господи, Блейн, ты мог погибнуть!  
\- Я ведь уже сказал тебе на той башне, помнишь? - ответил Блейн, улыбаясь и потирая ушибленное место. - Я ни за что не позволю тебе упасть.  
Курт только обнял его крепко, будто желая слиться с ним и, хотя у Блейна в этот момент каждый мускул кричал от боли, он на несколько секунд отдался этому удивительному ощущению.   
Позади них, за дверью, всё ещё слышался треск электрических разрядов.  
\- Курт, объясни мне, что там произошло?  
И пока Курт рассказывал ему о последних событиях, Блейна постепенно охватывал ужас.  
\- Повтори мне в точности слова Тревора, - попросил... нет, приказал он, потому что тон его слабого шёпота звучал абсолютно непререкаемо.  
\- Он сказал, что через десять дней этот мир умрёт, - ответил Курт, бледнея. - И мы вместе с ним.  
Блейну показалось, что он задыхается.  
В другой ситуации он ни за что не поверил бы подобной угрозе, более того, может, ещё и посмеялся бы. Сейчас же он был смертельно напуган. Всего в паре метров находилась комната, в которой бушевал ураган голубого сияния... и не он его спровоцировал. Если уж быть до конца откровенным, Блейн не был уверен, сумел ли бы он, даже при желании, устроить бедствие таких масштабов. Чёрт возьми, прошло уже минут десять, а разряды даже и не думали прекращаться, хотя и поубавили силу. Если этот Тревор был способен на такое, его слова не стоило недооценивать.  
Блейн посмотрел на Курта, своего прекрасного, удивительного ангела, что испуганно глядел ему в глаза. Если слова Тревора были правдой, через десять дней Курт должен был погибнуть.  
Нет.  
Никогда!  
Он никогда на позволит этому случиться.  
Чего бы это ни стоило, Курт избежит этого риска.  
Его разум поспешно оценил все их возможности и пришёл к выводу, что, на самом деле, таковых было всего две: остаться на месте в надежде, что речь шла о пустой угрозе истеричного ребёнка или уйти, чтобы обратиться за помощью к единственному человеку, который мог дать им авторитетное мнение.  
Блейн вытер залитую слезами щёку Курта. Нет, он бы никогда не подверг Курта опасности, а, учитывая, что риск казался более чем конкретным, выбора не было: следовало уходить и немедленно.  
Теперь единственной проблемой было увести отсюда своего парня, не потеряв при этом его доверия.  
\- Что нам делать, Блейн? - спросил Курт, возвращая его к действительности. - Что Тревор хотел сказать этими словами?  
\- Не знаю... - вздохнул тот, стараясь немного потянуть время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Потом он продолжил, придавая голосу как можно больше уверенности. - Знаешь, пока мы находились там, посреди этого голубого кошмара, я... короче... у меня было дежа-вю.  
Курт выгнул бровь, и Блейн не сумел понять, было ли это знаком удивления или скептицизма.  
\- Дежа-вю?  
Скептицизм... Судя по тону голоса, определённо, скептицизм.  
\- Да... да... самое натуральное дежа-вю, - повторил Блейн уже более решительно. Он ухватил Курта за руки, крепко их сжимая и молясь, чтобы его история вышла достаточно убедительной. - Я вспомнил, что в прошлом уже видел в точности такое же сияние.  
\- В самом деле?  
В сущности, я ведь и не вру, сказал он сам себе. Просто недоговариваю.  
\- Да, я его уже видел... и я уверен, что если мы отправимся в то место, то сумеем найти ответы, которые ищем.  
\- И что же это за место?  
Любопытство взяло верх над скептицизмом.  
Блейн вдохнул поглубже, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Академия Далтон.


	8. Обрывки правды.

***

– Я не понимаю, что ты задумал! Мы уже пытались прорваться здесь наружу раз эдак, дай подумать… с миллион! – фыркнул Курт, следуя за Блейном, который широкими шагами пересекал школьную парковку.   
Как всегда, въезд с главной дороги был непреодолим из-за невидимой стены, которая держала их узниками внутри периметра школы. Блейн подошёл к месту, где – как они уже отлично знали – был барьер, и приложил к нему сжатые кулаки, словно проверяя его на прочность.  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что не сумеешь пробить его голыми руками? – проворчал Курт. – Я уже пытался, поверь мне, и ничего не добился… ну, кроме сбитых костяшек на руках.  
Блейн не ответил, и выражение его глаз было похоже на взгляд лисицы, попавшей в ловушку. То же самое выражение, что не покидало его с того момента, как он, скрепя сердце, признался, что вспомнил свою школу, академию Далтон, в которую им нужно было теперь попасть во что бы то ни стало. Курт готов был поспорить на весь свой гардероб: парень что-то мудрил. Лгать Блейн совершенно не умел, и у него буквально на лице было написано, что он что-то скрывал. И потом, что за внезапная спешка убраться оттуда, когда до этого момента он искренне наслаждался пребыванием в окаменевшей школе, словно ребёнок в парке развлечений?  
– Блейн, мы должны пого…  
– Мы не всё испробовали, Курт, – перебил его другой. – Думаю, нам удастся преодолеть стену с помощью твоего Навигатора.  
– Чтооооо?! – вскрикнул Курт высоким голосом. Его Навигатор? О боже, Блейн, должно быть, головой стукнулся в кабинете радиолюбителей. – Да ты с ума сошёл!  
– Нет, просто я понял, что барьер слишком крепок, чтобы разрушить его голыми руками, но я уверен, что машина на всей скорости может его пробить.  
Если бы волосы Блейна в этот момент вдруг сделались зелёными, а между ними расцвели ромашки, то и тогда взгляд Курта не был бы более ошалевшим.  
– Ты отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что машина может разбиться, а мы превратиться в две котлеты из человечины, правда?  
Блейн умильно улыбнулся, коснувшись ладонью его щеки.  
– Я поведу, ты подождёшь меня здесь и сядешь в машину после… если мне всё удастся, – произнёс он с намерением успокоить, но только ещё больше напугал Курта.  
– А если тебя расплющит, что со мной будет? Я останусь тут один с твоим трупом? Даже и не подумаю!  
– Курт, дай мне ключи от твоей машины и жди меня здесь, – отрезал Блейн, беспечно пожав плечами. Очевидно, его такие перспективы не беспокоили.  
Курт послушался, сам толком не понимая, почему, и бросил ему ключи, замирая в ожидании с картинами самых катастрофических сценариев, мелькающими перед его мысленным взором.  
Парень помнил ещё тот нелепый момент, когда он получил права, а в школе вождения – наряду с новеньким документом – ему вручили брошюру, полную жутких снимков жертв дорожных происшествий. Это делалось в рамках кампании по безопасному вождению, сказали ему. Курта тошнило неделю, и сейчас эти картинки ясно всплывали в его памяти, только вот его извращённое воображение заменяло незнакомые лица на образ Блейна. Он настолько погрузился в эти неприятные мысли, что и не заметил, как тем временем объект его беспокойства добрался до нужной машины на другом конце парковки для школьников.  
Блейн же обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что Курт на него не смотрит, и присел перед передним бампером. Парень закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, схватившись за металлическую полосу обеими руками. В тот же момент от его ладоней отделилось уже знакомое голубоватое сияние, распространившееся на бампер и капот машины. Пары минут должно хватить, сказал он себе, отпуская руки и садясь на водительское место.  
Курт всё ещё стоял рядом с въездом, глядя в пространство.  
– Отойди! – прокричал ему Блейн, делая знак рукой, но тот ловко запрыгнул на переднее пассажирское сидение.   
– Что ты творишь, Курт? Вылезай, это может быть опасно!  
– Ага! Значит, ты всё-таки признаёшь это! Именно поэтому я тоже здесь, – ответил Курт с пылающими щеками. – Я не намерен позволить тебе совершать подобное безумие в одиночку! Не обсуждается!.. Во-первых: что мне делать, если ты проскочишь, а стена затянется, и я не смогу последовать за тобой? Если мы будем разделены этим невидимым барьером, боюсь, у меня случится приступ паники. И, во-вторых: если ты разобьёшься и покорёжишь машину, мой отец меня убьёт. Лучше уж я буду внутри.  
Блейн рассмеялся. Им абсолютно точно удастся пробить стену: он заправил бампер таким количеством голубого сияния, что сейчас у него слегка кружилась голова. Тем не менее, ему не нравилась идея, что в маловероятном случае неудачи Курт окажется заперт здесь внутри вместе с ним. Он предпочитал знать, что тот в безопасности.  
– Курт, послушай…  
– Мы сделаем это вместе, – без колебаний отрезал Хаммел, устремив на него острый, казалось, пронзающий до костей взгляд, заставляя замолчать.  
– Хорошо, – выдохнул Блейн, прежде чем обхватить его лицо и поцеловать так, словно всю жизнь не желал ничего другого. Потом он опустил руки и, пока Курт сидел ещё с закрытыми глазами и отсутствующим выражением, быстрым привычным жестом нажал на газ и направил машину на полной скорости к выезду с парковки, точнее, навстречу тому невидимому барьеру, что уже пять дней держал их в неволе. Едва автомобиль встретился с ним, послышался глухой звук и что-то вроде встречного удара, от которого их головы стукнулись о спинки сидений, но в ту же секунду машина с невероятным усилием преодолела препятствие, словно горячий нож, входящий в кусок масла.  
И всё это сопровождалось фейерверком синих и голубых искр.  
– Какого чёр... – при виде их воскликнул Курт, потирая ушибленную голову.  
Но не успел он закончить фразу, как они оказались снаружи, а школа МакКинли становилась всё меньше за их спиной, а дорога перед ними разворачивалась, будто ковёр, приглашающий их в жизнь. У Блейна вырвался торжествующий крик, и он нажал на газ.  
– Мы сделали это, Курт! Мы вырвались! – возбуждённо прокричал он. Теоретически, это не должно было его радовать, до сегодняшнего дня он делал всё, чтобы остаться внутри лицея, и у него были отличные мотивы для этого. И всё равно – тот факт, что он сумел… что он освободил их из этой тюрьмы, благодаря его силе, было слишком ярким ощущением, чтобы не охмелеть слегка.  
Блейн замедлил ход, чтобы не врезаться в застывшие на дороге автомобили, потому что и здесь, снаружи, время застыло. После пары поворотов он съехал на боковую дорогу, которая ему была нужна, и через несколько минут они покинули Лайму, направляясь к ближайшей автостраде. Лишь когда они свернули перед плакатом «Направление: Вестервилль», парень заметил странную тишину в салоне.  
Ой…  
Курт был зол.  
Нет, пожалуй, зол не то слово: Курт был в гневе.  
– Курт…  
– Остановись, – приказал парень таким тоном, что Блейну не оставалось ничего другого, как послушаться.  
Вот… теперь и машина Курта стояла посреди шоссе между автоцистерной с бензином и полицейским фургоном.  
– Что это было… те голубые искры, которые брызнули вокруг, когда мы прорвали барьер?  
Блейн закусил губу. _Отрицать. Отрицать всё до последнего вздоха._  
– Не знаю.  
– Ты врёшь. У тебя сейчас на лбу написано слово «Лжец»… огромными буквами в окружении мигающих разноцветных лампочек, – прошептал Курт с выражением, которое не обещало Блейну ровным счётом ничего хорошего. Он не просто злился, о нет! С этим бы Блейн как-нибудь уж справился, более того, он бы тысячу раз предпочёл видеть разъярённого Курта, но, увы, то, что он читал в его глазах, было хуже, намного хуже. Это было подозрение. Курт больше ему не доверял. И это было самым худшим сценарием, какой только Блейн мог себе представить.  
– Это… сияние было точно таким же, как и во время урагана, который устроил Тревор в кабинете радиолюбителей. И, честно говоря, я никогда не видел, чтобы моя машина устраивала что-нибудь подобное… пока ты не сел за руль, – Курт ни в чём его не обвинял, по крайней мере, пока нет. Он просто рассуждал. – Ты сказал, что уже видел это сияние, Блейн. Когда ты его видел?  
– Я видел его в Далтоне, – произнёс Блейн еле слышно, не отрывая глаз от своих рук, которые всё ещё сжимали руль. Это был один из его худших кошмаров: Курт узнаёт обо всём.  
– Я не спрашивал тебя, где… я спросил, когда, при каких обстоятельствах, – прошипел Курт.  
– Я… я не помню, – под этим ледяным взглядом Блейн только и мог, что повторять одну и ту же фразу, всё менее убедительно. Почему, Господи, ну почему ему никогда не удавалось придумать какую-нибудь достоверную историю?  
– А вот я думаю, что ты это прекрасно помнишь, – настойчиво произнёс Курт. – Знаешь, что я думаю?.. Что это ложь, будто ты потерял память. Думаю, ты воспользовался этой отговоркой, когда заметил, что это происходило со мной… и ты это сделал потому, что есть вещи, о которых не хочешь мне говорить. Это так? – интонация, с которой Курт задал вопрос, и колючий холод его взгляда окончательно заставили Блейна замолчать. Что он мог сказать, чтобы спастись? В чём он мог признаться, чтобы снова увидеть доверие в этих глазах, не испортив всё?  
Но он не подозревал, что ситуация могла ухудшиться ещё больше. Продолжая следовать каким-то своим, одному ему известным рассуждениям, Курт внезапно распахнул глаза, будто новое неожиданное открытие поразило его прямо в этот самый момент.  
– О, боже мой, – прошептал он. – Мы с тобой не посторонние, так? Ты меня знаешь… вот почему ты был со мной таким… милым… с самого начала. Ты знаешь, кто я! Ты со мной знаком! И возможно, ты знаешь, что происходит вокруг нас!  
Молчание Блейна, его убитый взгляд и необычная бледность только подтверждали выводы Курта. Их с Блейном что-то связывало, и Курт не мог вспомнить, что именно, но Блейн – да. Так почему… почему Блейн не захотел рассказать об этом?.. И вот оно, последнее предположение, логически вытекающее из этой серии маленьких открытий: – Ты имеешь отношение к… ко всему этому? Это ты остановил время?  
Услышав последний вопрос, Блейн мгновенно вскинул голову, и его глаза оскорблено блеснули.  
– Нет! Это не так! – почти закричал он потрясённо, и Курт тут же ему поверил. Он всегда выглядел слишком смущённым, когда врал, чтобы не быть искренним в этот момент.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Курт. – Это не ты остановил время. Но что насчёт остального? Что ты мне можешь сказать об остальном?  
У Блейна на глаза наворачивались слёзы. Он не хотел, чтобы Курт видел его таким – слабым и побеждённым – так что он вылез из машины и немного прошёлся по придорожной траве, делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи.   
Проклятье, всё пошло не так.  
Если уж говорить честно, его план пошатнулся уже в самом начале, то есть, когда Курт пробудился во дворе школы. Уже тогда всё произошло не так, как надеялся Блейн. Он хотел, чтобы Курт подумал, будто он тоже учился в МакКинли, но тому хватило одного быстрого взгляда на его одежду, чтобы понять, что Блейн из другой школы. Потом он желал провести с парнем достаточно времени вместе, чтобы заслужить его любовь, но слепое упорство Курта в поисках способа запустить время – даже если это означало возвращение к жалкой жизни, полной преследований и издевательств – оказалось существенным препятствием. И, когда Блейн, наконец-то, почти достиг той близости, к которой единственно всегда стремился, внезапно ниоткуда возник этот Тревор. С тех пор всё окончательно вышло из-под контроля. А теперь они с Куртом вместе направлялись в последнее место на всей планете, где Блейн хотел бы оказаться. Далтон, чёрт возьми! Да чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила это ненавистное место!.. Но что было ужаснее всего, Курт больше ему не доверял.  
Блейн вдохнул всей грудью, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.  
Приоритеты… нужно было правильно расставить приоритеты.  
Самым главным была угроза Тревора: по его словам, Курт должен был умереть через десять дней, и, если возвращение в Далтон было единственным способом предотвратить это, ладно, чёрт подери, он туда отправится.  
А что же Курт?   
Курт наблюдал за ним, сидя в машине, с непонятным выражением лица. Что он мог испытывать в тот момент? Безусловно, парень был разочарован, однако, в то же время, он, должно быть, ещё надеялся, что всему этому найдётся какое-то объяснение. Не может быть, чтобы всё было уже потеряно. В конце концов, Блейн был всем, что у него оставалось в этой безнадёжной ситуации. И он не мог не желать хотя бы выслушать его. Сам тот факт, что парень всё ещё сидел там, терпеливо ожидая его, вместо того, чтобы сбежать, демонстрировал, что Курт хотел узнать его аргументы, ведь так? Но если и было что-то, в чём Блейн не сомневался, так это то, что если бы он соврал сейчас снова, тогда бы он уж точно потерял его навсегда.  
И именно это убеждение заставило его принять решение: он поставит на кон всё и будет с Куртом честен.  
Нельзя было открывать ему правду, это нет. Но он мог быть честен.  
Да, именно так. Потому что Блейн ему это должен и, главное, потому что он любит его больше всего на свете.  
– Да, я соврал тебе, – признался он, когда снова залез в машину. – Я не терял память.  
Курт округлил глаза, вероятно, ожидая новой лжи.  
– Но почему…  
– Позволь мне закончить, Курт, потому что не знаю, смогу ли ещё раз набраться смелости, чтобы сказать тебе эти вещи. Правда в том, что я помню каждый момент моей жизни, и всегда помнил, с самого начала. Ты прав: амнезия оказалась отличной отговоркой, чтобы избегать разговоров об этом, потому что… видишь ли… ты должен понять, что есть кое-что, о чём… эммм… скажем так… лучше, чтобы я держал это при себе. Потому что это такая сложная ситуация, с которой я и сам не знаю, как справляться… потому что не знаю даже, с чего начать, чтобы объяснить тебе всё это, но, главное, потому что, если бы я рассказал тебе… это повлекло бы последствия. Последствия, к которым я не готов. Так что тебе придётся принять тот факт… ты просто должен принять то, что есть вещи, о которых я не могу тебе рассказать! Просто не могу, проклятие! – тут голос Блейна сорвался, но он сумел взять себя в руки почти сразу. – Начиная с этого момента, я тебе обещаю – нет, я тебе клянусь! – я больше не обману тебя, никогда! Прошу тебя, ты должен мне поверить. Но я не могу обещать, что отвечу на все твои вопросы.  
– И я должен принять эти объяснения вот так, слепо… на веру? – спросил Курт, приподняв бровь.  
– В этот момент… – произнёс Блейн дрогнувшим голосом. – …самое важное – выяснить, насколько серьёзна угроза Тревора. Это крайне опасно, и мы не можем отодвигать это на второй план. Есть и вправду вероятность, что через десять дней мир, в котором мы находимся, исчезнет. Голубое сияние не следует недооценивать ни в коем случае, поверь мне.  
Блейн взял руки Курта в свои и с силой сжал их, стараясь через этот контакт передать все свои чувства.  
– Единственная истина, которая должна тебя действительно интересовать сейчас, это то, что в этом я с тобой. Нет, не так, Курт, я с тобой всегда, не только в этой ситуации. Даже если я и не могу рассказать тебе всё, я всегда буду твоим другом… я всегда останусь на твоей стороне, поверь! Я… я люблю тебя!  
Курт на мгновение затаил дыхание. Блейн смотрел на него, как смотрят на хирурга, который собирается сообщить, пережил ли дорогой нам человек операцию. Что он должен был ему ответить? И, главное, мог ли он верить этому признанию в любви сейчас, когда выяснилось, что парень врал ему всё время?  
Курт вздохнул, прикрывая глаза, и откинул голову на спинку кресла.  
Какой у него, собственно, был выбор?  
Можно было бы наорать на Блейна, вынуждая выложить всё, что тот знал. Но чего бы он добился таким образом? Блейн казался совершенно подавленным, и он сказал, что не может посвятить его во всё, потому что это привело бы к каким-то там последствиям. На этот раз было впечатление, что парень говорит искренне. Может, и правда, у него были серьёзные причины, чтобы не рассказывать обо всём, что было ему известно. В конце концов, когда возникла потенциальная опасность, он сделал всё от него зависящее, чтобы прорвать загадочный барьер и отвезти Курта в безопасное место, где они могли найти кого-то, кто помог бы им, хотя – не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять это – Блейн не горел энтузиазмом от перспективы покинуть их заколдованный пузырь внутри МакКинли.  
Курт рассеянно сунул руки в карманы и с удивлением нащупал что-то. Нахмурившись, он вытащил на свет жалкие останки жёлтого оригами. Помятый цветок, больше похожий на уточку.  
 _– Но, если я Дороти, а эта кухня – Изумрудный город, значит ты, получается, маг Оз?  
– Ни в коем случае! Этот тип – трусливый обманщик, я же хочу быть крутым героем!  
– Тогда ты будешь Страшилой. У меня всегда была слабость к этому персонажу.  
– В самом деле? Мне казалось, что в твоём вкусе больше Железный Человек...  
– Должен признать, что он выглядит лучше всех остальных, но Страшила, уж не знаю, почему, всегда нравился мне больше. Давай... я буду Дороти, а ты Страшилой!  
– Неее... Страшила безмозглый, а я, не буду хвалиться, но настоящий гений!  
– Сказал тот, чья любимая книга "Оригами для начинающих". Знаешь что? Не хочешь быть Страшилой, будешь тогда Тотошкой!  
– Я буду Львом! Изо всех он самый клёвый!  
– Но в этом же нет смысла! Ты сказал, что не хочешь быть магом, потому что тот – трус, а теперь выбрал Льва, которому как раз не хватает храбрости?  
– Но он сумел найти её, чтобы спасти Дороти._

Вспоминая это сейчас, Курт понял, что именно это стало тем моментом, когда он начал влюбляться в Блейна. Да, Курт был влюблён в этого чудесного парня, сидящего рядом с ним и терпеливо ожидающего его решения. В парня, который делал самые нелепые оригами в мире, который готовил и пел для него, который писал смешные фразы на спинах футболистов и прижимал его к себе на смотровой площадке осветительной башни, шепча, что никогда не позволит ему упасть. В парня, только что признавшегося, в свою очередь, что любит его.  
Осознав это, какое ещё решение мог принять Курт, если не довериться? Он снова взглянул Блейну в глаза, в его удивительные янтарные глаза, всегда заставлявшие парня капитулировать.  
– Больше никакой лжи?  
– Никогда.  
– Ты расскажешь мне всё, что сможешь?  
– Да.  
– Заводи.

***

Они опять ехали в каком-то странном молчании, направляясь в Вестервилль.  
Курту, казалось, необходимо было немного собраться с мыслями, прежде чем спросить:  
– Кто ты, Блейн?  
Тот посмотрел на него.   
– Я парень, который любит тебя, Курт. Я не шутил раньше, и ты должен помнить об этом, что бы ни случилось в будущем.  
Курт смущённо покраснел и комично закатил глаза.  
– Нет, я имел в виду: кто ты? Откуда? Чем занимаются твои родители? Сейчас, когда тебе не нужно больше симулировать амнезию, можешь ты мне рассказать чуть больше о себе, в пределах допустимого?  
– Ох! Конечно, – пробормотал Блейн, в свой черёд, краснея.  
И он пустился в рассказ о своей жизни, сперва несколько неуверенно, потом смелее, подбодрённый вниманием Курта и его заинтересованными вопросами. Он поведал о том, что любит музыку и играет на фортепьяно. О своём увлечении боксом и мюзиклами пятидесятых. Он говорил о своей богатой семье и старшем брате, которого почти никогда не видел, и о том, как дома после его признания в своей ориентации, жить стало трудно. И как его родители были почти рады, отправляя его учиться в Далтон, подальше от дома, воспользовавшись отговоркой, что это было необходимо, чтобы избежать нападок хулиганов в его старой школе.  
– Вначале я отказался, – объяснил Блейн, уйдя с головой в воспоминания. – Мне казалось, что я поддаюсь им, и я не хотел позволять им думать, будто они победили.  
Мозг Курта тут же подбросил ему воспоминание о Карофски, хватающем его за ворот и приказывающем никогда больше не приближаться к лестнице во дворе школы.  
– А потом? Почему ты передумал?  
– Я не передумал. Просто меня избили до полусмерти вместе с одним моим другом сразу после школьного бала. После этого мой отец не стал слушать никаких возражений и отправил меня туда, ссылаясь на необходимость обеспечить мою безопасность. Отличное оправдание, чтобы избавиться от меня.  
– А это было не так? Я хочу сказать… тебе не было безопасно там?  
– Безопасно, как соловью в клетке, – ответил Блейн с горечью в голосе, чего Курту до сих пор не приходилось ни разу слышать. – В прекрасной золотой клетке. В надежде, что не появится кот со слишком длинными когтями… – потом добавил он с усмешкой, которая Бог знает, что означала.  
Было очевидно, что по каким-то причинам Блейн не был счастлив в Далтоне. И, возможно, что это каким-то образом было связано с его пребыванием в МакКинли. Стоило провести небольшое расследование, подумал Курт с алчностью мучимого жаждой, нашедшего воду в пустыне. Он впитывал любую информацию с той же страстью.  
– Значит, ты не был счастлив в Далтоне?  
Спустя несколько мгновений тяжёлого молчания Блейн спокойно ответил:  
– Пожалуй, нет.  
– И это связано с причиной, по которой ты пять дней назад проснулся вместе со мной в МакКинли?  
Блейн невесело рассмеялся.  
– Определённо, да!  
– Как мы с тобой познакомились на самом деле?  
Молчание.  
– Это не было нашей первой встречей, правда? Когда наши руки соприкоснулись в тот день, между нашими ладонями проскочила голубая искра. Что это значило?  
Опять молчание.  
Курт вздохнул. Он явно ступил на минное поле, и, если не хотел снова ругаться, должен был сменить тему. Он надеялся, что следующий вопрос вызовет меньше проблем, хоть и не слишком на это рассчитывал.   
– Ну, а об этом голубом сиянии ты можешь мне сказать хоть что-нибудь?  
Каким бы парадоксальным это не казалось, этот вопрос вызвал гораздо меньше волнения в Блейне, нежели предыдущий. Вот это да! Такой простой вопрос – как мы познакомились – заставил его спрятаться в раковину, тогда как просьба объяснить происхождение таинственного феномена его, вроде как… забавляло?..  
– Впервые я увидел его несколько месяцев назад в подземелье Далтона.  
– Ух ты, аж в подземелье? Это что, замок?  
У Блейна вырвался смешок.  
– Это что-то вроде Хогвардс для геев, – заговорщически прошептал он.  
– Серьёзно? В Далтоне так много геев?  
– Курт, тебе правда интереснее узнать, сколько студентов-геев учится в мужской частной школе, чем разобраться в происхождении сверхъестественного феномена, о котором ты только что узнал?  
Курт приложил палец к подбородку, изображая преувеличенную задумчивость.  
– Не знаю, это такой сложный выбор…  
Блейн рассмеялся.  
– Ну вот, мы приехали, – объявил он через секунду, указывая на вершину холма прямо по курсу, на которой красовалось великолепное… здание.  
 _Да чтоб мне… это, кажется, и вправду замок!!!_

***

Двое парней шли за руку по коридору, которому не было видно конца. Блейн шагал уверенно, таща за собой Курта, ошалело пялившегося на изысканную лепнину потолков и прекрасные картины, украшавшие стены. Здесь и там им встречались ребята в униформе, все как один, естественно, застывшие на месте, как и ученики в МакКинли.  
Курт старался не смотреть на них, потому что, даже если он и ожидал этого, маленькая частичка где-то в глубине души парня надеялась, что хоть тут проклятие МакКинли не было в действии. Может, весь мир находился в таком состоянии? От этой мысли в груди Курта зародилось что-то очень похожее на отчаяние.  
Блейн привёл их в огромный зал, стены которого были декорированы деревянными панелями, под которыми стояли уютные диваны, обитые бархатом.   
– А ты не шутил, когда говорил о золотой клетке, – вздохнул Курт, замечая мраморные фигурки на каминной полке.  
Блейн приблизился к большому книжному стеллажу красного дерева в углу зала.  
– Смотри, – сказал он, прикасаясь рукой к резному цветку сбоку центрального шкафа. – Если нажать сюда и одновременно вынуть третью книгу наверху справа… – он сопровождал слова соответствующими действиями, который повлекли за собой почти неуловимый щелчок, раздавшийся по ту сторону стены. Тогда Блейн надавил на край книжного шкафа, который повернулся, словно на шарнирах, открывая проход за ним. Сразу позади шкафа начинались узкие ступени, спускавшиеся, казалось, в бесконечность.  
– Это произошло здесь… – успел пояснить он, прежде чем был прерван громким высоким криком.  
– ТЫ, АНДЕРСОН! ДА КАК ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ПОСМЕЛ ЯВИТЬСЯ СЮДА?!! – раздался возмущённый вопль у них за спиной.  
Курт обернулся, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть уверенно шагавшую к ним женщину*. И не просто женщину, а самую красивую женщину, какую он когда-либо видел. Высокая, стройная, с длинными каштановыми волосами, стянутыми сзади в хвост. На её носу сидели очки в изысканной оправе, которые не могли скрыть зелёные кошачьи глаза. Головокружительные ножки скрывались под узкой красной юбкой, а первые пуговички белой шёлковой блузки были кокетливо расстёгнуты… Одним словом: она была потрясающая.

\-------------------------------  
В роли Изабель – дама, фигурирующая в выступлении Соловьёв «Up-town Girl».  
http://imgdepo.ru/id/i4715119  
\-------------------------------

Вот, если бы Курт не был геем до мозга костей, это был бы тип женщины, способный заставить его усомниться в своих пристрастиях. И эта женщина не только не была замороженной, но на всех парах направлялась к Блейну. Она остановилась в нескольких сантиметрах от парня, и двое какое-то мгновение пристально смотрели друг на друга, словно дуэлянты.  
 _О, Господи, она же не собирается его поцеловать?_ разволновался Курт, стараясь не поддаваться панике.  
– Привет, Изабель, – выдохнул Блейн с намёком на улыбку в голосе.  
Женщина ласково улыбнулась, однако, тут же, безо всякого предупреждения, влепила ему самую мощную пощёчину всех времён и народов.  
– Ах ты, скотина бессовестная! Как ты мог так злоупотребить моим доверием?! Как ты мог поступить так глупо, чёртов недоумок!  
Ну… конечно, изысканность её образа несколько пошатнулась от таких выражений, не слишком соответствующих её благородному имиджу…  
– Изабель, постарайся понять меня… – попробовал объясниться Блейн, робко отступая на несколько шажков.  
– Блейн Андерсон, единственное, что я понимаю, это то, что ты вор! Бестолковый вор, к тому же. Ты хоть представляешь себе, что могло случиться? Что всё ещё может произойти по твоей вине? Но, прежде всего, чем ты вообще думал, когда решил притащить сюда ЕГО?!! – под конец она практически перешла на крик, ткнув идеально накрашенным ноготком в грудь Курта, не удостаивая его при этом даже взглядом.  
Она была похожа, пожалуй, на мать, отчитывающую сына, который приволок в дом щенка.  
Блейн, однако, не казался слишком потрясённым потоками оскорблений женщины. Между ними чувствовалась какая-то странная интимность, раздражавшая Курта. Вызывавшая в нём ревность.  
– Изабель, нам нужно поговорить, – попытался успокоить её Блейн. – Произошли очень серьёзные вещи…  
– Могу поспорить на твою аппетитную задницу, что случилось нечто серьёзное! Но я не собираюсь обсуждать это в присутствии твоей куколки, – произнеся это, Изабель повернулась к Курту впервые с тех пор, как появилась, и взглянула ему в глаза. Парень сразу ощутил, что его ноги подкашиваются, а в голове образуется некоторая лёгкость. Со скучающим взглядом Изабель решительным жестом провела рукой у него перед лицом, перед глазами у Курта потемнело, и он упал в обмороке на диван.   
Невзирая на бессознательное состояние, Курту удавалось улавливать в баюкающей его тьме обрывки разговора.  
– … Андерсон, тебе придётся отказаться, ты понял? Ты должен вернуть…  
– … ураган голубого сия… возможно, действительно осталось десять дней, Изабель!  
– … вор, не должна была довер… придётся отказаться от него… смирись…  
– … я не могу позволить ему умереть…  
– … почему ты это сделал?  
– … я не мог больше жить так… без него…  
– … ошибка… невозможно…  
– … умоляю… люблю его…  
– … Андерсон, если я помогу тебе, ты потом должен…  
– … прошу тебя, Изабель, не говори ему, кто я на самом деле!  
– Ладно, ладно! Чтоб тебе! Чшшш, он просыпается!  
Курт потёр виски, пока его зрение медленно возвращалось. Стоя напротив парня, Блейн и загадочная Изабель пристально глядели на него, оба заметно утомлённые беседой, из которой ему удалось разобрать лишь несколько обрывков. Блейн, казалось, готов был расплакаться, она же производила впечатление человека, потерпевшего полное поражение. Курт чувствовал себя идиотом. Почему никто не желал ничего ему объяснить?  
Блейн прочистил горло, стараясь вернуть себе нормальный вид.  
– Курт, позволь представить тебе Изабель Морель, мою преподавательницу французского.  
– Что ты мне сделала? – спросил тот, даже не пытаясь быть вежливым.  
Женщина глазом не моргнула.  
– Я сделала так, чтобы ты отдохнул несколько минут… столько, сколько мне было нужно для взрослого разговора с твоим прекрасным рыцарем!  
– Почему я не должен слышать ваши великие секреты?  
– Почему бы тебе не позволить мамочке и папочке спасти твою прелестную попку и не возникать? – ответила она, не задумываясь ни на секунду. Ну как такая элегантная с виду дама могла иметь столь ядовитый язык?  
– Изабель, пожалуйста… – произнёс Блейн, прикасаясь к плечу женщины.  
– И почему ты обращаешься на «ты» к твоей учительнице французского? – оборвал его Курт, бледнея от внезапного осознания.  
 _О Боже! Весь этот очевидный опыт Блейна в сексуальном плане. Интимность в общении с этой великолепной женщиной. Француженкой!!!_  
– Вы двое… любовники? – спросил он едва слышно.  
Блейн и Изабель синхронно округлили глаза и уставились на него, просто тупо пялясь несколько мгновений, прежде чем разразиться истерическим смехом.  
– О, Боже мой, малыш! Ты гораздо больший извращенец, чем кажешься, чтобы вообразить подобное! – всхлипнула Изабель, не переставая хохотать. – Идея переспать с Андерсоном привлекает меня примерно так же, как визит к стоматологу. Хотя нет, пожалуй, я бы предпочла удаление нерва… по крайней мере, в процессе я смогла бы посмотреть фильм!  
– Курт, – сказал Блейн, положив руку ему на плечо. – Я гей от ушей до кончиков пальцев. Мне бы никогда не удалось почувствовать влечение к Изабель. Конечно, должен признать, что – отбросив фигуру и одежду – эта женщина обладает чувствительностью пьяного водителя грузовика, который ради забавы давит оленят колёсами своей машины… но всё равно, несмотря на мужланский душевный склад, она не в моём вкусе, уверяю тебя.  
– Андерсон, в этот момент я бы с удовольствием проехалась моим грузовиком по тебе… В любом случае, Синеглазка, тебе и правда не о чем беспокоиться. Я бы не переспала с твоим кучерявым принцем, даже если бы от этого зависел выход в свет нового альбома Мэрилин Мэнсон.  
– А?  
– У Изабель слабость к сатанинскому року и хэви метал, – пояснил Блейн шёпотом.  
Изабель сняла очки и потёрла основание переносицы, ворча:  
– И почему они отправили меня в этот мир радужных принцесс? Не здесь я должна была оказаться. Чёрт, я ведь подавала документы на Мир легкой эротики в зомби апокалипсисе!  
– Да о чём ты, чёрт возьми, говоришь? – спросил Курт в отчаянии.  
Изабель легонько толкнула его, заставляя вновь усесться на диван.  
– Ладно, Курносик, сядь, потому что мне надо рассказать тебе одну интересную историю.


	9. Зеркальный Зал.

***

Изабель поправила очки.  
– Моя работа преподавателем французского здесь, в Далтоне, это не… скажем так… не является моей основной деятельностью! – начала она.  
Курт нахмурился, готовый уже спросить о чём-то, но Блейн быстро мотнул головой, давая понять, что лучше её не перебивать.  
– Я – Хранитель. Моя задача состоит в том, чтобы следить и заботиться об одном крайне важном месте, – сказав это, женщина бросила взгляд на крутую лесенку, которая виднелась в тайнике за книжным шкафом. – Я должна делать все возможное, чтобы то, что там хранится, могло существовать без чьего бы то ни было вмешательства в его развитие. Твоё присутствие здесь, Сладенький, демонстрирует, что я в своей роли Хранителя потерпела полное фиаско! – и тут Изабель безутешно вздохнула. – Может, мне стоит послать всё к чертям и довольствоваться профессорской должностью. Я бы разом освободилась от кучи неприятностей. Не знаю… ну как же тебе всё объяснить, чтобы у тебя крыша не поехала?..  
Курт не смог больше противиться позыву прервать этот поток бессмысленных фраз.  
– Блейн, ты имеешь хоть какое-то представление, что эта дама пытается мне сказать?  
– Да, имею. Как я тебе говорил, я узнал об этом месяц назад. Это произошло случайно, на самом деле. Я просто оказался не в том месте, не в тот момент, и увидел этот секретный проход. Потом я спустился по лестнице и оказался… да, в общем… в том самом месте, о котором говорит Изабель.  
– Ещё один пример моей бездарности, – фыркнула она, игнорируя отчаянные взгляды, которые в тот момент бросал на неё Блейн. – Мне следовало покончить с тобой в то самое мгновение, когда я застала тебя за тем, что ты совал твой любопытный нос, куда не должен был.  
– Следовательно, там внизу, – вставил слово Курт. – в конце этой лестницы, находится некое особое место, которое должно храниться в секрете?  
Блейн и Изабель одновременно кивнули.  
– И что общего у меня со всем этим? – спросил Курт.  
– Всё. И в то же время ничего, – ответила Изабель крайне серьёзным тоном, ещё больше запутав Курта. – Вообще-то, я всем сердцем надеюсь, что этот разговор бесполезен, – немедленно продолжила женщина, – и что комната, находящаяся там внизу, не имеет никакого отношения к твоей ситуации, но… но я уже знаю, что это пустые надежды. Прежде всего потому, что рассказ Блейна об этом Треворе и урагане голубого сияния даёт мне абсолютную уверенность, что нам придётся иметь дело с Зеркальным Залом…  
– Зеркальным За…  
– Да, Зеркальным Залом! Я и без тебя прекрасно знаю, что название хреновое, в стиле Белоснежки, семи гномов и злой королевы, но не я его выбирала. Это уже называлось Зеркальным Залом, когда я вступила в должность его Хранителя, и таким оно и осталось! В любом случае, то, что тебе следует понять, малыш, так это что Зеркальный Зал имеет отношение ко всем нам, всегда, но в особенности, когда мы сталкиваемся с голубым сиянием.  
Слишком… определённо, _слишком много_ информации… слишком много слишком невразумительной информации. Прежде всего, Курт был уверен, что Изабель и Блейн, пока он вырубился, говорили не только о том, что касалось Тревора. По обрывкам фраз, которые ему удалось уловить, он смог сделать вывод, что они сказали друг другу гораздо больше, многое из чего имело отношение к нему. Но сейчас было не время копаться в этом, поскольку, наконец-то, на свет выходили аргументы посерьёзнее.  
– Но что такое это голубое сияние? – спросил он прежде, чем Изабель успела передумать и решить, что не стоило открывать ему слишком многое.  
– Можно дать этому тысячу названий, можно объяснить тысячью способов. Я лично определяю его как Чистая Творческая Энергия, – ответила она, нервно вышагивая взад-вперёд и активно жестикулируя. – Каждый раз, когда какое-нибудь разумное существо совершает творческий акт – неважно, детсадовец, нарисовавший домик, гениальный композитор, сочинивший симфонию, или старушка, придумавшая новый рецепт яблочного пирога – то есть каждый раз, когда нечто новое создаётся из Ничего, в этот самый момент высвобождается энергия, первобытная и неудержимая. Голубое сияние – это форма, в которой эта сила представляется нашему несчастному человеческому зрению, но её мощь это нечто абсолютно изначальное, необъяснимое и неодолимое. Тот, кому под силу управлять голубым сиянием, способен сделать практически всё.  
Курт был не в состоянии ни усвоить эти слова, ни понять в полной мере их важность. Женщина, казалось, почувствовала это.  
– Не видишь, какое это чудо? – спросила она, преобразившись в лице. – Сначала… ничего нет, только белый лист, а потом – бессмертные стихи! Откуда это берётся? Кусок мрамора, преображающийся в убегающую нимфу… Как такое возможно? Каждый раз, как человеку удаётся создать что-то из Ничего, он производит столько креативной энергии, что возвышается почти на уровень Бога, которому подражает. Голубое сияние – это не что иное, как концентрат этой энергии, чистая эссенция Творения.  
Курт ещё больше запутался. Все эти слова, метафоры только сбивали его с толку. Блейн раздражённо вздохнул, и Изабель при виде их огорчённых лиц быстро вернулась к действительности. Её черты моментально утратили снизошедшую было на женщину мечтательность и вернули себе прежнюю жёсткость.   
– Малыш, это не сложно, – отрезала она. – Когда создаёшь что-либо – выделяешь энергию, энергия становится голубым сиянием. Ясно?  
– Эмм, да. Думаю, да.  
– Изабель, почему бы нам не отвести Курта вниз? – робко спросил Блейн. Вероятно, он считал, что все эти философские рассуждения могли быть с успехом заменены конкретным видом того, как обстояли дела.  
– А давай… Чёрт с ней, с моей карьерой! – проворчала она, шагнув, слегка ссутулившись, по направлению к секретному проходу. – Ну, что замерли? Вы идёте со мной или нет?  
Курт и Блейн поспешно ломанулись за ней вниз по узкой лестнице. Курт ожидал увидеть что-то вроде коридора из замка с привидениями, как в классических фильмах ужаса, с медными кольцами в стенах, к которым были прикованы заплесневевшие скелеты и с летучими мышами под потолком, готовыми вцепиться им в волосы. На деле же всё оказалось весьма нейтрально: чистый пол, покрытый линолеумом, и неоновые лампы, белым светом освещавшие проход. Даже дверь, которую они нашли в конце коридора, казалась, скорее, входом в кладовку уборщицы, но это впечатление испарилось, как только Изабель извлекла на свет ключ, чтобы открыть её. Этот ключ мог бы открыть что угодно, но уж точно не кладовку; он был весь из чистого золота и инкрустирован по всей длине… рубинами?..  
Изабель вставила эту драгоценность – да, Курт отказывался называть это как-то иначе – в скважину, и перед ними открылась самая невероятная комната, какую парень когда-либо видел.  
– Добро пожаловать в Зеркальный Зал, – объявила Изабель, пропуская его вперёд.  
Курт робко прошёл в помещение, которое казалось тронным залом средневекового замка. Оно было огромным, вроде громадной пещеры, пасть кита, поглотившего их и утащившего в глубины океана, то есть, нет, в их случае – в глубины земли. Стены были выложены вековыми камнями. Прямо напротив них в самой глубине виднелось Зеркало, которое и давало имя этому месту, только Курт представлял себе что-то типа зеркала из сказки о Белоснежке. Возможно, это было из-за намёка на сказку в недавнем рассказе Изабель, но его воображение не сумело породить ничего лучше, чем овальное зеркало, украшенное драгоценными каменьями, подвешенное к стене. Это же Зеркало… _было_ стеной. Вся стена напротив входной двери, на пару ступеней выше пола, покрытого мозаикой, являлась гигантской отражающей поверхностью. Курт взглянул на их отражения и сделал несколько шагов вперёд. Он заметил, что справа и слева в стенах были десять углублений, очень простых, внутри каждого из которых светился, словно зависший в воздухе, шар голубого сияния. То есть, в девяти сияло по голубому шару, а десятая, в глубине рядом с Зеркалом, была печально пуста. Это Голубое сияние отличалось от того, что парень видел в кабинете радиолюбителей, здесь оно было более спокойным и казалось почти жидким. Курт подошёл к одной из ниш, чтобы получше разглядеть этот феномен. Парящий шар, величиной более-менее как баскетбольный мяч, действовал гипнотически, от него трудно было отвести взгляд. Когда парень попытался коснуться его пальцем, шар ответил электрическим разрядом, который ударил руку, произведя звук похожий на хлопок бича.  
– Молодец! Давай теперь будем трогать магические сияющие шары неизвестной силы и предназначения! Ты почти заработал медаль за самую идиотскую выходку, которую можно совершить в этом помещении, – прошипела Изабель, вцепившись в Курта и оттащив его назад, ближе к зеркалу. Блейн молча таскался за ними с поникшей головой.  
– Смотри! – приказала она, делая рукой широкий жест, на который Зеркало отозвалось, становясь достаточно прозрачным, чтобы показать то, что скрывалось за его поверхностью. Это казалось окном в открытый космос, где сияли тысячи звёзд. Только вместо полной тьмы, ожидаемой при виде подобной сцены, пространство было заполнено лёгким сиянием, в котором танцевали тысячи, нет… даже больше – сотни тысяч ослепительных сфер, которые, да, были похожи на звёзды, но не могли быть ими в действительности. Кто видел танцующие звёзды?  
– Что это? – спросил Курт, указывая на них. Изабель положила ему руку на плечо, чтобы не позволить подойти слишком близко. На самом деле, Курт начинал ощущать что-то вроде притяжения, наблюдая за этим странным спектаклем, разворачивающимся перед ним.   
– Это, – ответила Изабель, – миры. Миры, прямо как наш. Во всём, за исключением некоторых небольших отличий.  
– Можешь называть их Параллельными Пространствами, – несмело подсказал Блейн. Изабель кивнула.  
– Или Альтернативными Мирами, если такой термин тебя больше устраивает, – предложила она Курту, который стоял, раскрыв рот. Этого он точно не ожидал.  
Шары кружились быстро, но с несомненной грацией, словно танцоры в весёлой пляске.  
– А вот это – что? – спросил Курт, ткнув пальцем в одну звезду (это Мир, не звезда, поправил он себя немедленно) которая, казалось, пульсировала – сперва медленно, потом всё быстрее – пока от неё не отделилась другая звезда, совершенно такая же. Курту это живо напомнило учебные фильмы о делении клеток, которые им показывали в школе на уроках биологии, разве что в тех фильмах данный феномен не сопровождался голубой вспышкой.  
– Каждый Мир может порождать бесконечное число других Миров, – пояснила Изабель с нежностью человека, только что ставшего свидетелем рождения ребёнка. – Помнишь, когда ты был влюблён в Финна и написал тот маленький рассказ о том, как ты был врачом во время второй мировой войны, а он был солдатом? – спросила Изабель ошарашенного Курта, старавшегося изо всех сил не встречаться глазами со столь же ошарашенным Блейном, который бросал на него красноречивые взгляды в этот самый момент.  
– Откуда ты узнала об этом расс…  
– Этим ты совершил акт творения. Очень средненький акт, если мне позволено будет высказать своё мнение. Тем не менее, та фигня, которую ты породил, сейчас парит где-то там перед тобой.  
Курт пристальнее посмотрел на захватывающее дух зрелище.  
– Значит, это… все существующие Миры? – спросил он, спровоцировав приступ хохота у Изабель, и это стало не слишком элегантным, но эффективным способом дать ему понять, что он сморозил глупость.  
– Я тебя умоляю… Вселенная бесконечна. Это всего лишь сектор, за который отвечаю я, безо всякого к тому удовольствия. Это лишь Миры, которые имеют отношение к довольно узкому кругу людей. А именно, к тебе, Блейну и нескольким ещё.  
– Так много?  
– Я же тебе сказала, достаточно крошечного отличия, какого-то маленького изменения, чтобы полностью изменить реальность. Где-то там вы оба можете быть студентами Далтона, например, или Блейн может быть твоим сводным братом вместо Финна. И так далее – возможности неисчислимы.  
– А этот зал… для чего он нужен?  
– Этот зал является постоянной, держащей вместе все эти Миры. Неважно, как развиваются события в каждом из них. Это может быть Мир, населённый эльфами, или проживающий давно прошедшие эпохи, не важно: в каждом из них есть Зеркальный Зал, и в каждом есть я. И я, и Зал – всегда одни и те же. Постоянная величина – едина. Это пункт соединения. Я и это место никогда не меняемся, и я – нить, что держит всё это вместе.  
Чем больше Курт слушал, тем больше вопросов у него возникало.  
Какое отношение имел Зеркальный Зал к тому, что его мир пребывал в замороженном состоянии? Каким образом с этим был связан Тревор и, главное, Блейн? Какую роль во всей этой чудовищной неразберихе Блейн играл? Именно этот вопрос больше всего терзал Курта, хоть он и должен бы был, скорее, беспокоиться о своём собственном положении.  
– Однако… – попытался он встрять, но сумел лишь издать какой-то неразборчивый звук, ощущая очень неприятный, но вполне объяснимый приступ тошноты.  
– Нет, никаких «однако». Пока с тебя довольно и этого, – отрезала Изабель. – Сейчас у меня есть более срочное дело. Я привела тебя сюда не на экскурсию, а чтобы выяснить, насколько реальна угроза Тревора, так что, будь добр, встань в центр Зала. А ты, Блейн, отойди подальше.  
Курт с беспокойством взглянул на него. Он не испытывал никакого доверия к этой женщине. Блейн угадал причину его волнения, поцеловал парня в висок и, прежде чем отойти в уголок, прошептал ему на ухо:  
– Поверь, Курт, это единственный способ узнать правду.  
Тогда Курт послушался: вскинул голову, распрямил плечи и встал в центре зала с видом приговорённого к смерти, отказавшегося от последней сигареты.  
Происходящее выглядело весьма театрально: Изабель подняла руки вверх и закинула назад голову, и в этот момент все девять шаров в углублениях словно бы озарились изнутри, как если бы кто-то нажал на потаённую кнопку выключателя. Только вот этот свет… он был странным, казалось, даже плотным, и обволок Курта, как мягкое покрывало. Это не было больно, но создавалось впечатление, будто он согревает его, проникая до мозга костей. Было похоже на то, что он испытывал во время рентгеновского снимка, только в том случае он списывал свои ощущения на самовнушение, сейчас же он был абсолютно уверен, что эта энергия его пронизывает насквозь.  
Изабель закатила глаза, и на несколько тревожных секунд её радужки полностью исчезли, оставляя на виду белые слепые орбиты.  
Затем, так же внезапно, как и загорелись, голубые шары потухли, и всё вернулось как прежде. Изабель подошла близко и сочувственно положила ему руку на плечо.  
– Мне жаль, но это правда. Твоему Миру, парень, осталось всего десять дней.  
– Нееееет! – закричал Блейн, подбегая и хватая Изабель за плечи. – Мы должны что-то сделать! Мы должны помешать этому!  
– И как, ради всего святого?! Если этот Тревор оказался способен устроить тот голубой ураган, тогда он точно может осуществить обещанное без малейших усилий. Столь мощное создание нельзя недооценивать. Может, это Хранитель другой Вселенной, который решил позабавиться за счёт нашей. Или, может, это какой-нибудь психованный телепат или ведьмак… Вы даже не представляете, сколько сверхъестественных существ могут взяться за игры с голубым сиянием по самым разнообразным мотивам!  
– Мы нет, но ты – да! Разве это не твоя работа, в конечном счёте? Чёрт, Изабель, не прикидывайся дурочкой и не играй с нами в эти игры. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты не только Хранитель Зеркального Зала, ты ещё и Хранитель Миров за этим самым Зеркалом! Ты сама мне это сказала в самый первый раз, помнишь? Этот твой долг – следить за этим Измерением и не позволять, чтобы оно разрушалось!  
– Или же… – продолжала тем временем Изабель, уставившись в пространство и не обращая внимания на крики Блейна. Казалось, она следовала каким-то своим рассуждениям.  
– Или же?.. – спросил Блейн с надеждой.   
Изабель задумалась на мгновение.  
– Это всего лишь моя теория, я ни в чём не уверена. Мне нужно кое-что проверить, прежде чем обнадёживать вас.  
– Послушай, – раздражённо заметил Блейн. – Не для того я пришёл сюда из МакКинли, где, откровенно говоря, жил как у Бога за пазухой, но, главное, не для того я привёл с собой Курта, чтобы услышать, что ничего нельзя поделать. Если ты хоть немного считаешь себя моим другом, ты должна дать нам надежду. Мы должны спасти этот Мир.   
– Ну, ладно… есть один способ. Но это – крайнее решение для отчаявшихся.  
– А мы разве не подходим под определение? – спросил Блейн с притворным весельем.

\----------

Курт слушал двоих, обсуждавших план действий, находясь в полном ступоре. На самом деле, он был не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от Зеркала, а точнее, от того невероятного зрелища, что открывалось за ним. Величие этого открытия заставляло парня чувствовать себя микроскопической пылинкой перед лицом Бесконечности Сущего. Каждая из тех звёзд, танцующих, словно светлячки в ночи, была Миром со своей логикой, своими правилами, своими законами. И в каждом из этих Миров был свой Курт и свой Блейн. Там были тысячи Финнов, тысячи Мерседес. При мысли о тысячах Рейчел у Курта чуть не случился приступ паники. О чём там говорили Блейн и Изабель в этот момент?  
– Отправиться на его поиски, говоришь?.. И каким образом? Куда? Почему? – спрашивал Блейн.  
Кого они должны были искать?  
– Тревор – тот, кто приговорил к смерти эту Реальность, – объясняла тем временем Изабель. – И, следовательно, он единственный, кто может отменить эту угрозу. Если вам удастся найти его, вы могли бы убедить или заставить его передумать.  
– Но Тревор пропал, – вмешался Курт. – Я сам видел. Он открыл проход прямо в воздухе и исчез внутри него, сразу после того, как устроил этот ураган!  
– Он открыл проход не в воздухе, – сказала Изабель. – Он открыл проход там, – и она указала рукой в сторону Зеркала и Голубого Бесконечного Пространства со всеми его танцующими огоньками.  
– Вы должны отправиться на его поиски, другого решения не существует. Наш Тревор достаточно могуществен, чтобы путешествовать в между Мирами всего лишь по мановению руки. Его нельзя недооценивать. Но, с другой стороны, и его возможности не бесконечны. Он, безусловно, находится в этой Вселенной. Если бы он сменил Вселенную, то не смог бы иметь власти над здешним Миром; чем он дальше, тем меньший урон в состоянии нанести. А поскольку я увидела, что его проклятие никуда не делось, значит, мальчишка в одном из тех Миров, что пляшут перед нами. Это немного сужает радиус поиска.  
– Ну конечно, – воскликнул Блейн с сарказмом. – Мы перешли от бесконечного числа миров до всего лишь сотен тысяч. Вот пруха-то!  
– Лучше, чем ничего. Если я предоставлю вам возможность перемещаться между Мирами, у вас появится шанс найти его.  
– Один на миллион!  
– Это всё же лучше, чем не иметь его вовсе.  
– Значит, – спросил Курт, ощущая холод в спине. – Ты предлагаешь нам охотиться за Тревором, прыгая из одного параллельного Пространства в другое?  
– Да, – ответила Изабель. – А я здесь тем временем постараюсь изучить вопрос и, может, найду что-нибудь полезное, чтобы ускорить поиски. Десять дней – это мало, но это хоть что-то.  
Что за ирония, подумалось Курту. До этого утра он был в отчаянии, что не мог вырваться с территории своей школы. Когда его жизнь была ещё нормальной, основной проблемой парень считал то, что застрял в такой дыре, как Лайма. А сейчас вдруг ему предоставлялась возможность не просто попутешествовать, а проскакать из одного Мира в другой.  
Несмотря на трагичность ситуации, его разбирал смех.  
– Круто, – только и смог произнести он, стараясь не казаться сумасшедшим. Изабель фыркнула.   
– Подростки!.. – прокомментировала она ядовито.  
– И как мы сможем это сделать? – спросил Курт. – Прыгнем в зеркало, как Алиса в книге Кэррола?  
– Существуют правила, и очень строгие, – немедленно остановила его Изабель, хватая за руку. – Вас двое, и это хорошо, потому что обычный человек в одиночку не в состоянии справляться с силой, необходимой для перемещения между Пространствами. Нужна сила голубого сияния, которая позволяет передвигаться в Межпространственном Космосе. И этим сможет заняться наш кучерявый соловей, – последнюю фразу Изабель практически процедила сквозь зубы, бросая на Блейна взгляд острый, как нож шеф-повара. Тот нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и торопливо закивал. Изабель взяла его за запястье и подвела к Зеркалу.  
– Смотри, Блейн, я объясню тебе, что нужно делать. Когда ты откроешь проход в Межпространственном Космосе, ты должен будешь сосредоточиться на Мире, в который хочешь попасть, и тогда он материализуется вокруг тебя. Это очень просто.  
– Да… но я понятия не имею, в какой Мир хочу попасть. Нам же неизвестно, где скрывается Тревор.  
– Знаю. Но пока просто важно, чтобы ты знал – такая есть возможность. Пока не станет ясно, куда нужно попасть, тебе придётся скакать по Мирам наугад, каждый раз ориентируясь по обстановке. Но помни: ты должен всегда держать Курта за руку во время прыжка. Если вы отпустите руки, пока вы между Мирами, то, скорее всего, окажетесь в двух различных Измерениях, и это было бы катастрофой. Поодиночке вам ни за что не справиться с этой задачей. Ясно?  
– Конечно, – закивал Блейн. С чего бы ему отпускать руку Курта в прыжке между Мирами! Будь его воля, он бы её вообще никогда не отпускал… ну, почти.  
– Теперь ты, Курт, – продолжила Изабель, подзывая его к ним. – У тебя будет не менее важное задание. Когда вы окажетесь в одном из тех миров, вы встретите копии вас самих. Других Куртов и других Блейнов, чьи жизни и судьба отличны от ваших. Ваше присутствие в их мире представляет собой тягчайшее нарушение равновесия этих судеб. Представьте себе, если бы в вашей повседневной жизни вы бы вдруг встретили ваших собственных клонов… Что бы произошло? Как минимум, у вас бы крыша поехала. Или это могло бы вас заставить принять решения, которые в противном случае вам никогда бы даже в голову не пришли. А то, что было изначально вам предназначено, не произошло бы. Это абсолютно неприемлемо, ваше путешествие не должно изменять жизненный путь других. Понимаешь?  
Курт кивнул. Мысль о встрече с другим самим собой была чистым безумием даже для него, находящегося в Зеркальном Зале. Для Курта, ничего об этом не знающего, такое могло оказаться непреодолимым шоком.   
– Следовательно, – снова заговорила Изабель. – То, что вам следует сделать по прибытии в новую Действительность, это аккуратненько оглядеться вокруг и поспрашивать о Треворе. Может, в своём мире он – твой сын или братишка Блейна. Кто знает? Но я уверена, что он имеет какое-то отношение к тебе, Курт, ведь, разговаривая с тобой, он дал понять, что очень хорошо тебя знает. По крайней мере, так мне показалось.  
– Да, именно так, – подтвердил Курт. – Казалось, он со мной близко знаком.  
Изабель застыла, пристально глядя на него несколько мгновений. Что-то не давало ей покоя, это было заметно.  
– Разве ты не говорила, что он может быть колдуном или Хранителем вроде тебя? – спросил Блейн.  
– Не знаю. Все предположения одинаково хороши. Его мощь вызывает у меня сомнения, но сейчас единственное, в чём я уверена, так это что этот мальчишка находится где-то там.  
Последовал момент общего смятения. То, что они собирались предпринять, казалось безнадёжной операцией: искать неизвестно кого, вслепую прыгая между сотнями тысяч Альтернативных Миров.  
– Замечательно, – первой взяла себя в руки женщина. – Как я уже сказала: осмотритесь и ищите Тревора. Если вы его не найдёте, что более чем вероятно, уходите оттуда. Но прежде сотрите из памяти людей, с которыми вы встретились, воспоминания о вашем визите. Вы не можете оставлять следы вашего пребывания в этих мирах, ясно? Этим займёшься ты, Курт.  
– Но как?  
– Я дам тебе способность делать это. Достаточно будет смотреть прямо в глаза человеку перед собой и сосредоточиться, тогда он забудет о встрече с тобой и Блейном. В этом случае, когда вы исчезнете, всё будет так, будто бы вас там никогда и не было. Я понятно объясняю?  
– Но… но… – возразил Курт. – мы можем встретить кучу народу одновременно. Что случится, если я не сумею… как сказать… загипнотизировать всех?  
– Нет, нет, спокойствие. Будет достаточно сделать это с вашими копиями. Ты сотри память других Куртов и Блейнов, и эффект распространится на всех остальных. Вы – как бы полюсы в этой ситуации, этого хватит. Так что, Курт, ты готов принять на себя эту ответственность?  
В очередной раз за этот день Курт спросил себя, какой у него собственно был выбор. Пока жизнь на это не была с ним щедра.  
– Хорошо, я сделаю это.  
– Отлично. Расслабься, – скомандовала женщина, опуская одну руку ему на лоб, а другую – на грудь.  
Курт вздрогнул. Как? Она собиралась дать ему магическую силу вот так сразу, без предупреждения, не позволив даже сделать пару упражнений из Йоги для расслабления перед этим? А если это окажется болезненным, если…  
Но у него не хватило времени на какие-либо ещё размышления, потому что руки женщины загорелись сильнейшим жаром, который, казалось, пронзил ему мозг и сердце. На секунду Курт подумал, что умрёт прямо там и немедленно, но не успел даже застонать, как боль исчезла, и он почувствовал себя снова совершенно нормально.   
– Ну вот, – прокомментировала Изабель. – дело сделано. Я боялась, что ты будешь кудахтать, как больная курица, но ты держался молодцом. Для такого, как ты, это должно быть великим результатом.  
Слова были ядовитыми, но женщина смотрела так по-матерински, что Курт не сумел сформулировать никакой подходящей остроты, ни даже обидеться.   
– Теперь вы готовы. Ступайте сейчас же. Это будет гонка со временем, – поторопила их Изабель.  
– Но… – попытался возразить Курт.  
– Но – что?  
– Но… Блейн, ты не дашь ему силу голубого сияния? – спросил Курт, с сомнением.  
Изабель застыла на долю секунды с неясным выражением лица.  
– Ах, да. Точно, – ответила она странным тоном.  
Блейн смотрел на них с таким видом, словно стоял на углях, от этого зрелища женщина хищно ухмыльнулась и приблизилась к нему кошачьей походкой.  
– Ну что ж, мистер Андерсон… Позволь мне дать тебе, нет, пожалуй – _подарить_ – Исконную Силу. Вот тебе, голубое сияние! – и с этими словами она залепила Блейну новую пощёчину, ещё более звонкую и мощную, чем была та, которой она его встретила всего пару часов назад.  
Блейн ничего не сказал. Более того, он даже глядел весело. Он потёр покрасневшую щёку, на которой быстро проявлялся отпечаток ударившей его руки и смиренно вздохнул:  
– Теперь я могу идти?  
– Конечно… засранец.  
Как это? Пощёчина? Подумал Курт. Ему, чтобы принять способность, которая не казалась бог весть чем (да ладно вам, стереть память! Любой бездарный персонаж комиксов это умеет!) пришлось пройти через своего рода ритуал Вуду, а Блейн, который должен был управляться с – как там она это называла? – Чистая Исконная Энергия Создания или что-то в этом роде… короче, Блейн, чтобы управлять основной частью всего дела, он обошёлся пощёчиной?  
– Что это значит? – спросил Курт растерянно.  
– Ты чего суёшь свой нос, куда не следует? – поставила его на место Изабель. – Это я – Хранитель, и я знаю, как передавать особые способности. А теперь ступайте, или предпочитаете провести здесь ближайшие десять дней?  
Блейн смотрел на неё с улыбкой.  
– Всё в порядке, Курт, правда. Ты готов сделать это вместе со мной?  
Курт заколебался на секунду, потерявшись в этих янтарных глазах.  
– Потому что, если ты чувствуешь, что не можешь, – продолжил Блейн, – я отправлюсь один искать Тревора. Я возьму на себя ответственность стирать память и, уверяю тебя, я его найду. Будь это последним, что я сделаю, но я найду и остановлю его.  
Выбор.  
Первый, который ему предоставлялся за долгое время. И это Блейн, парень, в которого он влюбился, но которого так и не сумел вспомнить, предлагал его.  
– Я пойду с тобой, – ответил Курт, приблизившись с ним к Зеркалу.   
Блейн улыбнулся и протянул ему руку. Курт схватился за неё и глубоко вздохнул. Крепко сжимая ладони друг друга, они прыгнули вместе.


	10. Сила и способность.

***

Курт и Блейн парили в голубом пространстве, окружённые танцующими звёздами, которые сближались и отдалялись с редкостной грацией. Их пальцы были крепко сцеплены, а тела плыли в Межпространственном Космосе.   
– Куда отправимся? – спросил Курт, увлечённо разглядывая сложные арабески галактик бесчисленных Миров перед его глазами.  
– Один Мир стоит другого… – вздохнул Блейн расстроено. Господи… сколько же их там? Из Зеркального Зала казалось, что их гораздо меньше. – Пошли туда, – сказал он, ткнув пальцем в ближайшую светящуюся сферу. Как только решение было принято, выбранный Мир задрожал, потом принялся пульсировать и увеличился, преображаясь в гигантский разрыв, открывшийся наподобие театрального занавеса, демонстрируя то, что их ожидало в нём.  
Курту явилось мимолётное видение заснеженных деревьев, но, прежде чем ему удалось понять, что это за место, Блейн спросил:  
– Ну, как тебе? Остановимся здесь?  
Парень не смог побороть дрожь от возбуждения и страха одновременно: этот зимний пейзаж мог скрывать что угодно. Медведей, вампиров, убийц… Вот был бы ужас, если бы им пришлось оказаться во Вселенной, которая так нравилась Изабель… Как она сказала? Что-то про Зомби… Что бы он сделал, окажись лицом к лицу с одним из этих существ, которых, между прочим, даже отдалённо себе не представлял, но одно их название не обещало ничего хорошего.  
– Конечно, идём, – будто со стороны услышал Хаммел свой голос, и вслед за этими словами парней затянуло в Пространственный Разрыв, который моментально затянулся за их спиной, вновь превращаясь в танцующий шар голубого сияния, каким был до этого.  
Курт и Блейн, рука в руке, оказались посреди ухоженной аллейки, окружённые покрытыми снежком деревьями, аккуратными клумбами и бодро шагающими по своим делам людьми. Никаких Зомби, только самые что ни на есть нормальные пешеходы самым обычным зимним утром. Кое-кто делал пробежку, но в основном это были просто прогуливающиеся и мирно беседующие между собой люди. Фон создавали холодные, величественные и по-своему великолепные небоскрёбы.  
– Мы в Нью-Йорке! – воскликнул Курт, благодаря про себя судьбу, которая отправила их в Центральный парк, а не в какой-нибудь дремучий лес. Всю свою жизнь он мечтал выбраться из Лаймы и, хоть он никогда не признавал этого вслух, именно Большое Яблоко было тем местом, куда ему хотелось бы сбежать.  
– Ну, по крайней мере, это не тот Мир, где ты военный врач во время Второй Мировой, а Финн – раненный солдат… – ухмыльнулся Блейн, заставляя Курта покраснеть до корней волос. Он надеялся, что его прекрасный парень никогда не узнал бы об этом жутко неловком факте из его прошлого или, раз уж это вышло наружу, что тот по-джентльменски притворился бы, будто не слышал… Но, очевидно, тот был настроен чересчур оптимистично.  
Его мысли были прерваны внезапным осознанием.  
– О, Господи! Холод-то какой!  
Да, потому что оба всё ещё были одеты, как в прежнем Мире: на Блейне был спортивный костюм Далтона, а на Курте – лёгкие брюки с рубашкой и серый жилет. Одежда, вполне подходящая для начала октября в замороженном лицее МакКинли, но абсолютно недостаточная для зимнего Нью-Йорка. Стоял, должно быть, декабрь, судя по рождественским украшениям, видневшимся повсюду. Губы Курта посинели почти моментально.  
– Что будем делать, Блейн? – спросил он, стуча зубами от холода.  
– Ну, по-моему, первым делом нам следует добыть по куртке, а потом найдём наши альтер эго и спросим, знакомы ли они с мальчиком по имени Тревор.  
Блейн схватил Курта за руку и потащил за собой к выходу из парка с твёрдым намерением нырнуть в первый же магазин, который попадётся им на пути. Схватить воспаление лёгких – не лучшее начало миссии «Спасём наш Мир».  
Им здорово повезло: прямо за воротами было устроено нечто вроде ярмарки, череда весёлых разноцветных прилавков, тянувшаяся вдоль тротуара, сколько хватало глаз. Блейн кинулся к ним с энтузиазмом, Курт же приостановился в сомнении. Не столько потому, что вещи, выставленные на продажу, казались слишком банальными и не отвечали его вкусу завзятого модника с пунктиком на этикетки, просто он не понимал, каким образом они могли заполучить хоть что-то из этого добра.  
– И как мы достанем куртки? – спросил он нерешительно, пока его взгляд неотрывно следил за людьми, весело шагающими по тротуару позади него. Всё это движение и шум после долгих дней, проведённых в их замороженном мире, завораживали. Блейн улыбнулся.  
– Я уверен почти на сто процентов, что наличные в долларах являются универсальным языком.  
Ох!  
Курт не думал, что всё могло быть так просто.  
На самом деле, не было причины, по которой их деньги не должны были оказаться в ходу и здесь. Или нет?  
Курт уже успел прокрутить в голове сюжет о том, как они потихоньку крадут шапки и куртки, а всё оказалось настолько легко, что он даже почувствовал некоторое разочарование. Где же веселье? В кошельке Блейна было больше четырёхсот долларов («если я хожу в школу для деток богачей, наверное, причина на это есть, так?»), целое состояние по сравнению с тридцатью шестью баксами в кармане Курта, о которых он даже и не помнил. Если, прыгая из одного Параллельного Пространства в другое, они бы всегда попадали в Америку, где пользовались долларами, то смогли бы протянуть несколько дней без особых проблем. Но всё равно следовало быть бережливыми и стараться не бросать деньги на ветер. В конце концов, кто мог сказать, что их ожидало в следующие дни. С этими мыслями в голове Курт подошёл к развалу с бывшей в употреблении, но не слишком потрёпанной одеждой, и выбрал тёмно-синий пуховик крайне простого фасона, но зато тёплый и недорогой – всего двадцать три доллара; Блейн взял почти такой же, но чуть светлее, и заплатил, не позволив Курту трогать свой мизерный запас. Парень за прилавком принял пятидесятидолларовую банкноту, которую ему протянул Блейн, и повертел туда-сюда несколько раз. Курт затаил дыхание, будто они были фальшивомонетчиками, которых могли поймать за руку, но вздохнул с облегчением, как только тот сунул полтинник в карман, говоря:  
– У меня нет сдачи, бро. Ничего, если я подарю вам пару шарфов вместо этого?  
Блейн подмигнул Курту и кивнул, соглашаясь. Ну, по крайней мере, проблема холода была решена. Но теперь начиналось самое сложное.  
– И как нам найти наших альтер эго, по-твоему? – поинтересовался Блейн, пока они шагали вдоль улицы, но Курт не обращал на него внимания. Парень пожирал глазами всё вокруг: небоскрёбы, бесконечные вереницы машин, странно одетых продавцов за прилавками вдоль обочины, даже старушку с облезлым пуделем, что семенила им навстречу.  
– Курт… Курт, пожалуйста, – Андерсон потянул его за рукав. – Нам нужен план, что скажешь?  
– Да… да, план… – пробормотал Курт, даже не взглянув на него. – Поверить не могу: мы в Верхнем Вест-Сайде! Это же сердце мира, знаешь?  
Блейн раздражённо вздохнул. Теперь он начинал понимать, почему Курт так нервничал, когда в МакКинли он ничего не предпринимал, чтобы помочь ему найти возможность выбраться из школы. Сейчас они будто бы поменялись ролями: Блейн любой ценой хотел сосредоточить их внимание на разработке плана действий, а Курт постоянно отвлекался, и толку от него не было никакого.  
– Как считаешь, Блейн, мы могли бы сходить на какой-нибудь спектакль на Бродвее? Ну… потому что это вроде как мечта всей моей жизни, знаешь? Думаешь, это бы отняло слишком много времени от нашей миссии? Ох! Смотри! Да это же эксклюзивный бутик Ив Сен-Лорана! Целых восемь витрин, не думал, что он такой огромный! Знаешь… кажется, это улица, где снимали «Rent»… Помнишь сцену, где они поют «I will cover you»? О, Боже…  
– Курт, пойдём, нам надо искать… – но Блейн не успел закончить фразу, потому что внезапно оказался буквально брошенным за прилавок со всевозможными кофтами и свитерами, а Курт крепко держал его за шею, не давая поднять голову.  
– Чшшш! Не будем пока показываться! – прошипел парень с округлившимися от изумления глазами. Блейн не сразу понял в чём дело, но, проследив за ошарашенным взглядом Курта, увидел, что того встревожило.  
Рядом с киоском, торговавшим хот-догами, стоял Блейн. Точнее, другой Блейн, абсолютно такой же, как он, пожалуй, за исключением дорогого и красивого пальто, что было одето на его альтер эго.  
– Изабель не подготовила нас к тому, насколько это может быть… странным, – прошептал Курт, и Блейну не оставалось ничего другого, как кивнуть. Да, это действительно было странно. Как будто он глядел в зеркало или смотрел фильм, с той единственной разницей, что человек, покупающий хот-дог, не был ни его отражением, ни образом, запечатлённым на плёнке. Это был другой… он.  
– Мне кажется, что моя голова сейчас взорвётся, – пробормотал Блейн.  
– Без паники, – встряхнувшись, сказал Курт.  
Тем временем, Нью-Йоркский Блейн неспешно двигался в их направлении.  
– Вот, что мы сделаем, – заговорил Курт тихо, пользуясь тем, что двойник его Блейна остановился у прилавка с плюшевыми игрушками, разглядывая пушистую белку. – Ты спрячешься здесь, не хочу, чтобы второй Блейн заработал инфаркт. А я притворюсь Нью-Йоркским Куртом и поговорю с ним.  
– И что ты собираешься ему сказать? Ты же понятия не имеешь, какие отношения у него с Нью-Йоркским Куртом!!! Может, они ненавидят друг друга до смерти, и этот тип перережет тебе горло… Ты с ума сошёл?  
– Ох, да ладно тебе! Он уже пять минут рассматривает этого плюшевого бельчонка! Видно же, что он добряк. Не волнуйся, я что-нибудь сымпровизирую. Главное суметь понять, знает ли он Тревора, правильно? Упомяну это имя, и посмотрим на его реакцию.  
Нью-Йоркский Блейн вновь зашагал, приближаясь к ним. Курт выскочил вперёд, когда парень был уже всего в нескольких шагах, притворяясь, что рылся в огромной коробке со старыми шляпами. Он поднялся на ноги, потягиваясь со всей возможной естественностью, и только когда тот Блейн оказался впритык к нему, повернул голову, притворяясь, что только сейчас его заметил.  
– Привет, – осторожно поздоровался Курт, ласково улыбаясь. Нью-Йоркский Блейн посмотрел на него непонимающе, и, не останавливаясь, пошёл своей дорогой, ответив на его приветствие слабым кивком, сопровождаемым весьма озадаченным выражением лица. Если бы взгляды умели говорить, его бы сказал: ты… кто такой?  
Курт нахмурился и повернулся к Блейну, своему Блейну – тому, что всё ещё прятался за горой коробок.  
– Не понимаю, что… – начал он, но не смог продолжить фразу, потому что кто-то довольно неделикатно схватил его за руку и резко потянул, разворачивая назад.  
– Курт Хаммел! Что ты здесь делаешь в такой час? Скажи мне, что я ошиблась, и что ты не попытался только что сделать то, что ты сам мне говорил, никогда и ни за что не собирался делать? Всё-таки ты решил с ним познакомиться?  
Это был не кто иной, как Рейчел Берри собственной персоной, та самая, которой в стародавние времена Курт хотел заткнуть рот, сунув туда грязный носок.  
– И… постой, я не понимаю, откуда ты узнал, как он выглядит, если сам же категорически запретил мне описывать тебе его внешность, – Берри продолжала и дальше нести какую-то, по мнению Курта, бессмыслицу, бросая тревожные взгляды в сторону Нью-Йоркского Блейна, который мирно удалялся. Курт чувствовал себя всё более растерянным. – Если ты передумал, мог сказать мне, я бы устроила вам подобающее свидание. Может, в кафе или во время одной из твоих «миссий»… Но, как же быть с Итаном? Что ты ему скажешь?  
Курт представления не имел, о чём говорила эта полоумная, но альтер эго его Блейна, тем временем, уходил всё дальше, проклятие! Кто знает, сколько времени могло потребоваться, чтобы снова найти его! Разве что…  
– Ох, я уронил пятьдесят центов вон за той коробкой, – пробормотал он, освобождаясь от цепких рук Берри. – Сейчас подберу, и пойдём, выпьем кофе.  
– И ты объяснишь мне, что происходит? – спросила она, надув губки.  
– Ну, конееечно! – ответил Курт, опускаясь на корточки и делая вид, что ищет несуществующую монету, между тем, как незаметно заглянул за коробку, где всё ещё прятался его Блейн.  
– Я уведу эту зануду, – фыркнул он тихонько. – А ты должен пойти за другим Блейном. Не выпускай его из вида и постарайся выяснить что-нибудь.  
– Что? Я? Но, если он меня увидит… он ведь может и коньки отбросить! И я даже память ему не смогу подчистить!  
– У нас нет другого выбора, Блейн. Постарайся не попасться ему на глаза. Мне нужно разобраться с Берри. Встретимся через час на этом же месте, хорошо? Кто вернётся первым, ждёт другого.  
У Блейна не оказалось времени даже чтобы ответить, поскольку Рейчел Берри буквально выдернула Курта за запястье и потащила за собой, безапелляционно заявляя, что им с Куртом было абсолютно необходимо поговорить.  
«Господи… как же я теперь?..» подумал Блейн, выглядывая из-за коробок. Хозяин прилавка крикнул ему:  
– Эй, приятель! Ты уже два часа ковыряешься среди этих шапок. Так и весна придёт, и тебе понадобятся плавки, если не пошевелишься!  
 _Точно, нужно пошевеливаться…_ встряхнулся Блейн, находя глазами знакомую кучерявую макушку, маячившую всё дальше в толпе. Может, тот Блейн был знаком с Тревором или хоть знал о нём что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь найти мальчишку. Блейн выскочил из укрытия и отправился по следам своей копии.

\-------

Нью-Йоркский Блейн уже больше четверти часа стоял в очереди перед Американским Музеем Естественной Истории и убивал время, обмениваясь с кем-то сообщениями по сотовому.  
Блейну тоже хотелось бы иметь такую возможность. Он хотел бы спросить Курта, как у него были дела с Рейчел Берри, узнал ли он что-то полезное, или они только тратили время зря, и лучше было бы поскорее прыгнуть в Межпространственный Космос и отправиться в какое-нибудь другое место. Но, прежде всего, он дико беспокоился. С тех пор, как началась вся эта история, они расставались впервые. Как бы он смог найти его, случись что-то непредвиденное? Они были в Нью-Йорке, хуже того, в Нью-Йорке Параллельного Пространства, и у них не было никакой возможности связаться друг с другом. Только жалкая договорённость о встрече рядом с вещевым развалом. Тревога уже догрызала Блейна изнутри, довольно отдуваясь и сыто цыкая зубом, и он был почти готов бросить всё и вернуться бегом к месту встречи, когда, наконец, подошла очередь его альтер эго. Девушка за кассой, прежде чем пропустить его, как-то лукаво оглядела парня с головы до ног и, улыбнувшись, протянула пару конвертов помимо билета, чего тот явно не ожидал.  
Блейн с любопытством наблюдал, как другой открыл первый конверт, заинтересованно прочёл содержимое и направился к залу Североамериканских Млекопитающих, торопливо набирая новое сообщение на мобильнике с отчасти весёлым, отчасти неверящим выражением на лице. Эта сцена заинтриговала Блейна, заставляя отказаться от намерения бросить слежку, и он остался в очереди за билетами. Что делал Нью-Йоркский Блейн в этом музее? Это было что-то вроде охоты за сокровищами или шпионской миссией? Можно было и подглядеть немножко, в конце концов, до встречи с Куртом оставалось ещё около сорока минут, успокаивал он себя, покупая билет, не заметив ошарашенного взгляда кассирши.  
– Простите, Вы разве не купили билет несколько минут назад? Ваше имя не Блейн Андерсон, для Вас ещё были два конверта?.. – спросила девушка.  
– Эхммм… – прокашлялся Блейн, проклиная себя за рассеянность. Естественно, девушка обомлела, увидев его, она ведь вручила билет Нью-Йоркскому Блейну меньше пяти минут назад, а теперь перед ней стояла его точная копия. И что там была за история с конвертами? Может, это и впрямь шпионские делишки с сообщениями, которые сами собой уничтожаются после прочтения… Блейн надеялся только не погибнуть в этой заварушке. По крайней мере, не раньше, чем сможет в последний раз увидеть своего Курта.  
– Нет… эмм… я не Блейн Андерсон… – промямлил он, – … я… его брат. Да, видите ли, я его брат-близнец. Моё имя… Блэйр, Блэйр Андерсон.  
– Блейн и Блэйр? – переспросила девушка, рассмеявшись. Да, пожалуй, можно было выбрать что-то и получше, но ему просто не пришло в голову ничего другого, чёрт возьми!  
Блейн распрямил плечи с оскорблённым видом.  
– Да, Блейн и Блэйр. Нашей маме очень нравились эти имена, а что?  
– Ничего, – ответила она, мгновенно становясь вновь серьёзной и протягивая ему билет.  
Наконец-то, Блэйр… тьфу ты, Блейн, смог войти в музей, где поспешил в зал Североамериканских Млекопитающих в надежде, что Нью-Йоркский Блейн всё ещё находится там. По счастью, Андерсон с лёгкостью нашёл его перед витриной с чучелами белок (да что он, помешан на них, что ли? Сначала, игрушка…) и, само собой, с мобильником наготове.  
Блейн затаился за стендом, полностью войдя в роль охотника за головами.  
 _Тебе не сбежать от меня, красавчик…_

\-------

Рейчел Берри говорила, говорила… говорила, и Курт на одно короткое мгновение затосковал по своему замороженному МакКинли с его молчаливыми обитателями. Парализованная и немая версия девушки была ему бесконечно симпатичнее. Они сидели за столиком очень милого кафе, и всё, что Курту удалось уяснить из потока невразумительной болтовни, это что Рейчел подрабатывала в этом самом заведении, что Нью-Йоркский Курт (за которого она его, разумеется, приняла) встречался с парнем по имени Итан, и что Нью-Йоркский Блейн вписывался в этот сюжет в качестве некоего загадочного соперника, роль которого была пока неясна.  
– И потом, что ты делал утром в Центральном парке? – спрашивала она. – Разве тебе не надо было пойти в Университет забрать те материалы, о которых ты вчера мне все уши прожужжал?  
– Университет? Я учусь в Университете? На каком факультете? – спросил Курт, моментально проснувшись.  
– Чего ты накурился сегодня? – ошалев, спросила Рейчел. – Курт, я серьёзно за тебя беспокоюсь. Может, в последнее время на тебя слишком много всего свалилось и бла, бла, бла, бла…  
Ну почему эта заноза в заднице не могла ответить на один-единственный вопрос прямо и просто? Курт был не в состоянии больше выносить всю эту болтовню. В какой-то момент, однако, среди потока бессмыслицы он внезапно уловил слова «Модный Дизайн», и парень словно вынырнул из собственных мыслей, возбуждённо спрашивая:  
– Модный Дизайн, ты сказала? Я изучаю моду, серьёзно?  
Рейчел взглянула на него, в этот раз с неприкрытым беспокойством, прежде чем ответить недоумённо:  
– Ну… да, конечно.  
– И я… хорош в этом?  
– Курт, да что с тобой? Ты лучший на своём курсе.  
Курт прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь сладким звуком этих слов. Лучший. Где-то… в другом Мире, в ином Измерении, Курт изучал моду в Нью-Йоркском Университете и был лучшим на курсе. Конечно, совершенство недостижимо, поскольку по какой-то загадочной причине он также лучший друг Рейчел Берри, но это не отменяло того, что в том Измерении Нью-Йоркский Курт осуществлял свои мечты, которые были и его мечтами. И он был лучшим в своём деле. Возможно, когда со всем этим будет покончено, Курт тоже смог бы добиться этого. Со своим Блейном рядом.  
Ох! Кстати, уже почти прошёл целый час. Курту следовало закругляться с этими неловкими посиделками.   
– Слушай-ка, Рейчел, ты знаешь кого-нибудь по имени Тревор?  
– А? Кого? – лицо девушки ничегошеньки не выражало.  
– Мальчик, лет двенадцати, очень красивый. Зовут Тревор. Ты с ним не знакома? Или, может, я тебе о нём когда-нибудь рассказывал?  
– Курт, я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. Но, думаю, тебе стоит серьёзно задуматься о том, чтобы взять небольшой перерыв и переоценить всю эту историю обмена сообщениями с Блейном, потому что совершенно ясно, что это тебя выбивает из колеи и бла, бла, бла, бла…  
Ладно, это был идеальный момент, чтобы положить конец всему спектаклю.   
Кафе было почти пустым, и никто не обращал на них внимания. Кроме того, Курт ещё не знал толком, как использовать свою способность стирать память, так что, если уж нужно было провести эксперимент на животном, кто мог быть лучше Рейчел Берри в качестве подопытной крысы?  
Безо всяких объяснений он схватил её за руку, заставляя замолчать, потом привстал со своего места и перегнулся через стол, прикасаясь лбом ко лбу девушки. Это был абсолютно спонтанный, естественный жест, как если бы его тело само инстинктивно знало, что нужно делать. Курт приковал свой небесный спокойный взгляд к взволнованным глазам Рейчел. Потом прошептал едва слышно фразу «Забудь меня, забудь всё!», и после этих слов взгляд девушки помутнел. Рейчел осталась безучастно сидеть, уставившись в пустоту напротив себя с руками, безвольно лежащими перед ней на столе. Изабель не объясняла ему динамику процесса, но Курт почему-то был уверен, что девушка осталась бы в таком состоянии несколько минут, прежде чем пробудиться и продолжить свои обычные дела и свою жизнь, не сохранив ни малейшего воспоминания об их встрече.   
_«Круто»_ , – подумал Курт, вставая, чтобы покинуть кафе. Тут его взгляд упал на сумочку, которую Рейчел положила на стул. Курт закусил губу и незаметно огляделся. Никто не смотрел на него. Небрежным движением он взял сумочку Рейчел и открыл её, вытаскивая пару банкнот по десять долларов и надеясь, что девушка не заметит.  
– Извини, Берри, – проговорил он, засовывая их в карман. – но нам с Блейном они могут очень пригодиться в ближайшем будущем…  
Потом он положил сумочку на место, рядом с девушкой, продолжавшей пялиться в никуда с отсутствующим видом, и быстро вышел из заведения. Он успевал на встречу как раз вовремя.

\-------

Блейн опаздывал на встречу уже больше, чем на час, но теперь уж нельзя было отступать. Курт сказал, что тот, кто придёт первым, должен будет дождаться другого и, хотя идея заставлять Курта ждать тревожила его… и немало, Блейн во что бы то ни стало, хотел выяснить, имел ли Нью-Йоркский Блейн какое-либо отношение к Тревору.  
И потом, то, что происходило у него на глазах, было… слишком странно.  
Нью-Йоркский Блейн лежал на полу Millstein Hall of Ocean Life и разглядывал потолок. Уже больше сорока минут. Ничего не делая. Просто лежал, смотрел перед собой и время от времени обменивался с кем-то сообщениями. Проходившие мимо бросали на него рассеянные взгляды, и несколько детей составили ему компанию, но не больше, чем на пару минут.  
Блейн, спрятавшийся за колонной, наблюдал за ним, охваченный противоречивыми чувствами: тревогой, поскольку безбожно опаздывал на встречу с Куртом; зависть, потому что казалось, что Нью-Йоркскому Блейну безумно весело; любопытство, так как его не покидали сомнения, что это всё-таки имеет отношение к каким-то шпионским штучкам.  
Когда объект его наблюдений поднялся, направляясь к Grand Gallery, Блейн встряхнулся. Этот спектакль мог продолжаться целый день, но он не имел возможности позволить себе подобную роскошь. Курт, его Курт, ждал своего Блейна, а, значит, пора было положить конец этим играм и сделать единственную простую вещь, ради которой, собственно, они и свалились в этот Мир. Нужно было спросить Нью-Йоркского Блейна, не знаком ли он с неким Тревором.  
Проблема была в том, что Блейн не мог показываться на глаза своему альтер эго, потому что, не обладая способностью стереть ему память, он нарушил бы равновесие в этом Измерении.  
Нью-Йоркский Блейн, тем временем, распечатал второй конверт и, после быстрого обмена сообщениями, устроился за большим столом, заваленным листами цветной бумаги, где несколько ребятишек усердно мастерили оригами. Их задачей было наделать бумажных зверюшек, которые потом должны были украсить высокую рождественскую ёлку в центре зала. Но… почему Нью-Йоркский Блейн присоединился к детям за этим занятием?  
Кроме того, парень, казалось, был в затруднении. Блейн хотел бы помочь ему, в конце концов, у него был определённый опыт с оригами. Его жёлтые уточки… в смысле, цветы, вошли в историю. Вот только, как бы так подойти к другому Блейну, чтобы тот его не увидел?..  
Один взгляд на витрину с праздничными гаджетами дал Блейну отличную идею.

\--------

– Если хочешь, я помогу тебе, – предложил он, изменив голос.  
Нью-Йоркский Блейн обернулся, с удивлением обнаруживая перед собой… Санта Клауса! То есть, не настоящего Санта Клауса, естественно, а какого-то типа, переодетого в Санту с бородой, белым париком и красной шапкой. Вероятно, это был сотрудник музея, который должен был помогать детям… и оказался настолько жалостливым, что решил спасти его от позора. И слава всевышнему, потому что Нью-Йоркский Блейн собирался уже просить помощи у малышки, сидевшей рядом с ним, но принять помощь работника музея было менее унизительно.  
– Эхмм… на самом деле, у меня проблемы с этим, – признал он с обезоруживающей улыбкой. Чёрт, он готов был уже обратиться к кому угодно, лишь бы довести дело до конца… по возможности, до победного.  
– Какое животное ты задумал, сынок? – спросил Санта Клаус. – Белочку?  
– Нет! Эмм… собачку?  
Блейн, скрывавшийся под париком и приклеенной бородой, укутанный в дешёвенький костюм, купленный за углом, уже начинал потеть, но тут облегчённо вздохнул. Собачку, да? В той книге «Оригами для чайников» он успел дойти до страницы с собакой. Нужно было только сосредоточиться, и всё получится.  
– Окей, смотри, надо сложить лист так, потом вот так…  
Пока Нью-Йоркский Блейн следовал его запутанным инструкциям, Блейн, будто невзначай, заметил:   
– Мне кажется, я тебя уже видел здесь. Ты приходил с Тревором, верно?  
Тот, крайне сосредоточенный на своём оригами, даже голову не поднял.  
– Неее! Ты меня с кем-то перепутал. Я здесь впервые и не знаю никакого Тревора. Эй! У меня получилось!  
Когда он обернулся, чтобы поблагодарить Санту, позади него уже никого не было. Нью-Йоркский Блейн пожал плечами, решив, что, вероятно, тот должен был помочь кому-то другому или просто его смена закончилась. Довольный своим созданием, он сделал фото новорожденного бумажного щенка и отправил по номеру, который в последнее время стал, пожалуй, самым частым как среди входящих, так и исходящих сообщений на его мобильнике.

\--------------

Блейн бежал со всех ног по тротуару, что окружал Центральный парк.  
Он опаздывал на два часа, и всё без толку. Что, впрочем, было предсказуемо. Было безумием надеяться найти Тревора с первой попытки, как ему только могло в голову прийти, потратить всё это время в музее?  
Он увидел Курта ещё издалека. Парень неподвижно стоял ровно в том самом месте, где и сказал, рядом с коробкой шапок.  
И в его глазах застыли слёзы.  
– Курт! – заорал Блейн. – Я здесь!  
Курт подскочил, услышав своё имя, но тут же на его лице появилось совершенно ошарашенное выражение. Ещё бы: ему навстречу нёсся Санта Клаус, размахивая руками, словно помешанный. О, Господи, что ж это за Мир такой? Рейчел Берри его лучшая подруга, а Санта Клаус знает его в лицо?  
Он готов был броситься бежать, когда Санта настиг его и схватил за плечи, и тогда его рот раскрылся от удивления:  
– Блейн! Это ты? Почему ты в таком виде?!  
– Для маскировки, – ответил Блейн, задыхаясь.   
Он не смог добавить ничего другого, потому что Курт кинулся в его объятия весь в слезах, отчаянно прижимаясь к нему и всхлипывая.  
– Ты чуть не заставил меня умереть от страха, чтоб тебя!.. Где ты был? Я не знал, что с тобой, где тебя искать! Последние два часа я провёл в аду, чёрт возьми!  
Понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы он успокоился. Блейн крепко обнял его, поглаживая по спине и нежно целуя его виски, щёки и губы и шепча успокаивающие слова на ушко.  
Люди безразлично проходили мимо. Блейну стало почти смешно.  
Нью-Йорк – единственный в мире город, где Санта Клаус может спокойно обниматься со своим парнем посреди улицы, и никто не обратит на это внимания.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Уголок переводчика:**

Ну, что, ребятки, все узнали первый Мир, который посетили Курт и Блейн в поисках этого загадочного Тревора?  
Думаю, да... Впереди нас ждёт множество других, не все знакомы русскоязычному читателю по той причине, что не переведены или переводы затянуты до невозможности. Мы с Ланчиком посоветуемся, как поступить в этих случаях, может, коротенько перескажем, о чём там речь... Выскажите ваше мнение по этому поводу.  
И знайте, в этом фичке действует театральное правило: если на стене висит ружьё - рано или поздно оно выстрелит. Так что, все предметы, привлекшие, так или иначе, ваше внимание непременно сыграют какую-то - вплоть до решающей - роль в истории. Можете, если хотите, поугадывать, что это за предметы!


	11. Дружеские советы по поводу соблазнения.

**Уголок переводчика:**

Сегодня необходимо вступительное слово, так как имеются организационные вопросы.  
1) С прошлой главы наши мальчики начали путешествие по Мирам классики Клейн-фанфикшна, и первое путешествие, думаю, в презентациях не нуждалось – кто же Little Numbers не читал?.. Но в следующих главах совершенно точно встретятся фф, которые известны не всем (во всяком случае, чисто русскоязычному читателю). Мы с моей драгоценной бетой, Ланочкой, решили поступить так: в конце главы будет указан упомянутый/е фф с кратким содержанием, таким образом, кто видит, что не узнаёт фик, может сходить вниз и выяснить, а кто узнал – не получит нежелательный спойлер.  
2) На днях беседовала с автором, многоуважаемой Олд Леди, она просила уточнить одну вещь. В процессе публикации фф на ит. она объявляла конкурс «кто первым угадает фф, упомянутый в главе». Призом было присвоение ника победителя какому-либо объекту в следующей главе. Например, в этой говорится о видеоигре КэндиКлейн, так вот, это ник читателя, первым угадавшего Little Numbers. Так что, когда будут встречаться странные названия, теперь вы знаете их происхождение.  
Спасибо за внимание, надеюсь, вам понравится, не забывайте баловать переводчика отзывами. Ах, да! Кто хочет задать вопросы или просто сказать что-то автору, не стесняйтесь, пишите на инглише или на русском, переведу, я с ней на связи и скоро начну новый перевод её же вещи уже совершенно иного рода.   
Наслаждайтесь!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Курт хватал воздух ртом, не в силах восстановить дыхание, и после непродолжительной паузы он проскулил жалобным голоском:  
– Скажи мне, что это был просто кошмарный сон!  
Они только-только явились в этот новый Мир, но никто из двоих ещё не отважился осмотреться, чересчур потрясённые воспоминаниями о предыдущем.  
Блейн попытался утешить Курта дружеским похлопыванием по плечу, от чего парень лишь вздрогнул и резко отстранился.  
– М-м-мне жаль, Блейн, но я н-н-не уверен, что хочу, чтобы ты ко мне п-п-прик-к-касался!  
«Ах! Чем дальше, тем лучше…» – подумал Блейн. И как ему только удалось среди тысяч и тысяч Миров, пляшущих а Межпространственном Космосе, выбрать именно тот? У Курта в том Мире буквально крыша поехала.

_________________

А ведь до того момента всё шло вполне приемлемо. Конечно, о Треворе они так ничего и не выяснили, однако, покинув Мир Нью-Йоркских Курта и Блейна, парни побывали в двух альтернативных измерениях, где вовсе неплохо справились.  
В первой их альтер эго были детьми и друзьями, не разлей вода. Там они с Куртом задержались совсем ненадолго, только чтобы спросить необходимое, стереть память малыша Курта и малыша Блейна и оставить их в покое. Проще простого.  
В следующем Мире оказалось чуть сложней. Ничего неразрешимого, ради всего святого, скорей, пожалуй, немного странно: они с Куртом были соответственно псом и котом! Всё это выглядело поначалу довольно забавно, если бы не проблемы с коммуникацией. Как им было спросить у «двойников» о существовании Тревора? Как бы ни было забавно оказаться перед лицом… ну, в данном случае – перед мордочкой – собственной кошачьей или собачьей версии, ни один из них не знал, как перевести на человеческий язык «мяу» и «гав», которыми их альтер эго отвечали. Но и в этом случае дело разрешилось довольно простым способом: нашлась хозяйка зверюшек, и все вопросы парни задали ей.  
Курт поперхнулся и громко фыркнул, выяснив личность девушки.  
– Поверить не могу, что существует Мир, где я твой питомец… – проворчал он озадаченной Рейчел Берри. – Это, должно быть, что-то вроде Чистилища…  
– Извини, но… кто ты такой? И почему твой приятель… допрашивает моего щенка? – спросила девушка весьма подозрительно.  
– Меня зовут Курт.  
– Ох, какое совпадение, тебя зовут, как моего котё…  
– Да-да, – отрезал парень, надеясь, что сможет стереть всё это и из своей памяти тоже, дабы избежать возможных непоправимых последствий для несчастного разума. В любом случае, и там они справились достойно. Тревора не нашли, но их появление прошло безболезненно, и миссия была выполнена быстро и эффективно.  
Кошмар случился позже, в следующем Измерении. В четвёртом по счёту.  
– Нет, нет и нет! – повторял Курт снова и снова. – Это невозможно, это просто невозможно!  
– Курт, успокойся. То, что ты видел…  
– Что, Блейн? Что? Это не реально? Нет, потому что мне это кажется более чем реальным. И меня тошнит от одной только мысли…  
– Я хотел сказать, что это имеет отношение к другому Миру, отличному от нашего, с другими правилами и логикой. Происходящее там тебя никоим образом не касается. В твоей Действительности всё иначе.  
Но Курт не слушал, его лицо побледнело ещё сильнее обычного, а руки слегка дрожали.  
– Ну, какие ещё правила и логика! – выдал он, в конце концов. – Я парень, Блейн… самец, чёрт подери!   
Блейн невольно усмехнулся:  
– Да, я в курсе.  
– Ах, да? Но тогда объясни мне, каким образом я могу забеременеть, а? – Курт перешёл на крик, хорошо, что была ночь, и поблизости никого не было. – У меня нет ни матки, ни яичников… Где и как!.. Где и как должен развиваться этот ребёнок, по-твоему?  
– Ну, конечно же, Курт, ты не можешь забеременеть. Это невозможно.  
– Но тогда почему тот, другой Курт был в положении?  
– Эмм… Я не знаю, что…  
– И, главное, хотел бы я знать, по их мнению, через какое место должен появиться этот младенец? – на этот раз Курт, казалось, пребывал в полном ужасе.  
– По их мнению? Их – это кого? – спросил Блейн ослабевшим голосом, не получая никакого ответа.  
Нет, определённо, встречу с Беременным Куртом и Диким Оплодотворителем Блейном нельзя было назвать успешной. При виде своего альтер эго с огромным пузом, Курт буквально потерял голову, испытывая смешанное чувство между ужасом, отвращением и неверием. А у Беременного Курта появление перед ним его точной копии с плоским животом чуть не спровоцировало преждевременные схватки. Короче… полный бардак, посреди которого Блейну пришлось метаться между необходимостью выяснить у их двойников, не знакомы ли они с Тревором, и держать под контролем Курта, который прятался у него за спиной, безвольно поскуливая:  
– Пойдём отсюда, пойдём отсюда! Открой проход, Блейн!  
– Курт, ты должен стереть им память, – прошипел Блейн, пока Беременный Курт и Оплодотворитель Блейн испуганно пялились на них. Но Курт отказывался смотреть в глаза Беременному Курту, а уж о том, чтобы он приблизился к Оплодотворителю Блейну и речи быть не могло ( _а вдруг он может сделать ЭТО даже через взгляд, а? Что мне тогда делать? Нет-нет, я не собираюсь так рисковать, держи его от меня подальше!_ ). В конце они справились, но это было нелёгким делом, и Блейн, после короткого прыжка в Межпространственном Космосе, приземлился в первом же Измерении, который попался ему на глаза, желая лишь успокоить Курта, выглядевшего потрясённым, как никогда раньше.  
– Я парень, блять! Парни не вынашивают детей! – продолжал бормотать Курт, обнимая себя руками, словно желая защититься.  
Блейн раздражённо вздохнул и огляделся.  
Они находились на периферии в каком-то весьма заброшенном районе неизвестно какого городишки. Это могла быть Лайма или Вестервилль, или… Сидней. Вокруг возвышались лишь печального вида здания, обшарпанные и анонимные. Стояла глубокая ночь, а климат походил на тот, что был в окаменевшем лицее МакКинли – следовательно, была осень. Они не заметили поблизости ничего, что могло бы иметь отношение к одному из них, хотя должна же была существовать причина, по которой они попали именно на эту, явно неблагополучную улочку. В любом случае, было далеко за полночь, и, где бы они ни находились, и что бы ни решили предпринять, им пришлось бы дождаться утра.  
– Курт, малыш, ты потрясён и устал, – сказал Блейн, взглянув на часы. Они показывали шестое октября, четверть первого дня. Смена Измерений не повлияла на их ход, и маленький серебристый Брейл продолжал отсчитывать время своего исходного Мира, не обращая внимания на час и день Миров, в которые они перемещались. Это их безразличие к межпространственным прыжкам было весьма полезно для подсчёта дней, которые им ещё оставались, прежде чем всё оказалось бы потерянным. Они могли скакнуть в Эпоху Возрождения, в Европу или в Антарктиду, но, благодаря этой точке отсчёта на запястье Блейна, им удавалось держать под контролем их личную временную линию.  
– И потом, я тоже уже с ног падаю, – добавил парень, возвращаясь к Курту. – Да это и не странно, мы уже больше двадцати восьми часов глаз не смыкали.  
Курт вздохнул и кивнул головой, уставившись взглядом в асфальт под ногами.  
Он действительно уже практически ничего не соображал. Казалось, прошли века, но лишь день назад они вскарабкались на вышку в МакКинли, потом Тревор устроил этот жуткий ураган с искрами в кабинете кружка радиолюбителей, и парни примчались в Далтон в поисках ответов. С того момента они не останавливались ни на секунду, и сейчас этот эмоциональный срыв Курта был скорее спровоцирован его вымотанным состоянием, нежели потрясением от встречи со своей беременной копией… Эммм, нет, пожалуй, беременный двойник, в любом случае, вышиб бы его из колеи.  
Блейн, хоть и устал не меньше, постарался вести себя конструктивно.  
– Послушай меня, вот, что мы сейчас сделаем: я и ты найдём место, где сможем выспаться.  
– Но миссия…  
– Миссия может подождать… – это было неправдой, и оба знали об этом. Они обменялись многозначительным взглядом, и Блейн прочистил горло, не собираясь сдаваться. – Я к тому, что мы уж точно не сможем спасти Мир, если замертво свалимся на землю из-за того, что не удосужились поспать пару часов, ты так не считаешь?  
Курт неохотно кивнул. Шок и усталость отрицательно повлияли даже на его обычную разговорчивость – очень дурной знак.  
Блейн внимательно осмотрелся в поисках места для отдыха. Гостиница, мотель, комнаты внаём… хоть что-нибудь, где можно было бы спокойно приклонить голову. Они стояли в отвратительном местечке: здесь было грязно и темно, и не было даже следа ни какого-нибудь бара, ни магазина, ни другого заведения. Лишь разваливающиеся, заброшенные здания, да чуть вдалеке уродливый жилой комплекс, построенный, казалось, специально, чтобы собрать в нём проституток да воришек самой низкой пробы. Однако, присмотревшись, как следует, он заметил вывеску на углу улицы. Блейн подошёл поближе и сумел прочесть «Апартаменты Форествуд» – так гласила надпись из мигающих лампочек, половина которых давно перегорела, хотя, на первый взгляд, это больше могло сойти за отель с почасовой оплатой. Внутри единственным освещённым помещением была каморка на первом этаже, на двери которой висела пластмассовая табличка с надписью «Канцелярия». Изнутри отчётливо доносился звук видеоигры-стрелялки, включённой на полную громкость и запах чего-то пережаренного, заставивший Курта поморщиться.  
Блейн собирался уже передумать и отправиться искать другое место, но, подняв глаза вверх, заметил, что небо начало приобретать зеленовато-розовый оттенок, предвещавший близость рассвета – знак того, что «глубокая ночь» осталась далеко позади. Им был необходим отдых, и срочно, так что он постучал в дверь и вошёл.  
– Привет, – обратился он к подростку, лихорадочно давившему на кнопки видео-приставки, играя в последнюю версию Кэндиклейн (где ты – Кэнди, красотка в бикини, и тебе надо выбраться с территории заброшенной фабрики, кишащей твоими врагами, стреляя во всё, что тебе попадается на пути… и каждый раз, как тебе удаётся кого-то прикончить, Кэнди поправляет свой мощный бюст и кричит: «Клейн!!») Взгляд прыщавого недоросля остался прикован к экрану, где литры виртуальной крови брызгали красными пикселями во все стороны.  
– На сколько часов?.. – спросил он, не оборачиваясь.  
 _Как можно меньше_ , подумал Блейн, однако, вслух ответил:  
– До полудня.  
– Шестьдесят зелёных, номер 4С. Ключ сверху, и не шумите там, – разъяснил парень, так и не подняв на них взгляда. Краем глаза он удостоверился, что клиент оставил на стойке деньги и сразу же потерял к нему всякий интерес. Извращенцы, приходившие туда, чтобы потрахаться в любое время, или алкаши, которым нужно было отоспаться с похмелья перед тем, как вернуться, поджав хвост, к жене, вышвырнувшей их из дома, не заслуживали даже, чтобы он ставил игру на паузу. Но, едва дверь за ними закрылась, у парня возникло сомнение. Он уже видел здесь этого типа… Впрочем, пока он пытался вспомнить, киллер, вооружённый мачете, выскочил из-за груды ящиков и набросился на него, начиная рубить сиськи его Кэнди в мелкую капусту. _Тумм, риппп, ранг, банг, банг, стомр, клееееейн!!!_ Вот чёрт, ему удалось спасти шкуру, но он потерял кучу очков, теперь придётся потрудиться… образ заинтересовавшего его незнакомца, тем временем, испарился из его мыслей.

__________________________

Их комната находилась на втором этаже, и даже в темноте ночи можно было прекрасно разглядеть отвратительное состояние здания: обшарпанные, местами треснувшие стены, одно из окон, должно быть, как раз их номера, красовалось разбитым стеклом и покосившейся рамой. Курт ничего не говорил, и выражение его лица было чем-то средним между смертельной усталостью и брезгливостью. Блейн, чувствуя себя не лучше, вставил ключ в замок, державшийся в двери, казалось, лишь чудом. Если бы кто-то захотел сюда войти, запирай, не запирай дверь на ключ, это никак не повлияло бы на степень их безопасности.  
В крошечной квартирке, где они оказались, переступив порог, не было и намёка на уют, но там была кровать, прямо посреди комнаты, представляющая собой единственную ценность помещения. Оба рухнули на неё, даже не подумав хотя бы разуться, и, прежде чем успели обмолвиться пол словечком, заснули, как убитые.  
Блейн открыл глаза только много часов спустя, когда солнечный свет сумел пробиться даже через толстый слой грязи на стёклах. Он присел, не понимая, где находится, и, лишь узрев Курта, дремлющего рядом с ним, сумел привести мысли в порядок. Блейну не удалось слишком хорошо отдохнуть – не покидавшая его даже во сне тревога продолжала жалить парня изнутри и, вероятно, именно это постоянное ощущение, больше, чем солнце, и заставило его проснуться, как только тело немного восстановило силы. Его часы показывали 18:22, значит, они проспали примерно шесть часов, и этого было более, чем достаточно, чтобы вновь приняться за работу. Блейну следовало разбудить Курта, чтобы вместе пуститься на поиски их двойников… и немедленно.  
Однако… однако, Курт так сладко и глубоко спал, что у него просто рука не поднималась беспокоить его – вместо этого он позволил себе немножко полюбоваться его приоткрытыми, даже на вид мягкими губами и лёгким румянцем щёк, таких гладких, что у Блейна тут же возникло желание провести по ним кончиком языка, чтобы узнать, ощутит ли он ещё после всего, через что им пришлось пройти, привычный уже вкус ванили и кокоса… вкус Курта, который каким-то таинственным образом был очень мужественным и фруктовым, пьянящим и свежим одновременно. Блейн наклонился, едва касаясь его лица кончиком носа; довольно было потянуться ещё чуть-чуть, чтобы поцеловать его в висок, а потом спуститься вдоль скулы, потихоньку пробираясь до того райского местечка за ушком и, наконец, достигая шеи Курта, его личного Эдемского сада. Но Андерсон застыл неподвижно, даже не начав, остановленный воспоминанием о том, как прошлым вечером Курт в ужасе отскочил от одного только приятельского похлопывания по плечу.  
Проклятье! Блейн был более чем уверен, что речь шла просто об истерической реакции из-за усталости… в этом не было сомнений. Тем не менее, мысль о Курте, отталкивающем его, глубоко ранила. Что он будет делать, если тот продолжит в том же духе и сегодня утром? Андерсон не хотел об этом думать. Вздохнув, он встал и подошёл к окну, пытаясь решить, что делать.  
Безусловно, Курту не помешало бы поспать ещё пару часов. Он же, тем временем, мог бы сходить на разведку и, если окажется, что они попали в Лайму, Блейн и в одиночку справился бы с поисками Тревора. Даже если он не найдёт мальчишку, в любом случае, сделает хоть часть работы, а Курт сможет отдохнуть ещё немного.  
Направляясь к выходу, Андерсон бросил взгляд на почтовый ящик рядом со стойкой администратора. Оттуда торчали несколько штрафов за неуплату и местная газета, по которой, без малейших сомнений, было ясно, что они действительно находились в Лайме. Шагая по улице, Блейн задался вопросом, по какой причине голубое сияние выбросило их в этом жутковатом районе, а не в МакКинли или Далтоне. Дата на газете гласила, что сегодня был воскресный день, так что, возможно, именно поэтому они не попали в школу, по выходным пустующую. Была недурная вероятность, что Курт и в этом Мире проживал по своему обычному адресу, поэтому Блейн подумал, что стоило попытать счастья там.

___________________

Курт тихо шёл по коридорам МакКинли, нисколько не удивляясь, что вновь находится среди своих окаменевших школьных товарищей, бродя по кабинетам, в течение нескольких бесконечно долгих дней бывших его золочёной клеткой.  
Проходя мимо кабинета радиолюбителей, даже не заглядывая туда, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что внутри царил полнейший хаос после вчерашнего голубого урагана, и для него не стало сюрпризом услышать, что один из приёмников продолжал выплёвывать в пустоту единственную фразу: «Redention Lake Camp! Redention Lake Camp! Redention Lake Camp!»  
Не обращая на него особого внимания, Курт прошёл мимо, спустился по лестнице, миновал кухню, раздевалку группы поддержки, снова оказавшись в хоровом классе.  
Каким-то загадочным образом Курт угадывал, что происходило, и куда ему надо было попасть.  
Тревор сидел на стуле, который обычно занимала Тина, и наигрывал на гитаре какой-то незнакомый мотивчик. И очень здорово наигрывал.  
– Ты играешь на гитаре? – спросил Курт, в тот же момент понимая, как глупо это прозвучало.  
Тревор поднял на него тусклый и скучающий взгляд.  
– Играл пару лет назад, но мой отец заставил меня бросить.  
– Почему?  
– Он говорит, что музыка – не мужское дело. Но я всё равно продолжал учиться сам по себе.  
– У тебя здорово получается, – сказал Курт, усаживаясь рядом с ним. Тревор пожал плечами, всё с тем же безразличным выражением на лице. На некоторое время оба замолкли, погружённые, каждый в свои мысли.  
– Мне нравилось сочинять песни… – вдруг заговорил Тревор. – Сначала я писал слова, а потом на гитаре подбирал подходящую мелодию. Я знаю… настоящие композиторы делают наоборот, но у меня так выходило лучше.  
– Тебе не надо оправдываться. Каждый самовыражается, как ему удобнее… как он чувствует, – мягко ответил Курт. Даже учитывая, что по вине этого мальчика они с Блейном оказались в беде, у него не получалось испытывать к нему злости или вражды. Глядя на Тревора, он всегда ощущал лишь нежность и горячее желание увидеть радостный блеск в этих удивительных бирюзовых глазах. Но сейчас, судя по тому, какая бездна открывалась в них, до его цели было как никогда, далеко.  
– Ну… всё равно, сейчас я этим больше не занимаюсь, – добавил парнишка, не глядя ему в глаза. – Я забросил музыку, как, впрочем, и всё остальное…  
У Курта почему-то похолодело внутри, но он знал, что не должен был этого показывать. Чтобы прояснить ситуацию, ему было необходимо вывести Тревора на откровенность, продемонстрировать, что ему можно доверять.  
– Почему?  
– Я как-то сидел на лестнице перед школой, – начал объяснять мальчик. – Я просто ждал окончания обеденного перерыва и заодно писал в моём альбоме новые стихи. Знаешь, у меня был специальный альбом, куда я записывал только свои стихи, а потом самые лучшие перекладывал на музыку и превращал в песни. И над теми стихами я особенно много работал. Уже больше недели я их изменял и переделывал…  
Курт кивнул, побледнев. Почему эта история была ему так знакома? Почему ему так настойчиво вспоминался эскиз пальто, которое он рисовал и перерисовывал сотни раз, постоянно исправляя и меняя детали?  
– А потом что случилось?  
Тревор сглотнул, и его голос перешёл почти на шёпот:  
– Меня увидел Митч. Он подскочил ко мне и вырвал блокнот из рук… и стал читать мои стихи вслух, перед всеми. Они смеялись и издевались… Потом Митч и его приятели разорвали альбом в клочки и пустили по ветру, говоря, что этим даже задницу не подотрёшь.  
У Курта кровь застыла в жилах. Это точь-в-точь совпадало с тем, что Дэйв и Азимио учинили над его эскизами. Что это могло означать?  
По счастью, Тревор не заметил его потерянного взгляда.  
– С того дня я больше не пишу песен, – с горечью заключил он, отставляя гитару и поднимаясь.  
– Подожди, – окликнул его Курт. – Прошу тебя, передумай… Не уничтожай мой мир.  
Тревор улыбнулся ему, но лучше бы он этого не делал. Его улыбка была такой безжизненной и пустой, что на мгновение Курту почудилось, будто перед ними разверзлась бездна.  
– Не беспокойся, мой милый, славный Курт, я уже всё продумал. Ты совершенно не почувствуешь боли. Ещё несколько дней, и мы обретём покой.  
Лишь в этот момент Курт вспомнил о Блейне и грязной комнате мотеля, где они заснули прошлой ночью и сообразил, что никоим образом не мог в действительности находиться в окаменевшем МакКинли, а значит… существовало лишь одно логическое объяснение этой ситуации.  
– Это… это ведь сон, верно? – спросил он, и в ответ Тревор немного удивлённо нахмурился.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь? Разве в другие разы было не так?

_______________________

Курт распахнул глаза и рывком сел, задыхаясь. Ему снился МакКинли… там он встретил Тревора… Но, чёрт возьми, всё казалось таким настоящим… а если это был не сон? Вдруг им с Тревором удалось вступить в контакт каким-то непонятным способом, что-то вроде телепатии? Вся эта история со стихами пугающе походила на то, что случилось с его эскизами… что это могло означать? Но, главное, почему Блейна не было в комнате мотеля?  
Курт не успел испугаться, поскольку тут же заметил на подушке рядом со своей уже привычное оригами в форме… ну, ладно, скажем, цветка. Курт улыбнулся. В общем и целом, Блейн добился некоторого прогресса в создании этих фигурок из бумаги. Ну, в смысле, сейчас, по крайней мере, понятно было, что это цветок, пусть всё ещё несимметричный и кособокий. «Открой меня» было написано на одном из лепестков.  
– Ох, теперь я перевоплотился в Алису? Час от часу не легче! – шутливо сказал он сам себе. – А я-то уже привык к образу Дороти…  
«Отправляюсь на разведку, ты отдохни ещё немножко и дождись меня.» – говорилось в записке.  
Блейн знал, что делает, всегда знал, значит, наверняка, он ушёл один, чтобы сэкономить время. Если потом ему нужно будет стереть кому-нибудь память, он просто вернётся за ним.  
Блейн… Курт вздохнул при воспоминании о нём.  
Рядом с Блейном он чувствовал себя как дома, в безопасности… защищённым. Даже в их теперешней отчаянной ситуации, с включённым таймером, отсчитывающим последние часы их жизней, Курту довольно было знать, что они вместе, чтобы продолжать верить, что, так или иначе, всё можно будет исправить.  
Но было также нечто, что его останавливало.  
С того момента, когда он понял, что Блейн знал больше, чем говорил и скрывал от него что-то… что-то, несомненно, касающееся их отношений, у Курта будто петлю стягивали на шее всякий раз, когда тот пытался приблизиться к нему физически.  
Курт обожал поцелуи и объятия Блейна и, хотя и не был ещё готов на более решительные шаги в плане их интимности, постоянно испытывал желание его прикосновений, его близости. Даже когда им приходилось скакать туда-сюда по Межпространственному Космосу, всегда оставалась маленькая часть его разума, сконцентрированная на этом: _Блейн, Блейн, губы Блейна, руки Блейна, поцелуи, ласки, кожа, запах, тепло, мне нужен… Блейн_. Внутренний голосок, часто приглушённый, но никогда не замолкающий, что, в конечном счёте, твердил об одном и том же: _желание_.  
И всё же…  
И всё же с тех пор, как он узнал, как о многом его держали в неведении, Курту не удавалось больше отдаться этому инстинкту.  
И всё же, с тех пор, как началась вся эта история, он чувствовал, что с ним обращаются, как с ребёнком, которому предлагают подслащённый вариант правды.  
И всё же, с тех пор, как он увидел Беременного Курта, не мог не представлять секс как нечто нелепое.  
И сейчас, торопливо ополаскиваясь в грязном душе этого мотеля, Хаммел впервые в своей жизни был обеспокоен тем, как ему следовало вести себя, когда вновь увидит Блейна. Парень не знал, как поступит, если Блейн заключит его в свои объятия и попытается поцеловать: победит ли настойчивый голосок, советовавший отпустить себя, или он окончательно запутается во всех этих «и всё же».  
Может, глоток свежего воздуха позволит прояснить мысли, решил Курт, натягивая свои джинсы и чистую футболку.  
Хорошо, что в Мире Курта Котёнка и Блейна Щенка ему удалось выкроить полчаса на поход в супермаркет, чтобы купить некоторые предметы первой необходимости для дальнейшего путешествия. Не так много: сумку, в которую Блейн загрузил пару смен белья, куртки, купленные в Нью-Йорке и средства личной гигиены. Блейн изо всех сил настаивал на том, чтобы путешествовать налегке, беря в путь лишь самое нужное, и отмёл почти всё, что Курт предложил в качестве такового ( _ты можешь мне объяснить, чем тебе поможет специальный скраб для щиколоток в поисках Тревора?_ ). И потом он изумлённо раскрыл рот, когда Хаммел оплатил их покупки (всего сто двадцать пять долларов, у меня всегда был намётанный глаз на распродажи!) кредиткой Рейчел, хозяйки обоих животных.  
– Но как?... – начал Блейн, потрясённо.  
– Упс, должно быть, она случайно попала ко мне в руки, пока я стирал ей память… – беззаботно ответил Курт, протягивая карточку кассирше, которая, по счастью, не удосужилась даже проверить имя, написанное сверху. Блейн хотел было что-то возразить, но так и не придумал ни одного аргумента и, вхолостую открыв и захлопнув рот пару раз, словно рыба на мели, решил добавить в корзинку гель для волос и закрыть аргумент.  
Прислонившись к внешнему ограждению этого поганенького места, Курт вспоминал эти события и невольно усмехнулся. Кто знает, найдётся ли и в этом Измерении Рейчел Берри, которую можно будет обобрать? Смех Хаммела был прерван голосом за его спиной:  
– Ты вернулся.

___________________________

Блейн стоял перед домом Хаммелов, не зная, на что решиться. Надпись на почтовом ящике подтверждала, что это, как и в предыдущем Мире, был дом Курта. Но сейчас, находясь прямо там, он засомневался, как было бы лучше всего поступить?  
Он мог позвонить в дверь и попробовать выдать себя за своего двойника, что жил в этой Реальности. Вариант немного безумный: во-первых, он даже не был уверен, знакомы ли они в этом Мире с Куртом, а если да, какими именно были их отношения и в каком состоянии находились на настоящий момент. Короче, звонить в дверь было страшновато.  
Но, с другой стороны, это было самым простым выбором. В конце концов, необходимую ему информацию было довольно просто выудить и, если ему повезёт, Блейн вполне мог обойтись небольшой импровизацией на тему.  
Подойти, позвонить, притвориться своим альтер эго, между делом спросить насчёт Тревора, а потом элегантно удалиться. Таков был план. Проще простого.  
Но, увы, когда он позвонил и Бёрт Хаммел открыл дверь, ему хватило поверхностного взгляда на мужчину, чтобы понять, что это была самая ужасная из всех ужасных идей, когда-либо родившихся во всех вместе взятых существующих вселенных.  
От одного лишь взгляда на Блейна лицо Бёрта сделалось лиловым, так что парень на секунду испугался, что того хватит удар, но эта мысль промелькнула и быстро исчезла, изгнанная страхом, вызванным мощной рукой, схватившей его за ворот и почти приподнявшей над землёй.  
– Да как ты смеешь являться ко мне в дом после того, что ты сказал моему сыну?!.. – выплюнул мистер Хаммел, гневно сверкая глазами.  
Окей, очевидно, его альтер эго не находился в идеальных отношениях с Бёртом, сделал Блейн мысленную пометку, надеясь не поплатиться за двойника.  
– Мистер Хаммел, успокойтесь, пожалуйста… – прохрипел он.  
– Я не желаю видеть тебя ни рядом с моим домом, ни поблизости от моего сына! Попробуй ещё появиться хотя бы в окрестностях, и познакомишься с моим ружьём, ясно?  
– Яснее не бывает, мистер Хаммел, – ответил Блейн, всерьёз начиная опасаться за свою жизнь, но, к его счастью, хватка Бёрта ослабла, и парень шмякнулся на пол террасы, как мешок картошки. Глядя на мужчину снизу вверх, Блейн, даже будучи ещё испуганным реакцией отца Курта, не мог не заметить, что он не выглядел здоровым. Андерсон хотел бы сказать ему позаботиться о себе, присесть, но и в этот раз его мысли были прерваны указательным пальцем, прямо перед его лицом.  
– Мне плевать, если ты поснимал все железяки с лица и оделся прилично. Ты был и остаёшься тем же мелким засранцем. Держись подальше от Курта, иначе превратишься в мёртвого засранца!  
Бёрт собирался вернуться в дом, и Блейн сказал себе – сейчас или никогда.  
– Ладно… но я не намерен держаться подальше от Тревора! – забросил он приманку.  
Бёрт, уже взявшийся за ручку двери, обернулся и посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
– Кого? – спросил он, а Блейну ничего другого и не нужно было, чтобы моментально испариться.

___________________

Курт вздрогнул и обернулся, неожиданно вырванный из своих воспоминаний. Его замешательство возросло, когда он увидел перед собой Блейна, пристально глядящего на него, буквально сияя, с каким-то странным, чуть ли не торжествующим видом. Но… почему он был там? Разве он не собирался на разведку? В одно мгновение нежный взгляд, обращённый к нему, изменился: чистая радость преобразилась в нечто иное, и Курту вдруг показалось, что Блейн собрался проглотить его. Однако уже в следующую секунду парень взял себя в руки и сообразил, что перед ним был не Блейн. То есть… Блейн, конечно, только не _его_ Блейн.  
И этот тип… О, господи, он приближался к замершему Хаммелу кошачьей походкой, двигаясь, словно пума, готовая броситься на свою жертву. И у этого Блейна уши и бровь были сплошь забиты пирсингом, а одет он был так, будто только что спустился с корабля беженцев (и ему шло!!! Как такое вообще было возможно?). И самое ужасное: поверх его сапога красовался браслет – из тех, что надевают на заключённых, выпущенных на свободу под надзором полиции, чтобы следить за их передвижениями. _Да он святой… только нимба над головой не хватает_ , несмотря на испуг, сыронизировал про себя Курт.   
– Второй раунд, сладкий? – нахально спросил Блейн Бэдбой. Курт попятился, но ограждение за его спиной перекрыло путь к отступлению. Через секунду мозолистые руки крепко схватили его за бока и, хотя Курт знал, что всё… буквально всё в этой ситуации было неправильно, он ощутил в спине дрожь удовольствия.  
– Ты уже с прошлого четверга ломаешься… – продолжил Блейн Бэдбой, скользя губами по его шее и обжигая кожу дыханием. – Я же сказал… Я не считаю тебя шлюхой, прекрати бегать от меня, детка. Я знаю, что ты этого тоже хочешь, – и с этими словами он поцеловал его так порывисто и отчаянно, как Курта раньше никогда не целовали.  
И не потому, что поцелуи _его_ Блейна не были столь же божественными, напротив!  
Но в этом Блейне было нечто совершенно иное, то, что Курт затруднялся определить, что-то… ох, бляаа… невероятно… у этого Блейна и на языке был грёбанный пирсинг! Металлический волшебный шарик, которым чёртов наглец вытворял что-то уже совершенно неописуемое у него во рту.  
Внезапно Блейн Бэдбой отстранился. И на этот раз в его глазах не было ни радости, ни нахальства, сменившихся полной растерянностью.  
– Я не понимаю, детка, – пробормотал он, не ослабляя почти непристойной хватки. – Что-то не так, но я не могу понять, в чём…  
Курт сглотнул и только после этого смог выдохнуть, робко опустив ресницы:  
– Видишь ли… дело в том, что на самом деле, я не _твой_ Курт…  
Блейн Бэдбой раздражённо фыркнул:  
– Да ну? А кто ж ты тогда?  
– Он _мой_ Курт, – ответил голос позади них. – И я бы попросил тебя убрать лапы с его задницы.  
Блейн, _его_ Блейн, поднимался по лестнице через ступеньку. В одно мгновение он оказался рядом, схватил своего двойника за плечи и отшвырнул подальше. Блейн Бэдбой даже и не подумал сопротивляться, потрясённый до глубины души появлением собственного альтер эго, естественно, абсолютно идентичного ему (иначе, что же это за альтер эго?), но без пирсинга, и почерневшего от ревности, как Отелло.  
– Теперь я понимаю, почему Бёрт Хаммел был вне себя, – произнёс Блейн, вставая между Блейном Бэдбоем и Куртом, что, впрочем, не помешало последнему потихоньку наслаждаться спектаклем из засады. – Ты просто скотина! Не знаю, что ты сделал _твоему_ Курту, но не смей и приближаться к _моему_!  
Однако Блейн Бэдбой очень быстро оправился от шока, и нахальная ухмылка вернулась на его лицо, будто и не исчезала.  
– Да твой Курт даже рядом с моим не стоял, жалкая ты копия! – ответил он. – Но… если хочешь, чтобы он попрактиковался с профессионалом – только попроси. Оставь мне его на полдня, и я тебе выдрессирую детку, как надо, бро.  
Блейн кинулся на него с кулаками, но Блейн Бэдбой оказался расторопней и с лёгкостью избежал левого хука в челюсть.  
– Блейн, стой! – закричал Курт, перехватывая его за плечи.  
Блейн Бэдбой забавлялся, словно малолетка в цирке.  
– Кто вы вообще такие, мутанты? – спросил он. – Какая у тебя суперсила, недотрога? Оргазм в ля диез?   
Блейн зарычал и дёрнулся, пытаясь освободиться, и Курт, не расцепляя захвата вокруг своего взбешённого парня, успел лишь крикнуть:  
– Ты знаешь Тревора?  
Блейн Бэдбой на мгновение растерялся, услышав этот неожиданный вопрос.  
– Да вы оба накурились? – спросил он, почесав затылок. – Что это за тип? Я, вообще, не против тройничка, но…  
Курту другого и не требовалось. Он отпихнул Блейна достаточно сильно, чтобы тот потерял равновесие и потратил драгоценные секунды на его восстановление, а сам, тем временем, схватил Блейна Бэдбоя за запястье и быстро прислонился своим лбом к его.  
– Забудь меня, забудь всё, – произнёс он, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Хаммел чертыхнулся про себя, потому что в это краткое мгновение, когда они обменялись взглядами, что-то примитивное и животное дрогнуло у него в глубине, и это было тем, чего Курт никогда бы не хотел, но этот дьявол был настоящей силой природы! Этого у него было не отнять. Словно в доказательство этого, Блейн Бэдбой одним движением стряхнул с себя руки Курта и, спотыкаясь, подошёл к своему двойнику, который всё ещё гневно на него пялился. Всё более слабея под действием заклинания, что постепенно брало верх, он положил ладони на плечи Блейну и пробормотал, с трудом выговаривая слова:  
– Хочешь, чтобы он у тебя стонал, как шлюха, бро? Послушай меня… сделай себе пирсинг на языке…  
Под конец этой последней фразы его взгляд полностью остекленел, уставившись в пустоту. Блейн Бэдбой потерял воспоминания о них (как и Бёрт Хаммел, и паренёк с видеоприставкой), и теперь об их визите не осталось бы следа.   
– Пирсинг на языке, а? – спросил Блейн, оборачиваясь к своему парню.  
Курт пожал плечами и с невинной улыбкой признал:  
– На самом деле, очень даже неплохо, знаешь?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Уголок переводчика и его беты:**

Речь о фф Go your own way by Zavocado.  
Единственное, о чем мечтает Курт Хаммел - это поскорее закончить школу без серьезных потерь. Но, когда новый парень, что перевелся в МакКинли из Исправительной Академии Далтон, начинает проявлять к нему неподдельный интерес, Курт решает, что ему хватит смелости окунуться в эту головокружительную любовь.  
В главе присутствует намёк на эпизод, где Блейн называет Курта шлюхой в присутствии Бёрта


	12. Хулиган.

***

– Хватит, так не пойдёт! Мы только зря тратим силы, – буркнул Блейн, бросив дорожную сумку на первую попавшуюся скамейку, чтобы вытащить куртки.  
Парни опять оказались в месте, где стоял зверский холод, была ночь, а они валились с ног от усталости. Часы Блейна указывали официальную дату: 7 октября 2012, 21:17. Оставалось восемь дней до конца срока, а у них не наметилось ни малейшего прогресса. Кроме того, они понятия не имели, куда и в какое время попали в этом Измерении. Было слишком темно. Угадывались лишь очертания густой растительности вокруг, но, судя по тому, что они видели, речь могла идти как о Центральном парке, так и о Глухих Канадских дебрях.  
– Ага… полностью согласен, – проворчал Курт, нехотя откусывая от шоколадки, стянутой из шкафчика Рейчел Берри из предыдущего Мира.  
После встречи с Блейном Бэдбоем, Блейн весь день проходил сам не свой. Ясное дело, ему совсем не доставило удовольствия присутствовать при поцелуе, которым этот маньяк ошарашил Курта, кроме всего прочего, по мнению Андерсона, оказавшего довольно слабое сопротивление. Но, к этому моменту, по счастью, они сумели побороть его дурное настроение, спровоцированное этим инцидентом, благодаря нескончаемому потоку увещеваний и заверений со стороны Курта _( нет, клянусь… не то, чтобы он целовался лучше тебя, просто… этот его дурацкий пирсинг; да нет же, неправда, что я не хотел больше целовать тебя, это всего лишь стресс; конечно, я ни о чём не сожалею и никого ни с кем не сравниваю, что ты… да, я хочу только тебя; ладно, ладно… клянусь, я никогда больше не поцелую ни одного Блейна, кроме тебя…),_ подкреплённых получасовой паузой, которую парень потратил в каморке уборщицы, демонстрируя Блейну на практике, до какой степени ему нравятся его поцелуи.  
Устав от бесконечного ворчания насчёт пирсинга и кожаных курток, Курт не позволил Блейну открыть очередной проход в другое Измерение и втолкнул его в ближайший чулан в коридоре ещё одного из многочисленных лицеев МакКинли. Хаммел закрыл дверь на ключ и незамедлительно накинулся на рот своего парня.  
– Хватит… перестань… ты… должен… понять… что… я… хочу… – говорил Курт, чередуя слова с поцелуями губ или шеи другого, – … только… тебя.  
Блейн напрочь забыл о своих жалобах, приятно поражённый такой предприимчивостью, явившейся неожиданной новостью для него. До этого момента Курт всегда непринуждённо отвечал на его пылкие проявления чувств, но сам никогда не проявлял инициативы, а уж, тем более, изобретательности. О, Господи Боже, может, всё, наконец, начало налаживаться? Неужели, наконец, Блейн мог позволить себе надеяться, что получит то единственное, чего всегда желал? Впрочем, сложно было рассуждать, когда руки Курта настойчиво ласкали его спину, спускаясь всё ниже.  
Но дело было не в том, что у Курта развеялись сомнения по поводу Блейна и его тайн, а в том, что он попросту решил наплевать на них. И определяющим фактором для такой перемены, по иронии судьбы, оказался именно поцелуй Блейна Бэдбоя. Курт не мог отрицать, что тот парень был восхитительным творением природы: сексуальный, уверенный в себе, с потрясающим телом, от него за версту веяло опасностью; безусловно, он был не по годам опытным, страстным, отчаянным… Трудно было устоять перед ним, и, насколько успел разобраться Курт, целовался он божественно. Но то, чего никак не мог понять его Блейн, это что тот поцелуй, который по идее должен был привести к гормональному взрыву, на практике оставил по себе лишь ощущение… чего-то неправильного. Не такого неправильного, как нежеланный поцелуй. Нет, это, без сомнений, было приятно и интересно, но, тем не менее, неправильно. Это было похоже на то, когда при создании мозаики два кусочка, на первый взгляд подходят друг другу, но, при попытке соединить их приходится прикладывать слишком много силы или слишком мало. Они кажутся созданными один для другого, даже картинка, вроде бы, складывается, однако, в результате, совершенно не совпадают. Поцелуй между ним и Блейном Бэдбоем был именно таким: с первого взгляда идеальным, но на поверку – пустым. И сам Блейн Бэдбой почувствовал это почти сразу, потому что отстранился и удивлённо пробормотал:  
– Я не понимаю, детка. Что-то не так, но я не могу понять, что…  
Конечно, он не мог знать причину, у него не было достаточной информации, но Курт-то – да! Их поцелуй дал осечку, потому что он и Блейн Бэдбой не были созданы друг для друга, им не суждено было быть вместе. Они принадлежали различным Мирам, их судьбы не пересекались, и существовал кто-то другой для каждого из них. Это заставило Курта задуматься над тем, что все поцелуи, которые он разделил со своим Блейном, как один, казались правильными, восхитительными и бесконечными. Их мозаика складывалась идеально. И это, если следовать логике, означало, что, даже если Блейн что-то скрывал от него, всё равно, именно он был его половинкой. Он был любовью всей его жизни. И, возможно… возможно, у него были серьёзные причины для всех этих секретов. А если и не было… что ж! Какого чёрта! Если действительно им осталось всего восемь дней, стоило расслабиться и получить максимум удовольствия, прежде чем наступит конец.  
Таким образом, после получаса обнимашек и страстных поцелуев в том чулане они неохотно вышли, чтобы прийти в себя и продолжить путешествие, которое – невероятно, но факт – всё ещё возглавляло список их приоритетов.   
Курт и Блейн восстановили свою гармонию, но сейчас, после ещё трёх бесполезных визитов в три других МакКинли (неужели во всех альтернативных Измерениях было по МакКинли?!) Блейн опять начал нервничать.   
– Мы скачем по вселенной впустую, без плана, без определённого направления. Ты видел, сколько там Миров? Нам никогда не найти нужный, разве что, тупо повезёт, как этому счастливчику Чарли Бакету с золотым билетом Вилли Вонка.  
Курт невольно рассмеялся.  
– Поверить не могу, Блейн! Серьёзно… Фабрика Шоколада?  
Блейн фыркнул, закрывая лицо руками и начиная массажировать себе лоб лёгкими круговыми движениями.  
– Эй, не смейся. Это великая книга!.. – вздохнул он немного обижено.  
Курт улыбнулся, глядя на свою надкусанную плитку шоколада. Словно специально, бумажка, в которую она была завёрнута, оказалась золотистой, и парень, осторожно, стараясь не порвать, развернул её. Потом он сел рядом с Блейном и помахал бумажкой у того перед лицом, всё ещё спрятанным в ладонях.  
– Я нашёл его, дедушка Джордж, нашёл! – заверещал Хаммел, изображая детский голос.  
Блейн поднял голову и непонимающе на него уставился, но тут же присоединился к его смеху. Боже, как же он любил этого парня!  
– Мне следует начать звать тебя Чарли? – весело спросил он, отсмеявшись.  
– Да уж лучше, чем Дороти, – шутливо вздохнул Курт. Потом тон его голоса сменился. – И всё же, не могу с тобой не согласиться: мы почём зря тратим энергию, тогда как вероятность встречи с Тревором почти нулевая. Однако…  
– Однако?  
– Я тут подумал о том, что говорила Изабель, когда объясняла нам нашу миссию. Насчёт того, что ты можешь выбирать Мир, в который прыгнуть.  
– Конечно, если бы я знал, куда мне надо, я мог бы сосредоточиться на этом конкретном Мире и… как бы это сказать… попытаться подозвать его ко мне! Загвоздка в том, что я представления не имею, что искать, а посему продолжаю прыгать наугад из Пространства в пространство.   
Курт потёр подбородок.  
– Знаешь, возможно, мы ошибаемся… – но ему не удалось закончить фразу, потому что его прервал шум голосов у них за спиной.  
– Ты можешь себе представить этих двоих, исполняющих вместе хиты Спайс Гёрлз? – раздался вопрос, сопровождаемый хохотом и даже не слишком элегантным похрюкиванием неопределённого числа индивидуумов.  
– Пошли посмотрим, – прошипел Блейн, беря его за руку и направляясь туда, откуда слышались голоса. Сразу за ближайшими зарослями, заслонявшими им вид, они наткнулись на красивую, хотя и не слишком ярко освещённую аллею, вдоль которой высились старинные на первый взгляд и элегантные здания. Группа парней, одетых в незабвенную зимнюю форму Далтона, прошла мимо, бурно хохоча вокруг двойника Курта и невысокого худенького парнишки с рыжими волосами. Среди студентов был и Блейн, весело похлопывающий по плечам, как Курта, так и его спутника. Курт и Блейн Путешественники торопливо нырнули в первые попавшиеся кусты, едва заметив своих альтер эго в шумной компании. Обменявшись ещё несколькими шутками по поводу Курта и рыжего, которые, очевидно, по неясной причине являлись виновниками какого-то торжества, все скрылись внутри одного из зданий.  
– Мы что, в Далтоне? – неуверенно спросил Курт, внимательно оглядывая окрестности.  
– Я… не знаю, – смущённо прошептал Блейн. Его академия Далтон, та, в которой он чувствовал себя пленником всю свою сознательную жизнь, походила на готический замок или английское поместье, такой строгой и сумрачной она была (или это он так воспринимал её). Это же место, насколько можно было разглядеть в полутьме, казалось, скорее, чем-то вроде колледжа из фильма «Общество мертвых поэтов». Короткими перебежками он приблизился к входу, где исчезли все те парни. Над дверями красовалась элегантная блестящая вывеска, гласившая «Винзор Хаус».  
– А ты ещё говорил, что моя школа для богачей… – заметил Андерсон, возвратившись к Курту, следившему за ним из кустов. – Эти спят в месте, которое носит имя королевского семейства Англии!  
– Мы попали в Мир Курта и Блейна Миллионеров? – рассеянно спросил Курт, прислушиваясь к звукам весёлой возни, доносящимся из Винзор Хаус.  
– Дождёмся, когда они закончат весь этот балаган, – предложил Блейн. – Опасно появляться там, когда в толпе, вероятно, будут и наши двойники. Как только все разойдутся спать, постараемся найти комнаты Курта и Блейна Миллионеров и порасспрашиваем их.   
– Может, и Тревор здесь учится… – предположил Курт.  
– Сомневаюсь, – скептически произнёс Блейн, бросая взгляд на великолепие, окружавшее здание, в свете фонарей. Повсюду были клумбы, статуи, затейливо постриженные кусты и даже небольшие фонтанчики, куда ни глянь. – Тот, кто посещает школу вроде этой, не может вынашивать таких разрушительных планов.  
В эту минуту, на аллее, по которой прошли недавно другие ребята, показался бегущий со всех ног паренёк болезненного вида и в грязной, потрёпанной одежде. Он также свернул к Винзор Хаус и нырнул в подъезд. То, что перед этим Блейн изволил назвать балаганом, оказалось мышиной вознёй в сравнении с криками и грохотом, последовавшими за появлением этого странного мальчика.  
 _С днём рожденья, Двайт!!!_ воскликнул кто–то, и стены здания буквально задрожали от взрыва воплей, аплодисментов, свиста и музыки.  
– Богачи умеют развлекаться, этого у них не отнять, – констатировал Курт, садясь на каменную ступеньку.  
Блейн воздержался от комментариев. Как же сильно отличалась эта школа от его собственной! Форма была такой же, но, на первый взгляд, на том сходство и заканчивалось. Он даже не узнал почти никого из тех парней. Да, конечно, освещение было слабым, но, невзирая на темноту, он сразу различил силуэт Уэсли Монтгомери среди них. Однако он остался единственным, кого Блейну удалось узнать.   
– Так вот… когда мы сидели на скамейке, я подумал кое о чём, – сказал Курт, прерывая его мысли и возвращаясь к недавнему разговору.  
– По поводу нашего путешествия между Мирами?  
– Точно. Насчёт возможности вызвать именно тот Мир, который нам нужен.  
– У тебя появились идеи, как это сделать?  
– Ну, не то, чтобы настоящие идеи. Но я подумал о том, что неправда, будто нам совсем ничего не известно о том, что нужно искать. В каждом нашем разговоре, Тревор немного открывался мне, рассказывал что-то, что касается его жизни. И, если мы вместе пораскинем мозгами надо всеми этими элементами, возможно, нам удастся найти какие-то зацепки, куда идти… что искать.  
– Верно! – обрадовался Блейн. – Как, например, тот факт, что он одет по-современному, сразу отсекает все Миры, которые проживают прошедшие эпохи!  
– Да! – подтвердил Курт. – Попробуем записать всё, что знаем о нём, и воспользуемся этими данными, чтобы сделать выводы, которые помогут нам не так бессистемно скакать по Межпространственному Космосу.  
Говоря это, Курт похлопал по карманам в поисках бумаги и ручки, чтобы начать делать записи. Наконец, он выудил из заднего кармана джинс помятый листок и увидел, что это была партитура той печальной песни, что он исполнил под аккомпанемент Блейна в один из первых дней в окаменевшем МакКинли. Задняя часть листка была чистой, и Курт торопливо набросал на нём то, что помнил:  
1) Тревор  
2) Четырнадцать лет (почти)  
3) Над ним издеваются, потому что выглядит младше своих лет  
4) Имя его главного преследователя – Митч  
5) Напряжённые отношения с родителями  
6) Испытывает чувство стыда (повторял это неоднократно)  
7) С лёгкостью управляет Голубым Сиянием  
8) Redention Lake Camp  
9) 15 октября 2012  
Когда Курт оставлял на бумаге эту последнюю запись, его рука дрожала. 15 октября… если они провалят своё задание, это станет последним днём его жизни. И потом, вот так, глядя на эти строчки, написанные чёрным по белому, количество информации, которой они владели, казалась просто ничтожным. Блейн, будто читая мысли Хаммела, положил руку ему на плечо, и парни обменялись тревожными взглядами.  
– Мерседес! – послышался голос Курта Миллионера, бегущего к главному зданию комплекса строений.  
– Пошли за ним, – сказал Блейн, хватая Курта за руку. – Это идеальный момент, чтобы спросить его насчёт Тревора!  
– А если появится Мерседес? – спросил Курт неуверенно.  
– Сотрёшь ей память, в чём проблема? Смелее, вперёд!  
Двое парней кинулись вдогонку за Куртом Миллионером, но это оказалось не так-то просто из-за темноты. Фонари, разбросанные по территории школы, отбрасывали слабый оранжевый свет, недостаточный, чтобы нормально ориентироваться, поскольку ни один из них не был знаком с этими затейливо переплетёнными аллейками. На их удачу время от времени раздавался голос Курта Миллионера, искавшего Мерседес, который невольно направлял парней. Однако, вскоре поднялся ветер, сбивавший их с верного направления.  
Потом внезапно что-то изменилось, за ближайшей стеной послышалась странная возня, а после громкий шёпот, заставивший их замереть на месте.  
– Чшшш! Молчи!.. – произнёс новый незнакомый и низкий голос.  
Курт почти неосознанно вцепился в руку Блейна, судорожно сжимая её, и высунулся за угол стены, покрытой вьюнком, чтобы увидеть происходящее там. От увиденного Курт приглушённо вскрикнул, но по счастью сильный порыв ледяного ветра покрыл звук.  
В закоулке стоял Дэвид Карофски, угрожающе нависая над Куртом Миллионером, одна его рука закрывала парню рот, другая вцепилась в запястье.  
Естественно, это был не тот же самый Дэвид, что и в его собственном Мире, не он издевался над ним ежедневно, превращая жизнь Хаммела в ад и заставляя отчаянно мечтать о том, чтобы сбежать оттуда и никогда больше не возвращаться. Тот парень всё ещё стоял, окаменев в одной позе, подбрасывая мяч, который никак не решался упасть. Тем не менее, судя по выражению чистейшего ужаса в глазах Курта Миллионера, этот Карофски производил на его двойника точно такой же эффект.  
В этот момент с другой стороны парка, перекрывая завывания ветра, отчётливо раздался голос Блейна Миллионера, отчаянно зовущего:  
– Курт! Курт, где ты?  
И сразу же вслед за ним послышались другие встревоженные голоса:  
– Курт! Приятель, ты где?  
– Сюда!..  
– Я что-то слышал!  
От звука этих голосов Карофски, казалось, обезумел со страху, переместил захват с запястья на плечо и, продолжая зажимать ему рот, потащил Курта Миллионера в глухой тупик между двумя зданиями, где они были практически невидимы для остальных.  
– Вот чёрт, мы должны ему помочь! Его друзьям ни за что не успеть вовремя, – прошипел Блейн, почернев от злости. Он ненавидел Дэвида Карофски всем существом, и видеть, как тот применяет насилие к Курту… любому Курту, необязательно его, выводило Андерсона из себя. Он уже сделал шаг, чтобы рвануться на подмогу, когда кто-то резко дёрнул его за рукав куртки, чуть не заставив рухнуть на землю.  
– Да ты совсем спятил, недоумок несчастный?! – услышал он до боли знакомый голос Изабель, которая помогла ему восстановить равновесие с силой, неожиданной для столь хрупкой с виду женщины. – Не смейте произносить ни слова, – добавила она таким тоном, что, хоть это и был всего лишь шёпот, но всё же звучал как непререкаемая команда. Потом женщина решительно схватила обоих парней за рукава и потащила за собой, толкнув ногой не замеченную ими прежде боковую дверь. Внутри она впихнула их в первую же попавшуюся комнату и, даже не зажигая свет, набросилась на них, как сумасшедшая.  
– Блейн Андерсон, всякой хуйни в своей жизни ты наворочал немеренно, по большей части, кажется, с целью лишить меня работы, а то и хуже! Но то, что ты собирался сделать сейчас там снаружи, это… это превосходит все твои прежние выходки!  
– Изабель… чёрт возьми!.. Мы должны помочь тому бедному Курту! Карофски может что-нибудь ему сделать!  
Словно в поддержку его слов из-за приоткрытого окна раздались удаляющиеся голоса парней, продолжавших искать Курта Миллионера, но, увы, сбившихся со следа. Курт, бледный, как призрак, подошёл к стеклу. Комната, в которой они находились, выходила на тупичок, где Карофски держал в заложниках Курта Миллионера, и оттуда можно было наблюдать за ними, оставаясь незамеченными. Было видно, как футболист навис над двойником Курта, а тот что-то ему говорил; звук слов не долетал, но язык тела был достаточно ясен: разговор был не из приятных.  
– Мы должны помочь ему? Бедный Курт? – Изабель специально искажала голос Блейна, произнося слова тоном того, кто только что услышал самую огромную глупость, когда либо порождённую человеческим разумом. – Серьёзно, Андерсон, или ты издеваешься? Ты действительно не сознаёшь, что могло бы произойти, если бы ты бросился спасать твоего красавчика?  
– О чём ты?  
– О чём?! Да о том, что это не твой Мир, придурок! Я дала вам способность путешествовать между Измерениями и, между прочим, рискую из-за этого собственной задницей, но только… и исключительно при условии, что вы будете действовать тихонько, как мышки, крайне деликатно и скромно. Даже умственно отсталому было бы ясно, что происходящее в том закоулке – это ключевой момент, нечто серьёзное и важное! То, что Автор этого Мира планировал и привёл в действие. В этот момент те двое _должны_ находиться в том темном тупичке и заниматься именно тем, чем занимаются! Иначе быть не может. Что бы Карофски ни делал – насиловал его, убивал или играл с ним в «камни-ножницы-бумага» – ты не можешь позволить себе вмешиваться! Ты рисковал нарушить ход событий, создать парадокс и разрушить Мир, в котором находишься. Не считая кучу неприятностей для меня, естественно…  
Блейн раздражённо зарычал: в словах Изабель был смысл, даже если ему это чертовски не нравилось.  
Курт тем временем даже не пошевелился, застыв у окна, словно статуя, и глядя, как Карофски угрожающе приблизился к Курту Миллионеру, однако перед его глазами стояла в этот момент иная сцена…

_Карофски наступал на Курта, злобно глядя на него, но в этом взгляде виднелась тень чего-то иного, что парень не мог определить. Странный огонёк то ли ненависти, то ли чего-то другого. Они стояли перед школой, рядом с парковкой, но вокруг давно никого не было. Курт задержался в хоровой комнате, чтобы отработать как следует на фортепьяно кусок из Le Jazz Hot, которым был не совсем доволен, после чего спокойно вышел на улицу, забыв, что в этот день после занятий проходили тренировки футбольной команды. И вот, пока он рассеянно нащупывал в кармане ключи от своего Навигатора, внезапно мощная рука сдавила его плечо, заставляя развернуться, и Хаммел наткнулся на разъярённое лицо Дэвида Карофски с его воняющим луком дыханием в нескольких сантиметрах от своего.  
– Пусти, – простонал Курт, пытаясь освободиться от железной хватки, наверняка уже оставившей синяки на его коже.  
– Сегодня в обед ты сидел на лестнице, Хаммел! Я видел тебя, но не смог этим заняться, потому что тренер Бист назначила мне лишний час тренировки.  
– И что?  
– А то, что я собираюсь разобраться с этим сейчас! – пояснил Карофски, сжимая сильнее пальцы на его плече, заставляя Курта тихонько взвыть от боли, за что парень тут же отругал себя. Он ненавидел доставлять такое удовольствие этим неандертальцам, ненавидел демонстрировать собственную слабость, но сейчас, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и Карофски сломает ему ключицу.  
– Ты думаешь, тебе больно, Хаммел? Поверь, это только цветочки, – прошипел Карофски, неожиданно плюнув ему в лицо, и Курт не мог понять, откуда брался весь этот яд. – Я запретил тебе сидеть на той лестнице и не могу позволить, чтобы какой-то школьный педик безнаказанно ослушивался моего приказа. Если ты думаешь, что то, что с тобой происходило до сих пор, было ужасным, с завтрашнего дня это покажется тебе сладким сном. Только попробуй ещё сесть там, и мы с парнями заставим тебя плакать кровавыми слезами!  
Сказав это, Карофски пихнул его на край дверцы с такой силой, что Курт, ударившись локтем о зеркальце заднего вида, разбил его на тысячу осколков.  
Он не хотел плакать, не должен был плакать. Это было единственное, о чём Курт мог думать, сидя перед машиной на той парковке посреди битого стекла, пока Карофски медленно наклонялся над ним.  
– У тебя милая мордашка, Курт. Что случится, если случайно твоё личико встретится с этим асфальтом, посыпанным осколками? А если я поссу на тебя после того, как хорошенько приложу, как ты того заслуживаешь?   
Курт в ужасе вскинул голову. Карофски весело фыркнул.   
– Не испытывай моего терпения, пидор. Тебя вообще не должно быть на свете, ты всего лишь шутка природы. Ты ничто… ноль без палочки. Если ещё ослушаешься моего приказа, я позабочусь, чтоб ты все слёзы выплакал. Я понятно выразился?  
Курт не ответил, а только кивнул, заставляя себя проглотить чувство поражения и стыда, пока Карофски удалялся, насвистывая._

Тем временем, Курту Миллионеру удалось заставить Карофски прислушаться к себе. Курт не мог понять, о чём конкретно они говорили, но по ходу беседы было заметно, что футболист становился всё более нерешительным. Ничего общего с Карофски, которого знал он. Очевидно, Курт Миллионер сумел найти нужные слова, чего у него ни разу не получилось. Атмосфера в тупике постепенно изменилась, а потом произошло кое-что неожиданное: с главной аллеи выбежал парень и со всех ног бросился на помощь Курту Миллионеру, отталкивая Дэвида, давно ослабившего хватку, и становясь между ними. Это был не Блейн Миллионер, а тот бледный несколько потрёпанный парнишка, чей день рождения все праздновали незадолго до этого.  
С появлением этого персонажа ситуация окончательно изменилась, и, после обмена ещё парой фраз, Карофски развернулся и ушёл размашистым шагом. Через пару минут заявились и все остальные, включая Блейна Миллионера, радостно обнимая и хлопая по плечу их вновь найденного друга.  
 _Друзья.  
Если бы у него были друзья, возможно, в тот момент кто-то оказался бы рядом с ним. Но правда состояла в том, что он был один.  
Да, можно было бы рассказать всё Мерседес, но что она могла в одиночку против этих здоровяков? Они бы и ей причинили зло, лучше было держать её подальше от этой истории. И Финн… да, пожалуй, и Финна лучше было не привлекать. И потом, если бы Финн хотел помочь, у него было столько возможностей вмешаться, что Курт затруднялся даже перечислить их все. Лучше уж так… по крайней мере, в будущем у него останется возможность сказать «Если бы я знал!..». Поэтому Курт решил вести это сражение в одиночестве. Рядом с ним не было друзей, готовых встать на его защиту. Но это не означало, что он готов был сделаться невидимкой, что согласился бы слышать в свой адрес «шутка природы», или что признал бы правоту за теми, кто утверждал, будто он не достоин даже существовать.  
И вот в обеденный перерыв Курт снова во дворе школы. Это был один из последних погожих осенних деньков, а именно, 29 сентября. Парень остановился перед безлюдной внешней лестницей. Безлюдной, потому что все побоялись ослушаться приказа футболистов, которые вскоре должны были появиться под предводительством Карофски, чтобы проконтролировать исполнение.  
Курт сжал в руках ремень сумки, перекинутой через плечо, ощущая лёгкий приступ тошноты от страха. Он не хотел даже думать, что ему сделают, когда обнаружат сидящим на ступеньках, беззащитного, и в полном одиночестве.  
Но, чёрт подери, он существовал! Он не был невидимкой, не был ничтожеством! В этот момент он был обычным парнем, который просто хотел присесть на этой лестнице, чтобы насладиться последним осенним солнышком и, будь что будет, а он это сделает! С дрожащими коленями Курт шагнул на первую ступеньку…_

– Курт, Курт, о чём ты задумался? – легонько встряхнул его Блейн.  
Курт вернулся к действительности. За окном уже никого не было, ребята ушли в спальный корпус несколько минут назад.  
– Я… Эмм… – промямлил Курт, не зная, что сказать. Блейн и Изабель испытующе смотрели на него, но у него на самом деле не было слов для ответа. То, о чём он только что размышлял, было последним воспоминанием в хронологическом порядке – до того, как он очнулся в окаменевшем МакКинли. Было 29 сентября 2010 года, и он решился открыто восстать против Карофски и его банды, усевшись там, где ему было запрещено. В том же самом месте, где он открыл глаза 1 октября 2012, как потом выяснилось. Что произошло в промежутке?  
Так и не найдясь, что сказать, он спросил:  
– Изабель, почему ты здесь?  
Женщина раздражённо фыркнула по своему обыкновению.   
– Я отдаю себе отчёт, что горячие поцелуи Необузданного Кудряшки, здесь присутствующего, могли сбить тебя с толку, но, если ты помнишь мою речь, когда я посветила тебя в секреты Зеркального Зала, я сказала, между прочим, что я и сам Зал являемся постоянной, которая держит вместе все Параллельные Миры.  
Курт посмотрел на неё пустым взглядом, отчасти оттого, что не отошёл ещё от своих недавних воспоминаний, отчасти оттого, что попросту ни черта не понял.  
– Поясню ещё раз, – смиренно произнесла она. – Куда бы вы ни отправились, где-то всегда будет своя академия Далтон, а внутри неё – Зеркальный Зал и я.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, другие ты, как другие Курт и Блейн?  
– Нет, я и Зеркальный Зал – уникальны, у нас нет двойников. Я же сказала тебе: мы – постоянная величина.  
Курт кивнул, не уверенный, была ли эта новость утешительной.   
Изабель всё ещё казалась обеспокоенной.  
– Ну же, – попытался ободрить её Блейн, кладя руку на плечо. – Всё закончилось хорошо, Карофски ушёл, и Курт в безопасности.  
Изабель отдёрнулась с выражением человека, которого сейчас стошнит.  
– Андерсон, какое мне дело до того, что происходит с тем Куртом? По мне, так он распрекрасно мог бы взорваться на мине, если именно такую судьбу задумал для него Автор! Боже ты мой господи! И как можно надеяться на успех предприятия, когда всё в руках таких пустоголовых? – простонала женщина, в отчаянии массируя виски.  
– Миссия проходит совсем плохо, верно? – спросил Курт.  
– Миссия проходит дерьмово, – подтвердила Изабель, вытаскивая из кармана пергамент с элегантной надписью, где витиеватыми буквами говорилось: «Многоуважаемой Мадмуазель Изабель Моррель». – Вот, милые детки, полюбуйтесь, что мне сегодня прислали!  
Блейн взял конверт и неуверенно открыл его, а Курт подошёл, выглядывая у него из-за плеча, чтобы вместе прочитать:

 _«Милейшая Мадмуазель Морель,  
Вследствие последних событий, имевших место во Вселенной Параллельных Миров, находящейся в Вашем распоряжении, мы с крайним сожалением вынуждены сообщить, что Ваша работа была оценена как недостаточно внимательная и аккуратная, по нашим стандартам. Мы, естественно, считаем своим долгом заботиться, чтобы Хранители каждого Зеркального Зала в нашем подчинении оставались на высоте в выполнении порученного им задания. Учитывая вышесказанное, мы считаем, что для поддержания Ваших способностей на должном уровне будет уместно, чтобы Вы прошли KLAUGE84*, который будет иметь место 15 октября текущего года. По окончании этой встречи, если Ваши результаты окажутся достойными, Вы сможете вернуться к своим обязанностям.  
Сердечная благодарность за потраченное время и уделённое нам внимание.  
ГДХЗЗ.»_  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* **От переводчика:** это ник-нэйм победителя конкурса, первым отгадавшего фик в предыдущей главе.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
– Что означают все эти сокращения? – спросил Курт.  
– Они все там чёртовы бюрократы, выросшие, читая Руководство Юных Сурков, – прорычала Изабель, забирая назад бумагу. – Обожают сокращения и витиеватые речи, но они всего лишь стадо отвратительных пиявок, которые благоденствуют за счёт нас, бедолаг, что каждый чёртов день вынуждены выходить на баррикады. Отвечая на твой вопрос: ГДХЗЗ это не что иное, как Генеральная Дирекция Хранителей Зеркальных Залов.  
– А? – открыл рот Блейн.  
– Моё начальство! Те самые, которым стало известно о недавних знаменательных событиях, – на этих словах Изабель бросила на Блейна взгляд, способный превратить его в камень. – И это письмо является завуалированным способом избавиться от меня. Это практически равнозначно увольнению.  
– Но здесь так не написано… – попытался возразить Курт, потянувшись за письмом, чтобы перечитать его содержимое.  
– Разумеется, нет! Мне всего лишь рекомендуется пройти KLAUGE84! А это на практике то же самое, даже хуже. Ты хоть знаешь, что такое KLAUGE84, Бэмби?  
Курт сердито скрестил руки на груди и, задрав нос, ответил:  
– И откуда бы мне это знать?   
– Ах! Речь о грёбанных восстановительных курсах, где тебе трахают мозги моральными принципами показательного Хранителя! Keepers & Leaders Universe General Edification, KLAUGE! Теперь ясно?  
– А 84, что означает? – спросил Блейн, не слишком уверенный, что хотел бы знать ответ.  
– Количество успешных результатов, которые необходимо достигнуть, чтобы пройти экзамен. Всего их даётся сто: они могут варьироваться от вопросов общей культуры до пения, от философии до стрельбы из лука. Не считая заклинания и владение психическими способностями. Тебя могут спросить о чём угодно, и, чтобы пройти испытание, нужно получить как минимум восемьдесят четыре положительных оценки. Но это абсолютно невозможно. Никто из тех, кого я знаю, не превысил 50-55 верных ответов. KLAUGE84 – это легальный способ, которым дирекция пользуется, чтобы избавиться от неугодных Хранителей! Да к тому же, всем известно, что испытания подстроены. Представьте! Однажды эти сволочи хотели убрать Хранителя, который, по их мнению, напортачил, но они не знали, как это сделать, потому что он был действительно подкован и знал буквально всё! Этот тип был инвалидом, у него не было правой руки, но, помимо этого, он был элементом первой категории. Так, знаете, что ублюдки удумали, чтобы подвести его под монастырь?! Они отправили его на KLAUGE84, где 60 из 100 заданий состояли в складывании разных оригами! Оригами, мать твою! И как он должен был делать оригами одной рукой? Очевидно же, что это был сплошной обман! И нахер тебе оригами при управлении Параллельными Мирами, кто-нибудь может мне объяснить?  
Блейн открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же получил локтем в бок от Курта, который бдил и успел заткнуть его прежде, чем тот произнёс «а». Было предельно ясно, что Изабель не требовалась лекция о пользе оригами, она и без того достаточно истерила.  
– В день, когда Тревор приведёт в исполнение свою угрозу, я не смогу даже полюбоваться, как вы отбросите копыта. Вместо этого, я буду на этих идиотских курсах, где мне вытрахают все мозги. И куда мне потом деваться без работы? Можно бы, конечно, попытаться вспомнить ЛЭП-дэнс… я, помнится, неплохо управлялась с шестом на рэйв-парти…  
Курт решил, что пора было с этим заканчивать. Он решительно подошёл к женщине и взял её за плечи.  
– Послушай: если мы сумеем остановить Тревора, считаешь, твоё начальство могло бы передумать?  
– Ну, скажем, если вам это удастся… и Андерсон сдержит одно обещание, которое дал мне перед началом вашей миссии… тогда у моего начальства просто не будет больше, к чему прицепиться.  
– Тогда, хватит плакаться, – вздохнул Курт, обращаясь, скорее, к самому себе, чем к остальным. – Давайте попробуем сотрудничать для общего блага.  
Сказав это, он вытащил наружу листок с заметками о Треворе и показал его Изабель, объясняя ей в общих чертах их с Блейном идею.  
– Это может сработать, – заметила Изабель, пробегая глазами по пунктам списка на листке. – Но этих данных чрезвычайно мало, чтобы существенно сузить круг поиска.  
– Кхе-кхе… – кашлянул Курт, привлекая внимание двух других. – Есть ещё кое-что, о чём я не сказал…  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Угол беты:** в главе упомянут фик Далтон.  
Саммари: Курт начинает свою жизнь в Академии Далтон. Блейн, Уэс, Дэвид и другие парни с факультета Винздор помогают ему устроиться, и жизнь Хаммела становится куда более насыщенной авантюрами, чем раньше.


	13. Исправительный лагерь.

**Угол переводчика:**

Приветствую! Подзадержалась, простите!  
Напоминаю, кто не угадает самостоятельно фф, который мальчики посетят в этой главе, в конце есть саммари, предоставленное моей бетой, добрейшим Ланчиком.  
Приятного прочтения! 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Поначалу Курт чувствовал себя смешным, рассказывая другим свой сон, что приснился ему пару дней назад, пока он находился в той мерзкой комнате Апартаментов Форествуд. Вся эта обстановка: они трое, сидящие в полутьме (и почему было не включить свет? Всё равно уже никого не осталось поблизости…) и рассказ о таинственном сне… это напоминало ему о вечерах в лагере бойскаутов, когда мальчишки, усевшись вокруг костра, делились страшными историями, чтобы увидеть, кто первым заорёт от ужаса. Окей, ладно, он сам никогда не был бойскаутом и даже ни разу не проводил лето в лагере, но так, более-менее, парень это себе представлял. Он ожидал, что с минуты на минуту Изабель рассмеётся ему в лицо и заткнёт каким-нибудь язвительным замечанием, но, к его великому изумлению, чем дальше продвигался рассказ, тем больше она казалась сосредоточенной и внимательной. Насколько позволял видеть рассеянный свет от фонарей снаружи, на её лице не было и следа иронии или насмешки.  
– Тревор рассказал мне об одном факте, случившемся с ним некоторое время назад на лестнице во дворе школы, и… эммм… как бы это сказать… это действительно странно, потому что, не считая маленьких отличий, со мной произошло нечто весьма похожее за несколько дней до того, как мой Мир окаменел.  
– Что именно? – спросил Блейн.  
– Я делал эскиз, сидя на ступеньках в обеденный перерыв, а Карофски и Азимио вырвали у меня из рук блокнот с рисунками, говоря, что эта бумага не годится даже чтобы подтереть задницу.  
– Курт, мне так жаль…  
– Нет, Блейн, ты не понял. Дело не в этом! Тревор пережил ту же ситуацию с этим Митчем и его приятелями, только в его случае это была тетрадь, где он записывал свои стихи, а не альбом с эскизами.  
Курт ощутил на своём плече ладонь Блейна, которую тот легонько сжал в знак утешения.  
– Но самое странное, – добавил Курт, – было в конце, перед самым моим пробуждением. Тревор дал мне ясно понять, что абсолютно убеждён, будто та наша встреча, как и все предыдущие – всего лишь сон.  
– Что? – спросила Изабель, резко вскинув голову.  
– Он уверен, что просто видит сны, и не отдаёт себе отчёта в том, что путешествует между Параллельными Мирами, – пояснил Курт. – Но разве это возможно? При условии, естественно, что мой сон – правда!.. Да ладно, слушайте… вероятно, это _мне_ приснилось, что Тревор убеждён, будто он видит сны, я имею в виду… ну… чёрт… я не знаю… – пробормотал Курт, проведя рукой по волосам и чувствуя себя внезапно невероятно глупо.   
– Что ты думаешь об этом, Изабель? – спросил Блейн, не ослабляя хватку на плечах Курта. – Считаешь, это действительно был лишь сон, или Курт каким-то образом сумел вернуться во сне назад, в свой исходный Мир, и там встретил Тревора?  
Изабель молчала, глядя на листок с заметками, что лежал перед ними на столе, освещённый оранжевым светом фонарей, падающим из окна. А Курта, тем временем, охватило странное беспокойство от ощущения некоторого несоответствия, которое ему никак не удавалось ухватить. Как в тот раз, когда он увидел застывший в небе воздушный шарик. Но что же в этот раз было не так? Может, в том списке была подсказка?

1) Тревор  
2) Четырнадцать лет (почти)  
3) Над ним издеваются, потому что выглядит младше своих лет  
4) Имя его главного преследователя – Митч  
5) Напряжённые отношения с родителями  
6) Испытывает чувство стыда (повторял это неоднократно)  
7) С лёгкостью управляет Голубым Сиянием  
8) Redention Lake Camp  
9) 15 октября 2012

Изабель с задумчивым видом снова и снова просматривала список, держа парней в напряжении, словно перед выносом приговора.  
– Случается весьма часто, – произнесла она, наконец. – что дети путешествуют между Мирами во сне. Особенно малыши, но нет ничего необычного и в том, чтобы те, кто старше восьми лет, могли практиковать подобное… Тело и разум ребёнка – это настоящий источник голубого сияния, и ночью, очень часто, их сны – не что иное, как удивительные путешествия… и это не метафора.  
– Но Тревор уже не ребёнок, – возразил Курт. – Ему почти четырнадцать.  
– Да, это так, – тихо проговорила Изабель. – Но ты мне сказал, что он кажется гораздо младше своего возраста.  
– Да. И это является причиной издевательств в школе. Но, не думаю, чтобы это было чем-то серьёзным, вероятно, его тело просто немного задержалось с ростом.  
– Может быть. Но, даже если его тело запаздывает, это не означает, что то же касается его разума, – добавила Изабель.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Когда ребёнок во сне путешествует между Мирами, он не отдаёт себе в этом отчёта, и его мысль настолько легка и невинна, что не оставляет за собой следов. Это нечто вроде неписанного закона равновесия голубого сияния. Если бы это было не так, сами понимаете, случился бы полный бардак, учитывая количество мелких проказников, шастающих из Пространства в Пространство и нарушающих существующий порядок всех Измерений. Каждая бессмыслица, что снится ребёнку, воплотилась бы в жизнь. Сейчас, например, в этой самой комнате мог бы разверзнуться пол, и из него выросло бы… ну, не знаю… гигантское дерево всё в карамели, и лишь из-за того, что какому-то сопляку снится, будто он гуляет по парку, и ему очень хочется засунуть в рот карамельку.  
– Стало быть, это вроде как… детские сны – это что-то вроде безразмерной кладовки? – выдал Блейн, не сумев подобрать лучшего сравнения.  
Изабель фыркнула, но, несмотря на это, кивнула.  
– Более-менее. Иначе и не может быть, учитывая неограниченный потенциал голубого сияния, хранящийся в каждом из них. А теперь посмотрим… наш Тревор телом ещё совсем ребёнок, так?  
– Так, – подтвердил Курт, начиная понимать, к чему ведёт Изабель.  
– И, если его тело ещё не «повзрослело», логично предположить, что в нём ещё остались запасы голубого сияния со времён его детства, – продолжила женщина, постукивая рукой по пункту номер семь.   
– Но его разум уже не тот, что у маленького ребёнка, – вставил Курт, указывая на пункт шесть. – И в том, что мучает и терзает его, нет ничего детского. Я видел его взгляд, и могу гарантировать, что это так.  
– Это что-то, связанное с его родителями? – спросил Блейн, указав на цифру пять.  
– Только как следствие… – ответил Курт. – Не знаю, как объяснить, но каждый раз мне казалось, что он угнетён… самим собой. Постоянно повторяет, что он чудовище, и что ему должно быть стыдно.  
– Да что же он мог натворить, чтобы так страдать от этого?  
– Что бы это ни было, – взяла слово Изабель. – это может привести к беде. Что мы имеем? Силу ребёнка и разум подростка… Он может воплотить всё, что придёт ему в голову, даже не сознавая этого. Вероятно, поэтому ты встретил его в твоём Мире, Хаммел. Он уверен, что это лишь сон потому, что, на самом деле, в тот момент его тело спит где-то, а разум путешествует в Межпространственном Космосе. Вот, как он попал в окаменевший МакКинли. И вот почему он так опасен… практически как бомба с часовым механизмом, – сказав это, она ткнула пальцем в пункт девять, где была указана эта проклятая дата – их смертный приговор.  
– Но у меня-то не детское тело, – проговорил Курт.  
– Это уж точно, – невольно вырвалось у Блейна, и Хаммел мгновенно залился краской с головы до ног, пока перед его внутренним взором мелькали воспоминания об их жадно ласкающих друг друга руках в той тёмной каморке одного из многих лицеев МакКинли.– Эммм… я имею в виду… – попытался вернуться к прерванному разговору Курт, – … когда мне приснился Тревор, я был не в моём Мире, а в Мире Блейна Бэдбоя. И всё же наш разговор происходил в моей окаменевшей школе, в хоровом классе. Считаешь, я тоже путешествовал во сне?  
– Нет, – с уверенностью сказала Изабель. – Это совершенно невозможно. Взрослый человек не может перемещаться между Мирами ни телом, ни разумом, если только кто-то вроде меня не вручит ему силу голубого сияния. И у тебя её нет.  
Конечно. Изабель доверила Блейну эту власть (через странную и мощную пощёчину!), а не ему. Он мог только стирать память, всего лишь гипнотический трюк.   
– Но тогда как же объяснить эту нашу встречу? – голова Курта готова была лопнуть от напряжения с минуты на минуту. – Если я не переместился, оставаясь в Мире Блейна Бэдбоя, как я мог оказаться вместе с Тревором в окаменевшем МакКинли? Может, тут не над чем ломать голову, может, это просто мне приснилось и всё…  
Изабель молча сверлила взглядом стенку перед собой.  
– Не думаю, чтобы это было всего лишь твоим сном, – пробормотала она, в конце концов. – Я не могу быть уверена в этом, но моя интуиция говорит мне, что вы с Тревором действительно встречались. Существует вероятность, что вас связывает нечто… нечто, что позволило этот телепатический контакт. Нечасто, но такое случается. Если это так, тогда, возможно он… – Изабель оставила фразу незавершённой, в молчании следуя каким-то, одной ей известным, рассуждениям, – нет… не может быть… это невозможно…  
– Что невозможно? – спросил Блейн, высовываясь из-за плеча Курта.   
Изабель слегка вздрогнула, будто бы внезапно очнувшись.  
– У меня есть одна гипотеза, – заявила она. – Но я должна в ней убедиться. На самом деле, я об этом уже думала, но тогда мне это показалось слишком абсурдным для того, чтобы быть правдой. Да и сейчас я не слишком уверена…  
– Так поделись уже с нами! – нетерпеливо фыркнул Курт.  
– Нет, не хочу, чтобы вы тратили время, бросаясь по этому следу. Я сама в этом пороюсь. Отправлю запрос в дирекцию, они должны дать необходимую информацию не позже четырёх или пяти дней.   
– Четыре или пять? Но это будет уже двенадцатое октября! – заорал Блейн.  
– Более чем достаточно, чтобы вырулить ситуацию, если я права. Если же я ошибаюсь, вы не растратите время впустую.  
– А нам что делать, пока твоё начальство будет раскачиваться, чтобы дать ответ, который тебе нужен?  
– Продолжайте ваше путешествие и ищите. Но с этого момента мы будем исходить из предпосылки, что Курт и Тревор действительно вступили в телепатический контакт, и что их разговор имел место. Следовательно, мы можем считать правдой то, что Тревор рассказал Курту и добавить эти данные в наш список.  
Сказав это, Изабель написала под другими новые пункты:

10) Играет на гитаре и сочиняет песни.  
11) Аналогии в событиях жизни Курта и Тревора (рисунки/стихи)

– Кроме того, – продолжила женщина тоном генерала, отдающего распоряжения своему войску, – если таковой контакт произошёл единожды, мы вполне можем надеяться, что такое произойдёт снова. Курт, я хочу, чтобы с этого момента каждый раз, ложась спать, ты сосредотачивал свои мысли на Треворе. Старайся вспоминать его лицо, его слова, всё, что придёт тебе в голову, и если вдруг тебе удастся снова установить связь, разговори его. Пусть расскажет тебе о своей жизни: чем больше информации мы сможем добавить к этому списку, тем больше будут наши шансы вычислить его Мир, найти и остановить его. Если же тебе удастся добыть крючок… будет просто шикарно!  
– Добыть… что?  
– Крючок. Какую-нибудь вещь, принадлежащую Тревору. Попытайся стянуть его часы или ботинок, или отрезать прядь волос. Воспользовавшись крючком, наш Андерсон мгновенно сумеет вызвать нужный Мир.   
– Да, Курт, прошу тебя, постарайся! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Блейн. Ясное дело, он порядком устал скакать вслепую, так что идея «крючка» приводила его в восторг.  
Курт же, напротив, был не слишком убеждён в этом подходе: во-первых, он не припоминал, чтобы на Треворе были часы, браслеты или что-то подобное. И было не совсем в его стиле бросаться на людей, срывая с них обувь (не самый подходящий жест, когда хочешь убедить кого-то не уничтожать твой Мир). Что же насчёт пряди волос… ну, Курту казалось смешным вырывать волосы у ребёнка (даже если фактически ребёнком он не был), и потом, кто даст гарантию, что, по пробуждении трофей будет всё ещё при нём.  
Но Изабель и Блейн глядели на него с трепетом, и, вопреки себе, Курт кивнул.  
– Я постараюсь, – сказал он с притворной улыбкой. – И потом, я бы мог попытаться отговорить его от своих намерений, – добавил он, больше склоняясь к этой второй тактике.  
– Сомневаюсь, что он к тебе прислушается. Учитывая, что он считает тебя всего лишь сном, – ответила Изабель, приятельски хлопнув его по плечу. – Впрочем, попробовать ты можешь, главное, если ты и вправду можешь связаться с ним, чтобы ты сумел воспользоваться этим по максимуму. Используй этот шанс, красавчик! Возможно, с начала этой партии, нам, наконец-то, выпала счастливая карта!

* * *

Курт и Блейн возникли в каком-то дождливом Измерении, но их поразили не столько потоки воды с небес, вынудившие парней рвануть под ближайшую крышу, сколько тот факт, что они, наконец-то, оказались в новом месте.  
После разговора с Изабель началось почти непрерывное двухдневное путешествие. Курту больше не снился Тревор. Когда им удавалось найти уголок, чтобы поспать, он был настолько измотан, что ни о каких снах не шло и речи – парень словно проваливался в густую черноту больше похожую на блэк аут обморочного состояния, чем на отдых. И каждый раз они попадали в места, которые постоянно повторяли или лицей МакКинли, или Далтон с тысячами мелких различий, но, в сущности, всегда одинаковых. И Блейн с Куртом из раза в раз встречали приблизительно одни и те же версии самих себя: иногда Курт был в группе поддержки, а Блейн нердом, иногда они были соседями по комнате, иногда – соперниками. Всегда они же, неизменно занимающиеся в хоровом кружке и преследуемые хулиганами, но с небольшими вариациями. Какая-то мелкая деталь здесь, некоторые отличия характеров там, отношения Курта и Блейна складывались множеством различных образом, но, в результате, им всегда было суждено принадлежать друг другу.  
Никто из них не был знаком с Тревором, и это день за днём, час за часом разрушало и без того хлипкую надежду Курта.  
Так вдобавок, будто бы этого было недостаточно, ещё и Блейн усложнял ситуацию. Довольно скоро Курт заметил нечто в своём парне, что до этого от него ускользало: Блейн на дух не переносил никого из своих альтер эго, и дело неизменно кончалось, в лучшем случае, словесной перепалкой, в худшем – дракой с каждым из них. Когда это случилось с Блейном Бэдбоем, Курт подумал, что проблема была в ревности, и что тот эпизод останется отдельным случаем, но вскоре ему пришлось изменить своё мнение. Блейн всегда находил, к чему придраться в своих двойниках.  
Например, сейчас они только что переместились из очередного МакКинли Измерения, которое порядочно выбесило Блейна. Возможно, больше, чем другие. В этом конкретном Пространстве Блейн учился в МакКинли и был членом футбольной команды, в то время как Курт только что перевёлся из другой школы (не из Далтона) из-за проблем с хулиганами (подумать только, какая новость!). Блейн здорово разволновался, выяснив, что его двойник не только воображал себя натуралом, но и встречался с Квин Фабрей, королевой стерв. А уж когда он увидел Блейна Натурала среди тех, кто обливал слашем Курта Новичка, у него просто крышу сорвало. Он и его копия почти подрались, когда Блейн налетел на парня с криками:  
– Ну, давай, ударь меня, идиот! Натурал?! Побойся Бога, кто в это поверит?! Блейн Андерсон не может быть натуралом, нигде и никогда!  
Блейн Натурал в бешенстве заорал:  
– Я не гей! – и, упрямо склонив голову, накинулся на другого.  
– Ты и сам не веришь, клоун!  
Эта безобразная сцена закончилась тем, что двоим Куртам пришлось разнимать двух Блейнов, и Курт снова недоумевал, почему, как бы ни складывались дела, Блейн хоть раз в день непременно пытался если не убить, так покалечить кого-нибудь из своих двойников.  
– Тебе следует научиться контролировать свой гнев, – заметил он, бросая из-под навеса, служившего им в этот момент укрытием, полный любопытства взгляд на милый, элегантный и немного старомодный городок, в который они попали. Можно было без сомнений утверждать, что это был не Нью-Йорк. Не наблюдалось характерного напряжённого ритма жизни, и потом, по номерам машин, проезжавших мимо, было ясно, что парни находились в пределах Огайо. Но это место, безусловно, не могло быть, ни Лаймой, ни Вестервиллем. Здания были слишком высокими и почти старинными. Из-за их крыш виднелись даже несколько небоскрёбов, так что, город должен был быть довольно крупным. Вот здорово! Наконец-то, что-то отличное от старого доброго лицея.  
– Тот Блейн был настоящим козлом и заслуживал, чтобы его поколотили!  
– Ты отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что до сих пор ровно так же отзывался обо всех своих двойниках? Тех, кого из них ты не захотел поколотить, можно сосчитать на пальцах одной руки, – усмехнулся Курт.  
Блейн проворчал нечто неразборчивое, и единственными словами, которые удалось расслышать Курту, были «повезло придуркам». Курту почему-то это показалось совершенно умилительным.  
– Для разнообразия, ты мог бы время от времени придраться к какому-нибудь Курту, – решил пошутить Курт. – Тот Курт Сканк, например, три Мира назад, был абсолютно невыносим!  
Блейн вздохнул, поднимая воротник куртки, чтобы защититься от брызг воды. Он никак не создавал впечатления человека в шутливом настроении.  
– Я бы никогда не смог поднять руку ни на одного из твоих двойников, Курт, – только и сказал он еле слышным голосом с лёгкой печалью, что в последнее время регулярно появлялась в его взгляде. У Блейна случались подобные моменты, и Курт вначале думал, что это обусловлено тревогой по поводу приближения роковой даты, но всё чаще ему начинало казаться, будто эти смены настроения были связаны с тайнами, которые парень не мог разделить с ним. Но, в любом случае, этот момент никак не подходил для разговора по душам. Часы, свершающие обратный отсчёт для их жизней, заставляли откладывать на потом многие вещи. Если оно будет, это «потом»…  
– Интересно, что это за город? – задумчиво произнёс Курт.  
– Смотри, – сказал Блейн, указывая на маленькое объявление, приклеенное к ближайшему фонарю. В адресе был указан Колумбус. Они впервые попали в это место.  
– Ну, и где же наши альтер эго, по-твоему? – спросил он, растерянно оглядываясь. Это явно была одна из центральных улиц, элегантная и ухоженная, но вокруг не наблюдалось ничего, что могло бы дать им хоть какую-то зацепку.  
– Не знаю, но обычно голубое сияние оставляет нас где-то неподалёку от них. Должно быть, они в одном из этих зданий…  
Все ближайшие дома, безусловно, являлись служебными помещениями, где располагались различные офисы частных предпринимателей. Вероятно, они с Блейном работали где-то поблизости. Внезапно внимание Курта привлекло небольшое здание, резко отличавшееся от остальных. На первый взгляд, оно казалось домиком Стюарта Литла: низенькое строение с деревянной крышей в два этажа, будто стиснутое между двумя гигантами из цемента. От него так и веяло теплом. Дождь поутих, и Курту удалось разглядеть широкую витрину на первом этаже, за которой виднелись покрытые весёленькими скатертями столики. Значит, это было что-то вроде кафе.   
– Пошли, перекусим чего-нибудь вон там, – предложил он. Всё равно пока им было неясно, как действовать дальше, так хоть подкрепились бы. В предыдущие дни им пришлось прибегнуть к их скромным запасам, как для пропитания, так и для того, чтобы найти место, где спать, и теперь сумма в их распоряжении опасно уменьшилась, будто и без этого им не хватало проблем. Оставалось чуть больше восьмидесяти долларов, и с такими деньгами парни долго бы не протянули, но небольшой перекус они всё же могли себе позволить. Да, к тому же, Курт рассчитывал рано или поздно наткнуться на какую-нибудь Рейчел Берри, и пополнить запасы за её счёт.  
Маленькое заведение было украшено вывеской «Пекарня у Элли» и производило впечатление самого уютного местечка на свете.  
– Эй, я не отказался бы сейчас от кексика! – моментально воодушевился Блейн, проходя мимо витрины, но, едва его взгляд упал внутрь, Андерсон застыл на месте.  
Парень молниеносно схватил Курта за рукав, принуждая того спрятаться за дверью.  
– Ты там… внутри… – прошептал он.  
– Что? Я клиент?  
– Нет... на тебе фартук. Наверное, ты здесь работаешь.  
– А… – откликнулся Курт, задумываясь над дальнейшими действиями. – Тогда, думаю, будет достаточно применить план «А».  
Да, потому что в процессе их путешествия Курт и Блейн выработали план «А» и, в случае, если что-то шло не так, план «В».  
 **Краткое описание вариантов действий парней по планам «А» и «В»**

 **План «А»:** Применяется, когда парни натыкаются на альтер эго Курта. Блейн подходит к двойнику Курта, представляясь собственным двойником и, по возможности, ненавязчиво расспрашивает того насчёт Тревора. После получения ответа (отрицательного, естественно) из засады выскакивает Курт и с молниеносной скоростью стирает память своей бедной копии. Просто, быстро и безболезненно.  
 **Вариант плана «А»:** План «А» может быть легко применён и в обратном случае, тогда Курт всё делает сам: он появляется перед двойником Блейна, вытягивает из него нужную информацию и стирает память, пока его Блейн, в идеале, сидит себе в укрытии, не вмешиваясь и, главное, не пытаясь нанести физический ущерб своей копии. Ещё проще, ещё быстрее и ещё безболезненнее… ну, почти всегда.   
**План «В»:** Оба парня предстают перед своими двойниками. Терпеливо ожидают, пока те не отойдут от шока при виде собственных копий, и в общих чертах объясняют им историю с Параллельными пространствами. Потом парни ещё более терпеливо ждут, когда у других двоих пройдёт ступор от мысли о существовании подобной фантастической фигни, и после всё идёт, как в плане «А» (вопросы и стирание памяти).  
 **Суперважное правило:** План «В» применяется только и исключительно тогда, когда план «А» провалился или, если в этом конкретном Мире ситуация слишком сложна, чтобы даже пытаться прибегнуть к плану «А», поскольку реакция двойников (зачастую бурная и неадекватная) приводит к страшной потери времени, которое необходимо экономить для выполнения миссии. Довольно просто, совсем не быстро и не всегда безболезненно.  
Курту вспомнился тот случай, когда один Курт Болельщик ни с того, ни с сего набросился на Блейна с пинками и пощёчинами, прежде чем они успели перейти к плану «В» и объяснить, что тот, кого он колотил, словно боксёрскую грушу, был вовсе не его Блейн (что уж такого мог натворить этот несчастный?), а всего лишь межпространственный путешественник, который был слишком галантен, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать на его ярость. Такого рода явления были бесполезной тратой времени и сил. Тому Курту Болельщику, например, потребовался целый час, чтобы прекратить рассыпаться в извинениях и выдать требуемый ответ насчёт Тревора, то есть, что он о нём никогда не слышал (Сюрприз-сюрприз!) Вот почему суперважное правило гласило, что этот план применялся лишь в случае, когда План «А» с треском проваливался.  
За мгновение до того, как Блейн повернул дверную ручку, чтобы войти и привести в действие план «А», Курт на долю секунды задумался, могло ли что-то пойти не так и в этом Мире.  
В конце концов, это же была всего лишь безобидная кондитерская, возможно, Курт был Кондитером, а Блейн каким-нибудь ревнивым клиентом. Что плохого могло случиться?  
– Ладно, иди, – сказал Курт, подталкивая Блейна, который постарался войти в помещение по возможности непринуждённо.  
Это оказалось небольшое и исключительно уютное заведение, в витринах красовались подносы полные самых разнообразных и соблазнительных сладостей, маленькие столики были покрыты цветастыми скатертями, в воздухе стоял упоительный аромат, а на стене у прилавка висели семейные фотографии. Блейн так и знал, что место, где управляет Курт – любой Курт – и не могло быть иным. Однако, это не значит, что он был готов ко всему, а именно, к волне восхищения, которой его накрыло, когда Курт Кондитер обернулся, чтобы поприветствовать его, думая, что вошёл клиент, и застыл, уставившись на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Да… восхищения, потому что Курт Кондитер был… великолепен. До сих пор Блейну встречались лишь копии Курта крайне схожие с оригиналом. Все как один, ученики старшей школы, все подростки. Потрясающе красивые подростки, ради всего святого… Курт был любовью всей его жизни, и вполне нормально, что он видел чудо чудное, диво дивное в каждом из его двойников.  
Но Курт Кондитер был… мужчиной.  
Ему можно было дать лет двадцать пять, в его чертах не осталось и следа детской округлости, а линии его стройного тела поражали чёткостью и изысканностью. Одним словом… от такого запросто можно было потерять голову, и в глубине души Блейн молил Бога позволить ему быть рядом со своим Куртом, когда тот преобразится в это подобие греческого божества, что стояло сейчас перед ним. Греческого божества, бросающегося ему в объятия!  
Срань господня… греческого божества, целующего его со слезами на глазах так, как только взрослый мужчина может целовать другого взрослого мужчину!  
– Ты вернулся! Ты вернулся… – повторял Курт Греческое бо… эммм… Кондитер, покрывая его лицо и шею страстными поцелуями, и делая, таким образом, более чем затруднительным выполнение его миссии. Что он там должен был спросить?..  
Дверь за их спинами распахнулась с грохотом, и раздался крик, переходящий в ультразвук:  
– План «В»! План «В»!  
Запыхавшийся Курт схватил своего парня за ворот пиджака и дёрнул на себя, другой рукой отталкивая Курта Кондитера.  
– Блейн, всё пошло коту под хвост! План «В»!

* * *

Курт Кондитер оказался потрясающим человеком.  
Потратив на ступор настолько мало времени, насколько это вообще было в человеческих возможностях, учитывая ситуацию, он взял себя в руки и предложил им расположиться и перекусить. Он угостил невиданных гостей самыми вкусными сладостями, какие парни только пробовали в жизни, приготовил им по чашечке кофе, показавшегося им амброзией и потом, когда узнал, как мало денег у них осталось, настоял, чтобы они приняли от него двести долларов в качестве подарка на дорожку.  
Тот час, что парни провели в пекарне «У Элли» оказался самым приятным и тёплым с начала их приключения.  
– Теперь нам пора, – сказал Курт, с сожалением отодвигая свою чашку. – Но сначала нам необходимо удостовериться, что и Блейн этого Мира не знает Тревора.  
Услышав эти слова, Курт Кондитер немедленно погрустнел, словно туча заволокла его небесные глаза.  
– Ты не можешь сказать нам, – неуверенно спросил Блейн, – есть ли в его жизни кто-нибудь с таким именем? Знакомый, родственник…  
Курт Кондитер молчал, но его глаза наполнились слезами.  
– Нам вовсе не нравится совать нос в чужие дела, – смущённо вставил Курт, – но нам действительно необходимо это знать.  
– Я не знаю, – отозвался, наконец, Курт Кондитер с притворным безразличием. – Дело в том, что Блейн меня бросил… Мы были вместе недолго, и я не знаю всех подробностей его жизни. Не думаю, чтобы он был знаком с тем мальчиком, но не могу быть в этом уверен.  
– Бросил… тебя?! Он бросил такого потрясающего, фантастического, невероятного… тебя?!!! – оскорблено воскликнул Блейн, невольно повысив голос. – Да он просто кретин космических масштабов!  
Курт кинул на него убийственный взгляд и пребольно пихнул ногой под столом. Окей, не было новостью, что Блейна выводили из себя его альтер эго со скоростью света (даже заочно), но в этот раз он как-то уж слишком рьяно встал на защиту Курта Кондитера, на его взгляд.  
– На самом деле, нет, - ответил Курт Кондитер с какой-то неземной нежностью в голосе. – Мой Блейн – самый милый и замечательный человек на свете. Но, к сожалению, его семейная ситуация… очень сложная. Я уверен, что он меня любит, но… – и тут его голос дрогнул, – …этого оказалось недостаточно.  
– Но ты знаешь хотя бы, где мы можем его найти? – спросил Курт. Видеть своего альтер эго таким сломленным и хрупким заставляло его ощущать крайнюю неловкость, и он невольно задался вопросом, отреагировал бы и он так на разрыв со своим Блейном? Один быстрый взгляд в чудесные янтарные глаза, что заполняли его сны, дал ему ответ. Да, и он отреагировал бы в точности так же.  
Курт Кондитер поднялся и направился к витрине.  
– Мой Блейн адвокат… он работает на своего отца. Его офис вон в том доме, – сказал он, указывая на здание, перед которым они материализовались совсем недавно. Какая ирония.  
– Хорошо, – вздохнув, Курт встал и потащил за собой Блейна. – Пойдём, взглянем. Спасибо тебе за гостеприимство. Ты лучший… эммм… лучший я, из тех, что мы до сих пор встречали.  
Курт Кондитер слегка покраснел, что в глазах Блейна сделало его абсолютно очаровательным.  
Курт должен был теперь стереть ему память. Он уже прислонился своим лбом к его и начал произносить своего рода заклинание, когда Блейн его остановил.  
– Погоди секундочку, Курт! – попросил он, ласково отодвигая его.  
Взгляд Курта Кондитера был наполовину бодрствующим и наполовину погасшим, и прежде чем сознание покинуло его совсем, Блейн приблизился к его уху и прошептал:  
– Он вернётся к тебе. Навсегда. Ты не должен в этом сомневаться… никогда.  
Потом парень посмотрел в лицо Курта Кондитера, всё ещё печальное, но уже менее тревожное и напряжённое, чем до этого. Блейн улыбнулся.  
– Вот так… Курт, – произнёс он, отходя и уступая место своему парню. – Теперь можешь продолжать.

* * * 

Безумие!  
Именно это подумали одновременно Курт и Блейн, когда Джада Колфер дала им ответ, которого они ждали.  
Едва они вошли в адвокатскую контору Андерсона, им страшно повезло немедленно наткнуться на очень милую женщину по имени Люси, которая оказалась никем иным, как личным секретарём Блейна Адвоката. Здесь также пришлось прибегнуть к плану «В», поскольку было бы крайне сложно объяснить, почему юная версия Блейна Адвоката шляется по конторе в компании юной версии Курта Кондитера. Естественно, у них ушла куча времени на то, чтобы уговорить её, но с помощью господней им это удалось. Вероятно, внешнее сходство сыграло решающую роль. В результате выяснилось, что Блейн Адвокат там больше не работал. Он уволился несколько дней назад вследствие безобразной ссоры со своим отцом, и теперь никто не знает, где его можно было найти.  
– Что? Ну, значит, нам кранты! – вспылил Блейн  
Люси задумалась на мгновение и потом заявила:  
– Может быть, и нет. Идите за мной, мальчики.  
И с этими словами женщина потащила их в лифт, нажимая кнопку подвала. Там они попали в офис, сильно отличавшийся от тех, что были на верхних этажах. Формальная и стерильная вывеска гласила «Хостинг и Телефония Колфер», но внутри они нашли две комнаты, от пола до потолка наполненные разнообразными устройствами, компьютерами, экранами и странными приспособлениями, что создавало полное впечатление, будто они попали в лабораторию какого-то сумасшедшего профессора. Их встретила молодая женщина с пышной шевелюрой и огромными очками – странная смесь Дока из «Назад в будущее» и Эдны Мод из «Невероятных».  
– Это моя подруга, Джада Колфер*, – представила её Люси. – Она программист, эксперт во всём, что касается телекоммуникации и… – тут Люси понизила голос, – … первосортный хакер.  
*Джада Колфер – ник победителя конкурса, первым отгадавшего фф предыдущей главы «Далтон».  
– Эй, Люси, может, уж тогда прям в местную прессу сообщим? – ответила женщина, но, по тону её голоса, было понятно, что она польщена.  
– Спокойствие, Джада. Этим ребятам можно доверять. На самом деле, я хотела бы попросить тебя об одном одолжении… – и секретарша Блейна вытащила из сумочки свой сотовый. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты отследила звонки, которые поступили на этот телефон с номера мистера Андерсона, чтобы определить адрес, откуда они были сделаны.  
– Блейн Андерсон? Твой начальник? – спросила Джада с сомнением.  
– Мой бывший начальник, да. Он буквально исчез, никто не знает, где он находится, а он не желает говорить. И учитывая, что мы не переставали созваниваться, я подумала, что, может, ты могла бы, ну… как-то поймать сигнал… или что-то типа того…  
– Ни за что! – безапелляционно заявила Джада, скрещивая руки на груди.  
– Вас волнуют этические проблемы? – спросил Курт растерянно.  
– Нет! – оскорбилась она. – Это слишком просто, чёрт возьми! Я – артист, художник уровня Микеланджело, а вы обращаетесь ко мне за работой, с которой справится маляр… Какого дьявола!  
Понадобилось полчаса непрерывного потока льстивых слов в сочетании с жалостными щенячьими глазками, чтобы уломать её, но, в конце концов, она взяла в руки мобильник Люси.  
Когда принтер выплюнул лист с адресом, с которого поступали звонки, адресом, откуда Блейн Адвокат звонил Люси и где, со всей вероятностью, проживал, Курта чуть не хватил удар.  
– Он в Лайме! Блейн Адвокат находится у меня дома!

* * * 

У них ушло три часа поездки на автобусе, чтобы добраться до Лаймы. Жаль, что голубое сияние не могло перемещать их в пространстве так же, как и между Измерениями.  
В начале путешествия Курт был в дурном настроении и здорово нервничал.   
По часам Блейна было девятое октября, и они потратили почти целый день в этом Измерении. Времени, которое они потратили на Блейна Адвоката, вычисляя его местонахождение и добираясь туда, хватило бы, чтобы посетить, как минимум, ещё четыре лицея МакКинли и пять академий Далтон!  
– Ты не можешь быть уверен, что это время потрачено зря, – в очередной раз тяжко вздохнул Блейн, сидя рядом с ним и ласково поглаживая его по затылку. Ему эта поездка была не в тягость, он провёл всю дорогу, лаская Курта и целуя его то в висок, то в щёчку, забившись в уголок на задних сидениях, чтобы не привлекать внимание какого-нибудь гомофоба.  
– Но, Блейн, мы и так знаем ответ, который получим…  
– Ты не можешь быть уверен, – проворковал Блейн, соблазнительными движениями оглаживая его бочок.  
С течением дней его руки становились всё смелее, а сопротивление Курта всё слабее. Говоря откровенно, Курт даже уже не помнил, по какой такой причине не хотел заходить дальше определённых границ. Ах, да! Он не чувствовал себя готовым…  
Весь день Блейн был на взводе. После встречи с Куртом Кондитером, казалось, будто дремавший в нём зверь внезапно проснулся. До того момента, он был настолько подавлен тревогой и беспокойством, по самым разным поводам, что не позволял другим ощущениям выйти наружу. Вначале, когда он проснулся в аудитории МакКинли, его волновало, сумеет ли он сделать так, чтобы Курт его принял, потом вышла наружу правда о его притворной амнезии, и он боялся, что Курт его оттолкнёт. Но Курт его не оттолкнул. Несмотря на то, что Блейн ему лгал и продолжал скрывать многие вещи, парень в его объятиях всё равно решил довериться ему и пуститься вместе с ним в это абсурдное и опасное путешествие, хоть он и предлагал сделать всё один. И потом, само собой, была тревога из-за времени, неумолимо приближавшего их к тому проклятому пятнадцатому октября. Если эта дата наступит, а им так и не удастся найти Тревора, это будет конец. Тогда Курт никогда не сможет превратиться в прекрасного обворожительного мужчину, как Курт Кондитер, у него не будет возможности реализовать свои мечты, заняться любовью.  
На Блейна эта мысль произвела эффект прямого выстрела в грудь. И пробудила желание, что, хоть и не исчезало никогда, но в последние дни было как-то приглушено всеми заботами и постоянной тревогой. И вот сейчас, в глубине этого автобуса, где никто их не замечал, парень чувствовал себя будто бы опьянённым, смелым и нуждающимся, как никогда. Его руки, словно обретя собственную жизнь, медленно спустились к молнии на брюках Курта в твёрдом намерении сделать нечто, что умели очень… очень хорошо. Если бы Курт возразил, он бы моментально остановился, в противном же случае… уже слишком долго он жаждал этого – и гораздо большего! – ничто на свете не отвлекло бы его.  
Курт начинал испытывать серьёзные затруднения с дыханием с тех пор, как рука Блейна перестала быть источником успокаивающего тепла, превратившись в перемежающееся по его телу искушение, в единственное, на чём он мог сосредоточиться в этот момент. То, как она играючи справилась с молнией на его штанах, выбило из него весь воздух, заставляя дрожать от предвкушения, и электричество, которым, казалось, были заряжены кончики пальцев, проникавших в образовавшуюся щель, грозило вызвать в нём короткое замыкание.  
Ощутив прикосновение прямо там… где он и представить себе не мог, парень вскинул голову и распахнул глаза, не в состоянии поверить в то, что происходило.  
А вдруг кто-нибудь заметит?  
Курт обеспокоенно глянул на кресла перед ними, где немногочисленные пассажиры не обращали на них ни малейшего внимания, занимаясь каждый своими делами. Он едва успел осознать, что единственное, чего он боялся, это быть замеченными другими… и только этого, как Блейн сжал его крепче, тут же скользя снова вниз, прикусывая мочку его ушка и заставляя забыть причину его беспокойства. Хватило несколько мгновений этой сладкой пытки, и единственное, о чём он мог думать, это о естественном завершении того процесса, что Блейн запустил.  
– Например, – продолжил Андерсон горячим шёпотом, пока вторая рука проникала под рубашку Курта и начинала пощипывать сосок, – ты мог бы попробовать отдохнуть, даже поспать. И, может, вступить в контакт с Тревором.  
– Мне ни за что не заснуть, если ты делаешь… так, – вздрогнул Курт, когда шаловливые пальцы его парня в его штанах воплотили в жизнь ту самую фантазию, которой он предавался буквально несколько мгновений назад. В этот момент Курт понял, что ему ничего не страшно. Да, пусть его увидят! Пускай даже разорутся! Он им всем постирает память, он был даже готов заставить водителя забыть маршрут автобуса, лишь бы Блейн не останавливался.  
Какие там были причины, по которым он не решался зайти дальше? Он припоминал с трудом.  
Он был не готов? Правда?  
Ладонь Блейна заставляла его передумывать снова и снова, ласка за лаской, прикосновение за прикосновением, пока Курт изо всех сил старался соблюдать тишину и не привлекать внимание остальных пассажиров.

* * * 

Тем вечером, приехав в Лайму, в дом Курта, они быстро выяснили, почему Блейн Адвокат находился там.  
На их удачу в тот момент никого другого дома не было – Бёрт задерживался в мастерской, а Кэрол в больнице – иначе, план «В» украл бы у них ещё больше времени, чем обычно. И без того в этом Измерении всё пошло не так как надо… ну, кроме поездки в автобусе.  
Блейна Адвоката едва удар не хватил при виде парней – особенно, когда он взглянул на Курта – и ему понадобилось порядочно времени, чтобы оправиться от шока. И убийственные взгляды, которыми одаривал его Блейн, безусловно, не помогали.  
– Ты просто слабак, – процедил парень сквозь зубы. – Твой Курт потратил гораздо меньше, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Блейн Адвокат вскинул голову, которую до этого момента держал в руках.   
– Вы были у него? – спросил он, задохнувшись. – Как он?  
– Плохо! – отрезал Блейн. – Из-за тебя, идиот!  
По выражению Блейна Адвоката можно было подумать, будто ему нож в грудь всадили, и Курт так пихнул Блейна локтем в бок, что тот взвыл.  
– Может, прекратишь уже?! Во-первых, их проблемы – не наше дело. А, во-вторых… ты не видишь, что этому Блейну и без тебя достаточно худо? Это же ясно как день, что он ещё любит своего Курта!  
– Тогда почему он не вернётся к нему? – проворчал Блейн, потирая бок.  
– Перестань, – прошипел Курт, надеясь, что Блейн Адвокат не разозлится и не решит отказаться с ними разговаривать.  
– Нет, – произнёс мужчина, прерывая их препирательства, – твой Блейн абсолютно прав. Оставить моего Курта было худшей ошибкой в моей жизни.  
– Так вернись к нему! – воскликнул Блейн в отчаянии. – Возвращайся к нему немедленно и не заставляй его больше страдать.  
– Не могу, – покачал головой Блейн Адвокат. – Я слишком запутался… разрушил свою жизнь. Я его не достоин.  
Блейн никак не ответил на его слова. Будь его воля, он бы просто поколотил этого мужчину. Да… в очередной раз он готов был избить очередную собственную копию, которая в его глазах допускала всё ту же ошибку: отворачиваться от своего счастья. Очередной удачливый придурок втаптывал в грязь своё сокровище. Курт же, напротив, демонстрировал понимание. Он положил руку на плечо Блейна Адвоката и проговорил:  
– Он примет тебя. Какие бы ошибки ты ни допустил.  
– Почему ты так уверен?  
– Потому что я поступил бы именно так, – просто ответил Курт, и от этих слов глаза Блейна наполнились слезами.  
Курт подумал, что неплохо бы завершить эту печальную интерлюдию, и, чтобы переместить общее внимание на что-то другое, вынул листок с заметками по Тревору.   
– Но сейчас нам необходима твоя помощь. Мы ищем мальчика, который отвечает этим характеристикам. Ты не знаешь такого?  
Блейн Адвокат задумчиво посмотрел на бумагу, а потом повернулся к ним со странным взглядом. Блейн и Курт на мгновение затаили дыхание в надежде.  
– Нет, я его не знаю, – ответил Блейн Адвокат, разрушая их иллюзию.  
Ещё один холостой выстрел.  
– Но… – продолжил мужчина через мгновение, – я знаю это место. Redention Lake Camp.  
Сказав это, он направился к столику, на котором стоял ноутбук, и включил его.  
– Должен сказать вам, что в данный момент я работаю над моим последним делом, как адвокат, – начал объяснять он. – Я не люблю эту работу и решил бросить. Но прежде, я хочу помочь одному мальчику, с которым мне пришлось познакомиться. Речь о парнишке чуть старше вас; его избил какой-то гомофоб только за то, что он поцеловал своего парня, и теперь он не может больше ходить.  
Блейн и Курт не сумели сдержать негодующих возгласов, и Блейн Адвокат кивнул, соглашаясь с их возмущением.  
– Да, знаю. Это чудовищно. Но суть в том, что для того, чтобы защитить Генри – так его зовут – я провёл немало исследований по ситуации с гомофобией в Огайо и, среди прочего, я нашёл вот… это! – сказал он, поворачивая экран компьютера к ним, чтобы показать сайт, на который зашёл.  
Это была информационная страничка одного лагеря «перевоспитания молодёжи» (буквально), название которого и было Redention Lake Camp и который располагался на берегу Lake Erie. Описание было весьма кратким, в нём всего лишь говорилось: «Redention Lake Camp – это самое эффективное, что штат Огайо может предложить, чтобы помочь подросткам с проблемами вернуться к здоровой и правильной жизни. Для подробного ознакомления с нашей программой заполните модуль, представленный ниже, и наш персонал вступит с Вами в контакт частным образом.» Далее следовали несколько фотографий структуры, озера, жилых комнат и кабинетов очень общего плана.  
– Что это… летний лагерь? – спросил Блейн в замешательстве.  
– Больше похоже на лечебницу для наркоманов, – предположил Курт, озадаченный термином «перевоспитание молодёжи».  
– Да, на первый взгляд так и можно подумать, – согласился Блейн Адвокат, вынимая пару листов из толстой стопки, что лежала на столе рядом. – На самом деле, всё обстоит гораздо хуже. Это центр под руководством Отца Шоу Мура**, который предлагает лечение от гомосексуальности.  
– Что?! – вскрикнули Курт и Блейн в унисон.  
– Вы правильно поняли. Эти экзальтированные психопаты убеждены, что гомосексуальность – это своего рода заболевание или, в лучшем случае, временное отклонение, и в этом месте предлагают исправлять, лечить, очищать… выбирайте сами, парни… короче, они хотят вырвать с корнем гомосексуальность из бедолаг, которые туда попадают. Я провёл некоторое расследование: в основном, речь идёт о запутавшихся ребятишках, очень молодых. Сам Отец Мур та ещё тёмная лошадка, но рытьё в его прошлом заставило бы потерять слишком много времени, отвлекая меня от дела Генри, поэтому я не углублялся в этот вопрос, но одно могу сказать с уверенностью. Его методы более чем сомнительны.  
– Но это же абсурд! – оскорблено воскликнул Блейн. – Что делают с этими детьми в том месте?  
Блейн Адвокат горько усмехнулся.  
– Если у этих паразитов в руках согласие родителей, они могут почти всё. Убеждать их в том, что они мерзкие…  
От этих слов Курт встрепенулся и быстро взглянул на пункты своего списка.  
Пункт 6): испытывает стыд  
– … заставлять их стыдиться самих себя…  
 _Мне стыдно за мои желания…_  
– … убеждать их в том, что они неправильные…  
 _Мои мысли и мои желания… ужасны!_  
– … и даже…  
 _Я – чудовище!_  
– …пичкать их психотропными препаратами.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Угол беты:**

Фанфик Syrup and honey by LauGS 

В двадцать пять лет Курт Хаммел становится владельцем чудесной пекарни, о которой мечтал с детства – прекрасное время для того, чтобы немного подсластить довольно-таки унылую жизнь Блейна Андерсона.


	14. Розовые таблетки.

**Угол переводчика:**

Небольшое информационное введение.

У меня новая бета: Ланчик уволился из-за слишком большой занятости. С этой главы фф будет бетить Лана. И нет, я не оговорилась, её тоже зовут Лана, и она моя обожаемая половинка в фф Дэстини роуд 142. Прошу любить и жаловать.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– По-моему, вы здорово устали, – сказал Блейн Адвокат, глядя на двух парней, вот уже более получаса не поднимавших носа от груды документов, касавшихся Redemption Camp Lake. Особенно Курт казался ему бледным и измождённым, и Блейн Адвокат невольно ощутил волну нежности к этой подростковой копии любви всей его жизни. Блейн перехватил мечтательный взгляд своего альтер-эго и инстинктивно опустил руку на спину своего Курта в несколько собственнической манере.   
– У нас была довольно трудная неделя, – пояснил он, стараясь не демонстрировать глубокую антипатию, которую испытывал к этому (как, впрочем, и ко всем другим) своему двойнику.  
Курт не обращал внимания ни на одного из двоих, сосредоточившись на бумагах в поисках неизвестно чего. Он неоднократно спрашивал у Блейна Адвоката, не было ли у него какого-нибудь ещё документа или информации об этом месте, но, увы, мужчина ничем больше не мог ему помочь. Это заведение не было его приоритетной целью, и расследования по нему были весьма поверхностными, и всё же, Курт продолжал перелистывать стопку бумаг, заново перечитывая все данные, будто хотел выучить их наизусть.  
– Почему бы вам не остановиться на ночь здесь? – внезапно спросил Блейн Адвокат, заставая парней врасплох.  
– Не стоит, – буркнул Блейн. – Если отец Курта нас увидит, это создаст новые проблемы.  
– Бёрт и Кэрол поехали в Вестервилль, проведать кузину Кэрол. Они вернутся только завтра. Вы могли бы поспать в комнате Курта, если хотите, а потом, рано утром, продолжите ваше путешествие.  
Курт, казалось, не был склонен принять предложение:  
– Не знаю, мы потеряли уже слишком много времени в этом Измерении.  
Однако, Блейн Адвокат не сдавался:  
– Вы оба выглядите так, словно на последнем издыхании. Вам не помешает принять душ и отдохнуть в тёплой и уютной комнате.  
В обычных обстоятельствах, Блейн Адвокат никогда бы себе не позволил сделать что-либо подобное: он и сам был гостем Бёрта, и уже поэтому ежесекундно испытывал чувство вины из-за того, что злоупотреблял добротой Хаммелов. Что уж говорить о том, чтобы распоряжаться в этом доме, как в своём собственном! Но ситуация, вне всякого сомнения, была далека от обычной, и эти двое ребят, и правда, казались обессилившими. У его копии был взгляд человека, который вот-вот сломается, а юный Курт, такой бледный и хрупкий… его вид просто разрывал мужчине сердце. Его Курт, тот, что сейчас находился в Колумбусе, в своей пекарне «У Элли», никогда бы не позволил, чтобы они ушли, не получив хоть небольшой передышки.  
– Останьтесь всего на несколько часов, – произнёс мужчина с теплотой в голосе. – Только, чтобы немножко отдохнуть. В таком состоянии вы не много сможете сделать.  
Произнеся это, он положил руку на плечо Курта. Блейну с трудом удалось подавить порыв зарычать на него, но выражение парня всё равно не обещало ничего хорошего. Блейн Адвокат обернулся к нему:   
– Послушай, Блейн, понимаю, что я тебе не слишком симпатичен, но, взгляни на Курта: ему действительно необходим отдых.   
И этой фразой Блейн Адвокат попал в яблочко. Блейн повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Курта, и не смог не заметить, насколько его вид был усталым и обессиленным.   
– Да, нет… это ничего, я в порядке… – проговорил Курт не особо убедительно.  
– Поставьте будильник и поспите, хоть недолго, – продолжал настаивать на своём Блейн Адвокат. – Когда вы проснётесь, зайдёте, чтобы стереть мне память и сможете спокойно отправляться дальше. И потом, кто знает, может, во сне Курту удалось бы увидеться с Тревором?  
Блейну этого было достаточно. Они останутся спать здесь.

***

Оказаться в этой комнате – произвело на Курта странное впечатление. Это не была та же самая комната, в которой он спал в своём мире. Он уже давно узнал, что его отец женится на матери Финна и, что все они вместе сменят дом. Но в его жизни это ещё не произошло, и он со своим отцом ещё никуда не переехал из их старого дома.  
И, тем не менее, в этой незнакомой комнате были все его вещи: его диски, его фотографии, его книги. Всё в точности, один в один. Хотя эти вещи, на самом деле, были не его, а Курта Кондитера.  
Постель была широкой, мягкой и очень удобной.  
Блейн устало упал на неё. Оба Блейна до этого момента только и говорили, насколько Курт бледен и измождён, но его Блейн выглядел и чувствовал себя не лучше.  
И, к тому же, ни один из двоих не понял этого, но его бледность была не только лишь от усталости, но и совершенно от другого. Виной бледности Хаммела было одно подозрение, нет, даже хуже, одно осознание, вспыхнувшее внутри него. Однако эта вспышка не принесла облегчения.  
– Блейн… – буквально прошелестел Курт, садясь на край кровати. Он крепко прижимал к груди папку с данными об этом исправительном центре для гомосексуалов, что Блейну Адвокату удалось собрать.  
– Что? – спросил тот сонным голосом  
– Я думаю, что Тревор… ну, что… думаю, что Тревор является пациентом Redemption Camp Lake.  
– Чтоооо? – повторил Блейн, гораздо громче на этот раз, резко вскакивая на ноги.  
Курт вздохнул и положил на кровать бумаги и фотографии того места, а сверху – список того, что им удалось выяснить о Треворе.  
– Когда из передатчика в комнате радиолюбителей раздалось «Redemption Camp Lake», Тревор будто сошёл с ума, он просто потерял контроль. Тебя там не было, Блейн, нужно было его видеть: его трясло от ужаса, он начал орать и тогда… Именно тогда разразился тот голубой ураган.  
– Конечно… Наверняка, он знал это место достаточно, чтобы испугаться от одного упоминания, – согласился Блейн.  
– Вот именно. И потом, посмотри сюда, вот этот документ: здесь свидетельства подростков, которые прошли через этот лагерь. Ты заметил? Им всем меньше шестнадцати, и все с проблемами в семье.  
Взгляд Блейна упал на пятый пункт их списка: _напряжённые отношения с родителями._  
– «Персонал лагеря действует посредством лекций, встреч и терапии… Нам повторяли, что гомосексуальность – постыдное поведение, заслуживающее осуждения и подлежащее искоренению», – произнёс Курт, зачитывая вслух одно из множества высказываний.  
– Меня не удивляет, что тем ребятишкам так худо. Какое уж там принятие себя! – мрачно заметил Блейн. – Значит, Тревор – гей? – спросил он без убеждённости в голосе.  
– Вероятно, да. Или, может, просто переживает момент некоторой растерянности, колебаний... Не знаю. Возможно, хулиганы в школе издеваются над ним не только потому, что он маленький… возможно, в рассказе о той стычке с Митчем он не открыл мне всей правды.  
Блейн немного помолчал, упорядочивая этот поток информации. После долгих блужданий во тьме, у них, наконец, появилось, за что зацепиться.  
– Меня только одно смущает, – заявил он.  
– И что же?  
– Откуда нам знать, что Redemption Camp Lake является таким же исправительным лагерем и в Мире Тревора? Я имею в виду, что вся эта информация касается Мира Блейна Адвоката, но как мы можем быть уверены, что они подходят и к другим Измерениям?  
Курт ненадолго задумался. Нет, на самом деле, они не могли быть в этом уверены, но всё же…  
– Всюду, где мы до сих пор побывали, – озвучил он свои рассуждения, – Соединённые Штаты являются государством, Огайо – везде штат, Лайма – город, а МакКинли – старшая школа. Да, архитектура иногда несколько отличается. Далтон Миллионеров, например, был совершенно непохож на твой, однако, оба оставались частными мужскими школами. Крайне редко, чтобы внешний вид одного места менялся, а ещё реже, чтобы менялась его сущность. Понимаешь, я практически уверен, что в Мире Тревора Redemption Camp Lake является неким гомофобным лагерем. И к тому же, Блейн Адвокат сказал, что, если у них есть согласие родителей, эти придурки могут пичкать бедных ребят психотропными препаратами.  
Блейн просматривал немногие свидетельства, что были в их распоряжении.  
– Здесь говорится в основном о транквилизаторах и успокоительных средствах, поскольку иногда у пациентов случались кризисы самых разных типов или приступы паники, – Блейн был не в силах сдержать гнев, который охватывал его при чтении некоторых вещей.   
– Слушай, Блейн, нам неизвестно, какой эффект могут произвести эти препараты на голубое сияние. Вдруг они дали Тревору лекарства, которые увеличили его силу?  
– Ты считаешь, что наркотики могли дать ему власть, чтобы разрушить окаменевший МакКинли?  
Курт пожал плечами.  
– Не знаю, но я не могу исключить такой возможности.  
– Да, но я не понимаю самого главного.  
– Чего?  
– Зачем ему это нужно?  
Курт невольно бросил взгляд на часы Блейна, которые в этот самый момент показывали полночь нового дня: наступило десятое октября.  
– Я не знаю, – откликнулся он со слезами на глазах, – но через пять дней ему это удастся.

***

Блейн ожидал Курта, лёжа под одеялом. После их разговора, в комнате воцарилась атмосфера дурного настроения и печали. Спешащие по кругу стрелки часов были против них, времени в их распоряжении оставалось всё меньше, а они были всё так же далеки от разрешения проблемы. Страх близящегося конца ощущался в воздухе, и даже если никто из них двоих не хотел говорить об этом, оба знали, что смерть с каждой минутой приближалась.  
Они по очереди приняли душ в полном молчании, и сейчас Курт возился с дорожной сумкой, перекладывая их небогатое имущество уже в течение десяти минут.  
– Курт, иди сюда, – произнёс Блейн решительным голосом. Он просто не в силах был видеть этот потерянный взгляд.  
Курт послушно подошёл и лёг рядом с ним. Это был вовсе не первый раз, когда они спали вместе, но аромат его волос – эта смесь талька и ванили, всегда заставляли Блейна вздрагивать от удовольствия.  
– Не грусти, – прошептал он, обнимая парня и целуя его в макушку.  
– Я чувствую себя таким бесполезным… – признался Курт, потихоньку стирая сбежавшую по щеке слезу. – Не могу перестать думать о том несчастном мальчике и об этом выражении отчаяния в его взгляде. И если всё действительно так, как мы думаем… нет… это слишком ужасно!  
– Чшш… тише, любимый, не надо так… – пробормотал Блейн. Он обожал называть Курта «любимый», даже если тот до сих пор не ответил ему тем же. На самом деле, Блейн буквально жаждал услышать эти слова, но, в то же время, не хотел, чтобы Курт произносил их поверхностно, не придавая им должного веса. Это не имело бы значения, если бы Курт сказал их, не чувствуя в самой глубине сердца. А пока, никто не мог помешать ему наслаждаться великолепным ощущением произносить их первым и обнимать этого парня, прижимая к своей груди. Блейну и этого было достаточно. Курт был совершенством, абсолютным совершенством. Таким нежным и милым, но, в то же время, сильным, умным и добрым. Вот и сейчас, например, он и сам не отдавал себе отчёта в том, что испытывал сочувствие и жалость к человеку, который, по сути, держал в руках его жизнь. И это было так благородно, так бескорыстно, так похоже на него!  
– Уже три дня, как я пытаюсь вступить в контакт с Тревором, и совершенно безуспешно, – продолжал парень в его объятиях. – Если бы я смог поговорить с ним ещё хоть раз, Блейн, всего лишь один раз! Возможно, я сумел бы понять в чём тут дело. Смог бы убедить этого бедного мальчика, что он не должен чувствовать себя неправильным, что ему нечего стыдиться.  
– Я знаю, знаю, – ответил тот, поглаживая его по спине. – Но, может быть, ты слишком стараешься. Может, если бы ты не стремился к этому так сильно, всё случилось бы само собой.  
Курт невесело вздохнул и затих ненадолго в тёплых объятиях Блейна.  
– Но я не могу расслабиться, у меня не получается… – пожаловался он.  
– Позволь помочь тебе, – проговорил Блейн, почти не задумываясь, как это звучало, и Курт вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
– Что… что ты имеешь в виду? Что мы… сейчас?  
– Чшш… – выдохнул Блейн, укладывая Курта на спину. – Я не стану делать ничего, что ты не захочешь. Просто позволь мне позаботиться о тебе. Ничего больше.  
И с этими словами Блейн наклонился, покрывая трепетными поцелуями шею Курта, который, застигнутый врасплох, выгнул спину, не в состоянии сдержаться. А руки Блейна уже подключились к процессу, опустившись на его гладкий живот, скользнув ниже в интимной ласке, заставившей Курта издать такой откровенный стон, на который он и не подозревал, что был способен.   
Да, это правильно, подумал парень с некоторой толикой отчаяния, которое примешивалось к желанию. Стоило забыться, отдаться на волю страсти, взять от жизни то, что было можно… пока было можно! Уцепиться за то единственное, что казалось истинным в этом водовороте неясности, страха и неуверенности.  
Блейн потянул ткань футболки, чтобы снять её, Курт приподнялся, помогая ему, и в считанные секунды остался обнажённым по пояс. Он всегда думал, что испытал бы стыд, показавшись перед кем-то без одежды, но в тот момент лёгкая неловкость, что он испытал, была полностью уничтожена восхищённым взглядом Блейна, который откровенно наслаждался зрелищем.  
– Какой же ты красивый… – прошептал он, осторожно оглаживая его грудь и живот, будто касался не кожи, а драгоценного шёлка.  
– Блейн, займись со мной любовью, – попросил Курт еле слышно.  
Такого Блейн не ожидал. Он не ожидал этой просьбы… так скоро. Само собой, он не мог бы желать большего, но, даже если они с Куртом в последние часы сделали гигантские шаги вперёд, всё равно, ему не казалось, что тот уже был готов к такому прорыву.  
– Ты уверен? – спросил он, обхватывая его лицо ладонями.  
– Я… эмм… я… да, – Курт заёрзал под ним, может, он был напуган, может, лишь немного взволнован, Блейн никак не мог понять. Он весь горел. Курт сказал, что хочет заняться любовью с ним, и Блейну казалось, что его сердце вот-вот разорвётся. Он не слишком молод для инфаркта? Андерсон снова с отчаянием набросился на рот Курта, стараясь вложить в этот поцелуй всё, что мог дать парню, которого любил: нежность, желание, страсть и… и сожаление.  
Курт ответил на его поцелуй, выгнувшись ещё сильнее и неосознанно потершись об него, что подвело Блейна к самой грани, где бы он потерял контроль, отдаваясь своему желанию, и взял бы Курта здесь и сейчас, наплевав на все тормоза. Господи, да! От одной мысли у парня кровь закипала в венах.  
– Блейн, займемся любовью, – настоятельно повторил Курт срывающимся голосом. – Я не хочу умирать девственником.  
И на этой фразе Блейн резко остановился, охлаждённый в одно мгновение этими пятью простыми словами. Распахнув глаза, он оторвался от Курта, вызывая у того недовольный возглас, и, поднявшись, сел немного поодаль. Курт, не ожидавший такой внезапной перемены, ошарашено смотрел на него.  
– Блейн?.. Что?..  
– Ты не умрёшь, – произнёс Блейн твёрдым голосом.  
– Но я…  
– Ты не умрёшь, Курт, – повторил Блейн, глядя ему в глаза с совершенно новым выражением, полностью отличающимся от недавнего: никакой нежности или желания, одна лишь холодная убеждённость.  
– Будь я проклят, если позволю тебе умереть, – продолжил парень, и Курт заметил, что его руки слегка дрожали. – Даже если мне придётся перетрясти каждый уголок всей вселенной, ты будешь жить. Я не позволю тому мальчишке выполнить свой замысел, даже если придётся… – но тут Блейн умолк, оставляя фразу незаконченной.  
– Даже если придётся, что, Блейн?  
Блейн вздохнул и устало провёл рукой по волосам.  
– Ничего… ничего особенного. Наверное, Курт, лучше нам немного отдохнуть, будильник прозвонит меньше чем через четыре часа.  
– Отдохнуть?! – воскликнул Курт, совершенно обескураженный. После того, чем они занимались в этой постели, он в последнюю очередь мог думать о сне.  
Блейн вздохнул, беря его за руку.  
– Послушай, Курт, секс может быть чем-то удивительным, но только если твои мотивы… правильные. Это должно быть способом стать ближе, глубже почувствовать партнёра. Если же ты делаешь это просто чтобы… отдаться…  
На этих словах Курт ощутил протест и хотел было возразить, но Блейн не позволил, коснувшись пальцем его губ и продолжая:  
– … или от отчаяния, потом… будут последствия. Это касается твоего счастья, но, прежде всего, твоей самооценки.  
Курт успокоился и опустил взгляд. Всё это было правдой, и сейчас он чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым. Он действительно хотел заняться любовью с Блейном, но в тот самый момент попросил его об этом больше из страха умереть и от ощущения собственной бесполезности, чем по правильным мотивам. Он не думал о Блейне в ту секунду… а только лишь о себе самом. Он его… использовал.  
– О, Боже, Блейн, – выдохнул парень, поднимая взгляд, наполнившийся слезами от этого осознания. – Я… мне жаль… прости меня!  
Блейн улыбнулся. Курт не мог знать, но эта простая фраза, эти искренние извинения для другого парня стоили целой вселенной, были доказательством того, что он всё делал правильно. Блейн ничего не сказал, а обнял его, он обнял его крепко и долго прижимал к себе, ничего больше не говоря, а потом взял лицо Курта в ладони и нежно поцеловал.  
– Извинения приняты, – проговорил он негромко, берясь за край одеяла, чтобы накрыть их обоих. Он притянул Курта к себе, укладывая его голову себе на грудь, и заговорил, поглаживая рукой его затылок и плечи.  
– Мы будем заниматься любовью, Курт. И много. Но мы это сделаем потому, что действительно этого захотим, а не потому, что нас торопят стрелки часов.  
– Ты девственник? – спросил Курт уже в полусне. Он давно угадал верный ответ, но почему-то всё равно захотел спросить.  
Блейн замер на мгновение, прежде чем ответить.  
– Нет… – прошептал он, и, если бы Курт не был уже почти полностью во власти Морфея, возможно, сумел бы уловить горечь в тоне голоса Блейна.  
– Ты будешь жить, Курт, – продолжил парень ласково, размеренно произнося слова, словно колыбельную, позволяя другому окончательно провалиться в сон. – И мы с тобой вместе будем делать множество вещей. Ты будешь жить, будешь жить, будешь жить… – глаза Блейна тоже начали слипаться, но, перед тем как заснуть, парень мысленно закончил фразу, что до этого прервал:  
 _«Я не позволю тому мальчишке выполнить свой замысел, даже если придётся… даже если придётся убить его ради этого!»_

 

Курт шагал по коридорам замороженного МакКинли, и впервые не испытывал ни тревоги, ни растерянности. Напротив, он был почти возбуждён, поскольку знал, что ему следовало сделать, а именно – найти Тревора. Наконец-то, это был тот самый сон, которого он ждал уже целых три дня, сон, в котором он мог снова встретить этого мальчика и поговорить с ним. На сей раз, однако, вопросы должны были быть правильными. Интуиция подсказывала Курту, где следовало искать, так что он ускорил шаг, поднялся на верхний этаж и вошел в зал радиолюбителей. И точно, Тревор был там: парень сидел, уставившись потухшим взглядом на сломанный приёмник, повторявший без остановки фразу: «Redemption Camp Lake! Redemption Camp Lake!»  
Курт подошёл и осторожно опустил ладонь на плечо мальчика, который никак не отреагировал, даже не посмотрел на него. Тогда парень протянул руку и выключил радио, прекратившее своё мерзкое карканье с недовольным шипением.  
– Я знаю, что такое Redemption Camp Lake, – произнёс Курт, надеясь таким образом завязать беседу. Ему не пришлось настаивать, по какой-то неясной причине Тревор всегда был готов говорить с ним.   
– Я туда не вернусь, – упрямым тоном буркнул парнишка. И это на мгновение сбило Курта с толку, поскольку он был уверен, что Тревор – пациент Redemption. Однако, хотя его догадка была почти верна, очевидно, история была куда сложней, чем ему представлялось.  
– Когда ты там был? – спросил он.  
– В прошлом году, – пожал плечами Тревор. – Мой отец отправил меня туда на два месяца. Я вернулся в школу к январю, но, чего мне стоило нагнать программу!  
– Твой отец думал, что ты гей? – спросил Курт смущённо. Было рискованно говорить об определённых вещах, потому что мальчик мог просто закрыться в себе.  
Но Тревор, казалось, напротив, почувствовал облегчение, как если бы ему хотелось поговорить об этом, как если бы он давно ожидал кого-то, кто помог бы снять эту тяжесть с души.  
– Во всём был виноват Митч, – начал он рассказ. – После того случая, когда он и его приятели разорвали мою тетрадь со стихами, они начали издеваться надо мной ещё и из-за этого. Они прочитали их вслух, понимаешь? И некоторые из них были посвящены… ну, скажем, они не были посвящены девушке. Митч и остальные просто взбесились. Они говорили, что я… что я… – казалось, Тревору было сложно произнести это слово, и Курт поспешил его успокоить.  
– Не волнуйся, Тревор, я понял. Продолжай.  
– Они запретили мне сидеть на лестнице перед школой. Говорили, что это была их территория, а я одним своим присутствием её оскверняю.  
У Курта кровь застыла в жилах. С ним случилось то же самое. Снова.  
– А потом? Что произошло потом?   
– Я взбунтовался. Я не хотел, чтобы это стадо баранов диктовало мне, что я мог или не мог делать. На следующий же день я пошёл туда и уселся на лестнице. Я подумал, ну что они мне могут сделать? В худшем случае побьют, а я… я не боюсь побоев. Мой отец иногда меня поколачивает, знаешь?  
Курт прикрыл рот рукой, стараясь сдержать слёзы. Нет, он не хотел даже представлять, что этого мальчика, такой хрупкого, красивого и чувствительного избивал родной отец.  
– Мой герой по телевидению как-то сказал одну фразу, которая меня поразила, и я подумал, что должен был последовать его совету.  
– Что за герой? – спросил Курт.  
– Это персонаж одного телефильма, что я смотрю. Он говорит: «Courage». Это значит, нужно собрать волю в кулак и быть храбрым.  
– Это хороший совет, – признал Курт, которому за последние несколько дней храбрость пригодилась неоднократно. – А потом? Что произошло потом?  
– Митч и остальные меня увидели. Они меня не тронули. Я бы сотню раз предпочёл быть избитым, по крайней мере, были бы доказательства, чтобы заявить на них школьному инспектору. Знаешь, переломанные кости всегда являются самыми красноречивыми свидетелями твоей версии произошедшего...  
Курт вздёрнул бровь: милый невинный Тревор был вовсе не глуп.  
– Но они меня не поколотили, они меня только обездвижили, а потом несмывающимся фломастером написали мне на лбу то слово… которое начинается на «п».  
– Нет! – воскликнул Курт с отвращением.  
– Я провёл остаток дня, закрывшись в туалете и пытаясь стереть надпись, но мне не удалось. Я израсходовал всё мыло, но её всё равно было видно. Пришлось вернуться домой в таком виде, и когда отец меня увидел, он взбесился. Он начал орать и, казалось, готов был разнести весь дом. Он всё продолжал спрашивать, правда ли это? Это слово, написанное на моём лбу, было ли это правдой? Мама казалась очень подавленной. Обычно, когда отец нападал на меня, она вставала на защиту, но в тот раз – промолчала. Тогда я стал всё отрицать. Я сказал, что это неправда, что они издеваются только потому, что я маленький и худой, и похож на девчонку.  
Курт не смел даже вздохнуть из страха, что Тревор замкнётся. Но того, казалось, прорвало. Было очевидно, что он испытывал глубокую потребность рассказать эту историю.   
– Папа поверил и успокоился. Но потом он добавил, что не может позволить, чтобы я рисковал и на самом деле превратиться в… _это_. Так что в течение нескольких дней он провёл в интернете какие-то исследования, а потом отправил меня на два месяца в Redemption Camp Lake. В качестве "превентивной меры", как он выразился. Когда в январе я вернулся, всё немного успокоилось. Хулиганы в школе от меня отстали, потому что отец поговорил с директором и пригрозил официальным заявлением, в случае, если они ещё ко мне приблизятся, и в течение некоторого времени это работало. Но в этом году, когда начались занятия, они опять взялись за своё. Всё стало ещё хуже, чем раньше, – тут Тревор изменил голос, изображая, вероятно, Митча, – _Эй, Тревор, не подрос? Всё ещё кажешься девчонкой? Подходящий вид для п… п… педика, может, так даже лучше!_  
Курт опустил ладонь ему на плечо.  
– Мне так жаль, – проговорил он тихо.  
Тревор плакал, уже не скрываясь, но продолжал рассказывать, будто это не по его щекам текли слёзы.   
– Они не отстают, каждый день выдумывают что-нибудь новое. Я больше не могу. И потом, как-то вечером случилось кое-что… это было ужасно.  
– Что?  
– Я смотрел мой любимый телефильм, когда ты и… – здесь Тревор внезапно умолк, как-то странно взглянув на Курта.  
– Э? Что?  
Тревор застыл на секунду, а потом продолжил говорить, на этот раз более осторожно:  
– То есть… я смотрел мой любимый телефильм, когда… в общем… в этом шоу есть пара парней геев, и я… короче, я их обожаю. Они для меня самый настоящий пример, хотя отцу я говорю, что смотрю это шоу, потому что мне нравится одна из актрис. Но это неправда, я смотрю его, потому что мне нравятся _они_ , – Тревор сделал ударение на слове _они_ – потому что, когда вырасту, я хочу стать, как _они_ и надеюсь полюбить однажды, как любят _они_.  
– Я не вижу в этом ничего дурного, Тревор.  
– Ты не понимаешь. Они расстались. В последней серии они расстались, и это было ужасно. И тогда я не выдержал. Я был в гостиной вместе с отцом и мамой, и я расплакался. Я подумал, что жизнь отвратительна, что меня не ждёт в будущем никакая прекрасная история любви, а одни лишь мерзости, которые Митч и его приятели готовят мне каждый день, и что никогда… никогда не станет лучше. Мама спросила, почему я плачу, и я… я всё ей рассказал.  
– Всё?  
– Что я думаю, я гей… Что я гей. Я сделал, как ты мне посоветовал. Я всё думал над твоими словами, когда ты говорил, что они мои родители и должны принимать меня таким, какой я есть. Так, знаешь что? Это всё враньё!  
Теперь, казалось, Тревор был зол. Он отступил от Курта и взялся кружить по комнате, будто загнанное животное в клетке.  
– Всё ложь, – продолжал повторять он, нарезая круги. – Сплошной обман, вот что! Родители тебя примут! Смелее! Враньё! А я был так глуп, что поверил. Теперь мой отец снова отошлёт меня в Redemption, на этот раз до конца учебного года. Мама уже готовит чемоданы, и через пять дней я должен ехать. Но, я тебе уже говорил – ноги моей там больше не будет!  
Через пять дней? Курт вздрогнул. Тревор должен отправиться в Redemption пятнадцатого октября?  
– Я туда не вернусь, – повторил Тревор, и Курта пробрала дрожь, когда он вновь увидел этот потухший взгляд в его чудесных глазах. – Тебе не понять, Курт. Ты нам не был. Смотри!  
Сказав это, Тревор протянул вперёд ладонь, над которой сверкнула пара голубых вспышек. Из ничего в руке мальчика материализовался стеклянный флакон, доверху наполненный розовыми таблетками. Курт не удивился этому маленькому волшебству, в сущности, они были внутри сна, и было вполне логично, что здесь всё возможно. Однако, его тревожил тот факт, что этот флакон существовал где-то в реальной жизни.   
– Это транквилизаторы, – пояснил Тревор. – Нам их давали каждый вечер, но я не принимал. Я прятал их под языком, пока медсестра не уходила, потом вытаскивал и складывал за подкладкой одежды. Это оказалось так просто, что я даже удивлялся, как меня за этим никто не застукал? Вернувшись домой, я их все собрал: здесь шестьдесят две таблетки. По одной на каждый день, что я повёл в Redemption. Как считаешь, шестидесяти двух хватит? – спросил Тревор почти отсутствующим тоном.  
– Для чего? – выдохнул Курт. _Господи, пусть я ошибусь! Пусть я ошибусь!_  
Но, увы, ему не повезло.  
– Чтобы покончить с собой, – ответил Тревор, словно это была самая очевидная на свете вещь.  
Курт вскрикнул в ужасе, но Тревора перед ним больше не было, и он находился не в зале радиолюбителей, а в тёмной комнате, которой не узнавал, с Блейном, сидящим рядом с ним в постели и пытающимся его успокоить.

***

Вывеска над входом в кафе гласила «Брю-Ха-Ха, самый вкусный кофе в Вестервилле с 1972», Блейн и Курт переглянулись с сомнением.  
– Ещё один Мир, где я кондитер? – спросил Курт, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь заведения.  
– Нет, – ответил Блейн, скептически рассматривая лысого верзилу за прилавком, – не похоже.  
– Ну, пока не найдём наших альтер-эго, можно хоть позавтракать, – вздохнул Курт, чувствуя себя отвратительно. Они тихонько вошли и встали в очередь к кассе, почти не разговаривая.   
Курт рассказал Блейну свой сон, как только пришёл в себя от шока, и парни провели последние два часа обсуждая его, так и не сумев прийти ни к каким утешительным заключениям. Дрожащей рукой Курт добавил два новых пункта к списку:  
12) Он гей.  
13) Хочет покончить с собой.  
Эту последнюю запись он сделал уже открыто плача. Потом они с Блейном поняли, что в таком состоянии ни за что не смогут больше отдохнуть и решили покинуть это Измерение, не забыв перед этим стереть память Блейну Адвокату, заснувшему на кухне, положив голову прямо на бумаги его последнего дела.  
И сейчас они снова продолжали их безнадёжные поиски.  
– Упс! Кажется, и стулья здесь 1972 года, – заметил с усмешкой Курт, усаживаясь за столик со стаканчиком обжигающего напитка в руке.  
– Ух, чертовски неудобно, – проворчал Блейн.  
Некоторое время оба пили свой кофе в молчании.  
– Но, если Тревор действительно хочет убить себя… – начал Блейн, невольно вызывая болезненный стон у Курта.  
– Не могу даже думать об этом, Блейн. Это слишком ужасно… и печально.  
– Конечно, но почему это должно отразиться на окаменевшем МакКинли? Какая тут связь?  
Курт задумался.  
– Возможно, это имеет какое-то отношение к телепатической связи между ним и мной. Если умрёт Тревор, это повлечёт и нашу смерть, каким-то образом. Не знаю, почему. Или, может, он хочет отомстить мне за тот ужасный совет?  
Блейн в отчаянии раздражённо вздохнул. Иногда ему казалось, что они движутся как раки: на каждый шаг вперёд приходилось два назад.  
– Хотел бы я, чтобы Изабель была здесь, – произнёс он.  
– И я, – согласился Курт. Изабель наверняка сумела бы сделать какие-то выводы из полученной информации. Они же вдвоём были в состоянии лишь задавать кучу новых вопросов.  
– Не оборачивайся, ты только что встал в очередь к кассе, – внезапно прошептал Курт, уставившись куда-то позади Блейна.  
– Окей. Посмотрим… Я один?  
– Да.  
– Тогда, думаю, можно попробовать план А.  
– Ты имеешь в виду вариант плана А, – поправил его Курт, – когда ты прячешься и, что бы ни случилось, не пытаешься поколотить своего двойника, правильно?  
– Да-да! Не волнуйся, пальцем его не трону, – пообещал Блейн и бесшумно отступил за угол, в коридор, ведущий к туалету. Идеальное убежище, чтобы подслушивать, не показываясь самому. И допивать кофе, который он не забыл прихватить с собой.  
Курт не спускал глаз с другого Блейна, пока тот расплачивался, спрашивая себя, какие отношения могли существовать между ними в этом Мире. Когда парень обернулся в поисках столика, их взгляды встретились на мгновение. Не зная, как себя вести (серьёзно, а если здесь они были кем-то вроде двух врагов-шпионов?), Хаммел кивнул, самым нейтральным образом. Блейн Искатель идеального кафе направился к нему, останавливаясь напротив.  
– Привет, – проговорил он вежливо.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся Курт.  
– Меня зовут Блейн, – сказал парень, и улыбка Курта тут же угасла. Ах! Значит, они с Блейном в этом Мире не были знакомы? Странно, такое встречалось впервые.  
– А меня Курт.  
– Курт, могу я присесть рядом? – спросил Блейн Искатель идеального кафе и, когда тот утвердительно кивнул, парень сел, опустив сумку с компьютером под стол.  
– Часто здесь бываешь? – спросил Курт, чтобы завязать беседу.  
– Нет, это первый раз, и не знаю, вернусь ли, – Блейн Искатель идеального кафе пригубил напиток и пояснил: – То есть, кофе хорош, но эти стулья просто жутко неудобные.  
– Точно.  
– А ты? Часто приходишь сюда?  
– Эмм… нет, впервые, и тоже не вернусь.  
– Эй, тогда, может, присоединишься ко мне в моей миссии? Я ищу идеальное кафе! Я в поисках с самого сентября, мне нужно место, где можно заниматься, потому что последний год я на домашнем обучении, – Блейн Искатель идеального кафе покраснел, прежде чем продолжить. – Мы могли бы поискать вместе…  
Казалось, ему стоило немалых усилий произнести это предложение, и Курт почувствовал невероятную нежность к этому одинокому парню.  
– Не знаю, у меня тоже есть своя миссия, – ответил он, не вдаваясь в подробности. Потом, заметив, что тот расстроился, поспешил сменить тему:  
– Почему ты учишься дома?  
Блейн Искатель идеального кафе вернулся к своему кофе, а потом проговорил немного смущённо:  
– Я пропустил слишком много занятий в прошлом году и теперь должен повторить его… – он провёл рукрй по волосам, и Курт увидел это: ужасный глубокий шрам.  
– О, Боже мой! Что случилось с твоей головой?  
– Ох, ты заметил его, да? Шрам. Я… эмм… на меня напали в прошлом году. Группа гомофобов. Понимаешь, я… я гей, – едва слышно выдохнул парень, очевидно боясь, что эта информация может повлечь неприятности.  
Курт ощутил отвратительную горечь во рту.  
– Я тоже гей, Блейн. Мне так жаль, что с тобой такое случилось… правда.  
– Ну, мне, можно сказать, повезло, я совсем не помню о нападении… Забыл, как будто всё стёрлось, знаешь? Я долго пролежал в коме из-за черепно-мозговой травмы. У одного из них был лом. Только проблема ещё и в том, что заодно я потерял воспоминания за весь прошедший год. Они называют это ретроградная амнезия.  
Курт с трудом держался, чтобы не заплакать. Этот Блейн и Тревор, они были невинными жертвами слепой ненависти и насилия. Митчу, Карофски, тому парню с ломом… что плохого им сделали эти мальчики? В чём таком страшном были виноваты, чтобы заслужить эти нападки?  
Блейн Клиент смотрел на него мечтательным взглядом.  
– Не знаю отчего, но мне так просто говорить с тобой, – произнёс он шёпотом. – Мы знакомы всего несколько минут.  
– Ты можешь сказать мне всё, что хочешь, Блейн, – ответил Курт, стараясь загнать назад подступившие слёзы.  
– На самом деле, я не знаю, почему продолжаю искать моё _идеальное кафе_. Повторяю себе, что это для занятий, но в глубине души знаю, что это не так. Подспудно я чувствую, что это как если бы я искал что-то… кого-то. Но я всё хожу по кругу и никак не могу этого найти. Думаешь, я сумасшедший?  
– Нет, нисколько.  
– Курт, я знаю, что где-то там есть кто-то, кто ждёт меня, я уверен. Я знаю, что не всегда был одинок, что кто-то меня любит, но не могу вспомнить, где он. С тобой такое когда-нибудь случалось? Ни на чём не основанное убеждение, толкающее на бессмысленные поступки, которых никто и никогда не ожидал бы от тебя?  
Курт ощутил комок в горле, и сжал зубы, надеясь не разрыдаться. Буквально за углом находился его Блейн, и, если бы он услышал его плач, скорее всего, разразилась бы третья мировая, учитывая взрывной характер Андерсона.  
С другой стороны, Курт знал, что именно искал этот Блейн с такой настойчивостью. Он искал своего Курта, у которого, несомненно, были веские причины, чтобы не появляться в его поле зрения. Но, кое-чему все эти скачки по Альтернативным Мирам научили Хаммела: он догадывался, где именно этот печальный парень мог найти свою потерянную любовь.  
– Блейн, – спросил он, чтобы не отступать от плана А. – Ты знаешь мальчика по имени Тревор?  
Блейн Клиент совершенно растерялся:  
– А?.. Что? Эмм… нет, вроде, нет.  
Тогда Курт наклонился и, пристально глядя ему в глаза, высвободил силу, которой его наделила Изабель. Когда взгляд парня потух, Курт на мгновение заколебался: «Боже мой, его память и так пострадала, надеюсь, не станет хуже. Изабель, лучше бы твоя магия сработала как надо!», – потом он встрепенулся и произнёс своё обычное заклинание:  
– Забудь меня, забудь всё!  
Блейн Клиент сидел спокойно, опустив взгляд на поверхность своего напитка, но, прежде чем уйти, Курт приблизился к его уху и тихо прошептал:  
– Ступай в Лайма Бин. Найдёшь то, что ищешь.  
Теперь им оставалось лишь найти Курта этого Мира, сказал себе парень, заворачивая за угол, где его дожидался Блейн.  
Чего угодно мог ожидать он, кроме как найти того в слезах. Блейн не просто казался растроганным, он заметно всхлипывал, прикусив кулак, его лицо было совершенно мокрым, а грудь вздрагивала от рыданий.  
Курта охватила паника. Первое, что пришло ему в голову это крепко обнять Андерсона, укладывая его голову себе на плечо.  
– Господи, Блейн, что с тобой?  
– Я… я не могу… – пробормотал тот, судорожно прижимаясь к нему.  
– Чшш, не надо… всё наладится, – проговорил Курт, поглаживая его по спине, пытаясь успокоить, хотя не понимал, что могло потрясти Андерсона до такой степени.  
– Уйдём отсюда, Курт, – продолжал плакать Блейн. – Уйдём сейчас же.  
– Но мы ещё не говорили с Куртом этого Мира… – слабо возразил Хаммел. Но Блейн отчаянно вцепился в его руку и открыл разрыв в пространстве.  
– Всё равно это было бы впустую. Хочу убраться отсюда.  
Они совершили очередной скачок, и Курт всей душой пожелал, чтобы это не стало их роковой ошибкой.

 

–––––––

**Угол Ланчика (да, именно Ланчика. Хоть она меня больше не бетит – занятая… дама! – но в некоторой поддержке не отказывает):**

В этой главе мальчики посетили Мир фф «Розы в декабре».   
В уютной кофейне одного небольшого городка мальчик с прекрасными голубыми глазами каждый день садится за один и тот же столик, словно постоянно ждет кого-то или чего-то. Блейн всегда чувствовал странную потребность в том, чтобы сесть рядом с ним, поговорить... и разузнать нечто невообразимое.


	15. Чемпион лакросса.

**Угол переводчика:**

Небольшое предупреждение! Мальчикам осталось посетить 3 фф, и, пожалуй, из самых сильных, хоть и очень разных между собой. И, в отличие от предыдущих посещений, эти будут очень-очень спойлерными.   
Впрочем, меня утешает то, что читающие на английском, наверняка их уже прочли, а для остальных особой надежды, увы, нет, поскольку один из них вообще не переводится, второй перевод заморожен, а третий можно отнести к категории сильно охлаждённых продуктов по частоте обновлений, да и оригинал его не окончен.  
В конце главы, как всегда, вас ждёт саммари. Я взяла его из перевода фф на итальянский. Да, мне повезло!  
Приятного чтения!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––- 

 

Курт и Блейн путешествовали без роздыху уже два дня.  
В какой-то момент они даже остановились в маленьком мотеле, чтобы отдохнуть, но почти сразу отмели эту идею, поскольку постоянные мысли о неумолимом "тик-так", возможно, приближавшем их к скорой смерти, не позволяли им уснуть ни на минуту.  
По той же причине и о сексе речь больше не заходила.  
Чем дальше, тем необходимость победить в этой гонке против времени – приз в которой, жизнь! – всё больше превалировала надо всем остальным.  
Возможно, из-за страха смерти, или от нехватки сна, но Курт чувствовал себя будто бы в состоянии наркотического опьянения. Было похоже, что у него появились видения, как у настоящего наркомана, поскольку ему представлялось совершенно невозможным, чтобы в действительности существовали Миры вроде тех, что они посетили за последние двадцать четыре часа.

Хаммел признавал, что нашёл крайне романтичным Измерение Курта и Блейна Родственных душ и не стыдился признать, что ему безумно понравился Мир Курта Студента и Блейна Пожарника, в отличие от его Блейна ( _… хватит, Курт, капитан Андерсон уже показал тебе свою коллекцию огнетушителей, нам пора!_ )  
Но, с другой стороны, он не мог отрицать, что, наблюдая за Блейном «Ботаником» и Куртом Стриптизёром, испытал сильнейшее раздражение, не разделённое на этот раз, однако ( _да, ладно, Курт! Ещё пять минуточек, начинается номер мокрого стриптиза!_  
Но Курт Колдун и Блейн Испанский инквизитор, или Курт Исполнитель танца живота и Блейн Раб?? Нет, эти, должны были быть галлюцинациями, такое не могло существовать в настоящей жизни! И, безусловно, не были настоящими Блейн Укротитель Тигров и Курт Борец Сумо! Курт отказывался верить в реальность этих Миров всем своим существом. Это всё из-за нехватки сна, вроде эффекта от ЛСД, когда начинаешь видеть деревья, вырастающие за несколько минут из семени – вот чем были эти Миры! Несомненно! Вспоминая последние скачки между Измерениями Курт улыбнулся, вообразив себя посреди пустыни, курящим кальян и болтающим с Королём-Ящерицей. Да, определённо, Курт устал.  
Но было уже двенадцатое октября и времени для передышки не оставалось.  
И, к тому же, помимо головокружения и усталости, в его голове время от времени раздавался тревожный звоночек – они не нашли Курта в Мире Блейна Искателя идеального кофе, они покинули этот Мир так и не спросив у него о Треворе. А вдруг, именно тот Мир был тем, который им нужен?   
Блейн не хотел говорить об этом эпизоде, и Курт мог только стараться не думать, надеясь, что это всего лишь ложная тревога. Потому что… да, ладно, невозможно, чтобы именно тот Мир оказался Миром Тревора, верно? Это какое же нужно невезение!  
– Блейн, мне нужна передышка, – сказал он, серьёзно беспокоясь о сохранности собственного умственного здоровья. Да, он дошёл до предела, несомненно.   
Они только что прибыли в новый Мир и ещё не успели распознать место, но, к счастью, было лето, ночной воздух мягко ласкал кожу, и дорога, по которой парни шагали, была окружена деревьями, наполнявшими их лёгкие приятным ароматом. Курт не выдержал бы ещё одного зимнего Мира, с него довольно было холода, печали и страха.  
– Да, я тоже без сил, – согласился Блейн, глаза которого были окружены густыми тенями, – но вокруг не видно никакого жилья или хотя бы скамейки. Не знаю, где бы мы могли отдохнуть.  
– Нужно было купить спальные мешки в своё время, – вздохнул Курт, с сожалением вспоминая тот раз, когда они запаслись некоторыми вещами для путешествия, воспользовавшись кредиткой Берри. И тот крем для щиколоток сейчас пригодился бы!  
– Надо держаться, – подбодрил его Блейн. – Обещаю, как только появится возможность, отдохнём.  
Курт кивнул, и они продолжили свой путь в темноте, пока не заметили одиноко стоящее здание, освещённое жёлтыми и зелёными неоновыми огнями, с почти полностью забитой парковкой перед ним.  
Очевидно, это было какое-то ночное заведение, которого они никогда раньше не видели.  
 _«О, господи, сделай так, чтобы это не было ещё одно Измерение Курта Стриптизёра…»_ – простонал про себя Курт, пробираясь через парковку, где в доброй половине машин были запотевшие стёкла.  
Голубое сияние всегда оставляло парней неподалёку от хотя бы одного из их альтер-эго, так что, учитывая, что заведение было единственным зданием в окрестностях, следовало искать внутри.  
Им было не впервой заходить в клубы вроде этого в течение путешествия: огромные дискотеки, полные танцующего народа, трущиеся друг о друга тела, голодные взгляды, мигающий свет, дым и оглушающие звуки, залы, набитые людьми в поисках развлечения, алкоголя и музыки, настолько громкой, чтобы заставить умолкнуть хоть на один вечер всякую мысль.  
И всё это могло оказаться в их распоряжении при двух простейших условиях: оплата билета, обычно, весьма дорогостоящего, но, прежде всего, преодоление вышибалы, стоящего «на воротах», склонного, впрочем, пропускать любого с документами, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающими настоящие, но которых у них в распоряжении, к несчастью, не было. Зато, у них в распоряжении был Курт, способный стирать память. Сам парень таковую способность, в глубине души, считал чем-то вроде циркового трюка, но она оказалась полезной во множестве маленьких конкретных ситуаций.  
И вот они с Блейном уже внутри "Гоблина", гей-клуба , явно покруче, чем захудалое "Скандалы": никаких Drug Queen косящих под Тину Тёрнер, только обширный заполненный мужчинами танцпол и множество кубов для танцовщиков здесь и там.  
– Вероятно, мой двойник скоро выйдет и залезет на одну из этих штук, – сказал Курт Блейну, с неприязнью указывая на пару ещё свободных возвышений неподалёку. Блейн, в отличие от него, вовсе не казался недовольным подобной перспективой. Парни находились в одной из частей помещения, остававшихся наименее людными, вероятно, именно по той причине, что танцовщики там ещё не приступили к делу. Немного в стороне располагалась стойка бара, напротив, окружённая толпой.  
– Надеюсь, Стриптизёр поторопится, – вздохнул Курт, всё больше ощущая усталость и отупение от мигающего освещения и громкой музыки, – тогда можно будет применить план Б и убраться поскорее из этого места.  
Блейн глянул на него с беспокойством.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я взял тебе что-нибудь попить в баре?  
– Да, немного воды со льдом было бы в самый раз, – ответил тот, массируя виски.  
Блейн улыбнулся ему и тихонько хлопнул по плечу.  
– Ладно, тогда пойду на добычу. А ты смотри в оба, тут полно геев-хищников!  
– Не волнуйся, – пожал Курт плечами. – Забыл, что я могу их всех загипнотизировать одним взмахом ресниц?  
Это они тоже уже практиковали: когда кто-нибудь подкатывал к Курту (а в местах вроде этого такое случалось постоянно), парень попросту заставлял нахала забыть о собственном существовании, и тот через пару минут оказывался посреди танцпола, сам не зная, как туда попал, а образ голубоглазого парня со сказочной задницей был бесследно стёрт из его памяти.  
Пока Курт поджидал Блейна, танцовщик влез на куб и начал своё выступление. Только вот, это не был Курт Стриптизёр, а совершенно незнакомый чересчур мускулистый парень, извивавшийся в ритме музыки, не скупясь на откровенные движения. Однако, то ли это сказывалась усталость, то ли он не был его типом, но на Курта танец не произвёл ни малейшего эффекта, даже в кульминационный момент, когда кубист взялся размазывать по торсу соблазнительными поглаживаниями неизвестно откуда появившиеся блёстки.  
Вокруг танцора собралась приличная толпа поклонников, все довольно молодые, все, поедающие его горящими глазами и с текущей изо рта слюной. Время от времени тот кокетливо наклонялся и пачкал блёстками чей-нибудь нос или щёку, вызывая восторженный визг счастливчика. Кое-кто пытался дотянуться, чтобы засунуть банкноты за резинку его символических трусиков, но танцовщик опытным глазом оценивал достоинство купюры и подставлял бочок только тем, кто на его взгляд раскошелился достаточно для такой чести.  
Глядя на него, Курт ощущал, как его заполняло растущее раздражение. Не столько из-за спорной моральной ценности номера и его безыскусности – выступления Курта Стриптизёра были куда интереснее – а потому, что, если парень на кубе не был двойником ни его, ни Блейна, то где же им следовало искать своих альтер-эго?  
– Что ты здесь делаешь, Курт? – спросил незнакомый голос за его спиной.  
Курт обернулся, оказываясь лицом к лицу с незнакомцем, который, тем не менее, смотрел на него во все глаза.  
По чести сказать, неизвестный парень был действительно хорош собой, и не поспоришь: высокий, подтянутый, со светло-каштановыми волосами и чУдными зелёными глазами.  
Парень подошёл поближе и на мгновение опустил руку на плечо Хаммела, будто проверяя его материальность, а потом протёр кулаками глаза, как тот, кто пытается очнуться от слишком реалистичного сна.  
– Я перебрал с выпивкой, да? – произнёс он, приближаясь ещё к его лицу, и Курт отчётливо почувствовал в дыхании парня сильный запах пива. Да, обворожительный незнакомец, безусловно, был в подпитии. – Ты – галлюцинация… тебя не может быть здесь. Я оставил тебя в моей постели пару часов назад…  
***  
И тут уж Курт навострил уши не на шутку. Что-что? Его альтер-эго спал в постели этого шикарного парня? Пьяный красавчик поднял лицо и взглянул на Курта с такой нежностью, какую до сих пор Хаммел видел лишь от Блейна (ну, и от его двойников), но никогда от кого-то другого.  
– Но, знаешь, Курт, я весь вечер тебя искал. Я так надеялся найти тебя… и вот, ты здесь, – большим пальцем парень провёл по его губам с лёгким нажимом, заставляя их приоткрыться, а его лицо становилось всё ближе…  
Курт как раз сумел оправиться от шока в достаточной степени, чтобы отстранить незнакомца, когда тот внезапно исчез из его поля зрения. Едва успев вздёрнуть брови от неожиданности, он увидел, что зеленоглазый валяется в паре метров, куда отлетел от удара, как никогда, пышущего гневом Блейна.  
– Ты не должен даже смотреть на него! – кричал в бешенстве его парень. – Ты понял?!  
«Ох, вы только гляньте…» – подумал Курт, закатив глаза. – «Нашёлся ещё один тип, способный вывести из себя Блейна, кроме его собственных двойников!»  
Но тут его ждал сюрприз: незнакомец, увидев, кто помешал ему поцеловать Курта, отреагировал с той же яростью, если не хуже.  
– Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь, Андерсон? Разве ты не должен прохлаждаться в Калифорнии?  
Блейн на секундочку растерялся, но тут же взял себя в руки. Очевидно, другой подразумевал Блейна этого Мира.  
– С глазами всё в порядке, Смайт? Я стою прямо перед тобой, и если увижу, что ты хотя бы приблизишься к Курту – тебе конец!  
Блейн назвал того человека по имени… Блейн был знаком с тем парнем! Осознание этой простой истины подействовало на Курта, как удар под дых.  
– Андерсон, да ты наглец, каких мало, – продолжил Смат, ухмыляясь, но даже сквозь дымку алкоголя было заметно, что он в шоке. – Как ты смеешь говорить мне, чтобы я не приближался к Курту, когда это я был с ним рядом с тех пор, как ты его бросил?  
От этих слов Блейн мгновенно побледнел и застыл на месте.  
– Как это – я его бросил?  
– Да, именно, ты его бросил. Как можно быть таким идиотом? Ты оставил его на всё лето, чтобы отправиться в какую-то дурацкую музыкальную школу в Сан-Франциско и теперь, после того, как я был его другом в течение всего этого времени, считаешь, что имеешь право запрещать мне подходить к нему? Когда-то ты мне нравился, Блейн, но сейчас я думаю, что ты просто недоумок.  
– Я убью его… – прорычал Блейн, запуская пальцы в волосы.  
– Кого? – растерянно спросил Смайт, застигнутый врасплох.  
– Блейна этого Мира, кого ж ещё? Этот придурок не только оставил своего Курта, но ещё и бросил его на растерзание именно тебе из всех людей… Я прикончу его своими руками!  
Смайт смотрел на него, как на помешанного, и в тот момент, возможно, не так уж и ошибался, так что, решив поступить разумно, снова обратился к Курту.  
– Уйдём отсюда, Курт, вернёмся ко мне домой, – почти умоляюще попросил он, протянув руку, чтобы взяться за его.   
– Не смей прикасаться к нему! – заорал Блейн вне себя, бросившись ему наперерез и новым ударом отбрасывая к кубу стриптизёра, который от удара выпустил из рук миску с блёстками, просыпавшимися ровно на голову Смайта.  
– Что здесь происходит? – прозвучал грозный голос огромного, будто шкаф, вышибалы.  
– Вон тот парень напал на вот этого, – пискнул мускулистый танцор голоском ещё более высоким, чем у Курта, указывая пальцем на Блейна, немедленно схваченного сотрудником охраны.  
– Пошли, парень, лучше тебе проветриться снаружи, – произнёс мужчина, перекрывая возмущённые голоса зрителей:  
– Да, так и есть, это был он!  
– Он помешал выступлению ЛеРоя!  
– Все блёстки рассыпались!  
– Что? Нет… я… – Блейн попытался вырваться, и Курт уже собирался броситься ему на помощь, когда кто-то схватил его за руку и утащил прочь, через толпу. Естественно, это оказался тот парень, Смайт, что тянул его за собой до туалета, держа за запястье мёртвой хваткой, которая не ослабевала, несмотря на все попытки Хаммела освободиться.  
Он отпустил его только когда оба зашли внутрь, и парень закрыл дверь, поворачиваясь и глядя на него почти с отчаянием. И в целом это выглядело даже забавно: такое серьёзное, чуть ли не торжественное выражение на лице, полностью покрытом блёстками.  
– Окей, Курт, – начал он, не оставляя ему времени сказать хоть что-то. – Я знаю, что в этот момент ты думаешь лишь о своём красавчике и хочешь одного – снова оказаться в его объятиях, но, прошу, выслушай меня! Всего лишь пять минут.  
Курт хотел было прервать его, но в этом голосе слышалась такая необходимость выговориться, что он остановился.  
– Да, знаю, когда мы заключили наш договор, – продолжил парень в блёстках, – ты мне не нравился, вот ни сколечко. И я знаю, что ты согласился притворяться, будто мы вместе, перед моей семьёй только из-за денег, но сейчас всё изменилось. Я тебя… ну, я стал тебе другом, действительно, другом, я не шутил, когда сказал тебе об этом! Ты должен доверять мне, если я говорю, что вернуться к Блейну после того, как он с тобой поступил, будет грандиозной ошибкой. Ты никогда не сможешь быть счастлив с ним, Курт!  
Курт вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Потом медленно приблизился к прекрасному незнакомцу и очень деликатно коснулся его лба своим, пачкаясь, в свою очередь, блёстками.  
– Забудь меня, забудь всё, – приказал он, устремляя свой небесный взгляд в зелёные глаза напротив. Прежде чем отстраниться, он добавил: – Возвращайся домой, к своему Курту, и скажи ему, что тебе его не хватало.

***

Блейн вышагивал взад-вперёд неподалёку от запасного выхода, где его оставили вышибалы, вдыхая влажный ночной воздух и фыркая, словно скороварка, готовая взорваться.  
Он и сам не мог поверить, что настолько потерял контроль над собой. Один лишь вид того человека, приближавшегося к его Курту, вызвал в нём почти убийственную ярость.   
Да, конечно, это был не тот же самый Себастиан Смайт, которого знал он, а всего лишь его двойник, и, тем не менее, существовали две вещи, в которых он был абсолютно уверен.  
Во-первых, в каком бы Измерении он не находился, Смайт мог быть только и исключительно источником неприятностей для него, и это не подлежало пересмотру.  
Во-вторых, о каком бы Себастиане ни шла речь, его лапы извращенца не должны были прикасаться к Курту. Никогда!   
Но сейчас, когда он сам был заперт снаружи, этот ненавистный тип мог вытворять что угодно внутри заведения. Что происходит в этот самый момент с Куртом, милым и невинным созданием, оказавшимся наедине с таким мерзким и развратным человеком, как Смайт? Блейну казалось, будто он оставил бабочку порхать между колец спирали кобры и он с удовольствием долбанул бы себя молотком по собственной голове за то, что позволил так глупо выставить себя. Что он должен был делать теперь? Было лучше попробовать пробраться туда снова потихоньку или дождаться Курта здесь, снаружи? Или у главного входа?  
– Эй, незнакомец, – прозвучал у него за спиной шёпот Курта, заставляя парня вздохнуть с облегчением.  
– Господи, Курт, как же я счастлив видеть тебя! – воскликнул Блейн, стискивая его в объятиях.  
– А я, наоборот, в бешенстве! – набросился на него Курт. – Какого дьявола произошло там внутри?  
– Я вышел из себя, – жалобно проныл Блейн, избегая взгляда своего парня.  
– Правда? Да что ты, а я и не заметил! Подумать только!  
– Ты не очень-то мил, когда прибегаешь к сарказму.  
– Ты тоже, когда теряешь контроль, но я сейчас не об этом.  
Блейн резко разорвал объятия и направился к выходу с парковки.  
– Эй, я не закончил разговор! – возмущённо крикнул ему вслед Курт.  
– Я да, – ответил Блейн, не останавливаясь. – Уже поздно, мы оба устали и мы только что наткнулись на самого отпетого негодяя в истории человечества, за исключением, разве что, Адольфа Гитлера. Пора убираться из этого Измерения. Немедленно.  
– Ух ты! Даже не обсуждается! – Курт нагнал его и сейчас шёл рядом. – Ты же пошутил, правда? Это был бы уже второй Мир, где мы не выполняем задание!  
– Если Тревор находится в этом Мире, я готов раздеться догола и ходить так целый месяц, облившись синей краской!  
Курт стиснул зубы, стараясь сдержать смех от возникшей перед мысленным взглядом картинки, поскольку не мог себе позволить утратить необходимую ноту негодования, дававшую ему хоть минимум преимущества для дальнейшего допроса Блейна.  
– Ты знаком с тем парнем. Ты обратился к нему по имени!  
– Да?  
– Да, ты назвал его Смайт, и он тебя не поправил.  
Блейн мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Ну, как можно было так опростоволоситься.  
– Ладно… – простонал он. – Да, я знаю, как его зовут. Его имя Себастиан Смайт, и с этого момента, если тебе доведётся его встретить, в каком бы мире ты не находился, знай, что он – шило в заднице человечества. Никогда не заговаривай с ним, не слушай его. Просто убегай и держись подальше. Он опасный, лживый, злобный и коварный. Никогда не верь его словам и не позволяй к себе прикасаться. Ни в коем случае.  
– Мне он показался вполне порядочным парнем. Ты всего лишь ревнив, как Отелло, – фыркнул Курт, но Блейн остановил его с лицом, потемневшим от ненависти.  
– Я не шучу, Курт. Признаю, я ревную, когда какой-нибудь другой Блейн пытается поцеловать тебя, но с этим типом речь уже не просто о ревности. Себастиан Смайт оскверняет всё, к чему прикасается. Так что, послушай меня: держись от него подальше.  
Курт, однако, жаждал другой информации.  
– Ты не можешь рассказать мне побольше о вашем знакомстве, так?  
– Нет, это не так, – пробормотал Блейн. – Могу, но не хочу.  
И Курт увидел _это_ в глазах Блейна: тот же самый тёмный ураган, который возник там, когда выяснилось, что не было у него никакой амнезии, но всё равно парень отказался рассказать ему свою историю. Блейн тогда попросил от него великий жест доверия и уважения, он попросил не заставлять его говорить о том, о чём он не хотел, и сейчас, похоже, происходило то же самое.  
И Курт, как и несколько дней назад, решил довериться ему. Блейн был его единственным другом и не только, учитывая их отчаянное положение. Впрочем, думая о прежних временах, до того как МакКинли окаменел, Курт понимал, что еще никогда в жизни не имел никого, кто бы его понимал, ценил и был ему близок, как Блейн. Что же такого произошло между ними, о чём Курт не мог вспомнить? Какое отношение имел Блейн к случившемуся с их Миром? И пусть Курт не сомневался, что, однажды выйдя на свет, правда, вероятно, потрясла бы его, но он также был уверен, что Блейн предназначен ему, что он его родственная душа. Все эти их путешествия по бесконечным Мирам Куртов  & Блейнов демонстрировали его правоту, разве нет? Не существовало Мира, где не было бы Блейна для Курта, и этот парень рядом с ним был Блейном, предназначенным для него, даже если он просил его о слепом доверии.  
– Хорошо, я больше не стану тебя ни о чём спрашивать. Уйдём из этого Мира.  
И ещё один раз они прыгнули прочь, не спросив про Тревора.  
Проведя всего пару мгновений в Межпространственном Космосе, они приземлились в их новом пункте назначения: на диван, мягкий, удобный, податливый. Ночью.  
Оба заснули в тот же миг.

 

***

Первым, что Курт увидел в ярком утреннем свете, проникавшем из окна, были транспаранты, развешанные над их головами. С затуманенным сном взглядом он осторожно привстал, протирая глаза в отчаянной попытке прийти в себя.  
Рядом с ним лежал Блейн, всё ещё крепко спящий. Даже во сне его лицо выражало изнеможение, и у Курта не хватило духа будить его. Он отодвинулся насколько мог деликатно и встал на ноги, потягиваясь, чтобы вновь обрести власть над затекшими конечностями.  
Ух ты! Место ему было знакомо: это был общий зал академии Далтон. Помещение сильно походило на то, что парень видел в первой академии Далтон, что он посетил, там, где учился Блейн в их родном Мире. Единственную разницу представляли, на самом деле, эти плакаты. Тот, что висел у него над головой, говорил: «Вперёд, капитан!», а другой, рядом с дверью, провозглашал: «Академия Далтон – королева лакросса!» Но, выглянув за дверь, Курт обнаружил, что и вдоль коридора красовались другие транспаранты, разноцветные и весьма яркие: «Schifottola* вернётся к нам!» и рядом: «Смайт – непобедимый чемпион!».  
–––––-  
* Это ник победителя, первым угадавшего "Розы в декабре", буквально переводится примерно как гадюка, в уменьшительно-ласкательной форме. Она, кстати, тоже фикрайтер, и именно благодаря ей я открыла для себя (и для Вас) Олдледи, она горячо рекомендовала её LLA в комментарии к своему фф, который я читала.   
––––––––––-

О! Вот это совпадение!  
С самого начала их путешествия они ни разу не наткнулись на этого типа, а теперь в двух Мирах подряд он попадается им на пути. Или, может, от того, что Блейн был крайне потрясён первой встречей с этим таинственным Себастианом Смайтом, то открыв проход в новое Измерение, он неосознанно призвал другой Мир с тем же парнем.  
Коридор был безлюден; по глубокой тишине, царившей вокруг и слегка зеленоватому свету, сочившемуся снаружи, можно было сделать вывод, что был час рассвета, слишком рано, чтобы встретить кого-нибудь бодрствующего. Не успел он сформулировать эту мысль, как прямо перед его носом быстро прошмыгнул худенький парнишка, прижимавший к груди ноутбук. Едва заметив Курта, он застыл на месте, развернулся и бесцеремонно окинул взглядом с головы до ног. Мальчик был в далтоновской униформе, с лицом, щедро осыпанным прыщиками и с огромными очками в жуткой оправе на носу.   
Он уставился на Курта, будто тот был пришельцем.  
– Ты кто? – спросил парнишка испуганно.  
Курт и представить не мог, что был способен внушить кому-то страх, ведь он в жизни не был тем, кто запугивает, скорее, наоборот.  
– Я…  
Но тот прервал его, заглядывая внутрь, где Блейн на диване ещё во всю посапывал.  
– А, так ты дружок Андерсона, так?  
Очевидно, он принял Блейна за его двойника из этого Мира, и Курт решил, что проще поддержать его в этом заблуждении, чем пускаться в пространные разъяснения насчёт параллельных Миров и альтер-эго.  
– Да, точно, мы заснули на диване.  
Другой кивнул, а потом проронил, не глядя Курту в глаза:  
– Если Смайт тебя с Андерсоном застукает, вам обоим не сдобровать.  
– О чём ты?  
Паренёк проверил, нет ли кого поблизости, а потом выдал на одном дыхании:  
– Слушай, мне нужно в библиотеку, не проводишь? Каждый раз, как я попадаюсь этим идиотам из команды по лакроссу, они норовят разбить мои очки, а я боюсь, как бы не нарваться на кого-нибудь их них с похмельем после вчерашнего.  
Курт согласился, не колеблясь, отчасти потому, что издевательства над слабыми были его больным местом, отчасти потому, что эта странная академия вызывала у него любопытство.  
– Как тебя зовут? – поинтересовался Хаммел, пока они брели через гигантские залы академии, стараясь приглушать стук своих подошв о мраморные полы, который так и норовил разлететься эхом по всему зданию.  
– Арджи, но все меня зовут Ботан, – ответил он, сворачивая в боковой коридор. – Давно ты встречаешься с Андерсоном?  
– Эмм… нет, не очень.  
– Ну, вы сильны, являться сюда и заниматься вашими делишками прямо под носом капитана! Я не хочу сказать, что он это не заслужил, в жизни не видел подобного мерзавца, только, если бы он вас увидел, даже не знаю, что бы он учинил вам в отместку.  
Курт бросил взгляд на очередной плакат и сообразил, что капитан и Смайт были одним лицом, и что Себастиан и Блейн в этом Мире имели своего рода… отношения? Эта мысль отозвалась горечью в его груди чувством, чертовски похожим на ревность, хоть Курт и понимал, что было глупо испытывать это из-за двойника Блейна. По сути, они только что побывали в Мире, где, похоже, у копии Курта была история с этим Смайтом!  
– Почему ты говоришь, что он бы нам отомстил, он такой ревнивый?  
Арджи Ботан пожал плечами.   
– Он не любит делиться своими игрушками, но ему нравится иметь их много, одновременно, понимаешь? Эй, я только рад, что Андерсон наставляет ему рога прямо под самым носом! Только ради этого стоило встать в такую рань.  
– А по какому поводу все эти плакаты, Арджи?  
– Вчера вечером эти засранцы из команды по лакроссу выиграли в финале у команды Колумбуса, а к тому же, за день до этого сумели-таки отбить у них Schifottola. Они всю ночь только и делали, что надирались до одури и вытворяли непотребства.  
Ох, мамочка, до чего ж сложно выуживать информацию из кого-то, кто считает само собой разумеющимся, что ты в курсе происходящего.  
– Что такое Schifottola, приз? – спросил Курт. Они уже добрались до библиотеки, Арджи устроился за письменным столом и открыл свой компьютер с выражением радости, граничащей с экстазом, на лице.  
– Чёртовы нацисты, – ворчал он, включая устройство. – Мало того, что к сети можно подключиться только в библиотеке, да ещё и контролируют всё, что мы делаем в интернете. Это место – настоящая тюрьма, я тебе точно говорю! Ты не знаешь, кто такая Schifottola? А вы с Андерсоном не много времени уделяете разговорам, раз он тебе ничего не рассказал о символе школы! Значит и без этого вам есть чем заняться, молодцы! Здесь уже с месяц только об этом и говорят. То есть, мне-то наплевать на все эти штучки, но те придурки из команды с утра до ночи заняты тремя вещами: тренируются, трахаются и хвалятся, как они хороши, – объяснял Арджи, в то время как его пальцы бодро ударяли по клавишам, открывая окошки сайтов по самым различным темам. – Когда парни из Колумбуса украли Schifottola, наш амулет, эти недоумки спятили от злости. А потом, два дня назад, им удалось пробраться в спальный корпус их соперников и забрать эту тварь. Я думаю, заодно, они кинули противникам какую-то подлянку, меня бы не удивило, если бы они их накачали чем-нибудь, потому что я никогда не видел, чтобы команда Колумбуса играла так скверно. И вот поэтому уже почти двенадцать часов здесь только и делают, что пьянствуют и кучкуются, кучкуются и пьянствуют. А Смайт, естественно, со своей волшебной палочкой дирижирует всем этим оркестром. Странно, что он упустил отсутствие кларнета Андерсона, должно быть прилично накачался водкой, раз даже не заметил пропажи. И они ещё не поняли, какой ответный удар ребята из Колумбуса им приготовили!  
– Какой удар? – Курту не слишком нравилось то, что он слышал об этом Измерении, но всё равно не удержался от вопроса.  
– Schifottola была известна во всём Огайо, как единственный питон-вегетарианец в стране. Приезжали даже сотрудники National Geographic снимать о ней документальный фильм, знаешь? Но эти паршивцы из Колумбуса изменили её привычки, мой приятель по Dungeon & Dragon, который там учится, рассказал мне, что они пичкали её мясом всю неделю, и теперь бедная тварь на нюх больше не переносит пророщенную сою и тофу, она превратилась в настоящего хищника. Вот интересно, когда наша команда поймёт это, кому поручат добывать ей мышей?  
Всё, о чём Курт мог думать во время этого разговора, было: «Куда, ради всего святого, я попал? Не могу решить, чего в этом Измерении больше – мерзости или безумия? Или их поровну?  
Пока он стоял рядом с парнишкой, погружённый в свои мысли, взгляд его зацепился за экран компьютера. Арджи увлечённо трудился над страничкой, заполненной фотографиями актёров, различными надписями и заголовками, отвечавшими, скорее, женскому вкусу. Сайт был весь усеян сердечками, цветочками, снимками актёров-красавчиков и смазливеньких девушек. Там не было ничего, даже отдалённо напоминающего типичные предпочтения подростка-«ботаника», игрока Dungeon & Dragon, ну, за исключением, разве что, смазливых девчонок.   
А Курт был весьма любознательным человеком.  
– Что делаешь? – спросил он.  
– А, это? Нет, это не для меня, я просто загружаю файл для моей девушки… – промямлил он, покраснев до корней волос, и Курт не смог удержаться, чтобы не заглянуть ему через плечо и не увидеть, о чём конкретно шла речь.  
– Но… это сайт fanfiction?  
– Это не просто сайт fanfiction, это новый Bay24**, последнее мировое достижение в этом секторе! – возразил, чуть ли не оскорблено, Арджи. – Здесь хранятся почти двадцать четыре миллиона историй, написанных на всех языках мира. Это универсальная база, если ты фикрайтер, ты обязан знать её. Файлы могут содержать картинки, рекламу, можно вставить в историю даже аудио-файлы или маленькие видео. И это не говоря о его посещаемости. Практически весь запад имеет к нему доступ. Ходят слухи, что некоторые издательства используют его как полигон для испытания своих новых авторов, которые публикуются здесь инкогнито.

–––––––––––––  
** Это вторая победительница, они одновременно ответили, так что обе и упомянуты тут. Кстати, тоже фикрайтер, и очень неплохой!  
–––––––––––––

– Ого! – вздохнул Курт с притворным восхищением. – А ты какие истории публикуешь?  
– Я… то есть, моя девушка… пишет спин офф по Теории Большого Взрыва. У меня… я имею в виду, у неё восемнадцать постоянных читателей, которые ожидают, когда в десять часов, сегодня вечером можно будет прочесть новую главу. Да, тут, в Bay24 есть прикольная функция ожидания: если надо, можно запрограммировать точное время, в которое файл с текстом будет загружен онлайн с твоего аккаунта. Я, например, сделал так, чтобы моя новая глава обновлялась одновременно с выходом на экран новой серии!  
– Ты хотел сказать, глава твоей девушки, – поправил его Курт, лукаво поглядывая на покрасневшего паренька.  
– Да, конечно, само собой… глава моей девушки.

***

Курт возвращался назад, ощущая, что всё услышанное странным образом удручало и забавляло его в одинаковой мере.   
Арджи сказал, что хочет ещё задержаться в библиотеке, и что в его помощи больше не нуждается ( _«Скоро придёт библиотекарша, да и всё равно, игроки в лакросс никогда не заходят сюда, бояться подцепить какую-нибудь странную болезнь»_ ).  
На самом деле, Курт подозревал, что тот хотел остаться один, чтобы спокойно заниматься своими фичками, впрочем, он в любом случае хотел вернуться к Блейну, взглянуть, не проснулся ли тот. Шагая по всё ещё пустым коридорам, Хаммел не беспокоился о возможности встречи со знаменитыми игроками, а размышлял обо всех тех странных вещах, что рассказал ему Арджи.  
Питон-вегетарианец превзошёл их все ( как знать, может, они бы подружились с Королём-Ящерицей, если бы тот не был всего лишь плодом богатого воображения парня ).  
Но, прежде всего, Курт думал, как его умилял юный «ботаник», вынужденный, как и Тревор, жить, терпя издевательства и преследования и, чтобы найти своеобразный способ побега из этого кошмара, пишущий свои фанфики по Теории Большого Взрыва. Но, с другой стороны, о чём ещё мог повествовать мальчик вроде Арджи, увлекающийся видеоиграми, информатикой и, видимо, комиксами? _«Каждый пишет о том, что лучше знает»_ , – подумал Курт, пожимая плечами.  
Любопытно, что за фантастический Мир с персонажами компьютерных игр и комиксов обретёт жизнь внутри Bay24 сегодня вечером?  
Пока Курт спокойно направлялся к общему залу, его сознание всё больше сосредотачивалось на том, о чём он только что подумал. Bay24, Арджи…  
Bay24 содержал двадцать четыре миллиона фанфиков, то есть, двадцать четыре миллиона историй. А, значит, двадцать четыре миллиона Миров, бездумно созданных кем-то, кто где-то в мире, свершил этим акт творения.  
Как это сделал Арджи.  
О чём мог рассказать такой парнишка, как Арджи?  
Арджи был «ботаником» и, естественно, писал историю о «ботаниках» же.  
– О, Боже мой! – выдохнул Курт, останавливаясь как вкопанный посреди коридора, поражённый внезапным осознанием. На самом деле, это дошло до него уже несколько минут назад, но лишь сейчас он в полной мере отдавал себе отчёт в значимости этого простого утверждения.  
 _«О чём обычно пишут?»_ – спросил голосок в его голове.  
 _«О том, что хорошо знают»,_ – ответил Курт, затаив дыхание.  
– О, Боже мой! – повторил он, на этот раз громче, поднося дрожащую руку ко рту.  
Мальчик «ботаник» пишет о «ботаниках».  
 _А мальчик гей, терпящий издевательства хулиганов на лестнице в школьном дворе… о чём будет писать он?_  
– БЛЕЙН! – заорал Курт срывающимся голосом, пускаясь бегом и вихрем врываясь в ещё пустой зал. Не тратя времени, он бросился к своему спящему на диване парню и принялся трясти его изо всех сил.  
У Курта сердце готово было выскочить из груди.  
Нет, это было невозможно. И ведь всё это время все факты, вся необходимая информация была у него прямо перед глазами!  
То, как Тревор разговаривал с ним, этот поцелуй в лоб, когда мальчик объявил, что уничтожит его Мир, загадочные фразы, произнесённые шёпотом _( … будет, как если бы нас с тобой никогда и не существовало; … не волнуйся, мой маленький, милый Курт… ты не почувствуешь никакой боли…)_ , или простой факт, что Тревор был властен разрушить его Мир!  
– БЛЕЙН! Проснись, проснись, ради Бога! – снова закричал Курт со слезами на глазах. Тот поднял голову, ошарашено озираясь вокруг.  
– Что?.. Что такое?   
– Нам нужно убираться отсюда немедленно. Я… я знаю, кто такой Тревор в действительности! Ты понял? Я ЗНАЮ, КТО ТАКОЙ ТРЕВОР В ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНОСТИ!  
Тряся Блейна за плечи, Курт заметил, что тот, кажется, вовсе его не слушал, а в ужасе смотрел на плакат, гласивший «Смайт – непобедимый чемпион!». На его лице читался… страх? Отвращение?  
– Да, да, Курт, уходим отсюда сейчас же! – выдавил Блейн, вскакивая на ноги и хватая Курта за руку.  
– Ты меня слышал, Блейн? Я сказал, что, наконец, понял, кто…  
– Расскажешь в следующем измерении, – отрезал Блейн и решительным жестом открыл проход в пространстве прямо перед ними. Как только знакомый сияющий разрыв появился, Курт ощутил обычное притяжение, как и всякий раз при переходе.  
 _«Да, хорошо, расскажу, как только прибудем на место»_ , – подумал он, приготовившись к прыжку.  
– Андерсон, иди к папочке, поиграем в доктора! – раздался за их спиной пьяный голос, и в самый момент прыжка Курт успел обернуться, чтобы увидеть, как Себастиан Смайт, вцепившись обеими руками в Блейна, дёргает его назад достаточно сильно, чтобы их пальцы разъединились.  
Блейну всё показалось сценой в замедленном действии: Курт исчезал в воронке голубого сияния с выражением смертельного ужаса на лице, он отталкивал Себастиана и в течение секунды, показавшейся бесконечной, бросался в Межпространственный Космос, протягивая руки вперёд, насколько мог, пока разрыв затягивался за ним.  
Когда Блейн коснулся твёрдой поверхности, ему не нужно было поднимать голову и смотреть вокруг, чтобы узнать, что Курта рядом с ним не было.  
Курт был далеко оттуда. В другом Измерении.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-  
 **Угол переводчика:**

Обещанное саммари: 

Это был A Change In The Weather столь обожаемый Ланой.

В лето, предшествующее началу учёбы в колледже, Курту кажется, что всё идёт не так, как должно. И вот тогда Себастиан делает ему предложение, от которого Хаммел не может отказаться, потому что думает получить то, что позволит ему реализовать его мечты.  
Ни один из двоих не подозревает, насколько изменятся их жизни.


	16. В одиночку.

Курт всё падал и падал в бесконечном голубом пространстве, не в состоянии зацепиться сознанием хоть за что-то. Он не мог отличить верх от низа и стремительно летел меж сияющих сфер, ослеплявших его.  
Блейна не было рядом с ним.  
 _Блейн, Блейн, Блейн._  
Ничего другого не было у него в голове, лишь это имя, к которому он взывал каждой мыслью. Или кричал вслух?  
Когда его спина коснулась земли, и новый Мир материализовался вокруг, ужас с такой силой охватил Курта, что он заслонил глаза согнутой в локте рукой, как ребёнок, натягивающий одеяло на голову из-за страха темноты.  
Они с Блейном отпустили друг друга в момент прыжка.  
Это было первым, о чём их предупреждала Хранитель, чёрт возьми! Курту всё ещё слышался немного наставнический голос Изабель, обращавшейся к Блейну:  
 _Но помни: ты должен всегда держать Курта за руку во время прыжка. Если вы отпустите руки, пока вы между Мирами, то, скорее всего, окажетесь в двух различных Измерениях, и это было бы катастрофой. Поодиночке вам ни за что не справиться с этой задачей. Ясно?_  
Но именно это и случилось: они попали в разные Измерения.  
И Курт не способен управлять голубым сиянием.  
Как ему теперь было выбраться из этого кошмара?  
Остаться навсегда в лежачем положении с закрытыми глазами не казалось самым мудрым решением.   
Глубоко вздохнув, парень поднялся на ноги, чтобы оглядеться и придумать, как действовать дальше.  
Он находился в квартире, и уже это было странно, потому что обычно – если только речь не шла о МакКинли или Далтоне – голубое сияние всегда оставляло их снаружи. Впрочем, местечко выглядело милым и ухоженным: красиво оформленная гостиная, одна стена которой была выложена кирпичом, за небольшой аркой виднелась современная, чисто прибранная кухня, и обстановка, в общем и целом, была подобрана со вкусом.  
За его спиной находилась входная дверь, и как раз в этот момент Курт услышал характерный звук ключа, поворачивающегося в замке.  
Возможно, квартира принадлежала его альтер-эго или двойнику Блейна, в любом случае, ему не оставалось ничего другого, как объяснить ситуацию и попросить о помощи.  
Дверь открылась, впустив измождённого Блейна. Но бледность лица и синяки вокруг глаз были ничем по сравнению с его выражением, как только взгляд мужчины упал на парня. В одно мгновение на этом лице сменились удивление, дикая радость, гнев, потом снова изумление и возбуждение.  
– Курт, – выдохнул Блейн, роняя на пол сумку.  
Курт открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, с намерением немедленно прояснить недоразумение, когда произошло нечто, что буквально заставило его застыть на месте. Глаза Блейна, обычно такие ясные, красивого янтарного цвета, внезапно потемнели, по крайней мере, на три тона.  
 _«Что за?..»_ – подумал Курт, сделав полшага назад от испуга. Но отступление не оказалось хорошим выбором, потому что лицо Блейна исказила злость, а его глаза сделались чёрными, как смоль.  
– Почему ты отдаляешься от меня? – тихо спросил он уязвлённым тоном.  
У Курта по спине пробежала дрожь от страха: Изабель как-то говорила, что им могли встретиться и опасные Миры. _«Ну, вот тебе и пожалуйста,»_ – подумал Курт потеряно. И тут ощущение потерянности сменилось настоящим ужасом, когда неизвестная, невидимая сила, устремившись к нему от Блейна, будто бы обволокла парня, полностью обездвиживая.  
Курт был практически парализован, под стать студентам его родного МакКинли, стоя посреди комнаты, во всеоружии чувств, но абсолютно не властный пошевелить ни единым мускулом. И, сам не зная почему, он был уверен, что именно Блейн удерживает его в таком состоянии силой своего потемневшего взгляда. _Что же это за чертовщина такая?.._  
– Я так счастлив, что ты вернулся ко мне, Прекрасный, – говорил Блейн, медленно приближаясь. И чем ближе он подходил, тем Курту становилось страшнее.  
– Я знал, что отъезд в Париж был безумием, и я рад, что и ты быстро это понял. Эти шесть дней я прожил в адуЯ люблю тебя, Курт, всем своим существом, но думаю, ты всё равно заслуживаешь наказания за то, что покинул меня, правда?  
И на этих словах он одной ладонью уверенно накрыл его пах, в то время, как другой крепко сжимал ягодицу. Курт распахнул глаза и, когда Блейн приблизился к его рту, овладевая им с какой-то животной яростью, парень почувствовал, насколько мужчина возбуждён, насколько горяча его кожа и, главное, он в полной мере сумел ощутить всю мощь сверхъестественной злой и первородной силы, безудержно хлынувшей на него. Это была безграничная власть, не просто лишающая сил и воли, но как бы сводящая к нулю, уничтожающая его.  
Разорвав поцелуй, Блейн прошептал ему прямо в губы:  
– Кто я?  
В тот момент Курт почувствовал, как если бы затянутый вокруг горла узел ослаб, возвращая ему способность говорить. Только вот Курт совершенно не знал, что отвечать.  
Тёмный Блейн задал вопрос таким тоном, будто это было что-то вроде секретного кода для него и его Курта и, вероятно, ожидал вполне определённого ответа. Но он не был его Куртом и, следовательно, не знал, каков верный ответ и боялся, что едва заметив свою ошибку, тот сделает ему что-нибудь ужасное. Способен ли этот Блейн на убийство? Курту хватило одного взгляда в глубину этих чёрных глаз, чтобы получить ответ.  
 _Да._  
Удивлённый его молчанием, Тёмный Блейн отстранился и ошарашено на него уставился.  
– Кто я, Курт? – спросил он вновь ещё более тихим и устрашающим голосом.  
– Ты… Б-Б-Блейн Андерсон? – сделал попытку парень, надеясь на лучшее.  
В тот же миг сила, державшая его в плену, исчезла, и Хаммел, дрожа, упал на землю, а другой смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом. Его глаза не были больше чёрными, хотя их цвет всё ещё был гораздо темнее обычного. здесь нужно хоть одно имя, а то приходится разбираться кто что делает  
– Ты не мой Курт, – осознал, в конце концов, Тёмный Блейн.  
 _Вот мне и конец…_  
Приподняв голову, Курт заметил, что входная дверь за спиной Блейна осталась открытой.  
Вероятно, он забыл закрыть её, застигнутый врасплох его присутствием, и сейчас эта его рассеянность могла обернуться единственной надеждой на спасение для Курта, который поднялся на ноги и подошёл к мужчине, всё ещё глядевшему на него в полнейшем шоке.  
– Нет, я не твой Курт, – заявил он, прежде чем оттолкнуть Блейна изо всех сил, от чего тот упал на спину. Парень ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что это удалось ему лишь благодаря эффекту неожиданности. Тёмный Блейн был слишком потрясён его сходством с Куртом этого Мира, и изумление заставило его утратить бдительность.

 

Ноги несли Курта вдоль коридора здания, а глаза метались по сторонам в поисках выхода.  
 _Лифт, где лифт? Проклятье! Во всех домах есть лифт!_  
Когда он, наконец, его заметил, Курт бросился внутрь и с надеждой на спасение нажал кнопку нижнего этажа, но сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло у него из груди, когда он снова ощутил хватку той таинственной силы, которая, лишая способности сопротивляться, тянула назад.  
К его невероятной удаче, раздвижные двери закрылись как раз в этот момент, отталкивая его с силой к противоположной стенке, но зато спасая от мужчины, который уже несколькими этажами выше кричал: «Подожди! Подожди, чёрт подери!»  
Как только двери открылись, Курт метнулся к выходу из дома, на улицу, в объятия душного летнего воздуха большого незнакомого города, который не мог узнать, но это его сейчас и не волновало. Всё, чего он хотел, было мчаться быстрее ветра. Он почти не заметил машину, которую занесло, когда она затормозила перед ним, слишком занятый тем, чтобы увеличить, насколько возможно расстояние между ним и этим ужасающим Блейном.  
Лишь через несколько минут Курт понял, что понятия не имеет, куда идти.  
Место было совершенно незнакомым.  
Он был без денег.  
Без документов.  
И без своего Блейна.  
Курт свернул за угол и, осознав, что это тупик, повернул назад, но тут перед ним, словно ниоткуда, возник Тёмный Блейн, перекрывая проход.   
Его глаза снова были чёрными, и вновь мощная злая сила овладела парнем, парализуя его.  
– Вернись назад спокойным шагом, – приказал Тёмный Блейн, и послушание оказалось единственной возможностью. Курт беспомощно наблюдал, как против собственной воли его ноги несли его к тому самому зданию, от которого он пытался удалиться, и никто из людей, встреченных на улице, казалось, не замечал его широко распахнутых от ужаса глаз. Впрочем, возможно, Курт лишь воображал себе, что на его лице был написан испуг, а на самом деле, и его лицевые мышцы выполняли приказ, данный ему тем непререкаемым командным тоном.  
Как бы то ни было, пока лифт поднимался, дыхание Курта становилось всё более частым и неровным, входя в квартиру, он ощутил дрожь в коленях, а в момент, когда захлопнулась дверь, ему показалось, что вот сейчас он потеряет сознание.  
Тёмная сила, управлявшая им, ослабила хватку, и парень упал на колени.  
Тёмный Блейн подошёл к нему.  
Его загадочный и хищный взгляд будто бы прощупывал его, и от одного этого у Курта возникло ощущение, что он сейчас умрёт на месте от страха и от чего-то ещё, что и сам бы не сумел объяснить.  
Наконец, по прошествии, показавшегося бесконечным, времени, Блейн задал ему на первый взгляд невинный вопрос:   
– Кто ты такой?  
Но этого хватило, чтобы Курт сломался и, вопреки собственной воле, отчаянно разрыдался, распластавшись на полу.

Тёмный Блейн чувствовал себя, как в аду.  
Впрочем, нет, вероятно, в аду ему не было бы так плохо, как в этот момент.  
Он всегда знал, что эта поездка Курта в Париж была чудовищной ошибкой, и Темнота в нём предупреждала его об этом. Но Курту важно было пройти эту практику для его карьеры стилиста. Это было практически мечтой всей его жизни, и Блейн слишком сильно любил его, чтобы отказать в чём-то.  
И он отпустил его.   
Курт должен был оставаться вдали от него целый чёртов год! Прошло всего шесть дней, а Блейн был уже на пределе. Ему нужен был его раб, его ангел, его свет… он должен был трахать его и иметь постоянно рядом, чтобы успокоить Ад, живший внутри. Курт был Раем, в котором Ад Блейна находил облегчение, а без него оставались лишь всё сжигающее пламя и проклятие. Каждую ночь Тьма вырывалась на свободу и мучила Блейна, заставляя корчиться от боли и крича, что он не был достойным господином, раз позволил Курту уехать. И сексуальное желание сводило его с ума, не покидая никогда, ни днём, ни ночью. Прошли шесть дней, всего шесть, а Блейн уже почти обезумел. Как бы он выдержал целый год?   
А потом произошло нечто худшее, появился он.  
Он был в точности таким, как Курт во времена, когда они только познакомились. И одного этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить его сходить с ума от желания. Но Тёмный Блейн был настолько не в себе из-за отсутствия своего Ангела, что даже не обратил внимания на очевидную разницу в возрасте. Когда он увидел парня с фарфоровой кожей и глазами цвета неба посреди их квартиры, единственной его мыслью было: _«Ты вернулся ко мне!»_  
Понимание того, что это был не его Курт, пришло лишь, когда он задал вопрос:  
\-- Кто я?  
Паренёк не ответил, как ожидалось: «Ты мой господин», -- нет, он только смотрел в замешательстве и произнёс нечто бессмысленное, явно не понимая истинного смысла вопроса. И вот тогда осознание поразило Блейна как молния. Перед ним стоял не его Курт. Не его Ангел. А потом юноша ещё и посмел сопротивляться, пытаясь сбежать, что было абсолютно неприемлемо для его возлюбленного. _«Да какая тебе разница, если это не твой Курт?»_ \-- кричала Тьма внутри него. – _«Твой Курт отвратительный, недостойный раб. Он покинул тебя, оставляя здесь страдать в одиночестве. А этот, он ведь в точности такой же. Возьми его. Сделай своим. Сделай его своим новым рабом и трахай без жалости дни напролёт, пока не вернёшь себе силу и власть!»_  
Блейн закрыл глаза, стараясь не потерять самообладание.  
\-- Кто ты такой? – спросил он мальчика, но тот не ответил, больше того, разрыдался, лёжа у него в ногах. При обычных обстоятельствах Тёмному Блейну были бы глубоко безразличны слёзы постороннего человека, но, то ли из-за невероятной схожести этого незнакомца с его Куртом, то ли из-за того, что сам он бесконечно мучительно переживал расставание, но этот плач его тронул.  
\-- Ну-ну, не надо, -- проговорил он, наклоняясь к пареньку, а потом добавил беспрекословным тоном. – Расскажи мне всё о себе. Всё.  
И Курт, ни на секунду не переставая плакать и всхлипывать, поведал ему всю свою историю. Обычно, рассказывая о себе очередному альтер-эго, он предлагал краткую версию всех событий, но интонация Тёмного Блейна и его хмурый взгляд сделали практически невозможным опустить хоть одну деталь.  
И Курт рассказывал и рассказывал, продолжая лить слёзы, начиная с той секунды, когда пробудился в замороженном МакКинли и до этого самого момента. Он не упустил ничего, ни Тревора, ни множества Миров, в которых побывал, ни всего того, что сделал его Блейн. Под конец, сам не зная как, он оказался лежащим на диване, измотанный и дрожащий, а из его глаз всё капали слёзы, даже много времени спустя после того, как он замолчал.  
Тёмный Блейн остался с ним, наблюдая за парнем, который впал в своего рода полусон, вызванный стрессом и истощением, и, возможно, приказом его таинственной силы.

Для Тёмного Блейна эта ночь стала чудовищной.  
Он ни на секунду не усомнился в словах паренька, прежде всего, потому, что тот рассказал свою историю под контролем его силы, а, следовательно, не смог бы соврать при всём желании.  
Конечно, его рассказ был невероятен, но, когда Тёмный Блейн вспоминал собственную жизнь, и в особенности, что происходило с ним в последние шесть лет… что ж, невероятного там было – на любой вкус. Нет, этот юный Курт говорил правду, и теперь, каким бы невозможным это ни казалось, личный ад Блейна сделался ещё ужаснее.  
 _«Взгляни на него: он так же совершенен, как и другой. Возьми его. Сделай своим. Тебе станет легче, ты сможешь воспитать его с самого начала. Лучше, чем того, другого. Он тоже девственник, но ты теперь более зрелый. Ты смог бы сделать из него идеального раба.»_  
И Тёмный Блейн был почти готов поддаться.  
Он долго разглядывал своего маленького пленника, задерживаясь на сладких и жутковатых образах того, что мог бы с ним сделать, и соблазн воплотить их в жизнь был действительно велик.   
Этот молодой Курт выглядел таким кротким и безмятежным, даже с покрасневшими от слёз глазами и неровным из-за снящихся кошмаров дыханием. От одного его вида желание разъедало Блейна изнутри.  
И в какой-то момент, он почти сдался и был уже готов выпустить на волю свою Тёмную Силу, чтобы дико, безжалостно оттрахать этого мальчика, привязывая к себе таким образом навсегда, когда его телефон издал звук, оповещающий о новом входящем сообщении.  
От Курта: -- _Люблю тебя._  
Блейн закрыл глаза и, когда открыл их, они больше не были чёрными.  
Курт, его Курт, за много миль, в далёком Париже, должно быть, почувствовал, что что-то было не так, и отправил ему это простое сообщение, состоящее всего из двух слов, содержащих в себе… всё. Всё, ради чего он жил и выживал до сих пор.  
Любовь.  
\-- Нет, теперь довольно! – ответил тогда Тёмный Блейн своей злой силе.  
 _Ты слабак! Решение твоих проблем прямо у тебя перед глазами, а ты…_  
\-- Прекрати! Я люблю моего Курта! Я никогда не предам его. И помогу этому парнишке вернуться к своему Блейну.  
 _Но… почему?_  
\-- Потому что, если бы такое было возможно, я бы хотел, чтобы кто-то сделал то же самое для меня.

 

Вскоре Курт проснулся, ощущая себя по прежнему измождённым. Недолгий сон не помог восстановить силы, хотя, по неясной причине, паника, что он испытывал до этого, поубавилась. Но не страх. Он не мог не задаваться вопросом, чего хотел от него Тёмный Блейн и что он с ним сделает? Небо за окном светлело, и Курт вспомнил о главной, среди множества других, проблеме: начинался новый день, приближая его к скорой дате смерти.  
Тёмный Блейн сидел рядом, уставившись неподвижным взглядом в пространство перед собой, и Курту не удавалось разглядеть, какого цвета были его глаза.  
\-- Я должен попросить у тебя прощения, -- вздохнул Блейн, не оборачиваясь. Его голос был крайне спокойным, но от этого не становился успокаивающим. – Я понимаю, что моё вчерашнее поведение могло показаться тебе… -- и он провёл рукой в воздухе, будто бы ища там нужное слово.  
\-- … ужасающим?.. – предложил Курт, немедленно закрывая рот рукой.  
Блейн слабо усмехнулся и повернул к нему лицо, вызывая у парня вздох облегчения. Глаза мужчины были привычного тёплого янтарного цвета.  
\-- На самом деле, я хотел сказать, неуместным, -- уточнил он и потом, после недолгих колебаний, продолжил: -- Мне действительно очень жаль. Просто ты застал меня врасплох. Я и Курт… в смысле, у нас с моим Куртом чрезвычайно… особенная связь, и сейчас мы переживаем сложный период. В наших отношениях существуют вполне определённые роли и динамика. Не хочу вдаваться в подробности, тебе довольно знать, что я… нуждаюсь в нём, в его заботе и послушании. Мне необходимо его физическое присутствие, но он уехал, и это делает меня… -- и новый неопределённый широкий жест рукой.  
 _Общественно опасным психопатом?_ Чуть было не спросил Курт, но на этот раз счёл благоразумнее сдержаться и промолчал, а Тёмный Блейн продолжил:  
\-- … скажем, что отсутствие Курта создаёт во мне определённое _напряжение_. Мне не следовало набрасываться на тебя таким образом, но когда я тебя увидел, такого… практически идентичного с ним…  
\-- Не переживай, -- перебил его, наконец, Курт, надеясь, что голос не выдаст его волнение дрожью. – Все Блейны, что мне встречались, всегда, так или иначе, выдавали «номера». Я привык.  
Тёмный Блейн улыбнулся шире. Щедрый и великодушный Курт, как всегда. Даже если он принадлежал другому Измерению, всё равно оставался созданием Рая.  
\-- Что ты намерен делать теперь? – спросил мужчина, но его вопрос лишь заставил Курта ощутить вновь накатившую волну отчаяния.  
Вот именно. Что ему было теперь делать?  
\-- Я… не знаю. Я не обладаю способностью путешествовать между Мирами, -- пробормотал он удручённо, но потом, словно придумав что-то, вскинул голову: -- Но ты… твоя сила огромна. Может, ты сумел бы помочь мне открыть проход в Межпространственный Космос?..  
\-- Нет, моя сила не действует таким образом. Но даже если бы я мог это сделать, всё равно мне не кажется это хорошей идеей…   
\-- Почему нет?  
\-- Если бы я открыл тебе этот проход – чего не умею – что бы ты потом сделал?  
\-- Я бы пры… ох!.. Точно! – Курт понял, на что намекал его собеседник. Даже если допустить, что Курту удалось бы прыгнуть из этого Измерения, что бы это разрешило? Он бы всё равно не знал, в каком бы Мире мог оказаться, а следовательно, он бы оказался вынужден прыгать вслепую, надеясь, рано или поздно, наткнуться на своего Блейна. А по опыту с поисками Тревора этот метод давал нулевые результаты. Да, к тому же, не имея силы голубого сияния, куда бы он ни попал, остался бы в этом Мире, словно в ловушке. В точности как сейчас.  
Без возможности уйти.  
В компании Темного Блейна.  
И через два дня его ожидала смерть.  
Тёмный Блейн тепло улыбнулся.  
\-- У меня есть одна идея, -- таинственно произнёс он, и впервые с тех пор, как Курт увидел этого мужчину, показался парню его Блейном.

Идея Тёмного Блейна оказалась обезоруживающе проста и настолько очевидна, что Курт не мог понять, как сам до этого не додумался. Кроме того, это демонстрировало, что мужчина слушал его историю крайне внимательно прошлым вечером, несмотря на то, что рассказ перемежался рыданиями и всхлипываниями, и вряд ли был слишком связным. И этого хватило, чтобы он заметил нечто важное, что Курт, возможно, из-за страха и нервного напряжения до сего момента упускал из вида.  
А ведь Изабель повторяла ему это при каждой встрече!

_…Этот зал является постоянной, держащей вместе все эти Миры. Неважно, как развиваются события в каждом из них. Это может быть Мир, населённый эльфами, или проживающий давно прошедшие эпохи, не важно: в каждом из них есть Зеркальный Зал, и в каждом есть я. И я, и Зал – всегда одни и те же. Постоянная величина – едина. Это пункт соединения. Я и это место никогда не меняемся, и я – нить, что держит всё это вместе.  
…Я отдаю себе отчёт, что горячие поцелуи Необузданного Кудряшки, здесь присутствующего, могли сбить тебя с толку, но, если ты помнишь мою речь, когда я посветила тебя в секреты Зеркального Зала, я сказала, между прочим, что я и сам Зал являемся постоянной, которая держит вместе все Параллельные Миры.  
…Поясню ещё раз, – смиренно произнесла она. – Куда бы вы ни отправились, где-то всегда будет своя академия Далтон, а внутри неё – Зеркальный Зал и я. _

Зеркальный Зал.  
Ну, конечно же, достаточно было найти академию Далтон и попасть в него.  
И Изабель уж как-нибудь поможет ему. Возможно, Блейн, куда бы он ни попал, уже додумался до этого и, наверняка, сейчас ждёт его там.  
Зал являлся постоянной, которая держит вместе все Параллельные Миры, Изабель повторяла им это неустанно, значит, всего-то и нужно было добраться туда, чтобы найти друг друга и получить в распоряжение дверь в любой Мир, которого они хотели достигнуть.  
Когда Тёмный Блейн подсказал ему это очевидное решение, Курт, охваченный энтузиазмом, бросился было ему на шею, однако, немедленно одёрнул себя, боясь возможных последствий. Да и сам Блейн издал при этом звук пугающе схожий со звериным рыком, вскочил и торопливо отошёл на несколько шагов, а Курт сделал себе мысленную пометку напрочь исключить впредь любые физические контакты.   
\-- Тебе всего лишь придётся сесть на самолёт до Колумбуса, а оттуда на автобусе ты довольно быстро доедешь до Вестервилля, -- бормотал Тёмный Блейн, избегая даже смотреть на него.  
Курт на всякий случай тоже встал, отступая, чтобы увеличить расстояние между ними. Ну, да, Тёмный Блейн попросил у него прощения, но предпочтительнее было не рисковать.  
\-- Я не смогу купить билет, -- смущённо проговорил он. – У меня нет ни денег, ни документов.  
Тёмный Блейн взглянул на него и тут же осыпал себя за это проклятьями. Курт стоял, прислонившись спиной к кирпичной стене, той самой стене, против которой они с его Куртом вытворяли такие вещи, что от одного беглого воспоминания Тьма внутри него готова была взорваться.  
\-- О-о-отойди от этой стены, мальчик, -- приказал он властным тоном, стараясь держать себя в руках.  
Курт мгновенно послушался, не пытаясь вникнуть в причину, пока Тёмный Блейн, глубоко дыша, пытался прогнать воспоминания, всплывавшие перед его мысленным взором. Когда ему показалось, что усилия увенчались успехом, он обречённо вздохнул:  
\-- Окей, я помогу тебе. Я отвезу тебя туда на машине.  
\-- Что?  
\-- Шести часов должно хватить, -- отрезал Блейн, надеясь, что это путешествие не сведёт его с ума

Это были шесть самых долгих часов в его жизни.  
Это был Ад.  
Этот маленький Курт, сидящий рядом, едва ли не клубочком свернувшийся в кресле, даже не отдавая себе отчёта, насколько казался потерянным, испуганным и покорным… Тьма вновь принялась безжалостно мучить Блейна, на протяжении всего пути заполняя его мысли неотразимыми в своей непристойности образами того, что он мог бы с ним сделать. Только чудом это не обернулось дорожным инцидентом.  
Через шесть часов сущей пытки Тёмный Блейн сумел припарковаться возле академии Далтон, измождённый, но гордый самим собой. Выключив мотор, он откинул голову назад и устало провёл руками по лицу.  
\-- Спасибо, -- робко произнёс Курт. И это были первые слова, с которыми он обратился к мужчине за всё время путешествия.  
\-- Открой бардачок, -- ответил тот, не отнимая ладоней от лица.  
Курт сделал, что ему было сказано и уставился на простой белый конверт.  
\-- Там две тысячи долларов, -- пояснил Тёмный Блейн. – Не хочу, чтобы ты тратил драгоценное время на опустошение кошелька очередной Рейчел Берри. Возьми их, в качестве пожелания удачи от меня и моего Курта. Думаю, ты бы ему очень понравился.  
Курт лишился дара речи.  
Сидящий рядом с ним мужчина являл собой одну из самых больших тайн, что ему когда-либо встречались. А в тайнах в последнее время Курт недостатка не испытывал. Но эту, ему уж точно никогда не разгадать. В конце концов, это его не касалось, да и просто было не по зубам. Единственным, на чём ему следовало сосредоточиться, была его миссия, и всё.  
Но сперва…  
\-- Послушай… -- начал он.  
\-- Тебе действительно лучше сейчас вылезти из машины и уйти, -- тихо произнёс Блейн.  
\-- Я не могу, -- голос же Курта, в противоположность его, казался почти резким. – Я должен стереть твою память.  
Тёмный Блейн вскинул голову.  
Проклятье! Его глаза снова были чёрными.  
\-- Прости, но это необходимо! Я объяснял тебе, каковы правила для путешественников между Мирами: не должно оставаться ни малейшего следа нашего пребывания, иначе нарушится равновесие в Измерении, где мы находимся.  
\-- Ты не будешь рыться в моей голове! – прошипел Тёмный Блейн, и одной его интонации хватило, чтобы заставить Курта вновь вздрогнуть в ужасе. Как прошлым вечером, его тело оказалось обездвиженным, не в состоянии пошевелиться, в то время, как другой с кошачьей ловкостью одним неуловимым движением переместился сверху, нависая над ним.

 

– Ты знаешь, что играешь с огнём, мальчик? – спросил он, приложив ладонь к его глазам, не позволяя видеть происходящее, но, главное, не позволяя парню применить на практике свой ритуал.  
Курт оказался в ловушке. И в темноте.  
Тело Тёмного Блейна над ним излучало волны энергии, горячей и бурлящей, будто лава, не оставляя шансов на побег: невозможно было ни пошевелиться, ни хоть как-то защитить себя.   
Но к счастью, способность стирать память была не единственной в арсенале Курта. Помимо магии, Хаммел владел изворотливым умом.  
В течение всего путешествия, молча застыв на пассажирском сидении, он много размышлял и понял одну фундаментальную вещь: Тёмный Блейн души не чаял в своём Курте. Неоднократно, говоря о нём, мужчина называл его _«мой Ангел»_ , и тон его голоса при этом нельзя было назвать иначе, как благоговейным, а лицо выражало чистое наслаждение. И это могло послужить действенным оружием.  
– Если ты не позволишь мне стереть память, это плохо отразится на твоём Ангеле, – набрался храбрости Курт. Тёмный Блейн отнял руки от его глаз, но сам напрягся.  
– О чём ты? При чём тут мой Курт?  
– Если сейчас я уйду, оставив твою память нетронутой, ты всегда будешь знать, что где-то существую я -- более юная копия твоего возлюбленного, физически точно такой же, но, всё же, другой. Ты станешь задумываться о возможности альтернативы.  
– У меня нет альтернативы, – прорычал Блейн.  
 _Ну, конечно, всю прошлую ночь и всё время в машине он даже ни на минуточку не задумался, каково было бы наброситься на него, присвоить, сделать своим. Нет, конечно же, нет…_  
– Эта мысль всегда будет незримо витать между вами. Особенно, во время ссор, когда вы в чём-то будете не согласны. Ты не сможешь отделаться от мысли, что, при желании, мог бы изменить. И это встанет между вами. Мало-помалу так случится, и ты это знаешь.  
Курт мысленно скрестил пальцы, надеясь, что сумел прозвучать убедительно.  
– Разреши мне стереть твою память. Одной заботой будет меньше, одним соблазном… Не позволяй ничему и никому встать между вами, потому что он твой, а ты принадлежишь ему. Я всего лишь временная аномалия. Дай мне исчезнуть из твоих воспоминаний, сделай это ради твоего Ангела. Если ты действительно любишь его, для тебя же будет лучше не знать о моём существовании.  
Курт застыл неподвижно (не по своей воле), полностью ослепнув (ещё менее по своей воле) на несколько тянувшихся бесконечно минут, но под конец, Тёмный Блейн очень медленно убрал руку с его лица. Хаммел не стал терять времени, боясь, что тот передумает:   
– Забудь меня, забудь всё, – приказал он, высвобождая свою магию.  
Но глаза Тёмного Блейна продолжали смотреть на него, всё такие же чёрные и пылающие нездешней силой.  
Тогда Курт, с трудом подавляя приступ паники, постарался выпустить всю власть, что только была в его распоряжении:  
– Забудь меня, забудь всё!  
Во взгляде чёрных глаз напротив промелькнул намёк на слабинку, легчайшая дымка подёрнула их поверхность, но прямо за ней не утихала буря.  
– Давай же, вернись к твоему Ангелу. Забудь меня, забудь всё…  
Хватка вокруг его тела немного ослабла.  
Кажется, у него начинало получаться, он побеждал Тьму.  
– Ну, же… Забудь меня! Забудь всё! – продолжал повторять Курт, словно заклинание. – Забудь всё!  
Глаза Тёмного Блейна становились всё более потерянными, приобретая всё более светлый оттенок.  
Наконец, Курт сумел освободить руки и выбраться из-под его тела, ни на мгновение не прекращая одержимо произносить _«забудь меня, забудь меня»._ Парень не доверял силе Тёмного Блейна, даже в таком бессознательном состоянии тот вполне мог быть опасен: кто гарантирует, что мужчина не вскочит внезапно и с жутким криком не вцепится мёртвой хваткой, как в худших фильмах ужаса?  
Курт продолжал излучать своё волшебство довольно долго и перестал гипнотизировать Блейна лишь после того, как его глаза снова стали янтарного цвета и бессмысленно уставились на далёкую линию горизонта.  
– Окей, слушай меня внимательно, – прошептал Хаммел ему на ухо, надеясь не разбудить. – Тебе сейчас нужно вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Веди осторожно, внимательно следи за дорогой и забудь всё, что произошло в последние пятнадцать часов.  
Тёмный Блейн не ответил, а с непривычно кротким выражением лица устроился поудобнее в кресле водителя и включил зажигание.  
Курт поспешно выскочил наружу и несколько секунд наблюдал, как чёрная BMW Roadster удалялась, не в состоянии понять, чего в его сердце было больше – облегчения или тревоги. Он мысленно пожелал этому Блейну удачи, поскольку, каким-то образом, чувствовал, что она ему понадобится.  
Потом парень вздохнул и вошёл в ворота Далтона.

 

В коридорах было обычное столпотворение парней в униформе, более-менее, как и во всех других академиях Далтон, что ему довелось посетить до сих пор. Но на этот раз Курт не стал смотреть по сторонам, ища кого-то, на этот раз он в точности знал, куда идти.  
Особенностью Далтона было то, что, хотя внешняя архитектура здания менялась основательно из Мира в Мир, внутренняя обстановка оставалась почти идентичной. Везде была широкая лестница с круглым стеклянным куполом над ней, вызывающая ассоциации с фильмом «Титаник», длинные коридоры со стенами, увешанными гобеленами, и мраморными полами, но, главное, зал, отделанный деревянными панелями, с обитыми бархатом диванами. Именно это помещение и было целью Курта, а точнее, книжный шкаф в углу комнаты, с рельефным цветком сбоку.  
К счастью, шкаф был на месте, и, в добавок, зал оказался пуст. Курт буквально со всех ног бросился к третьей книге справа в верхнем ряду, надеясь, что в этом Измерении трюк сработает так же, как и в его.  
Затаив дыхание, Хаммел вытянул книгу и одновременно нажал на резной цветок, и его сердце чуть не выскочило из груди, когда он услышал щелчок, с которым открылся тайный ход в стене.  
Бросив последний взгляд вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что никто не заметит существование потайной галереи, парень повернул шкаф вокруг оси и проскользнул внутрь, в коридорчик, ведущий вниз. Он аккуратно вернул всё на место, стараясь не шуметь.  
Зал предстал перед ним в точности таким же, как он его помнил: огромная древняя комната с зеркалом, занимающим всю стену и десять ниш – пять справа и пять слева. И сейчас, как тогда, лишь девять из них содержали сферы голубого сияния, десятая же оставалась пустой.  
Курт мелкими шажками пересёк помещение, робея перед торжественностью и тишиной этого места. Лёгкий стук подошв по каменному полу уже сам по себе казался святотатством, но, несмотря на это, он остановился только, когда перед ним встала гладкая отражающая поверхность, давшая начало их путешествию.  
Она казалась самым простым древним зеркалом, не больше. Но, он-то знал, что за ним скрывался доступ ко всем существующим Параллельным Мирам. Включая тот, куда попал Блейн.  
Только вот, Курт понятия не имел, как привести механизм в действие, или где найти Изабель. Бродить по Далтону без униформы спрашивая у всех и каждого, как найти мадемуазель Морель, не казалось блестящей идеей, в основном, потому что повлекло бы море вопросов, на которые он не желал отвечать из-за накопившейся усталости и пережитых волнений.  
– Как мне найти Блейна? – произнёс он, прислоняясь лбом к гладкой зеркальной поверхности, и та, словно в ответ, осветилась, открывая перед ним вселенную, скрывавшуюся за ней. Тысячи сияющих сфер парили по ту сторону стекла, что всё ещё служило стеной, но сделалось прозрачным.  
Внезапно один из светящихся шаров приблизился, и Курт почти инстинктивно коснулся поверхности напротив него.  
Этот простой жест привёл к тому, что шар стал разрастаться перед его глазами, пока не занял всё пространство зеркала, которое начало отображать образы, будто гигантский экран в кинозале. По ту сторону был весь хоровой кружок – включая Курта и Блейна – исполняющий «ABC» Jackson Five.  
Спустя несколько минут выступления, точно так же, как появились, ребята исчезли, и Зеркало вновь стало обычным зеркалом.  
– Какого дьявола… – начал Курт, но его проклятия были немедленно прерваны знакомым голосом.  
– Какого дьявола ты здесь делаешь?  
Изабель смотрела на него ошарашено, как на призрака. У неё в руках была стопка книг, которые на глаз должны были весить как минимум тонну, но она держала их, будто это был пух. – И где, чёрт тебя раздери, Андерсон?!  
Курту потребовалось больше часа, чтобы ввести женщину в курс событий. Когда парень сообщил, что они с Блейном потеряли друг друга, она издала отчаянный стон, но услышав, что им удалось выяснить о Треворе, просветлела лицом, и в какой-то момент Курту даже показалось, что в её выражении промелькнуло ликование. Хотя, если подумать, чему можно было радоваться, слушая о напуганном мальчике, терпящем издевательства, который решает покончить с собой? Курт, однако, уже знал, что Изабель следует своей странной логике, без сомнений, сильно отличающейся от нормальной. Закончив рассказ тем, что выяснил, благодаря Арджи, он, наконец, сказал, то, что собирался сообщить Блейну перед прыжком.  
– Думаю, я знаю, кто такой Тревор.  
Изабель широко улыбнулась, кажется, впервые с тех пор, как они познакомились.  
– Я тоже, – ответила она, вытаскивая конверт, находившийся в одной из её книг, теперь лежавших рядом на полу. Курт не смог удержаться, чтобы не полюбопытствовать: книги были самой разной тематики, от рецептов праздничных кексов и репортажей о войнах в Южной Америке до, ставшей легендарной (для Курта и Блейна, по крайней мере) «Оригами для начинающих». Курт вспомнил, что оригами вполне могли быть одной из тем того ужасного теста KLAUGE84, который предстоял Изабель, и невольно спросил себя, не пыталась ли она подготовиться таким образом к испытанию. Но сейчас всё его внимание было обращено к конверту. Обычный белый конверт, похожий на тот, что недавно вручил ему Тёмный Блейн, но Изабель держала его так, будто он был одной из Моисеевых скрижалей завета.  
– Что это? – спросил Курт.  
– Сначала скажи мне, какова твоя теория? – ответила Изабель с искрящимися от возбуждения глазами.  
– Я думаю, Тревор… по-моему, он мог бы быть Автором моего Мира, – выдохнул Курт.  
Изабель смотрела на него без малейшего следа хоть какой-нибудь эмоции на лице.  
– Мне это пришло в голову, когда я увидел, как Арджи работает в Bay24: он ботаник, и пишет историю о ботанике. Наверняка, таким образом, он создал новый Мир в какой-то вселенной, похожей на ту, где живём мы с Блейном. И тогда я подумал, что каждый пишет о том, о чём знает лучше. Часто люди пишут, чтобы избавиться от того, что происходит в их реальной жизни, нет? Когда я сочинил ту историю обо мне и Финне, я сделал это, в сущности, потому что хотел выплеснуть на бумагу свою влюблённость в него, кто бы мог подумать, что этим я создал целый Мир… Потом я вспомнил о том, что произошло со мной на лестнице перед школой и обо всех совпадениях в событиях моей жизни и в жизни Тревора. Возможно, это не простые совпадения. Возможно, Тревор пытался освободить свои эмоции через рассказ, историю, в которой я переживаю те же вещи, что случились с ним. И так он создал моё Измерение. Думаешь, эта теория не имеет смысла?  
– Нет, думаю, она абсолютно осмысленна, – ответила Изабель, всё ещё держа в руке белый конверт. – На самом деле, именно эта идея пришла мне в голову с самого начала. Я не могла понять, как обыкновенный мальчик мог иметь такую власть. Конечно, его способность путешествовать между Мирами и вступать с тобой в телепатический контакт, были вполне объяснимы, поскольку в его недостаточно взрослом теле заключается гораздо больше голубого сияния, чем обычно в его возрасте. Но чтобы разрушить существующий Мир? Как такое было возможно? Это не давало мне покоя. Потом я начала подозревать, что, может, его разрушительная власть имела под собой иную основу. Может, Тревор не являлся магом или каким-то ещё сверхъестественным созданием, а был властен уничтожить твой Мир по той простой причине, что он же его и создал.  
Курт отлично помнил, как Изабель в самом начале призналась, что у неё имелись свои мысли по этому поводу.  
– Значит, в этом ты хотела убедиться?  
Изабель кивнула.  
– Очень непросто получить имя создателя одного из Миров. Существуют жёсткие правила на этот счёт. А я не пользуюсь большим доверием в верхах с тех пор, как мне прислали повестку на KLAUGE84. Но, к счастью, я знаю пару человек, которые мне должны…  
Курт глянул на неё с сомнением.  
– Ладно, ладно. Мой бывший работает в главном архиве. Я пообещала вернуть ему кое-какие компрометирующие вещицы, оставшиеся у меня дома взамен на информацию об Авторе твоего Мира.  
Курт ощутил покалывания тысяч маленьких иголочек по всёму телу. Изабель протянула ему конверт, и он принял его дрожащими руками. Почти не дыша, парень вынул лист, который раскрылся в его пальцах с лёгким шелестом.  
Там был целый список непонятных для него данных. Информация, относящаяся к его Миру, которая ничего ему не говорила.  
Но в самом конце, выделенная жирным шрифтом, бросалась в глаза графа: автор. А рядом, так же ярко – имя.  
– Тревор Гейл, – произнёс Курт шёпотом.  
Значит, это было правдой.  
Изабель кивнула, а потом положила руки ему на плечи.  
– Слушай меня внимательно, Курт. Тревор – твой автор, а это означает, что ему не нужна Бог весть какая магия, чтобы уничтожить твой Мир. Ему будет достаточно уничтожить историю, которую он написал.  
Курт ощутил себя потерянным, как никогда.  
У него не было Блейна.   
У него не было времени.  
У него не было надежды.  
– Но как я могу до него добраться? Как его остановить?  
– Ты должен постараться вступить с ним в контакт. Снова. И на этот раз, чего бы это ни стоило, ты должен добыть крючок. Вырви клок волос, откуси пол-уха, обрежь ногти, укради цепочку. Не знаю, что угодно. Ты должен достать что-то, что поможет создать мост и позволит Блейну открыть проход в нужный Мир. Без крючка вы продолжите эти бессмысленные прыжки вечно.  
Ей легко было говорить: достань крючок… Но какой? Даже если он вырвет у Тревора клок волос, это же произойдёт во сне, правильно? А проснувшись, что останется у Курта в руках? Да ничего, вот что…  
И потом, даже если ему это удастся, здесь вставала самая большая проблема.  
– Но мы с Блейном потеряли друг друга, – взорвался Курт со слезами на глазах и потом, указывая на зеркальную стену, уже почти в истерике закричал: – Он может быть там где угодно… где угодно!  
Изабель казалась застигнутой врасплох.  
Как если бы Курт ляпнул нечто настолько бесконечно глупое, что ей не хватало духа обратить на это его внимание. Она сняла очки и принялась озабоченно массировать переносицу; её лицо, обычно бодрое, сейчас выглядело непривычно усталым.  
– Нет, – проговорила Изабель, наконец, и было заметно, как тщательно она подбирает слова. – Найти его будет очень просто. Иди и встань напротив Зеркала.  
Услышав эту простую команду, Курт почувствовал, как в нём оживает надежда, и бегом отправился, чтобы встать в указанной позиции.  
Он почти не смел задать вопрос:   
– Хочешь сказать, что ты можешь найти его?  
– Не совсем, – неохотно ответила Изабель. – Я не в состоянии отыскать Блейна там, – и, откликаясь на жест её руки, стена вновь сделалась прозрачной, открывая головокружительный вид на Межпространственный Космос и его танцующие Миры.  
– Но, – добавила женщина, становясь в центре Зала и раскидывая руки в стороны, – сферы голубого сияния Зеркального Зала всегда найдут их сестру.  
Как это? Что она имела в виду, говоря, _«их сестру»_?  
Девять сфер в своих нишах начали сиять всё ярче и вертеться, а глаза Изабель закатились, оставляя орбиты пугающе белыми.  
Курт, завороженный величием спектакля, разворачивающегося перед ним, не мог пошевелиться, и с раскрытым ртом смотрел на эти шары волшебного света, пока мощная вспышка позади него не заставила Хаммела обернуться.  
В Межпространственном Космосе, посреди всех несчётных танцующих Миров, один маленький шарик, неотличимый от остальных, мало-помалу становился всё ярче и ближе. Его цвет и свечение были точно такие же, как у сфер Зеркального Зала, и вскоре Курт увидел, что это был шар, идентичный тем, что дрожали и кружились здесь внутри, пробуждённые к жизни Изабель.  
И тогда парень понял, что в этот момент происходило: голубое сияние, находившееся в Блейне, то, которое Изабель доверила ему для выполнения миссии, было в действительности тем, что раньше хранилось в десятой нише, тем, которого сейчас не хватало, и которое теперь отвечало на зов своих сестёр.  
Из того далёкого Мира, где была недостающая сфера (а, значит, и Блейн), мощная волна энергии начала притягивать Курта, и ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как позволить ей утащить себя в том направлении.  
Лишь в последний момент, когда он уже падал, затягиваемый этим мощным течением, одна мысль, а, точнее, воспоминание мелькнуло у него в сознании:  
 _«А ведь, когда мы с Блейном впервые вошли в Зеркальный Зал, десятая ниша была уже пуста!»_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Мой уголок:**

 

Это был A Legal Romance, cиквел к A Political Romance.

Мы решили, что не помешает и саммари к первой части:

Блейн - сын консервативного политика. Ему не позволено иметь отношения с парнем, но он влюбляется в Курта. Однако в Блейне есть что-то необычное. Загадочная тьма окружает его.

А вот и саммари от Ланчика к A Legal Romance :

После выпуска Курта и Блейна поджидают новые приключения. Сможет ли любящий Курт обуздать темного и опасного Блейна?


	17. Ты - кукла.

**Угол переводчика:**

Это последний фф, что посетят мальчики. Думаю, его узнают все, даже кто не читал, но, в любом случае, саммари в конце главы.  
Приятного прочтения!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Радость отсутствовала уже почти полчаса.  
Странно, подумал Блейн, подправляя расшатавшуюся ограду. Он должен был сделать эту работу ещё вчера, но всё, случившееся в последние часы как-то отодвинуло хозяйственные хлопоты на второй план.  
И вот сейчас, прикрепляя последнюю жёрдочку к поперечной доске, он заметил, наконец, что феечки не было слишком долго.  
– Курт, – окликнул он мужа, повернувшись к холму у себя за спиной. – Радость там?  
Курт, наслаждавшийся послеполуденным солнцем, рассеянно играя на своих стареньких дудочках, встал и лениво преодолел спуск.  
Подойдя к Блейну, он обнял его сзади и ласково поцеловал в шею.  
– Ты же знаешь, что эта стервочка меня не жалует. Но не беспокойся, наверняка она кружит где-то неподалёку.  
Блейн обхватил руки супруга и позволил себе на несколько минут утонуть в тепле его тела, такого близкого и ароматного. Потом он вздохнул с улыбкой:  
– Не хочу, чтобы с ней что-нибудь случилось, лучше её поискать.  
Пока он удалялся в направлении зарослей эстрагона, любимого лакомства Радости, Курт провожал его взглядом, полным любви и раздражения одновременно.

Блейну всегда нравились феечки.*   
С самого первого раза, когда они увидели этих существ много-много лет назад, во время того тяжелого, отчаянного путешествия, подарившего им любовь друг к другу, совсем молодой тогда парень был мгновенно очарован маленькими крылатыми созданиями, такими грациозными и трепетными, похожими на миниатюрных эльфов.  
Это он нашёл Радость рядом с воротами конюшни, наутро после ужасной грозы. Она казалась умирающей, одно крыло было переломано, но Блейн отказался выбросить её вон, как поступил бы любой другой на его месте. С другой стороны, Блейн не был, как любой другой.  
Курт улыбнулся при воспоминании Блейна, входящего в дом, держа ладони лодочкой:  
– Курт, Курт, смотри, что я нашёл!  
Несмотря на седые волосы и морщины от возраста и постоянного пребывания на солнце, в тот момент лицо и взгляд удивительного мужчины, которого Курт любил, были в точности, как у ребёнка.

Феечка, оказавшаяся самочкой, продемонстрировала куда больше выносливости, чем казалось на первый взгляд, и потихоньку поправилась. Или, может, это зависело от любви и заботы Блейна. Когда же пришёл момент отпустить её на свободу, маленькая проказница попросту отказалась сделать то, к чему, теоретически, должен был подтолкнуть её природный инстинкт. У малышки сформировалось истинное обожание к её спасителю: она постоянно порхала вокруг, лишь изредка присаживаясь на его плечо, а когда время от времени удалялась, никогда не отсутствовала больше десяти минут.  
В конце концов, Блейн дал ей имя и оставил себе, в свою очередь, привязавшись к крылатой твари, что немало беспокоило Курта.  
– О, Боги! Блейн, она разобьёт тебе сердце! Феечки не живут дольше нескольких месяцев, всего одну весну… Я знаю тебя, ты слишком чувствительный, и будешь ужасно страдать, когда Радость умрёт. Лучше отпустить её на волю.  
Блейн лишь вздыхал, а Радость обращала к Курту весьма красноречивые и не слишком приличные жесты.  
– Во-первых, – объяснял Блейн, аккуратно беря проказницу за крылышки и засовывая в карман, – я не держу её в неволе. Это она решила остаться со мной. И во-вторых, даже если она проживёт недолго, это всё равно будет того стоить.  
На этих последних словах Блейн бросал на Курта взгляд, полный понятного обоим смысла: это то же, что произойдёт с нами.  
Курт смирился.   
Прошло почти триста восемьдесят лет, как они были вместе, а горечь от осознания их положения не смягчалась, более того, теперь, с приближением конца становилась всё мучительнее. Курт принадлежал к роду Спирали, самому мощному и долголетнему, а Блейн был простым человеком. Физическое состояние и внешний вид Курта менялся гораздо медленнее, в пропорциональном соответствии с несравнимо более продолжительной жизнью, что ожидала его, и сейчас он выглядел прекрасным мужчиной в расцвете сил. Блейн же увядал. Как бы сила Курта не продлевала жизнь его возлюбленного по сравнению с его соплеменниками, не оставалось никаких сомнений, что эльф переживёт его на много лет. Много… много лет. Лет одиночества и отчаяния, Курт всегда знал об этом, и теперь, когда момент приближался (сколько ещё десятков лет им оставалось?), грядущая боль становилась все сильнее и, казалось, витала над ним.  
Кто знает, может, Блейн через привязанность к Радости пытался понять его? Может быть, он хотел таким образом испытать ничтожную часть того, что придётся испытать ему?  
Изумрудное трепетанье крылышек, промелькнувшее прямо перед его лицом, оторвало Курта от его мыслей.  
– Блейн, – крикнул он. – Радость здесь!  
Феечка была возбуждена до крайности.  
Отчаянно вцепившись в заострённое ухо Курта, она принялась тянуть его из стороны в сторону изо всех сил своего крошечного тельца.  
– Блейн! О, боги… поспеши, она совсем спятила! – недовольно фыркнул эльф, пытаясь отогнать обезумевшую малышку рукой. Как только Блейн появился из зарослей, феечка оставила в покое ухо Курта и бросилась к своему хозяину ( Я ей не хозяин, Курт! Радость может лететь на волю, когда захочет! ), что, впрочем, вовсе её не успокоило.  
– Что случилось? – спросил её Блейн озадаченно.  
В ответ Радость метнулась к старым зарослям лиственницы, размахивая руками.  
– Курт, по-моему, она хочет, чтобы мы следовали за ней. Наверное, нашла что-то странное.  
Так и оказалось. Феечка действительно нашла что-то, а точнее, кого-то.

На поляне лицом вниз лежал мальчик. Его одежда была очень странной, невиданного покроя, а руки, покоящиеся на голове, судя по положению и покрывающим их царапинам, верно, послужили ему, чтобы смягчить падение.  
– Может, это он? – спросил Блейн и приложил ладонь к его спине, пытаясь уловить дыхание.  
Курт присел рядом с мужем, бросая на него вопросительный взгляд. Блейн поспешил успокоить его:  
– Он жив, но дышит неровно. Должно быть, сильно поранился.  
Эльф кивнул и потом плавным движением рук перевернул парнишку на спину. Ни один из двоих не удивился, обнаружив, что раненный был точь-в-точь Курт, но человеческой расы. Они догадывались, что спутник чужестранца мог появиться в окрестностях, но не представляли, что так скоро и при смерти.  
– Да, это он. Что с ним случилось? – спросил Блейн, изучая идеальные черты мальчика, сведённые страдальческой гримасой. Его рубашка была порвана, а на виске виднелась гематома. Вид Курта (хоть это и не был его Курт, а человек, выглядевший как он) в столь плачевном состоянии заставил сердце Блейна болезненно сжаться.  
Курт, едва касаясь, провёл рукой по лбу пострадавшего, тоже поражённый сходством. Ему казалось, что трогает лицо брата-близнеца, но эльф прекрасно знал, насколько это было далеко от истины. В действительности перед ним лежал другой он сам. Вероятно, при падении в их Мир он ударился обо что-то головой.   
– Парню повезло, что Радость нашла его раньше какого-нибудь голодного хищника.  
Услышав эти слова, феечка аж раздулась от гордости, но Блейн тут же нахмурился:  
– Курт, пожалуйста… он, кажется, совсем плох. Вылечи его! Мы не можем позволить ему умереть. Используй твою силу!  
– Нет! – ответил Курт решительно. В прошлом ему уже приходилось отказывать в своей целебной помощи даже самым близким людям. – Энергии, что я потрачу на него, мне не хватит для тебя в момент крайней необходимости.  
Ничто другое не волновало Курта: Блейн и его благополучие. Его Блейн рядом с ним навсегда или, по крайней мере, так долго, насколько это возможно.   
– Курт, – окликнул его Блейн голосом, который сам по себе заставил дрогнуть сердце эльфа. – Взгляни на него. Он – это ты. Не кто-то другой. И тот, кто будет оплакивать его смерть – это я. Мы не можем ожидать сострадания от других, если отказываем в этом сами себе.  
Курт не ответил, прикрыв глаза и стараясь прогнать чувства, борющиеся в его груди. В конце концов, признав себя побеждённым, он мысленно обратился с мольбой ко всем богам, чтобы ему не пришлось вскоре раскаяться в принятом решении. Он понимал глубокий смысл слов Блейна, а потому подхватил на руки юного странника, стараясь не думать, что то, что собирается сделать, возможно, укоротит жизнь его возлюбленного.   
– Хорошо. Отнесём его в дом.

***

Первым, что Курт ощутил, был запах. Запах сосны, прелых листьев , дождя и смолы заполнял его обоняние и возвращал в сознание. Последним его воспоминанием был полёт сквозь Межпространственный Космос, потом шелест, хруст ломающихся ветвей, раздирающие кожу шипы и глухой удар чего-то, с силой ударяющегося о землю. Ах, да… его головы.  
После этого следовала непроглядная тьма, без ощущений и образов. Ничто.  
Курт застонал от нечеловеческих усилий, которые ему понадобились, чтобы приподнять веки. Его тело молило о сне, об отдыхе. Но он знал, что не должен сдаваться, потому что за этой трясиной боли и слабости его ожидало нечто прекрасное, ради чего стоило бороться.  
Аромат смолы помогал собраться с силами, каким-то неясным образом призывая проснуться.  
Что же это было, то, ради чего он должен был прилагать все эти усилия?  
– Молодец, Курт, гематома исчезла! – произнёс голос где-то над ним. Этот прекрасный голос… такой тёплый и плавный, мужественный и нежный…  
Голос Блейна!  
Так вот, что это было! Курт должен был победить тьму, чтобы вернуться к Блейну! Всё, произошедшее с ним за последние две недели, накрыло его, будто волна. В одно мгновение перед его закрытыми глазами пронеслись образы окаменевшего МакКинли, Тревора, Зеркального Зала, Изабель, всех альтер-эго и Параллельных Миров. Сколько он оставался без сознания? Уже наступил последний день?

Сам не зная как, Курт оказался сидящим на какой-то странной лежанке с широко распахнутыми глазами. Напротив были две фигуры, обеспокоенно за ним наблюдавшие.   
Это были два альтер-эго… самые странные, из всех, что ему встречались до сих пор.   
Для начала, Курт этого Измерения был эльфом. Казалось, он сошел прямо со страниц «Властелина колец», с заострёнными ушками и магической аурой, окружавшей всё его существо. К тому же, непонятным образом – ведь черты лица были теми же, что и у остальных – этот Курт был самым красивым из всех прежних двойников.  
Блейн же бы человеком и… пожилым. Поседевшие волосы не утратили своенравия и торчали во все стороны, а лицо, иссечённое морщинами, сохранило детское выражение. Блейн и в старости останется привлекательным мужчиной, живое свидетельство этого Курт имел перед глазами.  
– Где я? – только и смог произнести Курт.  
– Ты находишься в Кризли, чужестранец, – веско ответил Старый Блейн, как если бы эти слова объясняли всё. Но, что поразило Курта, так это то, что ни один из двойников не казался особо шокированным присутствием в их постели точной копии Курта Эльфа. На этот раз голубое сияние забросило его в крайне странный Мир.  
– Я… – начал объяснять он, но был тут же прерван Куртом Эльфом:  
– Мы уже знаем о тебе всё, не стоит пускаться в ненужные объяснения, Курт.  
– Что? Как такое возможно?  
– Ну, видишь ли, множественность жизней и Миров не является незнакомой концепцией в эльфийском обществе. Более того, тебе следует знать, что часто наши молитвы обращены к богам, что прядут нити тонкой ткани их равновесия. Голубое сияние, что позволяет тебе совершать твои путешествия, то же, что заполняет тело эльфа, когда ему удаётся найти якорь, чтобы высвободить собственную сущность и овладеть своей магической силой.   
Курт слушал двойника с раскрытым ртом. Впервые вместо того, чтобы давать объяснения одному из своих альтер-эго, он выслушивал их от него. Это могло считаться планом «С»? Согласно которому, вместо двойников Курт терял голову?  
В любом случае, лучше всего было не задумываться о подобных деталях, а просто воспользоваться ситуацией и не тратить зря время.

– Я рад, что моё появление вас не напугало, – начал он, – но сейчас мне совершенно необходимо найти одного человека.  
– Конечно, ты должен воссоединиться с твоим Блейном, – кивнул Старый Блейн, заставляя парня вздрогнуть.  
– Вы знаете о моём Блейне? Как это возможно? Вы его видели? Где? Когда? Как мне его найти? – да, это определённо был план «С», согласно которому Курт терял голову.  
– Он появился здесь вчера, – сообщил Старый Блейн. – Он казался очень взволнованным и совершенно разбитым из-за того, что вы потеряли друг друга. Он рассказал нам вашу историю и попросил о помощи: одна мысль о разлуке с тобой приводила его в отчаяние.  
– Он сказал, что единственным способом для вас найти друг друга было добраться до Зеркального Зала в месте со странным названием Далтон, – продолжил Курт Эльф. – Но в нашем Мире не существует места, которое бы так называлось.   
Курт нахмурился. Такое не было возможным. Изабель неоднократно повторяла, что Зеркальный Зал и она являются общей постоянной всех Миров без исключения. Курт Эльф, казалось, прочёл его мысли и кивнул ободряюще:  
– Я не сказал, что Зеркального Зала не существует. Несомненно, где-то он есть и в нашем Измерении. Но не в месте, именуемом Далтон.  
– Твой Блейн встретил это известие очень плохо, – добавил Старый Блейн, – он будто обезумел.

Курт отлично мог себе это представить.  
Время не собиралось ждать, и, не имея возможности как можно скорее попасть в Далтон, Блейн, должно быть, почувствовал себя как в ловушке. Возможно, на его месте Курт просто принялся бы скакать из одного Измерения в другое, пока не оказался поблизости от какого-нибудь Далтона.  
От одной этой мысли парень почувствовал приближение приступа паники.  
– Блейн ушёл из этого Измерения?  
– Он собирался, – ответил Курт Эльф, – но мы его отговорили. Практически нереально было бы ожидать, чтобы ему ещё раз повезло так сильно.  
– Повезло в чём?  
– Оказаться в Мире, сознающем существование множества Параллельных Действительностей. Что бы ему оставалось, встреть он одного из ваших двойников, не имея способности стереть ему память? Равновесие вселенной было бы нарушено, в то время, как здесь его присутствие не влечёт за собой никаких проблем.  
– Тебе не нужно будет стирать нашу память, когда настанет время прощаться, – уточнил Старый Блейн, – поскольку встреча с вами ни в коей мере не изменила ход событий для нас. Поэтому и твоему Блейну стоило остаться.  
Курт совершенно ошалел от всех этих новостей. Ему не нужно было подчищать их память?  
– Нет, в этом нет необходимости, – ответил Курт Эльф на вопрос, который парень неосознанно произнёс вслух. Потом он добавил почти шаловливым тоном: – Кроме того, без обид, не думаю, что тебе бы это удалось. Ты обладаешь определённой силой, но моя несравнимо её превосходит.  
Курт поверил без малейших усилий: перед магической аурой, излучаемой этим эльфом, бледнела даже сумрачная сила Тёмного Блейна, а это кое-чего стоило. В чём парень был уверен, так в том, что никогда и ни за что не хотел бы увидеть эльфа в гневе, но к его счастью и он, и его спутник казались весьма дружелюбными. Все эти разговоры были крайне интересны, однако, в тот момент лишь одна вещь действительно волновала Курта:  
– Где сейчас Блейн?  
– Мы посоветовали ему совершить Путешествие Души, – задумчиво произнёс Курт Эльф, и, увидев полнейшее непонимание на лице юноши, поспешил добавить: – Речь о вне телесном путешествии, через которое душа достигает источника первородной истины.  
– Мы подумали, что это могло бы помочь узнать, в каком Мире ты находишься, – вздохнул Старый Блейн. – Кто же мог подумать, что ты объявишься прямо позади нашего дома меньше, чем через час после начала его Пути!  
Эти слова прозвучали тревожным звоночком в сознании Курта. Сколько часов прошло? Он невольно глянул в окошко. Снаружи было темно, но он отлично помнил, что, во время падения, сквозь ветви и густую листву п\р\обивался дневной свет.  
– Сколько времени я был без сознания? – спросил он в панике.  
– Много часов, – ответил Старый Блейн. – У тебя была проломлена голова, и ты рисковал умереть. Если ты ещё жив, то это лишь благодаря Курту.  
В словах Блейна безусловно сквозили горделивые интонации… так отчего же Курт Эльф не казался столь же довольным? У Курта не было времени беспокоиться об этом, потому что, быстро сложив часы, проведённые в Мире Тёмного Блейна и здесь, понял, что сейчас, скорее всего, был поздний вечер четырнадцатого октября. Слишком мало времени. Слишком мало.  
Курт почувствовал, что всё пропало.  
– Не теряй надежды, – подбодрил его Старый Блейн, заметив удручённый взгляд парня. – Мы отправили твоего Блейна в храм божества Равновесия. Это не очень далеко, всего в часе ходьбы.  
Курту показалось, что земля уходит у него из-под ног. Ещё один потерянный час, в гонке против времени!  
Нельзя было оставаться в постели ни минуты больше. Он – Курт Хаммел, в конце концов! Он сильный и не сдастся ни перед чем и ни перед кем. С вновь обретённым выражением уверенности он отбросил покрывало и спрыгнул с кровати, отмечая про себя, что магия Курта Эльфа была выше всяких похвал: Хаммел чувствовал себя собранным и расслабленным одновременно, как если бы только что прошёл полный курс процедур в оздоровительном центре. Пробуждение было непростым, но сейчас он ощущал в себе силу льва.  
– Укажите мне направление, – попросил он своих спасителей, которые дружно кивнули и улыбнулись.

Все трое вышли наружу, в симпатичный дворик, слабо освещённый луной.  
– Не беспокойся об этом, – уверил его Блейн. – Радость проводит тебя. Радость, ты ведь окажешь мне эту услугу? Проводишь нашего друга к Храму?  
На этих словах феечка принялась нарезать круги вокруг головы своего хозяина (…я ей не хозяин) и Курт, который в жизни не видел подобных созданий, если не считать нескольких фильмов фентези, ошарашено на неё уставился, не смея вздохнуть.  
Старый Блейн и Курт Эльф обменялись непонятными для Курта взглядами, будто бы безмолвно продолжая начатый ранее разговор. Наконец, Курт Эльф, казалось, проиграл в этом молчаливом споре и удручённо вздохнул, повернувшись к парню и положив руку ему на плечо.  
– Послушай меня, Курт. Я хочу сделать тебе подарок, потому что, глядя на твою ауру, чувствую, что скоро он может тебе понадобиться.  
Курт Эльф сделал неуловимое движение рукой, и на его ладони материализовалась крошечная сфера голубого сияния, размером не больше горошины, но, тем не менее, ослепляюще яркая.  
– Что это? – выдохнул Курт.  
– Мой дар тебе. Этого мало, но, к сожалению, большего я тебе дать не могу. Этого голубого сияния не хватит, чтобы позволить тебе путешествовать между Измерениями, но с его помощью ты сможешь открыть проход – лишь раз – ведущий в один из тех Миров, что ты уже посетил.  
Сказав это, Курт Эльф аккуратно приложил маленький шар к груди Курта, кожа которого на мгновение вся осветилась, прежде чем впитать в себя сияющую сферу. Парень блаженно вздохнул от приятного ощущения. Но… для чего это могло ему понадобиться? В тех Мирах, что они уже видели, Тревора совершенно точно не было, особенно, учитывая последние обстоятельства. Тогда зачем бы им с Блейном возвращаться в один из уже известных им Миров?   
– Когда придёт момент, ты поймёшь, как воспользоваться этой способностью, – объяснил Курт Эльф. – Теперь ступай, не трать драгоценное время.  
– Я… да. Спасибо. Правда… спасибо огромное вам обоим! – сказал Курт, ещё не совсем пришедший в себя, следуя за феечкой, которая порхала перед ним, гордая порученной ей миссией.  
Курт Эльф и Старый Блейн смотрели, как он удаляется по широкой тропе, освещённый серебристым лунным сиянием, в гнетущей тишине.  
– Спасибо, – произнёс через некоторое время Старый Блейн, продолжая смотреть в направлении, где исчезли Радость и юноша.  
– Я знаю, что когда-нибудь расплачусь за это горькими слезами, – мрачно вздохнул Курт Эльф. – Когда моей силы не хватит для тебя… я прокляну этот день.  
– Ты всё сделал правильно, и сам это знаешь. Кроме того, ты не можешь быть уверен, что всё пойдёт, как ты предчувствуешь. Довольно грустных мыслей: надо пойти к Храму. Нет ни малейшего шанса, что Блейну удастся продолжать лгать в столь священном месте, и, когда Курт узнает всю историю, ему необходимо будет с кем-то поговорить.  
– Я пойду, – ответил Курт Эльф смиренно, но Старый Блейн остановил его.  
– Если ты не против, я предпочёл бы сам.

 

Путешествие вне тела, размышлял Курт, быстро шагая вслед за весело порхавшей в ночи феечкой. Что это могло означать? У Курта не было времени подумать, но пока они с Радостью, постепенно оставляя за спиной лес, направлялись вниз по холму, он начал ощущать всё растущее в его груди волнение. И речь не шла больше лишь об обратном отсчёте времени, но о Блейне.  
О Блейне, которого он и не чаял уже отыскать, Блейне, которого не видел два дня, а казалось два века. О его прекрасном, удивительном, обожаемом возлюбленном.  
О том, кто увидел его внутреннюю красоту, кто разделил его судьбу, кто всегда поддерживал и ободрял его. Кто заставил испытать ощущения, на которые он и не подозревал, что его тело способно.  
Блейн… его родственная душа, его… всё.  
Курта накрыла волна любви. И внезапно парень осознал: он ни разу не сказал, что любит его.  
В то время, как Блейн постоянно повторял ему это с того вечера в машине, когда они впервые приехали в Далтон, он никогда не ответил тем же. Он не мог, по правде говоря, не потому, что не испытывал этого, а из-за всех тех секретов, что Блейн отказывался раскрывать ему.  
Но сейчас… правда была в том, что всё это не имело больше значения. Оказалось достаточно ужаса оказаться в незнакомом Мире, зная, что Блейн в недостижимой дали, возможно, навсегда, чтобы Курт понял, что ему наплевать, на то, что тот мог скрывать. Всё, чего Хаммел желал, почти болезненно, это оказаться с ним рядом.  
И сказать, что любит его.  
Да, ему нужно было обнять Блейна, как можно скорее и сказать о своей любви, не один, а десять, тысячу раз… на сколько хватило бы оставшегося им времени. То, что он не сделал этого прежде, внезапно показалось парню чудовищным упущением. Как же он был слеп!  
Нет, он не мог встретить свой последний час, не исправив этой ошибки.  
– Далеко ещё? – спросил он у своего необычного проводника. Малышка покачала головой, присела на ветку и указала ему на развалины, казавшиеся частью старинной крепости.  
– Ты не полетишь со мной? – неуверенно спросил парень, но феечка уселась поудобнее и сделала ему знак следовать дальше.   
Курт перепрыгнул через останки стены, издалека различая огромную каменную фигуру, вероятно, то самое божество Равновесия, о котором упоминали его спасители недавно.  
Значит, Блейн был там.

 

Невольно он ускорил шаг, и через пару секунд уже бежал, задыхаясь, вверх по холму, спеша увидеть его, прикоснуться, обнять.  
– Блейн! Блейн! – закричал Курт, взмахнув руками, едва заметил его силуэт.  
Но Блейн не отвечал.  
Он сидел на земле, пустым взглядом уставившись в пространство перед собой. Курт остановился, озадаченный. Путешествие души… вне тела…  
Так вот, что это означало. Тело Блейна находилось там, но его дух был в ином месте, кто знает, в каких далях пытаясь отыскать Курта.  
То, что Хаммел видел, было лишь пустой оболочкой.  
Очень осторожно Курт сел рядом с ним, пытаясь сдержать подступившие к глазам слёзы, обхватил ладонями лицо любимого и потерялся во времени, разглядывая его, такое прекрасное, но, одновременно, такое отстранённое. На одно жуткое мгновение ему вспомнились ученики окаменевшего МакКинли. Медленно, стараясь не разрыдаться, он приблизился к уху Блейна.  
– Блейн, милый, я здесь. Я – твой Курт. Я здесь, рядом с тобой. Вернись ко мне. Прошу тебя, вернись ко мне, – прошептал он в надежде, что, где бы ни заплутала душа Блейна, она услышит его зов.  
– Я нашёл тебя, видишь? – продолжил он, не удержавшись от того, чтобы поцеловать мочку его уха, между нежными отчаянными словами. – Я всегда найду тебя, Блейн. Вернись ко мне. Вернись сюда. Тебе не нужно никуда уходить, потому что я никогда не скажу тебе прощай.  
Тело в его руках слегка вздрогнуло, и Курт прижал его к себе ещё сильнее, не прекращая беспрерывный поток слов: – Ты мой. Мой. Возвращайся ко мне. Не ищи далеко, я здесь, – и после каждого слова Курт целовал его губы, лоб, виски, в надежде, что эти прикосновения помогут разбудить его. И чем больше он целовал, тем больше хотел припасть снова к этой смуглой коже, как если бы она была его кислородом.  
– Блейн, иди ко мне, – взмолился он, сдаваясь и произнося слова, которые столько раз хотел сказать, но не мог, обиженный его тайнами и напуганный угрозой Тревора: – Я люблю тебя, Блейн.  
И лишь тогда глаза Блейна вернулись к жизни, озаряясь изумлением и радостью, когда парень увидел перед собой лицо Курта.  
– Курт! Курт, это ты, – воскликнул он, прижимая того к себе. – Я думал, что потерял тебя и не сумел бы найти вовремя! Господи, я думал, что умру!  
– Ты меня никогда не терял, – всхлипнул Курт в ответ. – Я здесь, я здесь, с тобой.  
– Я искал тебя, – пояснил Блейн, приложив руку к его щеке и осторожно стирая слёзы большим пальцем, – я бродил в странном месте, где нет времени, и искал тебя, а потом… я услышал твой голос. Ты сказал, что… – и тут Блейн неуверенно замолчал, в то время, как его глаза, казалось, кричали.  
– Да, Блейн. Я сказал это. Я люблю тебя. Я очень тебя люблю.  
И Блейн засмеялся сквозь слёзы, прежде чем снова поцеловать его с обожанием и страстью, и Курт отдался этому поцелую всем своим существом.  
– И я люблю тебя, Курт.  
А потом были лишь …я здесь, с тобой… и …обними меня, и …люблю тебя до безумия, и губы, и руки, что не хотели отпускать друг друга, и жар, и шёпот, и дрожь. Не было ни разговоров, ни заявлений, ни границ. Они нашли друг друга, они снова были вместе, они любили. Нечего было добавить, нечего уточнять.  
Их тела встретились без сопротивления или сомнений со стороны разума, что сам без слов желал потеряться в другом. В их поцелуях не было страха, но одна лишь страсть, в их объятиях не было спешки, но одно влечение, и всё было правильно, естественно и желанно.  
И радостно.  
Когда их тела сплелись в свете луны чужого далёкого Мира, глаза их смеялись от счастья.   
Когда они слились в одно, единственным словом, что прозвучало, было навсегда.  
И когда после любви они заснули, обнажённые в объятиях друг друга, ни один не подумал о потерянном времени, а только о том, что это были самые драгоценные мгновения в их жизни.

***

Курт шагал по коридорам окаменевшего МакКинли с сердцем переполненным счастьем.  
Он нашёл своего Блейна, они вновь были вместе, они занимались любовью, и у них оставался ещё шанс спастись, потому что в этом сне ему без сомнения должен был встретиться Тревор.  
На сей раз, однако, Курт знал, что делать.  
Изабель не раз говорила ему об этом, и, хоть он не слишком верил, но, казалось, она была абсолютно уверена. Курту следовало найти крючок, нечто, принадлежащее Тревору, что позволило бы создать связь с мальчиком и его Миром. Нечто, что позволило бы, наконец, Блейну прыгнуть не вслепую. А пока Хаммел собирался поговорить с парнишкой, вооружённый всем, что им удалось о нём выяснить.  
Вскоре он нашёл его.  
Тревор был в аудитории в этот раз, он стоял посреди сцены в тени, печально оглядываясь по сторонам.  
– Тревор, – окликнул его Курт  
Мальчик обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
– Что?  
– Я понял, кто ты такой, – объявил Курт, быстро поднимаясь по ступенькам, что вели на сцену. Тревор неосознанно отступил на пару шагов, словно не желая, чтобы он к нему приближался.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил парнишка, не глядя ему в глаза.  
– Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь, – сказал Курт, стараясь сохранять беззаботный тон. – Ты знал обо всём с нашей первой встречи, но по какой-то причине не захотел сказать об этом мне. Ещё с тех пор ты прекрасно знал, что это тот самый Мир, который ты же создал, написав историю, и что ты мой Автор. Почему ты не сказал об этом мне?  
Тревор пожал плечами.  
– В тот раз, когда мы встретились на кухне, я вскоре понял, что ты представления не имеешь о том, кто ты такой, и мне не хотелось потрясти тебя подобным открытием.   
Курт недовольно фыркнул. Все что-то от него скрывают, лишь бы не потрясти! Блейн поступал в точности так же. И чего они этим добились? В конечном итоге, Курт всё равно обо всём узнавал, но терял кучу драгоценного времени в процессе.  
– Ты дал мне также понять, что знаешь, отчего все люди здесь неподвижны, – произнёс Курт тоном, походившим на вопрос.  
Тревор расстроено вздохнул, очевидно, разговор ему не нравился.  
В этот момент Курт увидел его.  
Он едва виднелся из-под манжеты рубашки – тоненький браслет из переплетённых кожаных ремешков. Если бы удалось сорвать его с руки мальчика, он стал бы идеальным крючком для направленного Межпространственного прыжка!  
Курт сделал робкий шаг вперёд.  
– Смелее, расскажи мне, как обстоят дела. Я не буду шокирован, обещаю.   
Сдаваясь, Тревор прочистил горло.  
– Когда в прошлом году Митч и его приятели начали превращать мою жизнь в ад, одноклассница посоветовала мне попробовать написать что-нибудь. Она из тех, кто видит в писательстве лекарство от любого недуга. Впрочем, в тот период, когда я сочинял стихи и песни, мне тоже так казалось… Так вот, меня вдохновил один телефильм, тот, о котором я тебе уже рассказывал в прошлый раз. Один из персонажей во втором сезоне пережил ситуацию, очень схожую с моей. Так я решил написать этот фанфик, в котором с главным героем, то есть с тобой, происходят те же вещи, что происходили со мной.  
– Так вот откуда все эти аналогии.  
– Точно. Я описывал их по мере того, как они со мной случались, меняя несущественные детали. Я решил, что смогу быть храбрым, и чтобы подбодрить себя, писал о тебе, самом храбром парне на свете.  
Курт смущённо улыбнулся, но не забыл сделать ещё шажок вперёд, не выпуская из вида браслет.  
– Я решил, что Карофски влюбится в тебя, – признался Тревор, пристально глядя в глаза Курта, и того чуть удар не хватил.  
– Что? – воскликнул он с отвращением.  
От одной этой мысли его затошнило.

– Да, – продолжил Тревор, как ни в чём не бывало. – Идея была такова: я хотел написать историю, где твой преследователь осознаёт, сколько в тебе смелости, достоинства и силы. Я хотел, чтобы Карофски в тебя влюбился, потому что твои моральные качества заставили бы его увидеть правду о себе самом. И вот, каждый вечер я писал и выкладывал по маленькой главке на Bay24. Но потом случилось то, что случилось, там на лестнице перед школой, когда Митч и его компания написали мне на лбу то слово, и отец отправил меня в Redemption… – к этому моменту голос Тревора заметно дрожал, но мальчик продолжал говорить, стараясь не расплакаться. – Пока я был там и потом, когда вернулся домой, я осознал одну фундаментальную вещь.  
– Какую? – еле слышно спросил Курт.  
– Что, даже если бы Карофски в тебя влюбился, ты никогда и ни за что не смог бы полюбить его. Когда кто-то заставляет чувствовать тебя настолько неправильным, что начинаешь думать, будто не достоин жить на этом свете, может быть, этого человека и получится простить, но полюбить – никогда.  
Курт уже догадался, к чему всё шло, но не сумел удержаться от вопроса:  
– И что потом случилось?  
Тревор пожал плечами.  
– Ничего, я просто перестал писать. История остановилась в тот момент, когда ты собирался ослушаться запрета сидеть на лестнице. Я не хотел, чтобы с тобой произошло то же, что и со мной, и к тому же, честно говоря, не верил больше в возможность любви между тобой и хулиганом.   
Слава Богу, подумал Курт, с облегчением переведя дыхание.  
– И через несколько часов всё будет кончено, – продолжил Тревор почти равнодушным тоном. – Не хочу, чтобы, когда меня не станет, люди совали нос в мои вещи в Интернете и неверно всё интерпретировали. Читая историю, они могут подумать, будто я написал её, потому что влюбился в Митча, но это не так. У меня были совершенно другие намерения. Я задумал историю любви между тобой и Карофски, чтобы продемонстрировать, что сила духа побеждает невежество. Но у меня не получилось, и мне не хочется, чтобы другие думали бог весть что. Так что я установил таймер Bay24, чтобы удалить историю в 15:30, более-менее в то же время, когда должны будут подействовать таблетки. Мы умрём вместе, Курт.  
– Нет! – закричал Курт, стараясь приблизиться, но Тревор отступал всякий раз, когда он пытался сделать шаг вперёд. – Тревор, прошу тебя, не делай этого. Ты так молод, у тебя вся жизнь впереди, не делай этой глупости!  
Но Тревор лишь усмехнулся.  
– Ты так говоришь только, чтобы спасти собственную шкуру. До меня тебе нет дела. И знаешь, что я тебе скажу, ты прав, потому что, наконец, я понял… я – чудовище, отвратительное существо. В лагере были правы, я не заслуживаю любви, я не заслуживаю даже жизни!  
– Ты не должен их слушать. В Redemption все просто фанатики!  
Тревора эти слова вывели из себя.  
– Да что ты можешь знать об этом, Курт? – прошипел он зло. – Кем ты себя возомнил, чтобы диктовать мне, что я должен или не должен делать?! Я твой Автор, а тебя вообще не существует. Ты всего лишь сон, плод моей фантазии!  
Ах! Конечно, Тревор был убеждён, что спит и видит сон. Он не сознавал, что всё вокруг него существовало на самом деле, потому что ничего не знал о голубом сиянии и Параллельных Пространствах. Мальчик не знал, что, начав писать историю, создал настоящий альтернативный Мир, с реальными людьми и реальными чувствами. Он до сих пор был уверен, что имеет дело с игрой своего воображения.  
– Это не так, – сказал Курт, незаметно подбираясь к нему. – Я существую. Я найду тебя, Тревор и не позволю убить себя.  
Сейчас их руки были довольно близко, ещё шажок, и, возможно, ему удалось бы дотянуться до браслета.  
Нужно было продолжать говорить и заставить говорить его любой ценой.  
– Я существую на самом деле, и я почти нашёл тебя. Задумав эту историю, ты создал настоящий Мир. И хоть всё началось с тебя, теперь я живой и существую не только в твоём воображении. Я доберусь до тебя и докажу это.  
– Да, – принял вызов мальчик, – любопытно было бы увидеть, как ты врываешься завтра в мою квартиру и спасаешь мне жизнь.  
– Дай мне адрес, и я там буду, – решительно ответил Курт.  
Казалось, Тревор засмеётся ему в лицо, но в его выражении не было ни капли весёлости. В глазах паренька светилась злость.  
– Ну, значит, завтра жду тебя в Лиловом корпусе. Но не опаздывай, рискуешь не застать меня после 15:30. Очень хочу посмотреть, как тебе удастся проскользнуть мимо охраны и убедить меня, что жить стоит.  
– Уверяю тебя, именно это я и сделаю. Ты так молод, и тебя ждут тысячи удивительных вещей.  
– Не хочу их видеть. Я сказал тебе, я – монстр, и меня всё это не интересует.  
– Не говори так!  
– Я говорю, что хочу, а ты даже не имеешь права отвечать мне! Тебя нет! Знаешь, Курт, что ты такое для меня и других, как я? Ты – кукла! Вроде Барби. Бывают Барби Медсёстры, Барби Актрисы, Барби Художницы, а ты всего лишь немного усовершенствованная версия такой игрушки. Те, кто, как я, пишет, берёт тебя и одевает в ту одежду, которую предпочитает: Курт Певец, Курт Стилист, Курт Болельщик. Но на поверку, это всё игра, глупая игра! Ты не существуешь, Курт, и тебе не убедить меня в противном, не убедить, что твои слова стоят того, чтобы их слушать. Ты всего лишь кукла. Кукла.

Рука Курта тем временем тянулась к руке Тревора, будто бы для утешения, но на самом деле, с целью схватить маленький кожаный ремешок. Ему почти удалось, ещё немного, и браслет был бы у него.  
– Тебе не запугать меня, Тревор. Мы с Блейном обошли десятки Миров, чтобы добраться до тебя. Мы уже близко. Мы найдём тебя и заставим передумать.  
Ещё чуть-чуть…  
Но выражение Тревора заставило его застыть.  
Парнишка казался… потрясённым.  
– Прости, что ты сказал? – недоумённо спросил мальчик.  
– Я сказал, что мы с Блейном найдём тебя, – повторил Курт, ощущая неприятный холодок пробежавший по спине.  
Внезапно браслет утратил свою важность.  
Тревор мотнул головой.  
– Ты и Блейн… Блейн Андерсон? – переспросил он, как если бы не был уверен, о каком из сотен известных ему Блейнов шла речь.  
– Конечно, – ответил Курт, неожиданно почувствовав сухость в горле.  
Ему совершенно не нравился поворот, который принимал разговор.  
– Но… почему ты так странно смотришь?  
– То, что ты сказал, не имеет никакого смысла.  
– Почему?  
Тревор долго смотрел на него, прежде чем произнести фразу, прозвучавшую для Курта, как святотатство.  
– В истории, которую я придумал, нет никакого Блейна Андерсона.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Прямая цитата из Sidhe.

 

**Угол переводчика:**

Саммари Sidhe:

Блейну двенадцать лет, когда он впервые видит Sidhe.  
У эльфа бледная, будто бы светящаяся, кожа и заостренные уши, и это самое прекрасное, что мальчик когда-либо видел.  
Вскоре Блейн узнает, что он, один из немногих людей в Villalu, кто так думает.  
Он узнает, что мир может быть несправедливым, неправильным и жестоким, и что люди могут быть даже хуже.  
Он узнает, что значит потерять всё, потом бороться, испытать радость победы и боль поражения, и что значит дышать только ради кого-то единственного.


	18. История Блейна.

Нежный проблеск зари коснулся кожи Блейна, который, зябко поёжившись, протянул руку, ощупывая землю рядом с собой пальцами. Всё ещё погружённый в полудрёму он ощущал отсутствие чего-то, но не мог понять, чего именно, еще не отойдя от глубокого сна, в который погрузился прошлой ночью.  
Он заснул голым, на циновке, которую использовал, чтобы совершить Путешествие Души, но до этого момента парень не чувствовал холода, потому что рядом с ним было ласковое тепло, тепло, которого теперь ему не хватало.   
Курт! Подумал он сквозь сон, и лучезарная улыбка расправила крылья на его лице.  
Они с Куртом нашли друг друга, вопреки всем законам вселенной.  
Они снова были вместе.  
Курт сказал, что любит его, и от одной этой мысли, Блейну показалось, что сердце может выскочить у него из груди.  
А потом они занимались любовью!  
Не открывая глаз Блейн мысленно воскресил образы их переплетённых тел и их губ, жадно искавших друг друга. В его ушах всё ещё слышны были стоны и откровенные слова с прерывистым дыханием, опалявшие кожу. Он ещё чувствовал запах и вкус тела, которое несколько часов назад обожал, которому поклонялся, которое любил до беспамятства. Одним словом, это был самый прекрасный, глубокий и страстный опыт за всю его жизнь. Это было, как если бы до сих пор Блейн существовал, он дышал и таскал по всему миру своё тело лишь для того, чтобы добраться в это место, в этот момент.  
Продолжая шарить рукой, всё ещё с закрытыми глазами, он ощутил себя глубоко отождествлённым с тем, что только что свершилось: если бы кто-то попросил его определить себя, если бы ему задали вопрос: кто ты? Блейн бы ответил без колебаний: _я – парень, который любит Курта, и который занимался любовью с ним._

«Да, но где же Курт?» – спросил он себя, окончательно открыв глаза, в замешательстве.  
Потеря, которую он чувствовал, это странное ощущение, что разбудило его было обусловлено именно отсутствием Курта рядом с ним.  
Блейн, еще немного сонный, привстал.  
–Курт? – позвал он, оглянувшись вокруг, и почти подскочил, когда его глаза встретили голубой взгляд холодный, как небо ноября.

Курт стоял всего в нескольких шагах полностью одетый, глядя на него как-то странно.  
На Блейне ничего не было в тот момент, и, хотя несколько часов назад они занимались любовью, сейчас выражение лица Курта заставило его ощутить себя каким-то образом ещё более обнажённым, действительно голым, как никогда прежде.  
-Эй, - пробормотал он слабо, подтянув колени к груди.   
Было что-то странное в воздухе, что-то тревожное.  
Курт сделал полшага вперед, не отвечая и продолжая пристально разглядывать Блейна сверху.  
– Твои часы, – просто сказал он.

Блейн инстинктивно повернул запястье, чтобы проверить часы, и вздрогнул, увидев дату, которую они показывали.  
15 октября 2012 года!  
Была заря их последнего дня, и он тратил драгоценные минуты на фантазии, развалившись на подстилке, вместо того, чтобы делать хоть что-то, чтобы остановить Тревора. Неудивительно, что Курт казался вне себя, подумал Блейн, двинувшись, чтобы подняться, но снова застыл, повинуясь жесту Хаммела, который решительно выставил вперёд указательный палец.

Курт казался сфинксом недостижимым и безжалостным.  
На его лице никогда не было подобного выражения, и Блейн почувствовал себя настолько напуганным, что всё, что он сумел сделать – это послушно сесть на место.

– Это было у меня перед глазами все время, – продолжил Курт невыразительным голосом, – а я ни на миг ничего не заподозрил. Я был совершеннейшим болваном.

Парень принялся ходить вокруг Блейна, который с каждой минутой чувствовал, что замерзает всё больше, несмотря на солнце, быстро поднимающееся над горизонтом.

– Каждый раз, когда мы меняли Измерение, мы оказывались в Мирах, где время и даты были самыми различными – продолжал объяснять Курт. – Был декабрь, когда мы были в мире Курта и Блейна Ньюйоркцев, была почти весна в Измерении Курта Кондитера. В первый раз мы встретили Себастиана Смайта летом, и один Бог знает какое время года здесь сейчас, если даже эльфы называют месяцы и сезоны теми же именами. И тем не менее...

Курт наклонился, чтобы сорвать веточку с куста. Через несколько секунд, показавшихся Блейну бесконечностью, Курт продолжил свое рассуждение:  
– ... и тем не менее, несмотря на все наши скачки во времени, твои часы продолжали спокойно отмечать СВОЁ время, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на то, куда и когда мы попадали. Они по-прежнему всегда показывали октябрь 2012 года.

Курт повернулся, устремив на Блейна взгляд острее, чем меч.   
– Твои часы продолжали показывать СВОЁ время независимо от места и эпохи, в которых мы находились.

Блейн вздохнул, стараясь удержать слезы, пытавшиеся вырваться против его воли.  
Курт понял все, было совершенно очевидно, и он ничего не мог сказать или сделать по этому поводу. Это был худший из всех кошмаров, который осуществился ровно в тот момент, когда он ослабил бдительность, и теперь ему не оставалось ничего, как сидеть голым, будто младенец, слушая слова, что безжалостно разрушали всё, что он выстроил с трудом и упорством и что продлилось всего несколько удивительных, чудесных часов.

– Часы отсчитывали и продолжают отсчитывать время их исходного Мира. Мира, в котором, в это время было 15 октября 2012 года. Но знаешь что, Блейн? В МОЕМ исходном Мире у нас не октябрь, а тем более, не 2012 год. МОЙ исходный Мир застыл 29 сентября 2010 года, потому что Тревор поместил действие своей истории в то время, а затем, в один ужасный день, он перестал писать, заморозив в тот момент наше существование – моё и остальных персонажей.

Курт молчал, с глазами полными горечи, и Блейн не в силах выдержать больше его суровый взгляд, спрятал лицо в руках.

– Твои часы продолжали отмечать СВОЁ время даже когда они находились в окаменевшем МакКинли, благополучно наплевав на то, что там мы были в сентябре 2010 года; они смогли наплевать на это просто потому, что ДАЖЕ ЭТОТ МИР НЕ БЫЛ ИХ ИСХОДНЫМ! Точно так же, как и все остальные.

Сейчас Курт тяжело дышал. Маска холодности, которая была на нём до сих пор, дала трещину, позволяя на мгновение взглянуть на то, что укрывалось за этим фасадом: потрясение, разочарование, боль.   
– Я прав? — спросил Курт.

Блейн не ответил, ограничившись тем, что еще глубже схоронил лицо в ладонях.

– Я прав, Блейн?- повторил Курт с новым непререкаемым тоном в голосе.  
На этот раз Блейн кивнул.  
У него больше не было энергии, чтобы придумывать новую ложь, на этот раз ему не удалось бы больше лгать или недоговаривать. Он кожей чувствовал: настал момент истины.  
– Кто ты, черт возьми, такой, Блейн? – спросил Курт с отчётливо слышащимся презрением в голосе.  
Когда незадолго до этого Блейн фантазировал о том, как бы ответил на этот же самый вопрос, он не мог себе представить, что он будет задан ему так скоро. Не Куртом. И не таким тоном.  
Но даже так, даже в момент абсолютного отчаяния, когда Блейн знал, что потерял всё, ответ на этот вопрос был всё тем же.  
Единственным.  
И отняв руки от лица Андерсон произнёс, глядя в глаза другому и стараясь сдерживать дрожь в голосе:   
– Я – парень, который любит тебя, Курт, и который занимался с тобой любовью.  
– ДЕРЬМО!! – крикнул Курт, швырнув на землю ветку и снова ткнув пальцем в сторону Блейна. – Не смей называть любовью то, что было между нами сегодня ночью. Заниматься любовью – значит полностью отдаваться другому, без оговорок и без страха! А ты только и делал, что недоговаривал или вовсе лгал с самого первого мгновения, когда ты заговорил со мной. Ты меня использовал!

– Нет! – оскорбился Блейн. – Никогда, никогда я не смог бы использовать тебя, Курт. Я предпочел бы умереть. Всё обстоит совсем не так, клянусь. Я тысячу раз хотел рассказать тебе всю правду, но я боялся. И ты должен верить мне, в нормальных условиях я бы рассказал тебе обо всём прежде, чем заняться любовью, но вчера вечером... это... это ... случилось, и радость того, что ты нашелся, была такой внезапной и неожиданной, что я не успел осознать, не понял...  
– Прекрати нести эту чушь! Чего ты не понял? Что ты и принадлежишь Измерению, отличному от моего?  
Блейн всхлипнул, вновь закрывая лицо руками. Он знал, что это была совершенно детская реакция, но не мог сделать ничего другого.  
Курт глубоко вдохнул, откидывая голову назад и призывая всю оставшуюся силу воли, чтобы сдержать слезы, уже пощипывающих уголки его глаз.  
– Было бы так легко сейчас убежать, устроив выход со сцены в стиле королевы драмы, знаешь? – проговорил он с сарказмом. – Но я не могу этого сделать. Прежде всего, я больше не верю во все эти глупости, после всего, через что мы прошли. И потом, остались только девять часов, прежде чем Тревор покончит с собой. У нас нет времени для театральных жестов.  
– Девять часов? – спросил Блейн, неосознанно опять взглянув на часы.  
– Да, он сказал мне об этом во сне, – ответил Курт тихо. – Но даже если я не хочу устраивать сцен, я не двинусь с места, пока ты не скажешь мне правду… всю, до конца.  
Блейн обречённо опустил голову, массируя виски. Теперь он знал, должен был сделать, он знал об этом, с того самого момента, как понял, что был разоблачен. Продолжать сопротивляться и прятаться от неизбежного – заставило бы их потерять другое драгоценное время, и только. Оставалось просто сдаться и рассказать всю правду, он должен был сказать её уже давно. Пока они были вместе в постели в мире Блейна Адвоката, например. Это был идеальный момент. Или на уютном диване в Далтоне Миллионеров. Где угодно и когда угодно, но не так, в последнюю минуту, в полном отчаянии. Но нельзя было вернуться назад во времени, чтобы избежать собственных ошибок. Можно было лишь попытаться исправить положение со всей возможной честностью.  
– Дай мне минуту, чтобы одеться – вздохнул он горько, – и потом я расскажу тебе всё.

 

 _ **История Блейна**_

 

Я всегда был ребенком довольно застенчивым и молчаливым.  
Я всегда был тем, кто маячил на заднем плане на семейных фотографиях, тем, у кого не хватало смелости, чтобы предложить другим детям поиграть вместе в мяч, тем, кто предпочитал читать книги, вместо того, чтобы веселиться в компании. Толпа пугала меня, и все, чего я хотел, был уют моего дома и любовь моих родителей. Мой отец не был доволен моим характером, он всегда говорил:   
– Блейн, ты должен быть понапористей, иначе люди сядут тебе на шею.  
Моя мать ограничивалась тем, что кивала, соглашаясь со всем, что говорил мой отец, потом гладила по щеке и добавляла:   
– Ну же, Блейни, ты способен на большее.  
Годами я делал всё, чтобы удовлетворить их: я начал заниматься боксом, потому что моему отцу он нравился, я отказался от клуба супергероев, потому что мама говорила, что это идиотизм. Я играл в футбол и бейсбол, ненавидя и то, и другое, только потому, что мои родители приходили на все матчи с улыбками, широкими, как луна.  
Если бы это зависело от меня, я бы проводил дни, читая и изучая музыку, но я старался делать все эти… другие вещи только для того, чтобы однажды папа бы обнял меня и сказал: «Молодец, Блейн. Я так горжусь тобой.»  
Мой coming out был настоящей катастрофой.   
В школе был этот вечер танцев, Сэди Хокинс. Я сказал родителям, что пойду туда с девушкой, которая меня пригласила. Я сказал так в основном, чтобы произвести впечатление на моего отца, который продолжал упрекать меня за излишнюю застенчивость.  
Когда я выдумал, что Сьюзен Лакфорд попросила меня пойти с ней, папа с энтузиазмом хлопнул в ладоши и воскликнул:   
– Молодчина, мой мальчик! Наконец-то! Какова эта девица, хорошенькая? Вас подвезти?  
Я поспешил заверить его, что мы с Сьюзен уже договорились встретиться в школе и что домой нас проводит её отец, потому что это бал Сэди, а там принято, чтобы девушка сопровождала мальчика. Папа поверил и не стал спорить, и я смог вздохнуть с облегчением.  
Не было никакой Сьюзен Лакфорд.  
Зато был Самуэль Лакфорд, мой друг, тоже гей, с которым я договорился пойти на бал. Мы не хотели бросаться в глаза, или делать бог знает что. Мы просто решили провести вечер вместе, болтать, пить пунш и обсуждать школьные сплетни. Мы не держались за руки, не танцевали вместе, мы не сделали ничего, кроме как стояли рядом друг с другом в глубине зала и разговаривали. Но этого хватило, чтобы выбесить хулиганов нашей школы, которые по окончании бала подстерегли нас на автостоянке и избили в кровь.

 

Спустя несколько часов, в больнице, мама плакала и держала меня за руку.  
Она не прекращала всхлипывать и повторять снова и снова:   
– Почему, Блейни, почему с тобой такое сделали?  
Папа просто смотрел на меня с непонятным выражением. Я знал, что он наверняка задавался вопросом, почему вместе со мной не была госпитализирована никакая Сьюзен.  
Я не отвечал на его молчаливый вопрос, но от у кровати рядом с моей мама Самюэля, который пострадал еще больше меня, гневно воскликнула:   
– Мы заявим на этих проклятых гомофобов!  
И тогда отец понял.  
Он посмотрел на Самюэля, а затем на меня. Он долго смотрел на меня совершенно убитым взглядом. Затем он медленно вышел из комнаты.  
Это был последний раз, когда он обратил на меня взгляд.

Через месяц я был в Далтоне, студентом на полном пансионе. Мама иногда звонила, чтобы узнать как мои дела, и в конце разговора добавляла, что папа тоже передаёт мне привет. В течение нескольких недель звонки становились всё реже, и в конце концов… прекратились.  
Они были всем для меня.  
Я провел свою жизнь, стараясь порадовать их, быть достойным их любви, делая то, что заставило бы их мной гордиться, и я с треском провалился.

Первые месяцы в Далтоне были ужасными.  
Я был одинок, напуган, и я закрылся в самом себе. Я оттолкнул тех немногих парней, которые были добры ко мне, да и вообще, должен признаться, что атмосфера там мне совсем не понравилось. Это была школа бестолковая и полная предубеждений. Да, это правда, у них применялась политика нулевой терпимости против хулиганов, но это был всего лишь красивый фасад, чтобы скрыть обычную узость и замкнутость среды.  
Там, как и в любом другом месте, я нашел обычную войну за популярность и власть, всю эту фигню, о которой я не хотел ничего знать.  
В моей академии Далтон хозяевами жизни оказалась команда по лакроссу. Они одни всем заправляли, только с ними все считались. На самом деле, даже не так: только капитан команды по лакроссу заправлял там всем.  
Себастьян Смайт был чем-то вроде бога во плоти, и я так и не смог понять почему.  
Он был красивым парнем, это правда. Полным обаяния и силы. Но, кроме того, он также был испорченным, властным, привыкшим получать всё, что хотел по одному его мановению, без малейшего уважения к чувствам других. Вероятно, он был бы именно таким сыном, который понравился бы папе, не считая гомосексуализма.  
Я не знаю, почему в какой-то момент Смайт вбил себе в голову, что он хочет меня, но мне это показалось смешным и забавным: самый популярный парень в школе, который возжелал того, от кого отказались даже собственные родители. Разве это не иронично?  
Он с лёгкостью получил меня.  
Ему не пришлось прилагать ни малейших усилий, я вручил ему ключ от моей комнаты еще до того, как он меня об этом попросил. В тот момент я воспринимал это моей самой большой победой.  
Поначалу мне до чёртиков нравилось быть любовником Себастиана. Это мне льстило.  
Он, самый популярный парень в школе, следил взглядом за каждым моим перемещением, каждым движением, нашёптывал мне грязные фразы, и обучал таким вещам, о существовании которых я до того дня и не подозревал.  
Он искал меня, парня, который всегда оставался на заднем плане.  
Я соглашался на все и позволял ему делать всё, что он хотел. В течение месяцев и месяцев я был его игрушкой. И, повторяю, мне это нравилось. Очень нравилось.  
Но потом, в один прекрасный день я понял, что разыгрывал всё тот же спектакль, это была всё в та же игра, как когда я был ребенком и искал одобрения моих родителей любой ценой. Сменился лишь ведущий актёр.  
Мой радужный мыльный пузырь лопнул, когда Соловьи попросили меня присоединиться к ним. Один из парней, случайно услышал, как я пою в раздевалке спортзала и предложил мне вступить в хор, и сперва эта идея мне понравилась.  
Как я уже сказал, в моей школе вся власть была в руках команды по лакроссу, а Соловьёв воспринимали как безнадёжных неудачников.  
Меня это не волновало: я любил петь, любил музыку, и мне хотелось стать частью этой группы.  
Когда я сказал Себастиану, что подумываю принять их приглашение, он пришёл в ярость и совершенно потерял голову. Он кричал мне в лицо, что я, должно быть, сошёл с ума, и что он не может допустить, чтобы его любовник взялся петь акапелла, потому что тогда все подумают, будто он связался с кретином. Смайт ясно дал понять, что оказал мне великую честь, выбрав в качестве его игрушки, и что если я собираюсь выставить себя на посмешище, он меня бросит.

В ту ночь он трахнул моего соседа по комнате, видимо, чтобы подтвердить свои слова действием.  
Я не знаю, что он с ним делал, но это должно было быть чем-то очень грубым, судя по тому, как они шумели: их стоны раздавались по всему коридору, и этот бедный парень не мог потом нормально ходить в течение целой недели. Себастьян сделал это для того, чтобы наказать меня и заставить понять, что он делает то, что хочет – со мной или без меня.  
Я вернулся в строй, разумеется.  
Я отказался от предложения Соловьёв, и Себастьян вновь принял меня в своей постели, но волшебство уже испарилось. Я начал чувствовать, что такая жизнь меня больше не удовлетворяет. Себастьян делал что хотел со мной, трахал, кого ему заблагорассудится, а затем, когда новые игрушки ему надоедали, он возвращался в мою постель, как будто ничего и не произошло. Я не умел отказать ему, в первую очередь, потому что не могу отрицать, что секс с ним мне нравился. Даже больше, секс с Себастьяном был феноменален. И потом, пусть он был эгоистичным лицемером, без угрызений совести, тем не менее, он был всем, что я имел, он был единственным человеком, который каким-то образом был частью моей жизни.

По крайней мере, пока не появилась Изабель.  
Она была учительницей французского языка в Далтоне. Она была совершенно особенной: всегда отстранённая, всегда недостижимая. Эта женщина не могла не производить впечатление.  
Часто мне казалось, что её взгляд задерживается на мне дольше, чем нужно, даже когда я не был на лекции и не делал ничего, что касалось бы её уроков. Она наблюдала за мной издалека. Изабель ничего не говорила, но мне казалось, будто она меня осуждает. И даже если учителя никогда не вмешивались в личные дела учеников, я чувствовал, что она знает, что я позволял Себастиану.  
Как я допускал, чтобы он меня унижал, как молчал, отлично зная, что был лишь одним из многих, легко заменяемым. Как я продолжал оставаться вместе с такой шлюхой, которая заставляла и меня чувствовать себя шлюхой.  
Я не мог понять как, но Изабель знала все эти вещи! Подолгу она смотрела на меня и молчаливо осуждала.  
В какой-то момент я больше не выдержал и решил всё выяснить, возможно, это был мой самый смелый поступок до тех пор.  
– Профессор Морель, вы что-то против меня имеете? – спросил я однажды, по окончании занятий, когда она осталась за кафедрой, чтобы записать что-то в журнале.  
Она поправила очки и, вместо ответа, весьма надменно задала вопрос, в свою очередь:   
– Почему ты думаешь, что я что-то против тебя имею, Андерсон?

 

– Я… эмм... я заметил, что Вы часто наблюдаете за мной, даже тогда, когда не должны бы этого делать, – произнёс я на одном дыхании, краснея до самых корней волос и удивляясь, где нашел смелость говорить так с учителем.  
Изабель на мгновение буквально застыла, ошарашено уставившись на меня, а затем рассмеялась.  
– Конечно, Андерсон, для парня, что вчера вечером позволил этой свинье Смайту приковать себя наручниками к изголовью кровати, сейчас ты выглядишь довольно жалко. Не нашёл ничего поострее, чтобы припереть меня к стенке? Да, я часто смотрю на тебя, и что?  
У меня чуть глаза не повылезали от удивления.  
Преподавательница французского всегда была женщиной весьма прямолинейной, даже если в этот раз больше, чем обычно, но тем, что ошеломило меня, не был её не слишком изысканный стиль. Как, черт возьми, она могла знать подробности моей ночи с Себастианом?  
– Но, профессор, как вы...  
– Я знаю многие вещи, Фродо Бэггинс! Но забивай свою загеленную голову странными мыслями, я не слежу за тобой с целью затащить в свою постель, уясни это как следует.  
Если, с одной стороны, я почувствовал облегчение (в идее, что профессор Морель заинтересована во мне в сексуальном плане, было нечто жуткое), с другой, я разволновался ещё больше. Что, черт возьми, хотела от меня эта женщина?  
Видимо, недоумение было написано у меня на лице фосфоресцирующими красками, потому что Изабель фыркнула и сняла очки. Пока она массировала небольшие отметины, оставшиеся у неё на носу, я заметил, что выражение её лица немного смягчилось.  
– Послушай, мальчик, – вздохнула она, – я не должна даже разговаривать с тобой, а уж тем более, говорить то, что скажу сейчас, потому что первое правило для тех, кто делает мою работу – "не вмешиваться". Однако знай, что ты способен на большее. Ты гораздо сильнее, чем думаешь.  
В тот момент я совершенно неверно истолковал смысл её слов.  
Я решил, что это обычная речь, которую я уже слышал миллион раз от моего отца и матери о том, что приложив побольше усилий я мог достигнуть лучших результатов, а потому закрылся и не понял ни слова из того, что последовало.  
На самом деле, Изабель не говорила со мной, как учитель, который призывает ученика заниматься больше, но как Хранитель, который видел во множестве вселенных, которые проходят мимо него, что судьба может быть намного благосклоннее, во многих отношениях, и знает, что у тебя достаточно сил, чтобы воспротивиться судьбе.  
В тот день я вышел из её офиса, недовольно пыхтя, и не усвоив ничего из того, что она говорила мне. Но она не опустила руки. У неё внутри будто щёлкнул переключатель в отношении меня. Может быть, отголосок материнского инстинкта, возможно – жалость. Я всё ещё хочу надеяться, что это была дружеская симпатия. Но, как бы ни обстояли дела, Изабель ко мне прониклась и начала проводить своё свободное время вместе со мной.  
– Никто в Далтоне, казалось, не замечал, что преподавательница французского очень часто сидела рядом со своим учеником во время обеда, или в библиотеке. Сейчас я почти уверен, что используя свои особенные способности она делала так, чтобы на нас не обращали внимания, но тогда я немного волновался, что учителя или другие студенты, могли это неправильно понять.  
И прежде всего я боялся, что нас заметит Себастиан.   
Если бы он хоть на секундочку заподозрил, что между мной и Изабель была связь, он бы в лепёшку расшибся, чтобы присоединиться и поучаствовать. Он бы никогда не поверил, что на самом деле между нами не было абсолютно ничего, связанного с сексом.  
Мы проводили часы, разговаривая о музыке и кино, и, когда никого не было в пределах слышимости, я играл для нее на фортепьяно.  
Я также понял, что её манера общения, столь грубая и агрессивная, была лишь фасадом очень чувствительной личности. Мало-помалу, я осознал, что она тоже была одинока, и, возможно, уловила во мне те же вибрации.  
Короче говоря, мы стали друзьями, очень близкими друзьями.  
Изабель была, наверное, первым настоящим другом в моей жизни, и, думаю, что я был бы почти счастлив в тот момент, если бы она перестала повторять, что мне следовало начать вести себя с достоинством, что я не должен допускать, чтобы Себастиан продолжал использовать меня как половую тряпку.  
Однажды, я остался общем зале Соловьёв, чтобы вздремнуть. Школа была почти пуста, потому что проходил матч по лакроссу, и все отправились болеть. Я поссорился с Себастианом в тот день, потому что он предложил мне тройничок с парнем, которого он встретил накануне в Scandals, и я категорически отказался.  
– Андерсон, ты просто несчастный идиот, полный запретов и страхов. Расслабься иногда, какого чёрта!  
– Я и так позволяю себе зайти слишком далеко с тобой, Смайт, и почти всегда заканчивается тем, что я сожалею об этом.  
– Дорогуша, я не собираюсь умолять. Или ты присоединишься к забаве вместе со мной и Робби, или мы найдем другого, с кем можно поиграть в пятнашки. Кого-то менее фригидного и трусливого.  
Я взбесился ещё больше, в итоге мы окончательно разругались, и Себастиан, чтобы отыграться, запретил мне пойти посмотреть игру. Не то чтобы я горел желанием идти туда, в любом случае.  
И вот, пока я там лежал, утопая в моём дурном настроении, за моей спиной послышался шум, заставивший меня приподняться, чтобы посмотреть, кто был той другой одинокой душой, оставшейся в школе. Спинка софы меня загораживала, и поэтому я смог разглядеть, сам оставаясь незамеченным, как Изабель подошла к книжному шкафу в конце комнаты и теперь возилась с резными вставками из дерева. Я глазам своим не мог поверить, когда за полками распахнулся проход. Изабель оглянулась, чтобы убедиться, что никто её не видел, и я нырнул за спинку сиденья, пытаясь даже задержать дыхание.  
Что там, черт возьми, происходило?  
Шкаф встал на место, скрывая Изабель в своих недрах. Я долго лежал, затаившись за спинкой дивана и задаваясь вопросом, а не приснилось ли мне это всё, но через четверть часа мне послышался шум, исходивший из-за стены, и, словно ниоткуда, Изабель снова появилась в комнате, быстро заперла проход к чему бы то ни было за стеной и ушла.  
Я дождался, когда затих стук её каблучков по коридору и, наконец, выбрался из своего укрытия.  
Здравый смысл говорил мне сделать вид, что ничего не было и забыть о произошедшем, потому что это меня не касалось. Но... я не мог удержаться.   
Мне было чертовски любопытно узнать, что скрывала Изабель, и к тому же, я был ужасно зол на Себастиана, который не упускал случая, чтобы оскорблять меня и трахать, и часто одновременно.  
Я покажу им, кто здесь трус – думал я, ощупывая книжный шкаф, чтобы понять, как открывался этот чёртов ход.

 

Я боялся, что за шкафом нашел бы какую-нибудь странную комнату пыток, и выяснилось бы, что Изабель принадлежит к сатанинской секте, но всё равно был полон решимости идти до конца.  
Оказалось совсем несложно открыть проход и спускаясь по лестнице я рисовал себе худшие сценарии, достойные чёрной хроники. Что могло быть там, внизу? Склад наркотиков, клуб свингеров, склеп, полный трупов?  
Когда я пришел в Зеркальный Зал, то был разочарован.  
Ведь я не сразу понял важность того, что нашёл. Никаких приключений, простой средневековый зал с десятью синими светильниками по краям и большое зеркало в глубине. Такое могло заинтересовать археолога, а не мальчишку в поисках тайн и загадок.  
Моментально заскучав, я подошёл к Зеркалу, отмечая по пути, что лампы в нишах не были похожи на обычные светильники, а казались, скорее сферами жидкого света. Кто знает, как удалось добиться этого странного эффекта?  
Ах, зеркало, однако, было великолепным.  
Оно должно было стоить кучу денег и, наверняка, было старинным. Здесь и там на его поверхности виднелись царапины, вероятно, полученные за древностью лет. Я коснулся одной из них пальцем, и в этот момент произошло что-то удивительное: вся поверхность стены озарилась ослепительной вспышкой, раскрывая передо мной вселенную, которая пряталась за ней.  
Моим глазам открылся Мир танцующих голубых сфер, и вдруг одна из них стала увеличиваться в размерах, так, что вскоре занимала весь обзор показывая определённый образ.  
Теперь стена казалась гигантским плакатом, на котором был изображено погожее осеннее утро в обычной средней школе. Все студенты сидели за столиками, на открытом воздухе, совершенно неподвижно, как если бы это была фотография, занимаясь своими привычными делами. Все, кроме одного.  
Там был мальчик, он стоял прямо напротив лестницы и смотрел на ступени с решительным, но грустным выражением.  
Я стоял и глядел на него с открытым ртом.   
Это был самый красивый парень, какого я когда-либо видел за всю мою жизнь: его кожа, его волосы, его тело – всё было идеально. Он казался вышедшим из сна, только вот я никогда не осмеливался даже мечтать о ком-то столь прекрасном. А затем я разглядел его глаза. Его глаза были чем-то неописуемым: холодные, как лёд, но способные зажечь пожар в моей груди, даже если и не смотрели в мою сторону. Они были направлены в пустоту, потухшие и окаменелые, но даже так были самым живым из всего, с чем мне приходилось иметь дело.  
– КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕШЬ? – раздался сзади крик Изабель, и она резко отдёрнула меня назад.  
– Я... я... – засуетился я, – что это за место? И кто он?  
Изабель посмотрела на парня, которого я ей указал, и распахнула глаза в ужасе:   
– Ты не должен даже смотреть на него! Убирайся отсюда скорее. Ты не понимаешь, какие могут возникнуть последствия!  
Она выволокла меня наверх, и всю следующую неделю я только и делал, что ругался. С Себастианом, который пожелал меня снова в своей постели, продолжая одновременно иметь того типа из Scandals. В конце концов, я сдался, и он, как всегда, победил.  
С Изабель, которая настаивала на том, что я должен забыть секретную комнату и, главное, загадочного парня. Тут я проявил упорство, и после долгих дискуссий мне удалось убедить её раскрыть тайну зеркала.  
– На поверку, ты такая же, как и все остальные! – бросил я ей в лицо. – Никто в меня не верит. Ни мой отец, ни моя мать, ни даже ты!  
– Ты забыл упомянуть своего мудака-любовника в списке прочих "плохих парней", - ответила Изабель с сарказмом.  
– Он, по крайней мере, хочет меня, по-своему, но хочет...  
Думаю, что именно эта фраза её убедила. Она уронила лицо в ладони, и фыркнула:   
– Если бы ты только мог осознать, насколько бездарно собой разбрасываешься!  
И затем она рассказала мне о Параллельных Мирах, Зеркальном Зале и существовании бесконечных вселенных, и открыла, что ей было поручено стоять на страже этой малюсенькой части Межпространственного Космоса посвященного мне и людям, связанным со мной.  
Она объяснила множество правил, лежащих в основе вселенных и голубого сияния, кроме того, Изабель призналась, что эти наши разговоры были строго-настрого запрещены, потому что могли нарушить предопределённый порядок.  
– Если моё начальство меня поймает за этими разговорами с тобой, Андерсон, меня сошлют заправлять в портовом борделе. Информация, которую я тебе даю, совершенно секретна, и ни один персонаж не должен об этом не просто знать, а даже и догадываться. Я делаю это только потому, что устала видеть, как Смайт тебя использует в качестве подстилки. Боже, если бы я могла поговорить лицом к лицу с Автором этого твоего измерения, я бы ему в лицо плюнула!  
Изабель не выносила даже мысли, чтобы я снова позволял Себастиану являться ко мне в комнату ночью, и наши споры продолжались день за днём.  
– Меня бесит, когда я вижу, как ты ползаешь на коленях перед этим ничтожеством, – вырывалось у неё иногда между одним объяснением о действии голубого сияния и другим, – потому что по роду службы мне приходится иметь дело со множеством версий тебя и я знаю, что на самом деле ты вовсе не такой покорный и легко управляемый. Ты можешь стать стоящим человеком Блейн, если только поверишь в себя. Ты не слабый.

 

– Ой, да брось, Изабель! – орал я на неё раздражённо. – Я слышу эту историю с самого рождения, и знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Это всё чушь собачья! Ладно, где-то в космосе существует несколько Измерений, в которых я крутой парень, но угадай, в чём загвоздка? Это не я, уж простите!  
Изабель в отчаянии всплеснув руками возражала:   
– Как это – не ты? Конечно же ты! Ты – всегда ты, но такой, у которого достаёт духу поверить в себя!  
– Тогда ответь мне на один вопрос, – говорил я всегда под конец нашей ссоры. – Если все эти Миры имеют отношение ко мне, то кто тот парень, которого я видел в зеркале? Я имею в виду тот, с голубыми глазами. С фарфоровой кожей. И розовыми губами. И ...  
– Я поняла, о ком ты говоришь, – обрывала она меня. – Мне не нужен детальный портрет!  
Однако, никогда не отвечала.  
Однажды команда по лакроссу проиграла важную игру, и Себастьян устроил мне истерику в столовой. Он заявил, что это была моя вина, если они потерпели поражение, потому что предыдущей ночью я не оправдал его ожиданий в постели, и он так и оставался на нервах весь день.  
Он наговорил мне ужасных вещей прямо там, перед всей школой, и я, как всегда, не отреагировал.   
Я стоял молча и спрашивал себя, что сделали бы на моём месте все другие я, те, которых так нахваливала Изабель. А тот таинственный парень, что бы сделал он?  
В ту ночь я не мог уснуть, Себастьян, к счастью, не появился, и я поднялся с кровати.  
В абсолютной тишине я спустился по лестнице и проник в общий зал Соловьёв. Книжный шкаф, как всегда, был там: такой безобидный с виду, и, тем не менее, таящий за собой целый Мир ответов.  
Спустившись в Зеркальный Зал, я во второй раз увидел его чудо. В то время как сферы в десяти нишах отбрасывали странные отблески на мою кожу, я наблюдал за спектаклем жизней множества других меня же, которые переживали тысячи приключений. Как в волшебном кинотеатре я видел моих двойников, отважно проходящих через самые разные, самые тяжелые испытания. Я с открытым ртом следил за Блейнами, так похожими на меня, что реагировали на различные ситуации так по-разному.  
И, наконец, я понял.  
Изабель не всё мне сказала.  
В каждом из миров, в которые я заглядывал, в каждой из жизней, за которыми подсматривал, рядом со мной всегда был он. Направлял меня, вдохновлял… он любил меня.  
Он был тем, кто давал мне силы.  
Он был тем, кто заставлял меня всегда, в любой ситуации, быть другим человеком.  
Таинственный парень, стоявший напротив лестницы.  
Курт Хаммел.  
Курт был рядом со мной в каждом измерении. Он был моей половинкой, моей родственной душой. Тем, кто помогал мне двигаться вперед.  
Той ночью, возвращаясь в свою комнату, я, наконец, осознал, как обстояли дела: я был слабым, потому что переживал период моей личной истории до появления в ней Курта. Вот почему моя жизнь была так отвратительна. Едва я встретился бы с ним в том же Далтоне, или в будущем, в колледже, или при любых других обстоятельствах, которые судьба уготовила для нас, всё бы непременно наладилось.  
Мне нужно было только набраться терпения и ждать.  
И стараться быть лучшим человеком в ожидании того момента.

– Что это значит, что ты больше не хочешь иметь со мной дела? – ухмыльнулся Себастиан, расстёгивая рубашку.  
– Это означает, что между нами всё кончено. Выйди из моей комнаты и никогда больше не возвращайся ко мне.  
Себастьян подходил к моей постели с грацией змеи, которая собирается обвиться вокруг своей добычи.   
– Брось, малыш, не кривляйся. Ты же отлично знаешь, что я единственный, кто может заставить тебя кричать от удовольствия, – перед моим мысленным взглядом возникла пара голубых глаз, серьезных и печальных, и я встал, направляясь к двери.   
– Вон, – коротко ответил я, и, когда он решился, в конце концов выйти, качая головой в недоумении, закрыл её за ним без сожаления.

Теперь Себастиан стал моим врагом.  
В школе он превращал мою жизнь в ад. Он унижал меня вечно перед всеми, измышляя тысячи способов и пользуясь также своей властью в качестве капитана команды по лакроссу. А потом, когда другие не видели, домогался меня и пытался убедить вернуться к нему, целуя, трогая и шепча постоянно мне на ухо:   
– Я чувствую, что ты всё ещё хочешь меня. Вернись в мою постель, и покончим с этим.  
Да, я всё ещё хотел его, не отрицаю. Но на этот раз игнорировать его было просто. Мне достаточно было просто подумать о Курте.  
"Однажды Курт придет и встретит парня, имеющего немного самоуважения," – говорил я себе всякий раз, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь перед Себастианом.  
Изабель наблюдала за моими изменениями с удовлетворением.  
Она чуть не расплылась сиропной лужицей, когда я сказал ей, что решил петь с Соловьями, при условии, конечно, что их предложение оставалось в силе.  
– Шутишь, птичка певчая? Ты – Соловей по праву рождения, дорогуша!

Чего она не знала, так это того, что каждую ночь я пробирался в Зеркальный Зал, чтобы присутствовать на моем любимом шоу, прокручивая отрывки из моих альтернативных жизней вместе с Куртом. Смотреть на нас, бок о бок, в тех измерениях, – было тем, что давало мне силу, которую я никогда не мог найти до того дня в одиночку.  
И очень часто я возвращался к тому Миру, что первым мелькнул перед моими глазами, тому, замороженному, с Куртом, одиноко застывшим перед лестницей.  
Тот мир притягивал меня с непреодолимой силой. Зеркало позволило мне присутствовать при фактах, предшествовавших этой сцене, и я знал, что там происходило.  
Курт собирался бросить вызов своим преследователям: он собирался сесть на лестнице, несмотря на запрет Карофски, потому что решил отстаивать свободу быть самим собой любой ценой. Я видел страх в его застывших глазах, но знал, что он всё равно отправился бы туда.  
Мужество не означает не бояться. Мужество означает бояться чего-то, но делать это, несмотря на страх, потому что знаешь, что это правильно.  
Тот окаменевший Курт был самым храбрым человеком, какого я когда-либо видел, он был всем, чем мне не удалось стать в моей жизни. Ни с отцом, ни с теми хулиганами, ни с Себастианом.  
И каждую ночь я спускался по секретному ходу за книжным шкафом, и шёл посмотреть на него. Это было как наркотик, я не мог с собой бороться. В последнее время я даже не заглядывал больше в другие Миры. Я просил Зеркало показывать мне только его.  
"Когда мой Курт появится в моей жизни, мне придется сказать тебе "прощай" говорил я каждый день, прежде чем уйти. И от этой мысли мне становилось грустно, но я не мог ничего с этим поделать.  
В любом случае, до тех пор, пока мой Курт не пришёл, не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы проводить ночи, глядя на Курта из окаменевшего Мира, и у меня не было ни малейшего намерения отказываться от этого.  
– Я знала, что рано или поздно ты узнал бы об этом, – вздохнула Изабель одним утром, когда нашла меня нечаянно уснувшим перед Зеркалом, которое демонстрировало мне, как всегда, прекрасное лицо Курта перед лестницей.  
Тем утром мы с ней долго проговорили. Ну, в основном, говорил я, потому что мне так не терпелось поделиться с кем-то своими мыслями о Курте, что Изабель почти не имела возможности вставить хоть слово. В конце концов, я спросил ее об окаменевшем Мире, и она мне объяснила, что это было так потому, что его Автор не завершил историю.  
– Это печально, но такое может случиться, – добавила она.  
Я также помрачнел:   
– Да, это печально. И он даже не успел встретить своего Блейна.

 

Изабель пожала плечами:   
– Ну, с этой точки зрения, терять нечего. В его мире нет никакого Блейна. Ему было предназначено быть вместе с Дейвом Карофски.  
Я выпучил глаза в недоумении.  
– Что? С этой подлой свиньёй, который только и делает, что оскорбляет его? Но это же чудовищно! – закричал я.  
– Что тут поделаешь, у каждого Мира своя логика. Однако, должна с тобой согласиться, эта огромная обезьяна – настоящий монстр. Я думаю, этому Курту повезло, что его история была заброшена.  
Я почти не спал в течение нескольких дней.  
Парень, который изменил мою жизнь, тот, благодаря которому я впервые сумел осознать собственную силу, был предназначен стать жертвенным агнцем для его же преследователя. Сила его души, что я смог воспринять даже на другом краю вселенной, была бы брошена, как бисер перед свиньями. Мне хотелось плакать от одной этой мысли, и я не знал, желать ли, чтобы он остался окаменевшим вечно, или чтобы пробудился.

Каждую ночь я возвращался в Зал, мечтая притронуться к нему, поговорить с ним, и, касаясь поверхности зеркала напротив его губ, молился про себя, чтобы мой Курт, тот, что в этот момент бродил где-то по улицам моего Мира, никогда не узнал бы об этом.  
В день открытия нового крыла библиотеки, Соловьёв попросили петь на официальной церемонии.  
Я был очень взволнован, потому что это было моё первое выступление в качестве нового лидера. Мы пели Raise your glass, вложили всю душу, и в конце номера, мне казалось, что у нас всё вышло отлично. Учителя приветствовали нас бурными аплодисментами, но студенты Далтона молчали. Все. Я сразу понял, что здесь не обошлось без команды по лакроссу.  
Себастьян встал и закричал: "Андерсон – дерьмо!" и на сцену полетели гнилые помидоры и прочий мусор.  
Это, наверное, был самый унизительный момент в моей жизни.  
Позже, в своей комнате, после того как принял душ, я плакал навзрыд, когда Изабель постучала в дверь:   
– Андерсон, я могу войти?  
Я бросился в её объятия, чего не случилось даже с моей матерью после избиения.  
– Я больше не могу, – всхлипывал я, дрожа.  
Изабель успокаивающе поглаживала меня по спине.   
– Ты держишься молодцом, – говорила она. – Наконец-то, ты следуешь своей дорогой и демонстрируешь всем, какой ты храбрый.  
– Я делаю это только ради него, – кивнул я сквозь слезы. – Потому что я хочу, чтобы он мог гордиться мной, когда придёт.  
Изабель посмотрела на меня озадаченно:   
– Он – кто, милый?  
– Курт, кто же еще? Когда мой Курт появится здесь в Далтоне... или в любом другом месте, где нам суждено встретиться, я хочу, чтобы он мной гордился. Но пока мне так тяжело. Проклятие, как тяжело!  
Изабель подозрительно замерла, но меня уже понесло, я продолжал говорить, не в силах остановиться.   
– Я знаю, что ты не можешь сказать мне, но не всё ли равно, мы с тобой и так уже нарушили все правила. Когда я его встречу? Просто скажи мне, скоро ли это произойдёт, или придется ждать ещё много лет, потому что мне действительно… действительно нужно это знать.  
Я, наконец, заметил, что Изабель отчаянно мотала головой.   
– Нет, дорогой. Ты всё неправильно по...  
– Что?  
– Я... я открыла тебе секреты голубого сияния не для того, чтобы ты стал ждать появления Курта. Я только хотела, чтобы ты понял, что ты гораздо больше, чем думаешь и чтобы нашёл в себе силы сопротивляться и бороться. Если ты поверишь в самого себя, возможно, тебе удастся улучшить свою жизнь.  
– Но... Курт? – меня не интересовало ничто другое. – Когда придёт мой Курт?  
Изабель встала и подошла к окну, избегая, таким образом, моего взгляда:   
– Никогда.  
Я растерялся.  
– Что? Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
– Он не придёт никогда, – сказала, Изабель. – В этом Мире не существует никакого Курта. Тебе суждено быть с Себастианом. Но я всегда считала, что, если бы мне удалось сделать тебя сильнее, твоё упорство каким-то образом убедило бы твоего Автора сочинить для тебя лучшее будущее. Более достойную жизнь.  
Любой перед лицом подобной новости, самое меньшее, закатил бы истерику, учитывая положение вещей.  
Но не я.  
Узнав, что в моем Мире не существовало Курта, который ждал бы встречи со мной, я почувствовал огромное облегчение. Больше того: радость.  
Потому что теперь, наконец, я мог думать о том мальчике с голубыми глазами, неподвижно застывшем перед лестницей его школы, без чувства вины. Без ощущения, будто что-то у кого-то краду.  
Остальное было довольно просто. В ту ночь, спустившись в Зал, как обычно, я попросил Зеркало показать мне, окаменевший МакКинли.  
Он, как всегда, был там. Прекрасный и гордый.  
И мой.  
 _Мой_ , думал я, аккуратно стащив одну из светящихся сфер из своей ниши. Я почти не ощутил боли, в то время как голубое сияние заполняло моё тело и проникало в каждую клетку моего существа.  
 _Мой_ , мысленно кричал я, совершая прыжок в Межпространственный Космос, что поглотил меня, словно вихрь.  
 _Мой_ , ликовал я, оказавшись перед ним, посреди той самой цементной площадки, под тёплым осенним солнцем.  
Я отвёл себе момент, чтобы полюбоваться на него вблизи. Это было моим любимым занятием вот уже в течение нескольких месяцев через Зеркало, но так, вживую – это было совсем другое дело. Он был…   
Более красивый, более волшебный, более совершенный.  
Одним своим существованием этот парень изменил мою жизнь.  
– Боже, как я люблю тебя, – прошептал я, касаясь руками его неподвижного лица. Потом я поцеловал его, передавая в поцелуе голубое сияние, что трепетало внутри меня.  
Сила, радостно высвободившаяся из моего тела, хаотично и беспорядочно, охватила нас обоих вспышкой, болезненной и волнующей одновременно. Мы упали на землю, сотрясаемые разрядами энергии.  
Я пришёл в себя первым. Голубое сияние возвращалось в мое тело, не слишком мягко, и я медленно встал, глядя на Курта, лежащего на земле словно мёртвый.  
На мгновение меня охватил страх.  
Я был уверен, что голубое сияние пробудит его ото сна, я был очень внимателен, когда Изабель в последние несколько недель объясняла мне, как это работает. Она не отдавала себе отчёта, что помогала мне составлять план, рассказывая все те вещи про силу творчества и про Зеркальный Зал. План, который я не собирался реализовывать, потому что думал, будто и в моём Мире был Курт, предназначенный для меня, Курт, от которого я не мог отвернуться, которого не мог подвести. Теперь же, когда я обнаружил, что его не существовало, у меня больше не было никаких сомнений.  
У меня замерло дыхание при виде Курта, безжизненно распластавшегося на холодном бетоне. Я снова провалился? Я собирался расплакаться в отчаянии, в то время как голубое сияние принялось непослушно брызгать из меня во все стороны. Я ещё толком не уяснил, как им управлять, и в те первые дни было достаточно одного момента уязвимости, чтобы оно начало сходить с ума. В тот момент, однако, я заметил, что кончики пальцев Курта пошевелились, а также уголок его рта дрогнул на одно короткое мгновение.  
Он пробуждался.  
А я был не в силах удержать вспышки голубого сияния, которое пыталось высвободиться повсюду вокруг меня.  
Я должен был убираться оттуда, и быстро, восстановить контроль над собой, а затем вернуться к Курту, чтобы, наконец, сделать то, чего жаждал с тех пор, когда увидел его впервые.  
 _Любить его._  
Я убежал и спрятался в актовом зале школы. На тот момент у меня не было каких-то больших планов, я просто хотел быть с Куртом.   
Я принялся размеренно вдыхать и выдыхать, чтобы обрести контроль над голубым сиянием.  
 _Ухаживать за ним, любоваться, прикасаться к нему._  
В какой-то момент я даже ненадолго потерял сознание.  
Вдох и выдох.  
Через несколько минут меня разбудил шум его шагов в коридоре.  
Вдох и выдох.  
 _Сделать его своим._


	19. Прощание. Часть 1.

_________________________________________________

 

Солнце уже светило высоко в небе и согревало воздух, пробуждая цветы и цикад. Избегая, однако, лёд, который не в силах было растопить, тот, что встал стеной между Блейном и Куртом. Блейн говорил долго и на этот раз он старался быть полностью искренним, в надежде, что Курт сумеет уловить его чувства. Временами парень держался за голову, особенно, когда его рассказ становился особенно тяжелым, но не пропустил ничего: он мог бы смягчить историю, избегая слишком подробных деталей о его связи со Смайтом, или опустив его зависимость от мнения родителей. Но на этот раз он хотел быть честным до конца любой ценой. Если бы Андерсон продолжал недоговаривать, Курт каким-то образом учуял бы это, и тогда он потерял бы его навсегда. И потом, он ему задолжал. Он должен был ему эту честность за каждый раз, когда парень доверялся ему вслепую, не задавая лишних вопросов и не вникая в детали.  
Однако сейчас, когда он закончил говорить, Блейн чувствовал себя так, будто умирает. Курт продолжал разглядывать его с непроницаемым лицом. От него можно было ожидать, как объятий, так и пощёчины, судя по этому выражению. Вместо этого он ограничился тем, что подошёл на шаг ближе.   
– Тебя всего трясёт, – прошептал Курт дрогнувшим голосом.   
– Это ничего, – ответил Блейн, желая лишь прижать парня к себе. Будто угадав его намерения, Курт отступил на несколько шагов, оставляя некоторое расстояние между ними. Он продолжал молчать, пристально глядя на Блейна, который в этот момент всерьёз рисковал получить сердечный приступ. – Скажи мне что-нибудь Курт, прошу тебя.  
Парень отвёл взгляд:   
– Я... я не знаю, что сказать, на самом деле. Всё, что ты мне рассказал... это слишком. Мне просто дурно от всего этого, – Курт потряс головой, в надежде, что три тысячи разрозненных мыслей, теснившиеся внутри, налезая одна на другую, встанут на свои места. Потом он добавил: – Но, по крайней мере, теперь я понимаю многие вещи.   
– Полагаю, да...   
– Теперь понятно, почему ты не старался искать выход из МакКинли, и почему Изабель практически набросилась на тебя с кулаками, когда мы явились в Далтон впервые. Могу представить, как она позабавилась, разыгрывая сцену с передачей тебе силы голубого сияния...   
_– Ну что ж, мистер Андерсон… Позволь мне дать тебе, нет, пожалуй – **подарить** – Исконную Силу. Вот тебе, голубое сияние! – и с этими словами она залепила Блейну новую пощёчину, ещё более звонкую и мощную, чем была та, которой она его встретила всего пару часов назад. _  
Блейн, вспомнив об этом, потёр свою щёку:   
– Да уж, она не упустила возможности, чтобы врезать мне, аж искры из глаз посыпались. Но, в принципе, я этого заслуживал, я причинил ей столько неприятностей.   
– ...и я также понимаю, почему ты расплакался, когда мы встретили Блейна Искателя Идеального Кофе...  
 _– На самом деле, я не знаю, почему продолжаю искать моё **идеальное кафе**. Повторяю себе, что это для занятий, но в глубине души знаю, что это не так. Подспудно я чувствую, что это как если бы я искал что-то… кого-то. Но я всё хожу по кругу и никак не могу этого встретить. Думаешь, я сумасшедший?  
– Нет, нисколько.  
– Курт, я знаю, что где-то там есть кто-то, кто ждёт меня, я уверен. Я знаю, что не всегда был одинок, что кто-то меня любит, но не знаю, где он. С тобой такое когда-нибудь случалось? Ни на чём не основанное убеждение, толкающее тебя на бессмысленные поступки, которых никто и никогда не ожидал бы от тебя? _.  
Блейн растроганно кивнул.   
– Это было, как смотреть в зеркало. Блейн Искатель Идеального Кофе на самом деле рассказывал, каким был я в тот период, когда мучительно выживал изо дня в день, ожидая, полный надежды, кого-то, кто никогда бы не появился.  
Курт кивнул.  
Он не произнёс этого вслух, но теперь он понимал, почему Блейн отказался заниматься любовью, когда им пришлось разделить одну кровать вскоре после того, как парни обнаружили существование Redemption Lake Camp. Блейн понял, что Курт решился на это не из любви, а из страха смерти, и после того, как он столько раз был использован Смайтом, теперь отчаянно желал, чтобы секс с Куртом имел другое значение. Просто Блейн не хотел больше быть использованным. Даже тем, кого он считал любовью своей жизни. Особенно любовью своей жизни.  
Была еще одна вещь, что крутилась в голове Курта, не давая покоя, и которую ему надо было непременно прояснить.  
– Мир, где я встретил Арджи Ботаника, был твоим настоящим, твоим исходным Миром, так? Поэтому, проснувшись на диване и увидев плакаты, которые восхваляли команду по лакроссу, ты запаниковал. И Себастиан, который нас разделил во время прыжка... был тот самый. Я имею в виду, это был твой Себастиан?  
Блейн мгновенно вскинул голову:   
– Это не мой, Себастьян! И я не его! – затем он вздохнул, вновь опуская взгляд, и добавил: – Хотя технически, думаю, что да... В общем... это был мой настоящий Мир, и тот парень фактически именно тот Себастиан Смайт, с которым я... я... провел очень много времени.  
Курт кивнул, наблюдая за тысячами кусочков информации, которые складывались в мозаику перед его мысленным взором. Ему вспомнилось, что Блейн в окаменевшем МакКинли был очень заинтересован справочниками по парапсихологии, говорившими о том, как управлять психической силой: должно быть, ему стоило немалого труда научиться справляться с голубым сиянием в одиночку и скрытно. И эта его патологическая неприязнь к многочисленным двойникам, которые встречались на их пути, вдруг обрела совершенно другой смысл: Блейн приходил в ярость каждый раз, когда, по его меркам, альтер-эго не обращался достойно со своим Куртом.  
Курт покачал головой, обхватывая себя руками:  
– Я не знаю, что сказать, правда. Но почему ты не захотел мне об этом рассказать?  
Блейн отвернулся.  
– В те первые дни в МакКинли я просто не представлял, что сказать тебе. Ты принял бы меня за сумасшедшего, если бы я начал рассуждать о параллельных мирах и тому подобном. Как только я понял, что после пробуждения ты был не в себе и не помнил свою историю, я решил воспользоваться этим и сделать вид, будто у меня тоже амнезия, так, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов и объяснений. Так было гораздо проще, понимаешь? Потом, время шло, твои воспоминания постепенно возвращались, но я продолжал притворяться для удобства. Я просто хотел быть с тобой, Курт. Я не желал ничего иного, я бы удовольствовался остаться навечно в окаменевшем МакКинли и был бы счастлив. И потом, даже при желании, я не в силах был изменить что-либо, так что не стоило и пытаться. Когда-нибудь позже, в один прекрасный день, если бы я смог завоевать тебя и твоё доверие, я рассказал бы тебе всё малыми дозами, стараясь не слишком сильно потрясти тебя, и вместе мы решили бы, что делать.  
– Что делать?  
– Ну да. Мы могли бы остаться там, или спрятаться вместе в каком-то другом Мире, я не знаю. Я надеялся, мы могли бы придумать какой-то план вместе, когда ты… – «... когда ты стал бы моим,» - подумал Блейн, прежде чем прочистить горло и закончить фразу: – ...когда ты стал бы достаточно мне доверять.  
Курт нервно сжал виски.  
– Это я могу понять. Но потом, Блейн? После того, как мы побывали в Зеркальном Зале, почему ты продолжал молчать?  
– Я боялся, Курт.  
Вот она, правда, простая и ничем не прикрытая. Такая банальная, такая глупая, но неодолимая.   
Страх, который разрушил всю жизнь Блейна, в конце концов, сумел сделать своё последнее чёрное дело, затыкая ему рот каждый раз, когда парень был близок к тому, чтобы открыть своё сердце.  
Страх быть непонятым, быть отвергнутым и презираемым. Или показаться слабым.  
И Курт, который всегда был таким сильным и мужественным, сумел бы он отложить в сторону свою гордость, чтобы понять его? Сумел бы найти немного снисхождения к его слабостям?  
Трудно было сказать что-то определённое, судя по тому, как он смотрел на Блейна с непонятным выражением и глазами, полными слез.  
– Я был заменой? – выдохнул он наконец.  
Блейн посмотрел на него в шоке, не в состоянии до конца осознать смысл этого вопроса до тех пор, пока Курт не уточнил:   
– Заменой твоего Курта, я имею в виду.  
– Нет, - ответил Блейн твердо, без малейшего колебания в голосе и во взгляде. –Абсолютно нет. Я полюбил тебя всем своим существом с первого момента, когда увидел. Ты был тем, кто побудил меня изменить что-то. Всё то, что не удалось моим родителям за всю жизнь, или Изабель со всеми её правильными и умными речами, тебе… ты смог это сделать одним своим существованием. Это к тебе каждый вечер я пробирался тайком... Я подумал украсть одну из тех сфер с той самой минуты, когда понял, как действует механизм Зеркального Зала, я хотел сбежать к тебе с самых первых дней. Но Курт моего Мира, не заслуживал остаться в одиночестве. Я знал, что бы он испытывал тогда, было несправедливо приговаривать его к такому существованию. Он, в сущности, не был виноват в том, что я желал чего-то, о чём мне не дозволено даже мечтать. Но именно ты был тем, кого я хотел. Это он стал бы заменой, Курт, а не ты.  
К этому моменту прекрасное лицо Курта было буквально залито слезами, и Блейну пришлось подавить инстинкт – протянуть руку, чтобы вытереть их. Но сначала он хотел, чтобы тот понял.  
– Ты… ты всегда был тем, кого я хотел. Когда я узнал, что его не существовало, это было, как если бы кто-то снял тяжесть с моих плеч.  
– Но я... – слабо возразил Курт, – ... я не являюсь частью твоей судьбы.  
Блейн подошёл на шаг.  
Они оказались на расстоянии вздоха:   
– Мне плевать на судьбу.  
Блейн потянулся вперед, ища губы Курта, но тот отступил на пару шагов, качая головой.  
– Это слишком... я не могу думать, когда ты так делаешь.  
Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем продолжить:   
– Я благодарен, что ты рассказал мне всё. Не знаю, что сказать, я даже не в состоянии сформулировать две здравые мысли подряд в эту минуту.  
– Скажи, что не ненавидишь меня, скажи, что прощаешь, и что любишь.  
– Я не ненавижу тебя, - ответил Курт без колебаний, но потом запнулся. – Но, в отношении остального... мне нужно время, чтобы подумать, полагаю. Но я не могу себе этого позволить. Мы должны думать о Треворе, нельзя больше откладывать. Солнце высоко. Сколько времени осталось?  
Блейн посмотрел на часы:   
– Всего два часа, Курт.  
Курт кивнул, стараясь сосредоточить мысли на самой насущной из их проблем. Он пытался сдерживать слезы, вероятно, у него были опухшие глаза, и голова раскалывалась.  
– Я видел здесь неподалёку ручей, когда пришёл вчера, – сказал он. – Пойду умою лицо. Я скоро вернусь. Постараюсь придумать, как попасть в его Измерение.  
Блейн смиренно кивнул.  
Было ясно, что это служило лишь отговоркой парню, чтобы немного побыть в одиночестве, но он ничего не возразил.  
Время было врагом их истории с самого начала.

***

Старый Блейн ласково улыбнулся, когда Радость, нервно порхая, принялась отчаянно тыкать пальчиком куда-то позади кустов.  
– Курт, выходи. Радость тебя обнаружила! – воскликнул он, и из-за густых кустарников, неохотно выбрался Курт Эльф, с упрёком глядя на феечку-шпионку.  
Старый Блейн фыркнул намереваясь притворяться сердитым, но когда он начал говорить, любовь сквозила в тоне его голоса:   
– Я же сказал, что хочу заниматься этим делом в одиночку, Курт. Ты не мог довериться мне?  
– Тебе я доверяю, клянусь. Это земным разломам я не доверяю и диким зверям, или... камням, которые могут упасть с неба!  
– Камни, которые могут упасть с неба? – рассмеялся Старый Блейн, не в силах притворяться сердитым ни минуты дольше. С течением веков Курт Эльф стал окружать его действительно чрезмерной опекой. Да, в самом деле, тот эпизод, когда Блейн почти утонул в озере и эльфийская магия вырвала его из лап смерти в последнюю минуту, потряс Курта Эльфа. И, в сочетании с ещё парой несчастных случаев, это привело к результату, что теперь Старый Блейн, будучи простым сыроделом, оказался в сопровождении постоянного телохранителя во всеоружии, бдительного и непреклонного, похлестче, чем у императора.  
Идеально гладкие скулы Курта Эльфа слегка порозовели.   
– Всякое может случиться. И потом, я тоже мог бы помочь нашим двум друзьям.  
– Да, – согласился Старый Блейн, обнимая своего возлюбленного за плечи и оставляя нежный поцелуй на его виске, – на самом деле, твоё присутствие бесконечно лучше твоего отсутствия.  
На этих словах Курт Эльф порывисто прижал его к себе.   
– И твоё, – ответил он взволнованно.  
Они стояли так, молча обнявшись, некоторое время, пока Радость порхала вокруг них, делая вид, что у неё болит живот, чтобы привлечь внимание. Когда её усилия пошли прахом, она принялась тянуть Блейна за уши, но всё, чего добилась – был шлепок, заставивший крылатое создание сделать вынужденный пируэт в воздухе и не слишком мягко приземлиться на соседнюю ветку. Феечка в ярости вскочила на ноги выплёвывая целую серию ругательств в адрес Курта Эльфа, который смотрел на неё из-за плеча Блейна, с победоносной ухмылкой, ещё крепче прижимаясь к любимому.   
– Курт, будь умницей, – пробормотал приглушенный голос супруга в изгиб его шеи.  
Они были прерваны шумом раздвинувшихся ветвей, из-за которых на поляне появился Курт.  
Парень посмотрел на странную троицу слегка озадаченным взглядом.   
– Мне казалось, мы попрощались окончательно, – сказал он, нахмурившись.  
– Я подумал, что тебе ещё понадобится наша помощь, – объяснил Старый Блейн.   
– Как правило, после Путешествия Души на свет выходят шокирующие истины, – добавил Курт Эльф. – И твои покрасневшие глаза заставляют нас думать, что и в этот раз было именно так.  
Хватило этой малости, чтобы слёзы брызнули у Курта из глаз. Его колени безвольно подогнулись, и парень опустился на землю, сотрясаемый рыданиями. Старый Блейн многозначительно кивнул своему спутнику. Без лишних слов Курт Эльф тотчас схватил отчаянно отбивающуюся Радость за крылья и удалился. Старый Блейн тихонько подошёл к Курту, приглашая его сесть на камень рядом.  
– Что тебя так потрясло? – спросил он.  
– Всё вместе взятое, – всхлипнул Курт. – Это длинная история.  
– Я и мой Курт уже знаем её. Блейн рассказал нам всё, в первый же вечер, как только прибыл.  
– Он рассказал вам всё?  
– Да. Он был в отчаянии и убеждён, что потерял тебя навсегда. Он понятия не имел, где тебя искать, у него едва не случился нервный срыв. И он рассказал нам всю вашу историю от начала и до конца, не упуская ничего.  
– Он и свою историю вам рассказал?  
– Да. И я всё ещё я не понимаю причину твоих слёз. Ты не рад, что он любит тебя настолько сильно, что пошёл против всех законов вселенной, чтобы быть с тобой?  
– Чтобы быть со мной, или чтобы быть с кем-то?  
Старый Блейн посмотрел на него в недоумении, и Курт попытался объясниться лучше:   
– А вдруг, на самом деле, он просто хотел бежать из Мира, в котором был обречён на одиночество? А я всего лишь очень кстати ему подвернулся: не существовало никакого Блейна в моём Мире, и история была заморожена. Не то, чтобы он хотел быть со мной, а с любым Куртом. Он любил не меня, понимаете? Он любил только идею о любви ко мне, – и, произнеся это, Курт вновь разрыдался.  
– Он сказал, что влюбился в тебя, едва только увидел, и я ему поверил. В сущности, это то же самое, что произошло со мной, когда я увидел моего Курта в первый раз на рынке рабов.  
– Но вы принадлежали к одному и тому же Миру. Вы были созданы друг для друга.  
– Ты так считаешь? Но в то время наша любовь казалась самым невозможным чувством во вселенной. Если бы ты знал, через что мы прошли! Тот парень, что остался там среди руин, любит тебя всем своим сердцем, поверь мне.  
Курт кивнул, пытаясь вытереть глаза тыльной стороной ладони, но лишь ухудшил ситуацию. – Мне бы очень хотелось в это верить. Но в этот момент я сомневаюсь во всем, и... и у меня нет времени для этих колебаний. У меня его больше не осталось.

Он и сам не был уверен в том, что сказал, на самом деле. Он не был уверен ни в чём. И скоро ему предстояло умереть, если не удастся придумать что-то в последнюю минуту, чтобы добраться до Тревора. С толикой утешения, ему пришло в голову, что во всей этой ситуации, было, без сомнения, хоть что-то положительное.  
– По крайней мере, – вздохнул Курт еле слышно, – меня утешает, что если я не смогу найти Тревора, Блейн не умрет со мной. Он не принадлежит к Моему миру, а значит, будет в безопасности.  
Лицо Старого Блейна приняло озадаченное выражение перед тем, как он решился ответить.   
– Это не так.  
– Что?  
– Это неправда, что он спасётся.   
Курт покачал головой:   
– Тревор уничтожит историю, которая дала жизнь моему Миру. У него нет никакой власти над Измерением Блейна.  
– Это не имеет никакого значения. Блейн связал свою судьбу с твоей, оставаясь рядом с тобой в этом путешествии. Пока вы будете вместе, ему придётся разделить твою участь.  
Лицо Курта превратилось в маску чистого ужаса.   
– Вы хотите сказать, что он тоже умрет? Несмотря на то, что Мир, который Тревор уничтожит, не его?  
– Именно, – подтвердил Старый Блейн. – До тех пор, пока он с тобой, он будет разделять твою судьбу. Так работает голубое сияние.  
– И он об этом знает?  
Старый Блейн кивнул.   
– Конечно, знает.  
Затем, через несколько секунд нескончаемой тишины, он добавил:   
– И ты всё ещё думаешь, что он тебя не любит?  
Курт замер на какое-то мгновение, окаменев, как во времена МакКинли. Затем развернулся на каблуках и бросился бежать со всего духу.

***

Блейн ходил кругами, как зверь в клетке. Он хотел спуститься к ручью за Куртом, рыть землю голыми руками, биться головой о стену, кричать на небеса, искать Курта, пинать полуразвалившиеся стены руин, найти Курта. Но вместо этого приходилось ждать долгие минуты, которых они не могли себе позволить, потому что он дождался последнего дня, чтобы выложить правду, которая сама по себе требовала нескольких месяцев для усвоения.  
Вдруг он почувствовал, как его схватили за плечи и резко развернули.  
– Ты сейчас же откроешь проход в пространстве и уберёшься отсюда! Немедленно! – прокричал ему в лицо Курт с потрясённым выражением.  
– Что?  
– Ты меня слышал. Я требую, чтобы ты ушёл немедленно. Я не позволю тебе умереть вместе со мной, болван несчастный!  
Тут Блейн сообразил, наконец, о чём его просил Курт, и упрямо потряс головой.  
– Никогда.  
Курт тогда практически забился в истерике и, всхлипывая, начал колотить его изо всех сил:  
– Ты должен уйти сейчас же! Ты глупый Блейн! Глупый! Глупый! – и с каждым "глупый" Курт ударял в грудь Блейна с яростью и отчаянием. Блейн крепко прижал его к себе.  
– Никогда, никогда, никогда, – произносил Блейн на каждый удар Курта, целуя его лицо и плача, в свою очередь. Это были соленые и слепые поцелуи, руки сжимающиеся вокруг и другие – бьющие. Истерика и отчаяние, и Курт, что повторял всё слабее и слабее "глупый", и Блейн, отвечавший, все более и более решительное "никогда".  
Сейчас мысли Курта мчались со скоростью света.   
Где он увидел этот листок бумаги в первый раз?   
Он тогда только что проснулся в окаменевшем МакКинли. В те первые мгновения, сразу после пробуждения, когда он понял, в каком состоянии находилась школа, у него почти случился приступ паники, и его будто бы парализовало до тех пор, пока партитура, принесённая ветром, не хлестнула ему по лицу.  
Ветер.  
Эта мысль навеяла Курту другое воспоминание, относившееся к одному из следующих дней.  
– Боже мой, – повторил он, в то время как перед глазами возник образ застывшей Лаймы, которую они с Блейном рассматривали с верхушки одной из осветительных башен футбольного поля.   
_И Курт вернулся к обозреванию пейзажа вокруг, стараясь не думать о том мгновении, когда им придётся спускаться. Ему казалось, что он, скорее, предпочёл бы остаться там навсегда, разглядывая сверху школу, дома вдалеке, Лайму, в которую не мог вернуться и, кто знает, что ещё за её границей. В вышине над городом парил воздушный шарик, выскользнувший, очевидно, из детской ручонки. Он застыл в своём бесконечно длящемся мгновении. Эта деталь почему-то потрясла Курта.  
– Совсем нет ветра, – проговорил он. Воздух здесь наверху, хоть и был очень холодным, оставался абсолютно неподвижным.  
– Если время и в самом деле остановилось, ветер не может дуть, – ответил Блейн, рисуя ленивые круги на его ладони. Эти слова прозвучали в голове Хаммела как маленький тревожный звоночек. Было в этом нечто, чего ему не удавалось уловить, какая-то несоответствующая деталь, что-то выбивавшееся из общей картины... и чем больше он старался разобраться в этом, тем больше ускользало от него понимание, что же это было такое._  
Ветер.  
Вот чем была эта несоответствующая деталь, которая от него ускользала.  
– Что такое, Курт? – спросил Блейн. – Похоже, будто ты увидел призрак.  
Курт помахал листком у него перед носом.   
– Нет и не может быть ветра в Измерении, где время остановилось, Блейн.  
– Э?  
– Если время стоит на месте, воздух не может двигаться, и, следовательно, не может быть ветра. Верно?  
– Э-э-э... полагаю, да.   
– Тогда как ты объяснишь, что это музыкальное произведение, подлетело и шлёпнулось мне в лицо, принесённое ветром, через несколько минут после того, как ты меня разбудил?  
Блейн смотрел на него с абсолютно пустым выражением.  
– Блейн, послушай! Это не мог быть ветер. Я ошибочно принял это за ветер, однако, попросту невозможно, чтобы это был он. Но ты сказал, что когда разбудил меня, воздух вокруг нас был пронизан разрядами голубого сияния, так?  
– Да, – кивнул Блейн. – После того, как я поцеловал тебя, голубое сияние практически обезумело, поэтому мне пришлось тащиться внутрь здания. Я должен был найти тихое место, где прийти в себя, пока ты пробуждался.  
Курт кивал, с торжествующим видом.  
– Точно! Вот что, я думаю, произошло: мое тело было насыщено голубым сиянием, которое ты мне передал, даже после того, как ты удалился. Вероятно, поддавшись отчаянию момента, может статься, что ты переборщил и излил на меня даже слишком много энергии по сравнению с тем, чего на самом деле было бы достаточно, чтобы разбудить меня. И по какой-то неизвестной нам причине, избыточное голубое сияние притянуло этот лист. Вероятно, как магниты, которые притягивают друг друга. Эта партитура, в свою очередь, настолько полна творческой энергии, что голубое сияние, которым ты наполнил моё тело, призвало её, как в случае двух полюсов, которые притягиваются. Это был не ветер, Блейн! Я подумал, что это порыв ветра, потому что в тот момент я был совершенно озадачен и ничего не знал о голубом сиянии, но это был не ветер!  
– Но почему среди стольких вещей, которые были во дворе, голубое сияние должен был привлечь именно этот конкретный лист? И при чём здесь Тревор?  
Курт победно улыбнулся при воспоминании одного из снов, в которых он встретил мальчика.

_– Ты играешь на гитаре? – спросил Курт, в тот же момент понимая, как глупо это прозвучало.  
Тревор поднял на него тусклый и скучающий взгляд.  
– Играл пару лет назад, но мой отец заставил меня бросить._

– Потому что у меня и этой музыки один творец. Эту песню написал он, Блейн.  
Глаза Блейн распахнулись, как никогда прежде.  
Они нашли крючок.  
Нет, даже не так, он всегда у них был, с самого первого момента, но они не сумели распознать его!  
– Может быть, мы ещё успеем, – прошептал он.  
В этот момент Старый Блейн схватил их обоих за плечи.   
– Ну, конечно же вы успеете! Всегда остаётся надежда, до последнего.  
– Вот именно, – кивнул Курт Эльф. – Всё, что сейчас вам нужно сделать, это совершить прыжок в голубое сияние, позволив вашему крючку вести вас.  
– Но ведь лист у нас был всегда, – возразил Блейн, – и, тем не менее, мы никогда не попадали в Мир Тревора.  
– Потому что крючок не лист, – сказал Курт, – крючок – это песня. И это то, что приведет нас к Тревору.  
Блейн кивнул и посмотрел на часы.  
У них было ещё чуть больше часа, они могли справиться.  
Широким движением руки он открыл разрыв в воздухе, надеясь, что это будет последний.  
По ту сторону, как всегда виднелось море шаров, сверкающих и танцующих, будто множество блестящих рыбок.  
Курт рядом с ним дрожащим голосом начал напевать мотив:

_Stuck in a dream  
i can't run away  
i close my eyes  
nobody is there_

_where is my blossom?  
where is my smile?  
maybe one day  
i'll dream it again_

_maybe one day  
i will dream again_

По мере того, как его голос становился сильнее, а ноты мелодии увереннее, море ярких рыбок распалось на две голубых мерцающих волны и в середине одна крошечная пульсирующая сфера приблизилась, торжественно и неумолимо в то же время.  
Курт и Блейн взялись за руки и прыгнули.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––

**Угол переводчика:**

Просто маленькая нота, глава разбита на 2 части автором, я решила оставить такое положение вещей.  
Осталась 2-я часть этой главы и Эпилог. Вниманию читателей JL: до конца месяца закончу с этим фф и примусь в том же исключительном режиме за JL, не буду пока трогать PF.   
Всё, до следующей главки!


	20. Прощание. Часть 2.

– Бежим, Блейн, – прошипел Курт, потянув за рукав своего спутника.  
Не успели парни ступить на землю в Измерении, которое – они надеялись – принадлежало Тревору, как уже вляпались в неприятности.  
Прыгнув в разрыв голубого сияния из мира Курта Эльфа, парни приземлились в весьма шумном и суетливом городе. Люди деловито бежали каждый по своим делам, все погружённые в собственные мысли, и автомобили на дороге в четыре полосы неслись нескончаемым потоком, как вода в реке.  
Курт и Блейн вошли в первое же кафе, что попалось им на глаза, чтобы спросить у владельцев о Лилейном корпусе, поскольку это название было единственной конкретной информацией в их распоряжении. Тревор сам дал Курту эту зацепку, когда они виделись в последний раз.  
Ребята не успели даже рта раскрыть, чтобы задать вопрос, как за их спиной раздался крик:  
– Смотрите! Крис и Даррен!  
Сразу же за этим другой голос, еще более визгливый, подхватил:  
– Боже мой, это и правда они!  
Это была группа девушек, одетых в униформу скаутов, около двадцати человек в возрасте от двенадцати до шестнадцати лет, сидящих за длинным столом. Они готовили транспаранты с надписями: " Присоединяйтесь к Девушкам-Скаутам! Скаутинг не для одних мальчишек! " и " Не нужно уметь писать стоя, чтобы выжить в лесу! "  
Как только первые две встали, с удивлением выкрикивая незнакомые парням имена, остальные восемнадцать юных головок с хищным выражением одновременно повернулись в направлении Курта и Блейна, тоже с любопытством оглядывавшихся, чтобы узнать, кто был виновником такого переполоха. Кто, черт возьми, были эти загадочные Крис и Даррен?  
– Поверить не могу! Так значит Криссколфер – это правда!  
– Я же говорила, что они вместе!  
– Какие они миленькие, мне хочется плакать!  
– Крис, пожалуйста! Сделай мне автограф на лбу несмываемым фломастером!  
– Даррен, можно я тебя сфотографирую?  
С ужасом наши герои осознали, что это _они_ и были объектом внимания толпы девушек в форме и, сами не понимая, как и почему оказались бегущими по улицам незнакомого города, преследуемые отрядом визжащих скаутов.  
– Скорее, Курт! – крикнул Блейн. – Мы должны замести наши следы!  
– Замести следы? Ты шутишь, да? – ответил Курт после пары подобных увещеваний. – Они девушки-скауты, Блейн ! Скауты! Наверняка они нас носом чуют.  
В конце концов, они спрятались в подъезде высокого здания и переждали, присев в уголке, пока орда бушующих гормонов промчится мимо. Когда на дороге всё, казалось, успокоилось, Блейн осмелился спросить, едва слышным голосом:   
– Как думаешь, они ушли?  
Курт мотнул головой.   
– Не знаю. Но я в принципе я не доверяю двенадцатилетней девчушке, способной в одиночку построить сортир в лесу, используя пилку для ногтей, чтобы свалить дерево и чайную ложку, чтобы копать землю.  
– Но что, чёрт возьми, они хотели? Куда мы попали на этот раз? У этих альтер-эго даже имена не совпадают с нашими, чего никогда не случалось раньше...  
– Этого никогда не случалось раньше, потому что здесь нет никаких альтер-эго – ответил Курт, торжествующе сверкая глазами. – Помнишь, Тревор сказал, что черпал вдохновение для своего рассказа из телешоу? Возможно, нас приняли за актеров, которые нас играют!  
Блейн выпучил глаза:   
– Так значит, у нас получилось, Курт! Это и правда Мир Тревора!  
Курт кивнул, закусив нижнюю губу. Может быть, у него была ещё надежда? Возможно, не всё было потеряно.  
– Да, думаю, мы на месте, Блейн. Теперь мы должны суметь найти Лилейный корпус.  
– Вон он, – выдохнул Блейн, указывая куда-то вдаль за окном.  
Это было далеко, на вершине холма.  
Очень современный небоскреб, весь сверкающий стеклом и сталью. На его верхушке блестела футуристическая скульптура, сделанная из хромированных лопастей, которые, переплетаясь, создавали форму напоминающую лилию.  
– Считаешь, это он и есть? – спросил Курт слабым голосом, ощущая, как надежда резко пошла на убыль. Чёрт… как же далеко!  
Пешком туда вечность добираться.  
Убедившись, что не было видно других юных скаутов поблизости, они спросили у прохожего подтверждения, что видневшееся вдалеке здание в действительности было Лилейным корпусом, и когда мужчина рассеянно кивнул, почувствовали, как сердце похолодело в груди.  
– Сколько времени осталось? – прошептал Курт, ощущая ком в горле.  
– Очень мало, Курт, нужно торопиться, – ответил немедленно Блейн, без лишних слов схватил его за рукав, и оба припустили бежать, как если бы от этого зависела их жизнь, что на самом деле было не далеко от истины.  
Они уворачивались от пешеходов, пересекали проезжую часть на красный свет, падали и поднимались, и, в какой-то момент, Курту показалось, будто за ним гонится пудель, но, возможно, это был просто адреналин, который вызывал психомоторные галлюцинации.  
Здание приближалось медленно, в то время, как их легкие кричали в агонии от истощения и нехватки кислорода, но, судорожно сцепив руки, они продолжали приказывать своим мышцам толкать их вперед, даже когда лодыжки, казалось, стёрлись в пыль, а в ушах начало свистеть. Когда они, наконец, достигли огромного роскошного подъезда, Курт не сумел сфокусировать взгляд на парадной двери, из-за миллионов точек, которые плясали мазурку перед его глазами. Может быть, они не успели вовремя, и он уже умирал, подумал парень с грустью, но Блейн опустил его руку и на мгновение он почувствовал кровообращение, болезненным покалыванием возвращавшееся в пальцы.  
Нет, он не умер.  
Надрывно вдыхая и выдыхая, два парня пытались прийти в себя, и несмотря на ручьи пота, текшие по их лицам, несмотря на то, что они выглядели, как только что вышедшие из-под бомбардировки, и какими бы измождёнными и выжатыми оба ни были, они вошли.  
Им открылся вестибюль отделанный мрамором, с пышными экзотическими растениями, которые вели к стойке, где дежурный в элегантном костюме и при галстуке встречал посетителей. У семейства Тревора, очевидно, дела шли неплохо.  
Мужчина посмотрел на них, как на тараканов, но, не без некоторого показного профессионализма, почти сразу натянул на лицо лучшую маску притворного дружелюбия.  
– Могу я вам помочь? – тихо спросил он.  
Курт попытался ответить в тон:   
– У нас назначена встреча с господином Тревором Гейлом.  
Швейцар посмотрел на них, будто парни прошлись на руках, но тут же вернулся к своей беспристрастной манере и сказал:   
– Это невозможно, господа. Это очень избирательный кондоминиум и в отношении жильцов, и также в отношении гостей. Мне не было оставлено никаких указаний от семейства Гейл.  
– Нам не нужно семейство Гейл, – ответил Блейн довольно резко, – только Тревор.

Швейцар ухмыльнулся с издёвкой:   
– Тревор слишком молод, чтобы приглашать посторонних в этот дом. Я обязан придерживаться только распоряжений его отца, а мистер Гейл не говорил мне ничего о том, что его сын сегодня ожидает визитёров.   
– Послушайте, это действительно очень… очень важно, чтобы мы могли пройти наверх и поговорить с Тревором. Видите ли, мы уверены, что... – начал Курт, но Блейн перебил его и оттащил в сторону.  
– Курт, если ты скажешь этому человеку, что Тревор собирается сделать что-то непоправимое, он или просто не поверит нам, или позовёт кого-нибудь, чтобы нас выставить. Или, в лучшем случае, оставит нас здесь и пойдёт лично проверить, что происходит в квартире Гейла.  
– И пусть! Лишь бы спас Тревора!  
– Нет, Курт, потому что тогда мы не сможем помешать ему удалить файл. Тревор будет спасён, но не наш Мир.  
 _Наш мир._  
Курт почти задохнулся от чувства бесконечной нежности, охватившей его. Блейн думал об окаменевшем МакКинли, как об их общем Мире.  
Блейн нервно посмотрел на часы.  
– Курт, у нас остаётся всего лишь четверть часа, мы должны найти способ, чтобы убедить этого придурка, пропустить нас быстро и без лишних разговоров.  
На мгновение Курт подумал оглушить мужчину кулаком, или усыпить его хлороформом, как делают в кино, или попытаться отвлечь – один из них мог бы притвориться, что почувствовал себя плохо, а другой в это время потихоньку пробрался бы в коридор сразу за стойкой.  
Но все эти планы были нереалистичными: даже если предположить, что у них получилось бы обойти охрану силой или обманом, они не имели ни малейшего представления о том, в каком направлении следовать, чтобы добраться до квартиры Тревора.  
И у них осталось лишь четверть часа!  
Они не могли проиграть, будучи так близко к цели.  
Курт досадливым жестом засунул руки в карманы и немедленно поднял взгляд, чувствуя гладкую поверхность под пальцами. Он вытащил из куртки то, что нащупал в кармане.  
То, что оказалось там меньше сорока восьми часов назад, и о чём он забыл через мгновение, слишком занятый решением более насущных проблем.  
То, что теперь, если повезёт, могло спасти им жизнь: конверт с двумя тысячами долларов, которые подарил ему Тёмный Блейн.  
– Блейн, знаешь, что всегда срабатывает, даже когда силы и хитрости не достаточно? – спросил он торжествующе.  
– Что?  
– Подкуп.

*****

Лифт плавно поднялся на двенадцатый этаж Лилейного корпуса, безразличный к тревоге на лицах и в груди ребят.  
Апартаменты Гейлов занимали весь этаж, поэтому, как только раздвижные двери открылись, невозможно было ошибиться: дорогая на вид дверь красного дерева с золотыми ручками, несомненно, вела к Тревору.  
– Позвоним? – колеблясь спросил Блейн.  
– Нет, – ответил Курт с уверенностью. – Тревор всё спланировал точно. Безусловно, он знал, что останется дома один. Блейн, взломай замок. Используй силу голубого сияния.  
Блейну не нужно было повторять дважды.  
Он уже делал нечто похожее с невидимой стеной, когда им было необходимо покинуть периметр окаменевшего МакКинли, и знал, как действовать.  
Парень приложил руки к замку, закрыл глаза и высвободил энергию. Дверь распахнулась с треском, и Курт пробормотал что-то подозрительно похожее на «как элегантно, мистер Бонд…», впрочем, Блейн не был уверен.  
В огромной квартире царила тишина.  
Они оказались в просторном зале, обставленном тёмной и громоздкой, как вековые слоны, мебелью, а ковры на полу были настолько мягкими, что вызывали единственное желание прилечь и вздремнуть.  
Каждая хрустальная пепельница, каждая безделушка, каждая кружевная салфетка кричали «деньги деньги деньги», и на какое-то мгновение Курт задался вопросом, "почему такие обеспеченные люди, как Гейлы, отправили ребёнка в государственную и гомофобную школу?" Но, если хорошенько подумать, Тревор уже косвенно ответил на этот вопрос. Отец хотел, чтобы мальчик окреп, стал сильным. Вероятно, родитель был убежден, что государственное заведение будет отличной школой жизни. Он не понимал, что сын вышел из этого испытания сломленным.  
– Давай, найдём его, – встряхнул его Блейн, и вместе они начали рыскать по всему дому, пока не обнаружили убежище Тревора.  
 _Наконец-то_ , подумал Курт, ворвавшись в небольшую комнату подростка, где не было ничего от великолепия остальной части дома: на стенах плакаты певцов, гитара в углу, стереосистема с множеством дисков, разбросанных вокруг.  
А на кровати развалившись безвольно, словно старая плюшевая игрушка, лежал Тревор.   
На полу возле его тапочек стояла пустая баночка из-под розовых таблеток.   
_Пустая._  
– О Боже, Тревор! – вскрикнул Курт, бросаясь к кровати и приподнимая мальчика.  
Он ещё дышал, но его сердцебиение было крайне неровным. Кожа мальчика была бледной, почти как у вампира, и время от времени его ноги дёргались, как от небольших спазмов.  
– Нужно звонить 911, Блейн! – почти крикнул Курт, но Блейн его не слушал.  
Он уставился на монитор компьютера на столе, который отображал главную страницу Bay24, сайта-хранителя историй, используемого Тревором.  
В центре экрана красовалась полоска, очень медленно сокращавшаяся в сопровождении неумолимой светящейся надписи: «Удаление файла. Оставшееся время: 9:42 сек.»  
Обратный отсчёт, который являлся их смертным приговором.  
– Блейн! Ты слышишь меня? – снова закричал Курт. – Найди телефон и звони 911!  
– Нет, сначала я должен остановить это, – ответил Блейн, лихорадочно нажимая на «Отменить уничтожение».  
Но Bay24 было не так легко провести.  
«Введите пароль» – упрямо потребовала программа, не прерывая свою разрушительную работу.  
– Чёрт! – закричал Блейн в отчаянии и судорожно принялся набирать всё, что приходило ему в голову.  
«Введите пароль»: Блейн Андерсон.  
«Запрос отклонён», – ответил Bay24.  
«Введите пароль»: Курт Хаммел.  
«Запрос отклонен».  
«Введите пароль»: Тревор Гейл.   
«Запрос отклонен».  
«Введите пароль»: дерьмовый фанфик  
«Запрос отклонен».  
Между тем, Курт решительно, но не слишком сильно хлестал по щекам мальчика, лежавшего в его руках беспомощно, будто увядший цветок, и время от времени говорил ему на ухо:  
– Давай, Тревор, проснись, малыш. Открой глаза. Позволь мне увидеть, какого они у тебя красивого цвета, ну же, пожалуйста.  
И как если бы какое-то милостивое божество сжалилась над ним, прекрасные бирюзовые глаза Тревора открылась, и встретились с его.  
Курт испустил своего рода приглушённый вздох удивления и радости:   
– Тревор, ты просыпаешься!  
Взгляд Тревора оставался сонным в течение нескольких секунд, но когда он сумел сфокусироваться на Курте, его глаза так сильно расширились от удивления, что, казалось, могут выскочить из орбит.  
– Это невозможно! – выдохнул он. – Ты не существуешь!  
Курт улыбнулся, поглаживая его по щеке:   
– Конечно, я существую. Я же сказал тебе, что успею вовремя.  
Тревор, казалось, не сразу понял его ответ, но потом кивнул:  
– Ах, да. Сон. Ты – сон.  
Курт отрицательно покачал головой:   
– Нет, послушай меня Тревор. Я настоящий. Теперь скажи мне, где телефон и позволь мне позвонить в 911.  
Выражение Тревора сделалось хмурым и, напрягшись изо всех сил, что у него оставались, он подтянулся, отрываясь от Курта, и неловко упал на спинку кровати.  
– Никуда ты не будешь звонить, – ответил мальчик резко. – Ты не существуешь, но даже если бы и существовал, ты этого не сделаешь.  
– Смотри же внимательно, как я это сделаю, что бы ты не говорил, – ответил Курт, вставая с твёрдым намерением найти мобильник Тревора. – Я уверен, что твой телефон находится в ящике тумбочки, как и у всех американских подростков.  
– Я опять это сделаю, – упрямо пригрозил Тревор. – Если ты меня остановишь, я снова попытаюсь, как только появится возможность. В следующий раз я открою окно больничной палаты и брошусь вниз. Или перережу вены. Если ты сейчас позвонишь в скорую, Курт, ты этим ничего не решишь.  
Между тем, Блейн, не переставая, яростно набирал бессмысленные фразы, в надежде остановить Bay24.  
– Нет, нет! Тревор, ты должен немедленно остановить это безумие. Ты должен довериться мне. Я сказал, что приду, и я сдержал своё слово. Теперь поверь мне, когда я говорю, что ты совершаешь огромную ошибку. Жизнь готовит миллионы удивительных сюрпризов для тебя.  
– Я не хочу их видеть, – захныкал Тревор, пытаясь бороться со слезами.  
Теперь он сильно потел и одной рукой держал Курта на расстоянии.  
– Мне всё равно. Я не хочу жить. Я неправильный. Я шутка природы. Монстр.  
– В тебе нет ничего неправильного. Ты красивый и милый парень. И чувствительный. И талантливый. Песня, которую ты написал, прекрасна. И потом, – продолжил Курт с глазами, полными слёз, – это ты дал мне Измерение, в котором жить, ты дал мне силу, чтобы преодолеть множество испытаний. Если я оказался в состоянии проделать это путешествие, чтобы встретиться с тобой, это только потому, что ты создал меня, наделив той же силой, которой сам обладаешь. Используй её, чтобы набрать этот номер. Позвони в службу спасения, Тревор, умоляю тебя.  
Тревор молча плакал. Он был потрясён, его уверенность дала трещину, но всё же мальчик продолжал упрямиться.  
– Нннет... Я не позволяю какой-то галлюцинации, отдавать мне приказы.  
– Я не галлюцинация. Я реальный, а ты чудесный. Пожалуйста, живи, – теперь уже и Курт плакал.  
Блейн не прекращал пробовать различные сочетания слов, с опущенной головой и сосредоточенным выражением, в тщетной попытке спасти их, но в этот момент Курта больше всего приводило в отчаяние жуткое осознание того, что происходило перед ними.  
Почему только так можно было определить нежелание жить у четырнадцатилетнего мальчика? Из-за чувства одиночества, заброшенности, неприятия всеми. В школе, дома. Весь мир кричал ему в лицо, что...  
– Я чудовище, – рыдал Тревор. Было не ясно, бредил ли он или говорил осмысленно. Лихорадка затмевала его взгляд, и руки сводило судорогой. – Мне нравятся парни, Курт. Это неестественно. Я монстр. Против природы... не достоин... жизни.  
Курт рыдал, уже не сдерживаясь.  
Больше не оставалось надежды, время почти истекло, но то, что делало ему больнее, была не мысль о смерти. Его разъедало изнутри острое ощущение несправедливости, что такое прекрасное создание как Тревор думал о себе столь ужасные вещи, а он был не в силах заставить мальчика изменить свое мнение. Даже после всего того безумного путешествия, что он проделал с Блейном.  
Путешествие.  
Блейн .  
Внезапно слёзы остановились.  
Блейн !  
Курт поднял взгляд на своего Блейна, любовь всей своей жизни, который скоро умрёт вместе с ним.  
«Удаление файла. Оставшееся время: 2:45 сек»  
– Проклятье! – воскликнул Блейн, стукнув кулаком по столу.  
Потом он набросился на Тревора, который смотрел на него с тем же изумлением, которое может вызвать вид человека с лицом двух разных цветов.  
– Умоляю тебя, Тревор, – простонал Блейн, – скажи мне пароль. Пожалуйста. Потом поговорим и со всем разберёмся. Клянусь, мы найдем решение любой проблемы, но, пожалуйста, скажи мне пароль.  
– Ты Блейн Андерсон, – произнёс Тревор нараспев, нервно хихикая. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Пожалуйста, пароль.  
– А она действительно вызывает галлюцинации, эта дрянь из Redemption, – выдохнул Тревор, и слюна неконтролируемо стекла с его нижней губы.  
Блейн в отчаянии начал трясти мальчика, пытаясь привести его в себя.   
– Нет, нет, нет.  
Курт молча смотрел на них, потом вспышка окончательного осознания осветила его взгляд. Он встал, потянул Блейна, принуждая подняться на ноги, и толкнул его к стене.  
– Всё конечно, Блейн, – сказал он, взяв его лицо в ладони.  
Блейн, плача, покачал головой.   
– Нет, – пробормотал он. – Нам почти удалось.  
Курт нежно улыбнулся ему и, подавляя рыдания, прижал к себе.  
– Я люблю тебя, Блейн, и всегда буду любить, – прошептал он, прежде чем поцеловать его.  
Блейн отдался их последнему поцелую с мучительным отчаянием, прижимаясь к Курту, как если бы хотел раствориться в нём. Курт ответил на его объятие с тем же рвением.  
Только через несколько секунд Блейн заметил, что Курт шарит руками по стене за его спиной.  
Он оторвался от поцелуя и, открыв глаза, нахмурился, увидев, что во взгляде Курта больше не было опустошения и нежности, как несколькими мгновениями раньше, а одна лишь ожесточенная и холодная решимость.  
– Ты не умрешь сегодня, – сказал Курт перед тем как отступить на шаг и толкнуть его изо всех сил к стене.  
Блейн опрокинулся навзничь в шоке, ожидая крепкого удара о твёрдую поверхность, но только когда было уже слишком поздно, с ужасом осознал, что за его спиной уже не было никакой стены, а разрыв голубого сияния, в который он беспомощно рухнул.  
Не понимая как, он оказался летящим через Межпространственный Космос в течение короткого и одновременно бесконечного времени, притягиваемый к определенной точке, которая, где бы ни была, была всё равно далеко от Курта.  
– Нет, Курт ! Нееет… – закричал Блейн, протягивая руку в направлении, откуда он упал, но больше ничего нельзя было различить, и мир Тревора исчез в пустоте.  
Блейн рухнул в Далтон, и уже падая на землю, с ужасом понял, что общий зал Соловьёв, где он приземлился, не был просто одним из многих. Повсюду были развешаны транспаранты, восхваляющие команду по лакроссу.  
Блейн запустил руки в волосы, оледенев. Потом всё потемнело.

***

Курт немедленно закрыл зазор в Измерении, как только Блейн упал туда. Когда Курт Эльф накануне дал ему способность вновь открыть единственный раз проход в один из миров, где они уже побывали, он не сразу понял значение этого подарка.  
Но теперь, он всем сердцем желал своему двойнику всего добра в мире, поскольку понял, что на самом деле эльф дал ему возможность сохранить жизнь Блейна, возможность выбрать – спасти свою любовь и умереть в одиночестве.  
За это он будет его вечным должником.  
Полоска Bay24 почти закончила свой маршрут.  
Перед смертью, была еще одна вещь, которую нужно было сделать, и сейчас, в последние минуты, Курту было совершенно ясно, какую именно.  
Может быть, из-за близости неминуемой смерти, может быть, из-за радости, что он оказался в состоянии спасти, по крайней мере, Блейна, но сейчас всё прояснилось в его голове.  
Твердым шагом он подошёл к Тревору, который тем временем сполз с кровати и осел на полу, прислонившись спиной к тумбочке и уставившись на него бессмысленным взглядом.  
Курт встал перед ним на колени и взял его лицо в ладони.  
Очень медленно и не прекращая смотреть мальчику в глаза, Курт приблизил свой лоб к его. Теперь он знал, что делать. Теперь все было ясным и завершённым.  
– Ты не монстр, Тревор, – сказал он, соприкоснувшись с ним лбами. – Я проделал долгое путешествие, чтобы найти тебя, и я встретил много людей за это время. Посмотри сам, – и говоря так, он выпустил через глаза все те воспоминания, что ему пришлось стереть, покидая иные Миры.  
Глаза Тревора расширились, пока он наблюдал в течение несколько секунд истории Курта и Блейна Нью-Йоркцев , Миллионеров, Кондитера, Адвоката, Болельщика , Искателя идеального кофе, Стриптизёра, Футболиста , Пожарного, Тёмного и сотен других. Все их жизни следовали друг за другом очень быстро, всё, что Курт прихватил, стирая следы их с Блейном пребывания – их надежды, их скорби, их страдания и их великолепие, теперь он передавал Тревору, который смотрел на него с широко открытым ртом, глазами полными изумления.  
– Видишь? – сказал Курт, ощущая, что силы медленно покидают его. – Каждый из них такой же как ты, испытывает то, что ты чувствуешь. Посмотри на их любовь, Тревор.  
Тревор увидел Блейна, который выступил против хулиганов, защищая Курта и Курта, который спас Блейна от избивавшего его отца, а потом ещё Курта и Блейна, танцующих вместе и других, которые утешали друг друга под осенним дождём. И тысячи других сценок из семейной жизни, полных тепла, любви и понимания.  
– Нет ничего чудовищного в любви, Тревор, – сказал Курт, всё ещё глядя в его глаза, не переставая демонстрировать каждое воспоминание, которое до сих пор хранило его сознание.  
Поцелуи, ласки, утешение, поддержку, примирения, взросление.  
Курт и Блейн, что плакали, обнявшись, Курт и Блейн, что занимались любовью, Курт, что отказывался от Блейна ради его спасения.  
Теперь Курт чувствовал, что его силы почти истощились, жизнь ускользала сквозь пальцы, как дым, множеством маленьких лёгких лепестков вишни, которые срывались с его кожи и растворялись в воздухе.   
****  
Но прежде, неимоверным усилием воли, Курт сделал одну последнюю вещь. Он вызвал перед глазами Тревора всех тех двойников, построил их, как отряд солдат, а затем, пара за парой, двойники растворились, чтобы показать другие лики.  
– Взгляни на них, – выдохнул Курт тем, что осталось от его голоса. И Тревор увидел, как все эти персонажи с лицами двух актёров, которые так ему нравились, превратились в женщин и мужчин, парней и девушек самого обычного облика и с самыми разнообразными прозвищами: iknowainteasy, zavocado, CPCoulter, _hurricane, laugs, Crisscolferlove, Lievebrezza, ckofshadows, cacophonylights, yadiva, Dreamer91, Chazzam, Roberta, CandyKlaine, Schifottola, Oldlady, Joyfulcarrie, Morena и многих, многих других.  
– Видишь их? Все эти люди живут в твоём Мире. Это реальные люди, они не являются персонажами выдуманной истории, они не галлюцинации. Они все настоящие люди... и все они думают... что ты... ты... совершенство.  
Тревор запрокинул голову и его взгляд, теперь вновь осознанный, тщетно искал глаза Курта, который с каждым мгновением становился всё менее материальным, растворяясь в воздухе, как сон на рассвете.  
Курт исчез с дуновением ветерка, принесшим с собой его последнюю фразу:   
– Живи, Тревор.  
Потом в комнате воцарилась нереальная тишина.   
Тревор тяжело дышал, прижавшись спиной к тумбочке, в то время как на экране компьютера мигали слова: «Файл удалён».  
Мальчик поднял дрожащую руку и вытащил из ящика позади него мобильный телефон.  
Его взгляд был затуманенным, рука неуверенной. Но, возможно, в первый раз за много дней, он мог ясно мыслить.  
– 911, говорите, – сказал приятный голос.   
Тревор подумал о Курте и потом прошептал:   
– Пожалуйста, помогите мне.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

**** Сцена смерти Курта – личное посвящения автора одному из произведений, вдохновивших её на создание этой истории, а именно Tsubasa Reservoir Cronicles.


	21. Эпилог.

Над ним были лица с размытыми чертами, которые сменяли друг друга, чьи-то руки касались его, поднимая, ощупывая, но Тревор не воспринимал почти ничего из того, что делали с его телом.  
Приглушённые и искажённые голоса задавали ему вопросы, смысла которых он не мог понять, а в какой-то момент ему в горло начали проталкивать трубку, которая, казалось, никогда не кончится.  
 _Может быть, она выйдет через задницу, и меня испекут на вертеле_ , подумал он, удивляясь отсутствию малейшего рвотного позыва при этом вторжении.  
Потом были иглы, которые его кололи и оборудование, издававшее странные звуки. Люди кричали. Кто-то плакал, но кто это был?  
Человек, одетый в белое, дал ему несколько пощёчин, а уродливая медсестра вставила катетер. Тревор не почувствовал боли, но ясно услышал собственный голос, произнесший: «Сука».  
Потом его мать набросилась на него, громко причитая, и неприятно намочила его шею слезами. Так вот кто плакал! Кто-то схватил её за плечи и оттащил прочь. Тревор мысленно поблагодарил этого человека.  
Все орали как оглашенные, или это его обостренные чувства заставляли воспринимать голоса искажёнными и визгливыми, но, несмотря на то, что звуки, казалось, пробивали ему голову насквозь, он был благодарен им. Пока испытывал боль и слышал крики, он был ещё жив.  
Всё, о чём мог думать Тревор, пока терял сознание и снова приходил в себя, была пара небесных глаз, глядящих на него с тревогой. Да, он должен справиться.  
Теперь Тревор хотел жить.

***

Блейн открыл глаза и сразу понял, что находится в Зеркальном Зале, распластанный на полу, еще до того, как его взгляд смог сфокусироваться на деталях сводчатого потолка.  
Не было никакой необходимости вставать и осматривать помещение, чтобы узнать, что голубое сияние вернулось на свое место в десятой нише. Он подсознательно чувствовал это, ясно ощущая отсутствие тайной силы в недрах своего тела.  
Но потеря более глубокая и душераздирающая, что он чувствовал, не имела отношения к магической силе; это было отсутствие более невосполнимое, что заставляло кричать от боли каждую клетку его тела. И не нужно было искать Изабель или просить объяснений, чтобы узнать, что произошло с Куртом.  
Он уже знал.  
Он чувствовал это всем своим существом.  
Прежде чем он успел осознать что-либо ещё, Зеркальный Зал оказался заполнен чьими-то жуткими воплями и отчаянными рыданиями.  
Кто был там рядом с ним, крича, как смертельно раненый зверь?  
Блейну потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, что в комнате он был один.  
Умирающим зверем был он сам.

***

Тревор не знал, сколько дней прошло с его звонка в 911, но теперь восприятие времени стало более упорядоченным.  
Он знал, что день и ночь всё ещё приходили на смену друг другу, хотя и не мог сказать, сколько их прошло.  
Однако, палата изменилась: он больше не находился в темном помещении с кучей оборудования и прозрачной занавеской вокруг кровати. Теперь он лежал в хорошо освещенной комнате, рядом с окном.  
И его мать часто сидела рядом, держа его за руку. Иногда она даже что-то говорила ему.  
Тревор не понимал, что именно. Он не мог улавливать смысл слишком длинных или сложно построенных фраз.  
Иногда мать спрашивала, хочет ли он пить, или не холодно ли ему, и он был в состоянии сформулировать осмысленный ответ, но затем снова терял нить, всякий раз, как разговор становился более сложным.  
Его отец тоже часто приходил туда, но никогда не приближался к кровати. Он оставался стоять в дверях и ничего не говорил. Тревор смотрел на него с постели и не мог понять, был ли он плодом его воображения, потому что у отца, которого он видел в дверях больничной палаты, глаза были красными и опухшими от слёз, а это было чем-то совершенно невероятным.  
Но всё то немногое внимание, что ему удавалось восстановить после длительных моментов небытия, Тревор концентрировал на том единственном, что его интересовало: Курт.

***

Блейн остался на несколько дней в Зеркальном Зале.  
Сначала он был не в состоянии вести счёт времени. Он только знал, что Изабель в определённый момент приготовила ему раскладушку и каким-то образом заботилась о нём, потому что всякий раз, когда он приходил в сознание после того, как плача и крича до изнеможения, пробуждался, завернутый в одеяло, которым кто-то с любовью накрывал его. И его одежда сменялась.  
В любом случае, его это мало интересовало.  
Блейна ничто больше не интересовало: перед его глазами стоял образ Курта, шепчущего: _«Я люблю тебя, Блейн, и всегда буду любить»_ , – прежде чем поцеловать его в последний раз.  
Блейн тогда корчился на земле, дрожа, с единственным желанием исчезнуть, в то время как во рту всё ещё чувствовал призрак вкуса своей потерянной любви.  
Он никогда больше не сможет поцеловать его. Никогда не услышит звука его голоса. Никогда в небесных глазах не вспыхнет та золотистая искорка, что зажигалась каждый раз, когда Блейн строил забавные рожицы. Всё было кончено, и он не мог найти ни единой веской причины, чтобы продолжать жить.  
– Ты не умрешь сегодня, – сказал Курт, и теперь эта жизнь казалась ему более жестоким приговором, чем смерть.

***

– Вы действительно не отправите меня в Redemption? – спросил Тревор недоверчиво, не отрывая взгляд от покрывала на своих коленях.  
Прошло уже больше десяти дней, как к мальчику вернулся полный контроль над разумом и телом. Его отсоединили ото всех аппаратов и вскоре должны были убрать даже капельницу.  
На самом деле, Тревор был уверен, что в состоянии вернуться домой, но он подозревал, что его не выписывали ради перестраховки, чтобы было удобнее держать под контролем. В какой-то момент его выздоровления, безусловно, уже после того, как он был объявлен вне опасности, но оставался словно в тумане, родители перевели его в частную клинику, а там, всем известно, чем больше платишь, тем дольше затягивается лечение.  
Но, несмотря на то, что сейчас мать и отец радикально изменили своё поведение по отношению к нему, он совершенно не ожидал подобной новости.  
– Мам, ты ведь не пошутила, правда?  
Миссис Гейл энергично кивнула.  
– Папа и я много говорили об этом в последние дни. То, что ты сделал, ранило нас, не стану отрицать. И мы безумно сердимся на тебя за то, что ты попытался сделать нечто настолько... настолько...  
– ... настолько глупое, мама, я знаю, – пробормотал Тревор, опуская взгляд еще ниже. С самого начала этого разговора мальчик старался не смотреть матери в лицо.  
– Совершенно верно, настолько глупое, – подхватила женщина дрогнувшим голосом, а затем дважды глубоко вдохнула, чтобы не разрыдаться перед своим сыном в очередной раз. – Тем не менее, мы поняли, что пребывание в Redemption Lake Camp в прошлом году так тебя потрясло, что ты предпочёл такой выбор лишь бы не возвращаться туда. То, что происходит в том месте не может быть положительно, если таковы результаты.  
Тревор ничего не сказал. Рисунок на его покрывале стал интереснее настолько, что он принялся прослеживать его указательным пальцем, выводя загадочные загогулины вдоль линий узора.  
Его мать не дрогнула. Психолог в больнице предупреждал о возможности подобной модели поведения.  
– Твой отец и я согласились на семейную психотерапию.  
– Э-э? – обронил Тревор, поднимая голову.  
 _Хороший знак_ , подумала миссис Гейл.  
– Да. Мы согласились посещать вместе с тобой трижды в неделю психолога в нашей районной клинике. Доктор Брашер пользуется большим уважением, как в области медицины, так и в сообществе ЛГБТ.  
Руки Тревора замерли на одеяле:   
– Сообщество ЛГБТ?  
Миссис Гейл кивнула, и Тревор медленно, очень-очень медленно, повернулся и посмотрел матери в глаза.   
– Мы хотим попытаться понять, – сказала миссис Гейл. – У нас не получается, по крайней мере, пока. Но мы хотим попробовать.  
Тревор вспомнил обо всем, что произошло в семье за последние годы, и подумал, что большего нельзя было и желать.

***

Блейн начал принимать помощь Изабель.  
Когда она давала ему поесть, он ел, хотя и не ощущал вкуса.  
Он перестал кричать, но не плакать. Теперь, однако, он соглашался делать это в объятиях своей подруги.  
В его ушах постоянно звучало:   
– _Ты не умрёшь сегодня_.  
Это были последние слова Курта, его завещание. Блейн знал, что должен идти вперед, что его любимый хотел бы этого. Курт практически приказал ему продолжать жить тем толчком.  
Постепенно Блейн решил, что сделает это, так или иначе.  
Он поднимется с колен, и снова начнёт дышать, перемещаться в пространстве, беседуя с людьми, пытаясь слушать то, что они говорят… жить.  
Но не сегодня. Сегодня он ещё немного поплачет.

***

Первый настоящий вопрос, с которым он обратился к Изабель, не имел отношения ни к Курту (он был мертв, и Блейна не интересовало ничто другое), ни Тревора (говоря откровенно, ему было глубоко наплевать, что с ним случилось).  
– Как прошёл экзамен? – спросил он, силясь всем своим существом испытать хоть минимум интереса к ответу.  
Изабель усмехнулась.   
– Ни за что не поверишь! Эти засранцы, чтобы завалить меня наверняка, саботировали экзамен. Они подогнали все вопросы по одной теме.  
Блейн знал, что Изабель хотела услышать от него: «по какой?»  
Блейн заставил себя произнести:   
– По какой?  
– Литературные произведения Стивена Кинга в начальный период его карьеры. Те дебилы, когда увидели меня на собеседовании, решили, что я типичная красотка, думающая только о шопинге и любовниках, одна из тех, кто читает книги Софи Кинселла* и рисует ромашки на ногтях. Они забросали меня вопросами по Куджо**, Блейн. Куджо! Да я сколько себя помню называю всех моих хомяков Куджо. В настоящее время дома меня ждёт Куджо IX!  
Блейн рассеянно кивал. Ему вспомнилось, как Курт однажды сказал, что в детстве у него был хомячок, и он изо всех сил постарался загнать назад слёзы, которые снова набежали на глаза.  
– Ну, и чем же всё закончилось? – спросил он надломленным голосом.  
– А закончилось всё тем, что я первый человек в истории, прошедший KLAUGE! – торжествующе объявила Изабель. – И позволь мне добавить, что я прошла его с потрясающим результатом: 93 правильных ответа. В верхах всё ещё говорят о моём выступлении. Кроме того... – добавила она мягким и слегка неуверенным тоном.  
– Кроме того?  
Изабель кивнула в сторону десятой ниши:   
– Я вернула сферу сияния на место. Эта деталь, плюс ряд благоприятных обстоятельств сделали меня чем-то вроде героини в их глазах. Мало того, что я не уволена, но теперь в этой области, я стала своего рода большой шишкой. А тот факт, что Тревор спасся, сделало меня довольно известной в среде Хранителей.  
Блейн с горечью кивнул. Все счастливы и довольны, стало быть. Каждый кроме Курта мог вернуться к старой доброй жизни: Тревор, Изабель, и даже...  
– Я не вернусь в Далтон, – прошептал Блейн.  
– Ты должен, – ответила Изабель непреклонно. – Ты можешь остаться здесь и зализывать свои раны ещё некоторое время, но в конце концов тебе придётся подняться по этой лестнице и вернуться в мир.  
Блейн бросил на неё убийственный взгляд:   
– Я никогда не стану прежним.  
– Никто не требует от тебя этого, милый.  
– Я могу убить Себастиана, если вернусь в свой старый мир.  
Изабель положила руку ему на плечо.   
– Себастиан не несёт ответственности за твои проблемы, - но на этих словах всем, что видел Блейн, было испуганное лицо Курта, пока его затягивало в Межпространственный Космос одного, потому что их руки оказались разделены пьяным Себастианом вцепившимся в Блейна.  
Глаза Курта в тот момент приняли серый оттенок, как случалось всегда, когда он чувствовал себя потерянным, и что-то в груди Блейна сжалось от этого воспоминания.   
– Изабель, держи его от меня подальше, иначе я убью его, – ответил он просто. Не Себастиан запрограммировал Bay24, Блейн знал это. Но глаза Курта стали серыми по вине Себастиана, и только за одно это он заслуживал ненависти.  
– На самом деле, я уже позаботилась об этом, – ответила женщина.  
– Как?  
– Я сделала так, что Автор твоего Мира... как бы это сказать... отвлёкся. Несколько дней назад в твой Далтон прибыл новый студент. Мексиканец, очень симпатичный. Я подстроила так, чтобы писательница увлеклась этой новой парой, и как раз в этот момент наша юная Анаис Нин*** для нищих пишет страницу за страницей об этих двух. А о тебе... скажем так, она забыла.  
– Такое можно сделать? – спросил Блейн озадаченно.  
– Для того, кто прошёл KLAUGE с 93 правильными ответами? Это и многое другое! Но теперь ты должен взять себя в руки, Андерсон. Ты должен попробовать вернуться к жизни.  
Возможно, без Себастиана, путающегося под ногами, вернуться в Далтон было бы терпимо, подумал он, прежде чем вспомнил запах кокоса и ванили исходивший от волос Курта, что сопровождал его в мире грез каждый раз, когда он засыпал, положив голову рядом со своим возлюбленным, и Блейн тут же отказался от этой мысли. Нет. Ничто больше не могло быть терпимым.  
– _Ты не умрешь сегодня_ , – прошептало воспоминание Курта ему на ухо.  
– Я постараюсь, – ответил Блейн, не слишком уверенный в том, к кому обращался – к Изабель или к Курту.

 

***

Потребовалась ещё неделя, чтобы он вернулся наверх.  
В конце концов, так как всё ему было безразлично, Блейн решил, что в сущности был равнодушен и к идее возвращения в Далтон.  
Себастиан попытался подойти к нему в первый день, когда Андерсон появился в школе. Изабель оправдывала долгое отсутствие Блейна перед другими учителями, ссылаясь на семейную поездку и теперь, когда мальчик снова показался в классе, кто-то, как бы между прочим, спросил его о местах, которые он посетил.  
– Я был в земле эльфов, потом в двенадцати Нью-Йорках и, по крайней мере, пятидесяти одной альтернативной академии Далтон, – ответил Блейн нахально, но все подумали, что он шутит, и не приставали больше.  
Себастиан однако, несмотря на свежеиспечённую франко-мексиканскую историю, ничего не спрашивал, а просто попытался облапать его, когда они оказались одни в коридоре. Блейн схватил его за запястье движением быстрым, как у кобры и прошипел:  
– Тронешь меня ещё, и ты покойник. Покойник.  
Очевидно, в его глазах было что-то достаточно убедительное, потому что Себастьян больше к нему не приближался.

***

Даже если всё постепенно налаживалось, ночи Тревора были более бессонными, чем когда-либо. И это при том, что встречи семьи с психотерапевтом проходили весьма неплохо.  
Конечно, они не были радужными.  
Еще не начались серьезные разговоры, те, что в фильмах всегда заканчиваются моментом откровения, когда все обнимаются и раскрывают свои секреты и самые позорные страхи, но в конце концов подтверждают свою бессмертную любовь. Нет, они были очень далеки от той стадии. Тем не менее, Тревор мог ясно видеть прогресс и улучшение их ситуации.  
Прежде всего, доктор Брашер убедил родителей, что школьная среда была мощным источником стресса, который привёл к тому, что он сделал, и вместе они сошлись на том, чтобы позволить мальчику закончить учебный год у себя дома. При мысли, что ему больше не придётся видеть Митча каждый день, Тревор почувствовал себя буквально возродившимся. Кроме того, психолог позаботился о том, чтобы дать Гейлам серию брошюр, представляющих три разных школы, все в пределах часа езды, наиболее подходящие в данных обстоятельствах.   
– Есть средние школы с сильной политикой мультикультурного принятия и нетерпимости к издевательствам. Они также имеют многочисленные кружки – театральный, музыки и поэзии – так что Тревор сможет не бросать свои увлечения.  
Тревор листал брошюрки, в то время как его родители и врач говорили о плюсах и минусах этих школ. Конечно, они были далеко не Далтон, подумал он с улыбкой, глядя на фотографию просторного класса со стульями из пластика и абсолютно безликого и крошечного обеденного зала, который фотографу не удалось сделать хоть немного светлее. Но доктор Брашер гарантировал в это самое мгновение с большим рвением, что в тех школах никто и никогда не позволил бы себе дразнить его или издеваться, и в сущности, разве не это было тем, что имело значение?  
Его отец и мать слушали врача, кивая. Его отец даже согласился позволить ему возобновить уроки игры на гитаре, что было немыслимым еще несколько недель назад.

***

Но, несмотря на несомненные положительные изменения в его жизни, Тревор не мог спать ночами.  
Когда он вернулся домой, его бессонница и ощущение постоянного беспокойства стали ещё более невыносимыми. И парень совершенно точно знал причину.  
Каждый раз, как он поднимал глаза от кровати к столу, его взгляд останавливался на экране компьютера, и, казалось, ещё мог видеть надпись "Файл удален ", которая отметила собой конец жизни Курта.  
Он убил его.  
Тревор теперь знал всю историю, Курт показал ему её в свои последние мгновения, и именно благодаря этому его жесту он вновь обрёл волю к жизни. Курт спас ему жизнь, ему – собственному убийце, и эта мысль мучила всю ночь (и большую часть дня) Тревора.  
Часто, для того, чтобы заставить замолчать своё раскаяние, парень говорил себе, что это был лишь сон, галлюцинация из-за таблеток, и всё случившееся в последние четверть часа перед его звонком в 911 было иллюзией.  
Но раскаяние не унималось.  
И даже если речь шла об иллюзии, эта иллюзия спасла ему жизнь. Ценой своей собственной.  
– Заткнись! – простонал мальчик, обращаясь к выключенному компьютеру и бросая в него подушку.  
Это была ещё одна бессонная ночь и, несмотря на все его усилия черный экран, казалось, неотступно следил за ним, как монстр, спрятавшийся в бездонной яме.  
Подушка промазала мимо компьютера и врезалась в полки прямо над ним, сбросив пару тетрадей.  
Раздражённо фыркнув, Тревор встал с постели, чтобы вернуть на место подушку и снова попытаться заснуть, когда его взгляд привлекли две упавшие тетради.  
"Тревор Гейл – Геометрия" было написано на обложке аккуратным почерком.  
Тревор поднял её и принялся листать, в то время как зародыш идеи начал принимать форму в его сознании.  
Вскоре он нашел то, что искал, написанное на половину страницы сразу после верно решённой задачки:  
 _"Это был его первый день в средней школе, и в этом году Курт Хаммел был больше чем когда-либо полон решимости не поддаваться издевательствам и враждебности хулиганов МакКинли."_  
Это были первые слова его рассказа.  
Тревор прекрасно помнил, что начал писать это в один из первых школьных дней в прошлом году, когда заметил, что закончил задание по геометрии задолго до своих одноклассников.  
Он начал записывать фразы, которые приходили ему в голову, а затем, во второй половине дня скопировал их в Bay24 и опубликовал как первую главу. Потом, в последующие дни, он делал то же самое. Всякий раз, когда в школе ему становилось скучно, он открывал тетрадь, что в этот момент была под рукой, и продолжал писать, добавляя новый кусок истории Курта. Одна глава в тетради по английской литературе, другая среди записей по истории искусства, следующая – в блокноте по химии. На самом деле, Тревор довольно много скучал в своей старой школе.   
Потом, когда вечером он загружал свою работу в сеть, ему оставалось всего лишь набрать то, что уже было написано.  
Сейчас Тревор сжимал тетрадку так сильно, что его пальцы почти побелели.   
Если история о голубом сиянии была правдой, и если он верно понял, как оно работало, это означало, что он теперь держал в своих руках не просто обычную тетрадь, а частичку Мира Курта. А также, частичку самого Курта.  
Да, потому что он был Автором этой истории, он дал ему жизнь.  
И если он сделал это один раз, то мог сделать и во второй.  
Тревор уставился на полки со своими школьными учебниками и, ни минуты не колеблясь, бросился к ним.   
Ничего ещё не кончено, говорил он себе, почти в эйфории скидывая на пол книги и выхватывая свои прошлогодние тетради, как если бы они были драгоценными сокровищами.  
«География» (вторая глава истории ), «Статистика» (глава шесть истории ), «Обществоведение» (половина четвертой главы).  
Через четверть часа все книги Тревора валялись разбросанные в беспорядке по полу, но зато мальчик крепко прижимал к себе восемь тетрадей за прошлый год, которые могли всё исправить.  
– Я верну тебя, Курт, – сказал Тревор, садясь перед экраном и открывая текстовый редактор.  
В течение следующих двух часов Тревор писал, то есть, на самом деле, копировал слово в слово, свою старую историю.  
Он нашел пару орфографических ошибок, но исправлять их не стал. Он боялся, что изменив даже на йоту то, какой была его старая работа, результат получился бы иным. Он не хотел, дать жизнь Курту, всего лишь похожему на старого. Тревор хотел вернуть именно того, кто спас ему жизнь. Так что, мальчик оставил ошибки, хотя и знал, что, загрузив на Bay24, наверняка, получит ироничные отзывы из-за этих четырех промахов, и печатал, печатал и печатал без устали в течение двух часов.  
Он хотел бы, чтобы кто-нибудь из обслуживающего персонала помог Курту, когда хулиганы разорвали его альбом с эскизами, но не стал изменять главу и оставил её в точности такой, как в первый раз.  
И когда он дошёл до места, где Карофски угрожал Курту расцарапать ему лицо, мальчику хотелось бы сделать так, чтобы он сам поранился теми осколками, но и тут он не вмешался.  
Если он хотел, чтобы вернулся тот же самый Курт, должен был переписать ту же историю, слово в слово. Иного выбора не было.  
Тревор копировал, пока лёгкие отблески рассвета не осветили комнату и не остановился даже, когда услышал звук будильника в комнате родителей. Ему пришлось поискать части, которых не хватало, вспомнив, что иногда кое-что записывал в дневнике и, в конце концов, к тому времени как его пальцы, казалось, готовы были отвалиться в знак протеста, он набрал фразу:  
 _«Курт подошел к лестнице, заставив умолкнуть страх, что кричал ему бежать и держаться как можно дальше от этого двора.»_  
Вот и всё, это было последнее, что он написал перед тем как остановиться, потому что потом не хотел продолжать, не верил больше в эту историю.  
Тревор открыл Bay24 и выбрал функцию «Загрузить новый файл».  
В прошлом году история остановились, потому что Тревор не верил, будто ему было ещё что сказать.  
– Но теперь я верю в это, Курт. Верю, – вздохнул он, нажимая клавишу ввода.

 

***

 _Курт глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза.  
Только в двух вещах он мог быть уверен в этот момент: небо над ним было ясным, а цемент под ним – холодным._   
Он встал с земли, ощущая лёгкую боль во всём теле, и пытаясь привести в порядок мысли.  
Повсюду вокруг него беззаботно обедали студенты МакКинли, наслаждаясь солнцем одного из последних погожих осенних деньков в этом году.  
Курт посмотрел на лестницу перед ним и почти автоматически поднялся на первую ступеньку.  
И он вспомнил, почему лестница была пуста. Он вспомнил угрозы футболистов и запугивания Карофски.  
Затем он поднялся на вторую ступеньку, и у него перехватило дыхание.  
Он вспомнил окаменевший МакКинли.  
На третьей ступени он вспомнил Блейна и их первые дни в школе.  
На четвёртой вспомнил Тревора.  
Дойдя до десятой ступени, Курт вспомнил всё.  
Дрожа, он повернулся, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на двор.  
Все весело занимались собственными делами, и никто не обращал никакого внимания на него, а он одиноко стоял посреди лестницы, молча выплакивая все свои слёзы.  
Курт не был дураком и понял, что случилось: Тревор дал новую жизнь его истории и теперь добрался до того момента, на котором остановился в прошлый раз. И решил продолжать.  
Никто не замечал его неудержимых слёз, пока он безрезультатно пытался не поддаться отчаянию.  
Конечно, Курт был счастлив, что Тревор спасся, и что он снова принялся писать, но это не меняло его положения.  
Он потерял Блейна. Навсегда.  
И как если бы этого было недостаточно, чтобы сделать его жизнь и вовсе невыносимой, теперь он знал, что должно было случиться: Карофски скоро явится и изобьёт его, потому что он не подчинился, поднявшись на лестницу. Эта мысль почти принесла немного облегчения, потому что, если ему повезёт, может быть, боль от кулаков заставит его забыть на некоторое время боль его разбитого сердца.  
Но потом следовало худшее, поскольку Курт знал, что судьба (то есть, Тревор) уготовила для него. Карофски.  
Он и Карофски должны были влюбиться друг в друга, и только от одной этой мысли ему хотелось броситься с лестницы вниз головой.  
Но почему, почему он всё ещё хранил память о том, что с ним случилось? Почему судьба не оказалась достаточно милостивой, чтобы позволить ему забыть всё?  
Курт немедленно отбросил эту трусливую мысль и попытался осушить слезы, но безрезультатно.  
Забыть всё означало забыть Блейна, и, возможно, именно потому этого не произошло. Возможно, чудаковатый Бог, который царствовал над Мирами голубого сияния, захотел оставить ему память о Блейне в качестве единственного и последнего утешения.  
– _Нет, Блейн, я никогда не скажу тебе прощай,_ – пробормотал Курт, глядя в пространство перед собой.  
Именно тогда он услышал звук шагов и лёгкое прикосновение руки, опустившейся ему на плечо.  
– Извините, могу я задать вопрос? – произнёс голос, который – нет! – было абсолютно невозможно, чтобы он находился там.  
Курт обернулся с замершим сердцем и затаил дыхание.  
На лестнице позади него, красивый как бог в своей униформе Далтона, с лучами солнца, запутавшимися в его сбившихся от бега кудрях, был он. Блейн.  
Блейн, который улыбался ему так, будто только что увидел самую прекрасную вещь во Вселенной.  
Блейн, который спустился еще на одну ступень и, сделав широкий жест, обводя рукой всё, что их окружало, добавил:   
– _Я тут новенький._  
И его голос был надломленным от волнения, а глаза подозрительно блестели.  
На мгновение дикая радость заполнила сердце Курта, который качнулся вперёд, чтобы преодолеть последний шаг, что разделял их, и соединить их губы, но в последний момент отстранился, поднеся руку ко рту.  
– Нет, только не это, – произнёс он, яростно качая головой.  
Потому что это, возможно, было самым ужасным, что могло с ним случиться. Хуже, чем Карофски.  
– Курт, любовь моя. Это я, Блейн. Чшшш, хватит плакать, хватит, – пробормотал Блейн, приближаясь, чтобы обнять его, но тот отстранился.  
– Мне очень жаль, – произнёс Курт тихо, – я знаю, ты не заслуживаешь этого, и, вероятно, даже не понимаешь, что я имею в виду, но я не могу быть с тобой. Я уверен, что ты замечательный парень, я ни на секунду в этом не сомневаюсь, серьезно. Но ты не мой Блейн, и никогда не сможешь им стать.  
Теперь Курт понимал, что делает Тревор.  
Пытаясь отблагодарить его за своё спасение, мальчик ввёл персонаж Блейна в старую историю, и, вероятно, теперь им двоим суждено быть вместе.  
Но Тревор не сознавал, что это не был в действительности человек, которого любил Курт. Человек, которого он любил, находился сейчас на другом конце вселенной, в Далтоне, где заправляет команда по лакроссу… совсем один. Он сам отправил его туда, и никогда больше не увидит.  
Этот замечательный, чудесный мальчик, который сейчас стоял перед ним и смотрел на него глазами, полными любви, стал бы просто ещё одной дополнительной жестокой пыткой для его разбитого сердца.  
– Почему ты улыбаешься? – спросил он его удручённо. – Я только что сказал тебе, что не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего. Ты не мой Блейн.  
Блейн улыбнулся и сунул руку в карман.  
– Это именно я, Курт, – ответил он, раскрывая ладонь и показывая её содержимое.

 

_Было что-то странное в воздухе тем утром в Далтоне.  
С того самого момента, когда он проснулся, Блейн никак не мог понять, что происходит. Прежде всего, не было плакатов, висящих повсюду по поводу очередной хрени, касавшейся команды по лакроссу. Потом, Себастиана не было видно нигде, не то, чтобы его это заботило, просто отсутствие раздражения, которое тот ему доставлял, было слишком приятным, чтобы не быть замеченным. А потом, общая атмосфера в коридорах была иной: более формальной, более серьезной.  
Но что действительно прозвучало в его голове как тревожный звоночек, так это, когда все студенты собрались в зале, чтобы послушать импровизированный концерт Соловьёв, как если бы они были рок-звездами.  
– Изабель! Изабель! – крикнул Блейн, вбегая в кабинет французского.  
– Мистер Андерсон, что это за фамильярность? – ответила женщина ледяным тоном. – Единственный способ, которым Вы можете ко мне обращаться, это профессор Морель, ясно?  
Но Блейн полностью её проигнорировал.   
– Это не моя академия Далтон! Где я? Что это за место?  
Изабель улыбнулась, видя Блейна, вышедшим из своего перманентного состояния апатии впервые за много недель.  
– Возможно, мистер Андерсон, что где-то некий мальчик продолжил писать старую историю, оставленную незавершённой, и что Вы теперь студент иной академии Далтон.  
Блейн потерянно пялился на неё несколько мгновений, потом осмыслил сказанное, и его глаза расширились от удивления. – Но Тревор не властен переместить меня в другой Мир, – пробормотал он, изо всех запрещая себе надеяться. Он не мог позволить себе надеяться, а затем потерпеть разочарование. Как бы он сумел жить после такого?  
– У Тревора нет такой власти, но у меня, да, – ответила Изабель, подмигивая ему. Затем добавила ехидно: – Не забывай, что я являюсь единственным Хранителем в мире, правильно ответившим на 93 вопроса из 100.  
Блейн продолжал ошеломленно смотреть на неё.  
Нет, он не мог в это поверить. Это было невозможно.  
Изабель посерьёзнела:   
– Мистер Андерсон, я думаю, что Вы не очень хорошо себя чувствуете. Я заметила, что Вы слишком бледны и подавлены в последнее время. Пожалуй, я освобожу Вас от посещения остальных уроков сегодня. Пойдите прогуляться лучше, на улице так солнечно.  
И сказав это, она швырнула ему нечто, что Блейн поймал на лету. Ключи от её машины.  
Изабель теперь писала что-то в журнале и, не отрываясь от работы, добавила:   
– Через пару часов в МакКинли начинается обеденный перерыв.  
Блейн вылетел из комнаты._

 

Курт смотрел на маленький предмет, который Блейн держал в ладони. Крошечное жёлтое оригами, помятое и затёртое. Оно должно было выглядеть как цветок, по крайней мере, намерения были таковы, но вместо этого больше было похоже на утку.  
– Это именно я, Курт – пробормотал Блейн, но не попытался приблизиться, оставляя Курту его пространство.  
Парень медленно сунул руку в карман.  
Теперь там не было ничего, ни песни Тревора, ни конверта Тёмного Блейна, ничего.  
Ему остался последний предмет. Одно из первых оригами, которые его Блейн, тот, настоящий, подарил ему. Он протаскал его с собой на протяжении всего путешествия, и оно было всё ещё там.  
Курт вынул его, хоть оно было напрочь изношенным и с рваными краями, и положил рядом с тем, что дал ему этот Блейн.

Они были идентичными.  
Две одинаковых кособоких уточки.  
Курт посмотрел вверх и встретился с глазами Блейна.  
– Только ты один во всей вселенной можешь сделать такое ужасное оригами, – сказал он, рассмеявшись.  
Это был он, да, он!  
Это был его Блейн, и теперь он останется с ним навечно.  
И после были лишь объятия, поцелуи сквозь слезы и смех, крепко прижавшись друг к другу и дрожа, пока внизу, на школьном дворе никто не обращал на них никакого внимания.  
Они обнимались, повторяя «я люблю тебя», не в силах оторваться друг от друга, бесконечно долго.  
Это были они, и на этот раз они будут вместе, с высоко поднятой головой, без какого-либо страха.  
Они столкнуться с другими трудностями, должны будут пройти другие испытания. Возможно, с ними случится что-то забавное, может быть, что-то болезненное или ужасное, но какое бы будущее их не ожидало, оба знали, что проживут его вместе.  
Потому что они это заработали, потому что они этого хотели и сражались против всего и всех, чтобы остаться вместе.  
Они это заслужили.  
Когда звонок обозначил конец обеденного перерыва, Курт и Блейн спустились по лестнице рука в руке и с высоко поднятыми головами, гордо направляясь навстречу любой судьбе, какую бы Тревор для них не приготовил. 

––––––––––––––––––––––-  
Софи Кинселла* - Наибольшей популярностью пользуются романы, написанные в жанре «чиклит» (англ. chicklit, буквально чтиво для цыпочек), литературный жанр, появившийся в 90-е годы. Это современная любовная проза, лишенная наивности принцев на белом коне и хэппи-эндов, которые свойственны сентиментальным женским романам), особенно серия про шопоголика. Героиня серии Бекки Блумвуд — финансовая журналистка, которая обожает ходить по магазинам и делать покупки, и потому не в состоянии разумно распоряжаться собственными финансами.

Куджо** - «Куджо» (англ. Cujo) — роман Стивена Кинга.

Анаис Нин*** — американская и французская писательница, известная своими эротическими романами и дневником, который она вела более 60 лет.

 

КОНЕЦ.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Угол переводчика:**

Вот и ещё один перевод завершён… радостно и чуточку печально прощаться с мальчиками. Но, с другой стороны, можно ведь всегда открыть этот фик и повидаться с ними.

Организационный момент: Oldlady и Dreamer91 (автор JL) пасутся на фейсбуке, как и я с тех пор, как ВК для меня недоступен по техническим причинам. Так что, если хотите что-то спросить/сказать мне или этим авторам, добро пожаловать сюда http://www.facebook.com/pages/Alina-Petrova/600044833376374?ref=hl . Оба автора читают на инглише, так что можете обращаться там к ним непосредственно.

 **Дополнительно:** Автор и переводчик живы и здоровы, несмотря на то, что как фанфик, так и его перевод давно завершены, и с удовольствием прочитают ваши отзывы. ;)


End file.
